Tempo Fora de Lugar
by Dollua
Summary: Acordar 7 anos no futuro não é legal. Quando se descobre poderes estranhos, menos. E piora quando se está numa guerra. Mas só fica feio quando se é Harry Potter e de repente você se vê como o amante de Draco Malfoy em situação igual. COMPLETA.
1. A Dor de Cabeça é o Último dos Meus Prob

**Nota Dollua: dia 16 de maio de 2008 - **Estou fazendo uma pequena arrumação aqui nesta fanfic. Apenas formatando, não estou mudando absolutamente nada da tradução da Rafi e nem da minha, apenas organizando-a para provaveis futuros leitores. Divirtam-se.

* * *

**Primeira Nota da Tradutora (Rafi n'ha Doria):** Essa fic não é minha – ela é da Cosmic (http : / / www . cosmicuniverse . net /), todos os créditos são dela pela fanfic original em inglês (quem quiser ler no idioma matriz dê uma chegada em ); minha única função aqui é passar para o português e difundir em sites que se dediquem a fics potterianas na mesma linguagem. A Cosmic ficaria muito, _muito_ feliz com reviews, pessoal, então, façam o seguinte, por favor – escrevam o que acharam e mandem pra ela, OK? Quem souber falar/escrever em inglês pode mandar direto para ela; quem não souber, manda pra mim que eu repasso traduzido com muito prazer. Bjinhus, passem direto pelo disclamer chato de praxe e boa leitura!!

**Disclamer:** Os personagens, mundo, e idéia originais de Harry Potter não são propriedade minha ou da Cosmic – tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling, às editoras que publicam os livros em todas as linguagens e à Warner Bros. Co. Nenhuma quebra dos direitos autorais e das _trademarks_ é intencional, e essa estória não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**

* * *

Primeiro Capítulo - **A Dor de Cabeça é o Último dos Meus Problemas**

A cabeça de Harry latejou.

Ele tentou se espreguiçar, e constatou que seus músculos estavam doendo. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos seus lábios, e de repente ele ouviu passos. Alguém se aproximou de onde quer que estivesse deitado – uma cama? Era macio o suficiente – e ele ouviu alguém dizer,

- Ele está acordando! - não havia duvidas de que era Madame Pomfrey, a medi-bruxa encarregada da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Ele abriu os olhos, esperando encontrar o ambiente familiar da Enfermaria de Hogwarts, mas ao invés disso ele se deparou com um pequeno aposento lindamente decorado. Nas paredes estavam penduradas tapeçarias em vermelho escuro e dourado, e a mobília estava espalhada com bom gosto ao redor do cômodo. Do lado oposto ao que estava havia uma janela que se estendia do chão quase até ao teto, através da qual ele viu céus escuros e chuva pesada batendo contra o vidro.

Bem próxima à cama, do lado esquerdo de Harry, estava Madame Pomfrey. Ela estava lançando alguns feitiços curativos nele, se Harry não estava enganado. Ele a olhou; havia alguma coisa estranha sobre ela. Estava vestindo o mesmo uniforme que sempre usou, mas havia _alguma coisa_. Harry sabia que não seria capaz de dizer o que era naquele momento, então ele apenas ignorou isso por agora.

Harry tentou se levantar, mas uma mão forte o segurou.

- Você deveria continuar deitado um pouquinho, Harry. – disse uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

Harry piscou.

– Professor Dumbledore? – ele guinchou. Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

- Olá Harry. Bem-vindo de volta. Eu imagino que esteja com algo como uma dor de cabeça da batalha?

Harry ficou olhando para ele, sem entender nada. Batalha? Que batalha?

- Agora, eu suponho que devo te deixar descansar, antes que Papoula bata na minha cabeça por incomodar seus pacientes. Ela não queria que nenhum de vocês dois recebesse visitas, mas eu consegui convencê-la a me deixar ver você.

Harry imaginou se ele queria dizer Rony, ou talvez Hermione.

- Mas antes de eu ir embora, você gostaria de algo para beber? – ele perguntou. – Um pouco de chá, ou talvez leite? Eu não vou te dar nada das coisas mais fortes por enquanto.

Harry ficou olhando para ele de novo. De que coisas mais fortes ele estaria falando?

- Um copo de leite está ótimo. – Harry respondeu, e então teve uma percepção tardia.

_Aquela_ definitivamente _não_ era sua voz.

Por sorte, tanto Madame Pomfrey quanto Dumbledore já tinham saído do quarto; logo, eles não viram a expressão confusa no rosto dele. Harry pulou fora da cama tão logo a porta foi fechada atrás dos dois. Ao que ele afastou os cobertores, teve um vislumbre das suas mãos. Aquelas _não_ eram suas mãos. Elas eram maiores, e mais masculinas que as suas. De novo, ele imaginou o que estava acontecendo no mundo mágico.

Rumou até o espelho no lado direito do quarto. Era um espelho bonito com borda de ouro, mas Harry não reparou. Ele estava ocupado demais olhando fixo para o rosto que parecia lhe pertencer.

Ele levantou o rosto para analisar suas feições. Ainda era _ele_, pensou, porém parecia mais... velho? É, era isso. A infantilidade da sua compleição desaparecera e fora substituída por uma face marcante. Seu nariz, que sempre fora pequeno e redondo, continuava praticamente pequeno, contudo agora estava reto e um tantinho mais pontudo. As maçãs do seu rosto pareciam mais fortes, sua linha mandibular mais definida.

Seus olhos continuavam sendo do mesmo verde esmeralda que foram a vida toda, mas agora eles eram contornados por um par de escuras e pesadas sobrancelhas e longos cílios negros.

Seu cabelo, ainda que continuasse negro de ébano e totalmente indisciplinado, estava agora na altura dos ombros. Ele percebeu que gostara daquela mudança em sua aparência em especial, rapidamente prendendo os fios num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo.

O que deu a Harry a certeza de que a pessoa que a imagem no espelho refletia era ele mesmo foi a cicatriz na sua testa, uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio.

Harry observou seu reflexo, ainda pasmo com as mudanças na sua aparência. Estava mais alto agora – quase uma cabeça mais alto do que o corpo de dezesseis anos de idade ao qual estava acostumado. Seu corpo era magro e com músculos bem torneados, mas isso não era muito uma mudança em relação à antes – Harry sempre fora bem exercitado, por causa do quadribol.

Havia ainda uma diferença a mais no seu corpo. Uma grande diferença, bem no seu peito.

Era uma tatuagem, e ela deu a Harry um choque e tanto, não só por estar lá, mas também pelo que ilustrava.

Poucos instantes depois, ele ouviu Dumbledore retornar e correu de volta para a cama. Cobriu-se e apenas tentou fingir que não tinha acabado de levar o maior susto da sua vida.

O Diretor de Hogwarts entrou no aposento trazendo um copo de leite, o qual deixou na mesa de cabeceira de Harry. Silêncio se seguiu, antes que Harry tivesse reunido coragem suficiente para perguntar,

- Onde está o Draco? – Dumbledore, que o estivera mirando com curiosidade, arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente.

- Eu estava pensando em quando você ia perguntar. – ele disse.

Harry imaginou, outra vez, o que é que estava acontecendo. Ele estava feliz que conseguira interpretar a tatuagem direito, mas ele ainda não entendia o que _significava_. Ele e Malfoy? Por que infernos ele iria se associar ao seu arquiinimigo assim? Algo definitivamente não estava certo.

- Ele está no quarto ao lado deste. – Dumbledore lhe falou. – Ainda não acordou.

Harry pensou sobre o que teria lhes acontecido, para ter deixado os dois inconscientes. Um acidente, ou algo pior? Batalha, o diretor dissera, mas que tipo de batalha?

- Por quanto tempo eu estive apagado? – Harry perguntou. Ele concluiu que essa era uma pergunta livre para ser feita, e não uma que levantaria suspeitas. Ele teria que ser muito cuidadoso, pelo que percebeu.

- Cinco dias. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Eu devo dizer que estava preocupado quando vocês chegaram...

Então não era um acidente, era? Não soava como se fosse.

- Eu posso vê-lo? – Harry não sabia porque perguntara isso. Porque de repente ele _queria_ ver aquele que era o seu inimigo a mais de seis anos. O jovem sonserino não tinha parado em nada sobre fazer a vida de Harry um inferno, ainda assim ele sentia que precisava vê-lo.

- Claro. – o diretor disse, e mais uma vez Harry não entendeu. Normalmente, Dumbledore iria no mínimo imaginar por que ele queria ver o filho de um Comensal da Morte. Ele poderia não perguntar alto, mas seus olhos teriam perguntado por ele. Entretanto, agora Dumbledore apenas sorriu quando Harry lhe questionara.

Harry pôs suas pernas para fora da cama e pôs-se a andar, ainda um pouco instável, em direção à porta que Dumbledore segurava aberta para ele. O bruxo mais velho foi à sua frente até a porta do quarto de Malfoy. Sem mais uma palavra, ele deixou Harry lá dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry ficou sozinho com Malfoy.

Ainda que o loiro na cama não parecesse com o Malfoy que Harry conhecia, ele parecia mais consigo mesmo do que Harry.

O Malfoy na cama não era muito mais alto do que aquele que Harry conhecia, o que queria dizer que o sonserino devia ser vários centímetros mais baixo que o moreno se eles ficassem próximos um ao outro. Malfoy continuava sendo tão pálido como sempre fora.

Suas feições mudaram, todavia. A curvatura infantil à volta das bochechas sumira, dando lugar a queixo e maçãs do rosto afilados e pontudos. Seu nariz era completamente reto, dividindo seu rosto igualmente. Duas sobrancelhas finas bordejavam seus olhos fechados. A boca dele era pequena, de lábios finos e vermelho-pálidos –

Então Harry percebeu que estava observando a boca de _Malfoy_, de todas as pessoas.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar a imagem e se aproximou, parando ao lado da cama. O sonserino, Harry percebeu, estava também usando cabelo comprido, mas diferentemente do de Harry, o cabelo de Malfoy era totalmente liso e arrumado, caindo suavemente logo abaixo dos seus ombros.

Agora que Harry estava mais perto, ele também notou um machucado na têmpora esquerda de Malfoy. A pele pálida estava quase azul.

Como que puxado por uma força invisível, Harry levantou a mão e tocou a área escurecida com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele mal tinha feito contato quando um tranco de energia disparou através do seu corpo, dentro de sua mão e desaparecendo na pele de Malfoy. Uma luz ofuscante começou a brilhar exatamente onde Harry tocara a têmpora de Malfoy. Um momento depois a energia pareceu explodir, e Harry foi atirado longe de Malfoy, aterrisando a vários passos de distância.

Estupefato, Harry sacudiu a cabeça; estava totalmente confuso, sem sequer saber o que tinha acontecido.

Então, Malfoy deu um leve suspiro. Harry se levantou do chão e se aproximou novamente do leito. As pálpebras de Malfoy tremeram, e no instante seguinte, se abriram.

Olhos de prata encontraram esmeralda.

- Quem é você? – ele cuspiu, tentando soar raivoso, mas seus olhos o traíram. Ele parecia amedrontado, seus olhos correndo por Harry e todo o lugar ao redor. – O que você quer?

Harry, que continuava ao lado da cama, disse, - Calma, Malfoy. Sou eu, Harry.

Ele não pôde se impedir de abrir um sorriso. Malfoy ainda era a pessoa que ele conhecia. Se não fosse, teria reconhecido Harry – e provavelmente teria sido um pouquinho mais legal (entretanto, Harry não estava totalmente certo sobre isso). De qualquer modo, pavor não era exatamente a emoção que mais costumava tomar conta do seu rosto, como agora. Harry não se lembrava bem da última vez que vira Malfoy assustado.

O loiro na cama se pôs a olhar como quem procura algo para o rosto de Harry.

- Potter?! – ele finalmente perguntou, sua voz cheia de descrença. Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas esse não é... você não é... – Malfoy gaguejou.

Harry decidiu ajudá-lo com a verbalização – Eu não pareço comigo, - ele disse, - mas você também não, então está tudo bem.

As mãos de Malfoy subiram ao seu rosto. – O quê?! – ele exclamou, seus dedos tateando freneticamente suas feições alteradas, e seu queixo caiu quando ele percebeu as diferenças.

Harry olhou ao redor e viu um pequeno espelho de mão dourado sobre a mesa na quina do quarto.

- _Accio espelho!_ – ele disse, apontando sua varinha para o objeto, e o espelho voou até sua mão. Silencioso, ele entregou o espelho a Malfoy.

O rosto de Malfoy ainda carregava uma expressão de descrença ao que ele olhou para si mesmo no espelho, mas ele estava mais calmo agora que tinha assegurado que ainda era _ele, _só um pouco mudado.

- O que aconteceu, Potter? – ele perguntou. – O que você fez comigo dessa vez?

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada. – Harry falou, surpreso com o repentino ataque. – Pelo que sei, _você_ pode estar por trás disso.

- Seja realista, Potter. Por que eu faria isso conosco? – Malfoy zombou.

- Pela mesma razão que eu faria: nenhuma. Eu não acho que isso seja sua culpa. Tudo o que eu sei é que nós não somos mais os mesmos.

Malfoy olhou para ele durante alguns instantes. Finalmente ele pareceu decidir pôr suas diferenças de lado no momento, só para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? – ele perguntou a Harry.

A testa de dele se franziu ao que ele tentou lembrar de algo antes da escuridão da qual acordara. Grama? Grama se movendo em sua direção rapidamente...? Trevas, alguém berrando... antes disso, ar... planando muito acima dos terrenos de Hogwarts – quadribol? É, devia ser isso. Ele tinha visto o Pomo de Ouro... alguém tinha gritado "Esquiva!" para ele, mas foi um momento tarde demais. Os dois balaços o acertaram, e ele perdeu o controle de sua vassoura. Ele perdeu seu equilíbrio sobre ela, e de repente estava caindo... Tentou se segurar em alguma coisa no caminho para o chão, mas a coisa caiu junto com ele e então veio a escuridão...

- Eu me lembro de quadribol. – Malfoy disse. – Alguma coisa aconteceu... Eu te vi caindo, e você despencou em cima de mim. Eu não podia te segurar, e não acho que você estava realmente consciente. Nós dois caímos.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Eu me lembro de quadribol também. Os balaços me acertaram, mas a partir daí não me vem mais nada. Bem, havia gritos, mas estava tudo preto...

Ambos ficaram quietos, perdidos em pensamentos sobre o jogo de quadribol e a atual situação.

- Onde nós estamos? – foi Malfoy a quebrar o silêncio. Harry deu e ombros.

- Não faço absolutamente nenhuma idéia. Mas Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey estão aqui, e eles não parecem achar esquisito nós estarmos diferentes de uma hora pra outra, então... eu acho que somos só nós. Alguma coisa aconteceu quando nós batemos no chão do campo. Dumbledore diz que eu estive apagado por cinco dias, então isso deve valer pra você também.

- Por que eu estava inconsciente?

- Eu não sei. Dumbledore disse que nós "voltamos" de algum lugar ou alguma coisa, mas ele não foi muito específico.

- Desde quando esse amante de trouxas é específico? Ele adora falar em charadas.

- _Não chame_ Dumbledore de amante de trouxas como se isso fosse ruim. – Harry o ameaçou.

- Ou então o quê? – Malfoy cuspiu. – Você vai me azarar?

- Ah, eu posso pensar em um monte de coisas horríveis que eu posso fazer a você que não envolvem uma varinha, Malfoy.

Malfoy ficou quieto. Era óbvio que ele tinha percebido a diferença de tamanhos entre eles – entrar numa briga com Harry poderia ser fatal para o sonserino. Não que o moreno fosse querer matá-lo, mas com certeza lhe infligiria um belo dano à saúde. Harry era maior, mais alto e de modo geral parecia mais forte que o suave e delicado Malfoy.

Uma batida na porta os salvou da luta iminente.

- Entre. – Harry disse.

Dumbledore, seguido por duas pessoas que Harry não reconheceu, entrou no quarto. Harry sorriu para as duas novas pessoas – um rapaz, e uma moça grávida – em cumprimento. Então ele teve uma segunda percepção tardia.

- Mione? Rony? – ele perguntou.

- Quem mais, Harry? – Rony respondeu e lhe deu um sorriso largo que era muito "Rony" da parte dele.

Hermione sorriu para ele. Ela estava linda, Harry pensou. Seu cabelo castanho, ainda um pouco armado mas agora cortado num jeito simpático, contornava um rosto que lembrava muito àquele de dezesseis anos que Harry conhecera. Havia mudanças, mas elas eram sutis, e apenas a faziam parecer crescida como indubitavelmente era. Sua gravidez apenas a fez mais bonita.

Rony, no outro lado, se transformara num jovem homem que brilhava em confidência e confiança. Ainda havia alguma coisa brincalhona nele, porém era menos aparente agora que ele entrara na juventude. Ele era alto – mais alto que Harry e encobria a pequena Hermione, mas Harry continuava achando que eles eram excepcionalmente perfeitos juntos.

- Ah, Draco, eu vejo que você está acordado. Eu esperei que Harry aqui pudesse te persuadir em acordar. – Dumbledore disse, dando a volta na cama e se chamando a atenção de Harry e seus amigos.

A cara de Malfoy fez Harry querer rir. Ele parecia um peixe fora d'água com a preocupação de Dumbledore com seu estado. Harry iria se divertir com isso mais tarde... muito mais tarde.

- Madame Pomfrey vai estar aqui logo-logo para te fazer um check up, mas eu acredito que ela não vai achar nada de errado com você depois de Harry ter te curado.

Malfoy ficou olhando para Harry, enquanto Harry ficou olhando para Dumbledore. Como ambos tiveram a impressão de que Harry de alguma forma já tinha curado antes, os dois ficaram quietos. Esse mundo estava começando a parecer mais estranho do que eles haviam imaginado.

Rony andou até Harry e apertou o seu ombro. – Eu sabia que você iria fazer isso. Não pensei nem um pouco que uns Comensais da Morte daqueles iriam te pegar. Não depois de você ter enfrentado o que enfrentou; mas, eu devo dizer, nós ficamos um pouco preocupados lá.

- O que; o que aconteceu? – Malfoy perguntou. Harry lhe atirou um olhar zangado, mas os outros pareciam achar aquilo esperado. – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. – ele continuou.

- Nós não sabemos de verdade. – Rony falou. – Sirius disse que estava tudo saindo certo até que mais Comensais da Morte aparataram no campo. De repente havia um monte de trouxas no meio de uma guerra bruxa; essa nunca é uma boa mistura. Muitos deles ficaram feridos, e vocês dois os curaram enquanto Sirius, Rem' e os outros lutaram. Eles não podiam proteger vocês dois, então um Comensal da Morte pôs a maldição Cruciatus em você, - ele apontou para o loiro. – e os comensais puseram algumas maldições em você também, Harry. Vocês perderam tanta energia enquanto estavam curando que caíram inconscientes. Então a ajuda finalmente chegou, e Sirius e Rem' trouxeram vocês pra casa.

- Vocês têm estado inconscientes desde então. – Hermione disse, abrindo sua boca pela primeira vez desde que entrou no cômodo.

Harry estava duplamente chocado e não-chocado com os modos amigáveis de Hermione e Rony para com Malfoy. No mundo real eles nunca estariam sorrindo para o loiro, especialmente Rony. Todavia, como tudo naquele mundo era estranho e diferente, aquilo não era de se espantar.

Madame Pomfrey entrou no aposento. O silêncio caiu sobre o lugar enquanto ela fazia alguns feitiços de exame, e um último feitiço curativo no paciente. Por fim, ela anunciou, - Você está novinho em folha.

Dumbledore sorriu. – Bom. Então nós podemos ir voltando para a escola. – ele disse a Madame Pomfrey. – Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. e a Sr.a Weasley aqui cuidarão bem desses dois.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram levemente. Eles estavam _casados_? Bem, certo, ela estava esperando, mas ainda... Eles estavam _casados_.

Madame Pomfrey concordou com a cabeça, e então eles disseram suas despedidas. Poucos minutos depois eles desaparataram, e Harry e Malfoy foram deixados com Rony e Hermione – ou _Sr. e Sr.a Weasley_. Harry não podia enfiar isso na sua cabeça.

- Bom, agora que vocês estão sãos e salvos de novo, nós podemos levá-los de novo para seus aposentos normais. – Rony disse. – Nem precisamos separá-los, de qualquer jeito.

Harry e Malfoy trocaram olhares. O que Rony queria dizer dessa vez? Sabiamente, eles escolheram ficar quietos. Seguiram Hermione para fora do quarto; Rony foi logo atrás deles.

Hermione os guiou pelo corredor até o que parecia ser o saguão de entrada, e subiram por escadas largas. Quando chegaram no topo dos degraus, havia um vão pelo qual puderam ver a sala de estar. Havia corredores que levavam a direções opostas partindo de onde estavam, e Hermione os guiou pelo da esquerda. Eles passaram por duas portas de cada lado do corredor e pararam bem no fim. Hermione abriu a porta para revelar outro quarto maravilhosamente decorado – as paredes eram pintadas de azul claro, e as cortinas eram brancas, movendo-se suavemente no vento que vinha da janela aberta, enfeitiçada para não deixar a água da chuva lá fora entrar. O chão era coberto por um fino tapete azul royal, e no meio do quarto havia uma cama larga.

Uma.

Harry e Malfoy olharam um pro outro, então para a cama, e então de volta de um para o outro.

- Vamos deixar vocês sozinhos. – Hermione avisou, antes de adicionar num tom malicioso: - Eu acho que vocês têm alguma _conversa_ para pôr em dia.

- Vamos chamar quando o jantar estiver pronto. – Rony adicionou, e fechou a porta atrás de si e sua esposa.

- Eles estão _casados_?! – Malfoy perguntou, incrédulo.

- É o que parece. – Harry respondeu, antes de voltar a olhar para a cama.

- Eu não estou dormindo com você. – Malfoy falou, seguindo os olhos de Harry.

- De verdade, parece que você deveria estar. – Harry provocou. – Parece que estamos juntos nessa pequena realidade.

Malfoy corou e rosnou para ele, - Eu nunca estaria junto com você, Potter.

- Eu não sou seu tipo? – Harry falou.

- Meu tipo? – Malfoy perguntou. – Digamos apenas que você é muito... masculino... pro meu gosto. – ele cuspiu.

- Oh, mesmo? Eu acho que ouvi alguns rumores sobre você. Neles, você não se importava muito com a masculinidade.

Malfoy ficou profundamente vermelho. – Eu não sou; eu não tenho...

- Calma, seu panacão. Eu não vou dizer a ninguém que você é gay. Pra quem eu diria? Mione e Rony parecem saber muito bem, não acha?

- Bem, eles parecem achar que você é gay também. Agora me diga, _porque_ isso?

Harry deu de ombros. – Nós estamos numa realidade alternativa. Quem sabe? Tudo parece ser diferente aqui.

Malfoy ficou quieto por alguns minutos. – E se não estivermos?

Harry, que tinha se largado na cama, franziu o cenho. – E se nós não estivermos o quê?

- Numa realidade alternativa.

- O que mais isso poderia ser? – Harry perguntou.

- O futuro.

- Você não acredita no que está dizendo, seu infeliz. Nós dois estaríamos juntos no futuro? Com você lutando no lado certo? Você, filho do homem que é a mão direita de Voldemort? Eu _realmente_ não acho que esse seja o futuro.

Malfoy se sentou e ficou olhando para as próprias mãos. – Eu estou no lado certo desde o último verão, Potter. – ele disse, tão baixo que Harry quase não escutou.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu. Eu não preciso dizer de novo.

- Você está envergonhado disso? – Harry perguntou, pondo-se sentado ao lado do loiro. Malfoy o encarou.

- Envergonhado? Não, eu não estou envergonhado.

- Então por que você não quer dizer isso de novo?

- Então você pode esfregar isso na minha cara e me dizer que você estava certo o tempo todo? Não, obrigado Potter, eu posso me virar sem isso. – sua voz era fria como gelo.

- O que; o que fez você mudar? – Harry perguntou.

Malfoy o encarou de novo, e então desviou os olhos. – Isso é uma coisa que eu devo te dizer mais tarde, mas definitivamente não agora.

Harry imaginou porque Malfoy estava agindo tão... tão fora de personalidade. Esse quase tímido jovem homem de voz baixa não era o Malfoy que Harry conhecia. Entretanto, Harry descobriu que quase gostava daquela versão do sonserino.

- Mas... seu pai? – Harry disse, lembrando-se do Malfoy mais velho.

Malfoy virou o rosto e voltou a olhar para ele. Sua expressão era ilegível, mas Harry achou que podia detectar tristeza e dor nos olhos dele.

- Desculpe, não é da minha conta, - Harry começou, mas o loiro o cortou.

- Não, Potter, você quer saber. Dumbledore vai te dizer cedo ou tarde de qualquer jeito. – ele parou, e pareceu perguntar a si mesmo se essa era uma boa idéia ou não. Ele deu de ombros para si mesmo antes de dizer, - Meu pai ainda acredita que eu vou ser um Comensal da Morte assim que eu me formar. Ele não tem idéia de que eu virei a casaca, e eu espero que ele nunca tenha, porque se tiver, ele vai me matar.

- Mas ele é seu pai! – Harry exclamou.

Malfoy lhe passou um olhar de canto. – Você é mesmo ingênuo, Potter. Você realmente acha que carne e sangue vão importar quando Voldemort der ordens a ele pra me matar? Eu acho que não. E se Voldemort mandar meu pai me torturar, ele vai fazer isso também. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu nem mesmo acho que vai importar se Voldemort mandar ou não. Ele vai me matar só porque ele vai estar desapontado comigo.

Ele falou como se soubesse por experiência, e Harry soube naquele momento que o jovem Malfoy não teve a maravilhosa, perfeita infância que todo mundo achava que ele tivera. Harry não duvidou da habilidade de Lúcio para punir seu filho nem por um segundo, e sabia que os métodos usados eram cruéis, para falar o mínimo.

- Mas eu duvido que o Menino Que Sobreviveu saiba uma mísera coisinha sobre um pai desapontado. – Malfoy disse. – Seus parentes provavelmente faziam tudo pra você e esticavam o tapete vermelho quando quer que você chegasse.

Harry ficou olhando para ele. Os Dursleys? Esticando o tapete pra ele? Fazendo tudo pra ele? O dia em que _isso_ acontecesse seria aquele em que o tamanho de Duda realmente fosse por causa de ossos graúdos.

- Os Dursleys nunca fariam isso por mim. – Harry respondeu. – Esticar o tapete vermelho? Eles estavam mais pra esticar o velho tapete cinza cheio de buracos pra eu usar como cama, mas eles _nunca_ iriam fazer alguma coisa pra mim.

Harry não tinha idéia de porque estava dizendo a Draco Malfoy, de todas as pessoas do mundo, como os Dursleys o tratavam, mas isso parecia certo no momento. Afinal de contas, Malfoy tinha dividido com ele seu pouco de informação sobre como era viver na Mansão Malfoy.

Agora Malfoy era quem estava olhando para o outro.

- Mas; todo mundo diz que seus parentes te tratavam como realeza em casa. – ele disse, de testa franzida.

- Nesse caso, "todo mundo" precisa checar suas fontes. – Harry replicou, um traço de amargura em sua voz. – Os Dursleys nunca fizeram nada por mim. Sempre fui eu a fazer as coisas pra eles: Eu limpava a casa, cortava a grama, fazia a comida...

- Podia ter posto veneno no jantar deles. – Malfoy falou com um sorriso sádico.

- Agora, por que eu não estou surpreso de ouvir isso vindo de você? – Harry perguntou, mas não havia malícia em sua voz. Ele se viu quase curtindo a companhia de Malfoy; era meio que legal tê-lo ali. Num novo mundo de loucura, era bom ter uma pessoa com quem conversar, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse seu pior inimigo. – Malfoy? – Harry chamou, quebrando o silêncio que tinha tomado conta do quarto.

- Sim, Potter? – o loiro respondeu.

- Podemos ser amigos, só por agora? Só enquanto estamos nesse lugar maluco?

Malfoy, que estivera olhando para fora da janela, virou-se para Harry e para a mão que ele estendera. – Você me oferecendo amizade, Potter? – ele perguntou. – Eu lembro de um tempo quando eu não era bom o suficiente pra você.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram. Harry olhou para ele, nos olhos prateados que agora mostravam orgulho ferido, e ele de repente percebeu que parte do motivo de Malfoy tê-lo odiado tanto fosse apenas isso. Harry negara a amizade de Malfoy no primeiro dia de escola, e o orgulho dele fora maculado.

- Eu não posso voltar o tempo, Malfoy, mas nós podemos fazer as coisas melhorarem. – Harry disse. – Temos que fingir que somos amantes aqui; nós provavelmente devíamos tentar agir civilizadamente um com o outro.

Malfoy olhou para Harry, e por um longo minuto, ele não disse nada. Então ele finalmente aceitou a mão oferecida.

- Certo, Potter, mas só enquanto nós estamos aqui. – ele afirmou.

De repente um grito veio do andar de baixo: – Jantar! – Hermione berrou, e Harry caminhou até a porta. Ele parou, com a mão na maçaneta, e disse:

- Oh, Malfoy?

- Sim, Potter?

- Lembre de me chamar de Harry enquanto estivermos com outras pessoas.


	2. Uma Visão de Dor

**Primeira Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fic não é minha – ela é da Cosmic (http : / / www . cosmicuniverse . net /), todos os créditos são dela pela fanfic original em inglês (quem quiser ler no idioma matriz dê uma chegada em ); minha única função aqui é passar para o português e difundir em sites que se dediquem a fics potterianas na mesma linguagem. A Cosmic ficaria muito, _muito_ feliz com reviews, pessoal, então, façam o seguinte, por favor – escrevam o que acharam e mandem pra ela, OK? Quem souber falar/escrever em inglês pode mandar direto para ela; quem não souber, manda pra mim que eu repasso traduzido com muito prazer. Bjinhus, passem direto pelo disclamer chato de praxe e boa leitura!!

**Disclamer:** Os personagens, mundo, e idéia originais de Harry Potter não são propriedade minha ou da Cosmic – tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling, às editoras que publicam os livros em todas as linguagens e à Warner Bros. Co. Nenhuma quebra dos direitos autorais e das _trademarks_ é intencional, e essa estória não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**

* * *

Segundo Capítulo - **Uma Visão de Dor**

Os dias seguintes foram passados descansando. Harry e Malfoy tinham que recuperar suas forças, para então poderem voltar para a guerra contra Voldemort. Eles descobriram que eram _Curadores_, o que era um tipo de continuação dos medi-bruxos. Ambos podiam curar as pessoas com seu toque.

- É algo com que você nasce, - Dumbledore dissera quando mais uma vez Malfoy se fez de idiota e não entendeu porque nem todos podiam ser Curadores. – Está dentro de vocês. Eu sei que Lílian teria sido uma ótima Curadora se tivesse vivido o suficiente para isso. – ele continuou, triste. – E acredito que é da parte de Narcissa que você ganhou o seu dom. – ele contou a Malfoy.

Dumbledore pareceu perceber que os dois garotos não eram quem eles deveriam ser, por ele não ter pensado duas vezes em responder perguntas sobre coisas que ambos normalmente estariam cansados de saber. Entretanto, ele não disse uma palavra sobre isso.

Eles também descobriram muito sobre o paradeiro de várias pessoas que conheceram em seu próprio mundo – ou seria em seu próprio _tempo_?

Sirius, padrinho de Harry, ainda estava em fuga pelo crime que não cometera, e continuava fazendo coisas para a Ordem. _A Ordem da Fênix_ era o secreto, mas poderoso grupo de pessoas em quem Dumbledore confiava e reunira ao passar dos anos. Mesmo antes do retorno de Voldemort no fim do quarto ano de Harry (era quase há um ano e meio que isso acontecera, para ele), Dumbledore fora sábio o suficiente para reunir as pessoas em quem mais acreditava para lutar contra o Lord das Trevas caso ele voltasse.

Severo Snape, o Mestre de Poções de cabelo oleoso, era outro membro da Ordem. Ele tinha a Marca Negra, a tatuagem que todos os Comensais da Morte recebiam, por ele realmente ter sido um. Todavia, ele trocara de lado há quase vinte anos, de acordo com o Dumbledore daquele mundo, e agora estava agindo como espião. Esse era um dos serviços mais perigosos na Ordem, motivo pelo qual Severo freqüentemente voltar para casa ferido e quebrado depois de Voldemort aplicar nele a Maldição Cruciatus.

Eles ainda tinham que se encontrar tanto com Sirius como com Severo. Harry não estava realmente ansioso para ver seu mais odiado professor em Hogwarts, enquanto Malfoy não estava realmente ansioso para ver um criminoso em fuga – Sirius. Não importava o quão insistente Harry fora ao tentar, ele simplesmente não conseguiu fazer que Malfoy acreditasse que seu padrinho era inocente. Ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy tentara lhe explicar que o seboso professor de poções não era tão mau quanto todo mundo pensava – e Harry não quis acreditar.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Malfoy se viram atuando nos papéis de amantes. Tudo muito bem, tudo muito certo, mas nada que é bom fica desse jeito por muito tempo. Rony e Hermione ficaram provocando-os e perguntando se eles eram tímidos demais para se beijarem na frente deles, e Dumbledore falava de uma maneira dissimulada, seus olhos brilhando com malícia. Os dois tinham que lutar para manter a farsa de uma relação sadia – amorosa! – entre eles.

Contudo, havia um problema que estava sempre martelando em suas cabeças.

- Como nós vamos voltar para casa? – Malfoy perguntou com sua voz arrastada e preguiçosa, como se ele realmente não se importasse se _iam_ voltar ou não. Harry, que estava se trocando, virou para ele.

- Eu não sei. – ele disse. – Talvez devêssemos dar com a cabeça um no outro e cair inconscientes, e quando acordarmos, vamos estar de volta.

- Eu não acho que isso vá funcionar.

- Não, Malfoy, eu estava sendo sarcástico.

- Oh.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto de novo, e Harry continuou se vestindo. Se vestir era interessante, porque lá ele tinha que vestir roupas de cores diferentes todos os dias, diferentemente de Hogwarts, onde os alunos eram confinados ao preto. Hoje, Harry decidiu usar vestes verde-escuras que lhe lembravam às vestes de gala que usara no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano. As vestes que ele vestia hoje eram diferentes, porém, porque eram abertas na frente, seguradas pouco acima do seu peito por um broche. Por baixo ele tinha uma camisa branca de gola alta – ela escondia a tatuagem no seu peito – e calças que faziam conjunto com as vestes. Malfoy ainda não sabia sobre a tatuagem, e não havia necessidade de que soubesse. Já era embaraçoso demais como era.

Num cinto largo ao redor da sua cintura, Harry tinha alguns utensílios de necessidade básica que Rony disse que sempre levava consigo – alguns frascos com poções curativas, uma faca e, claro, sua varinha. Rony parecera se divertir quando ele questionara sobre o cinto. – Quem trocou o Harry por um alien? – ele perguntara e pusera-se a rir.

Havia também um par de botas de couro deixadas no vestíbulo, mas Harry não queria irritar Hermione por usá-las dentro de casa, então por agora ele tinha apenas meias pretas nos pés. Ele não ligava nem um pouco.

Uma coisa que gostara muito naquele lugar é que não precisava mais usar óculos. Parecia que seu problema de visão tinha sido corrigido – magicamente ou de qualquer outro modo, ele não sabia – já há algum tempo.

- Pronto? – Malfoy falou, e Harry se virou para ele enquanto tentava levantar seu cabelo num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Ele ainda não tinha dominado essa perícia completamente. Duvidava que algum dia seu cabelo ficasse tão legal quanto o de Malfoy, mas essa era mais uma questão de genes do que de perícia.

Malfoy estava usando o mesmo tipo de roupas que Harry – as vestes abertas, camisa por baixo, calças e cinto – mas tudo no seu conjunto era azul-claro. Ele parecia um anjo, tão belo e puro, Harry pensou – e então ele imaginou de onde infernos _aquele_ pensamento viera.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, e eles tomaram seu caminho para fora do quarto.

- Bom dia. – Hermione disse quando eles entraram na cozinha, no andar de baixo. – Vocês dormiram bem?

- Maravilhosamente. – Harry respondeu. Era verdade; ele dormia ali melhor do que jamais dormira antes.

- Bom. – Hermione continuou. – Rony está fora fazendo umas coisinhas pra mim, então ele já tomou café, mas eu estou fazendo torradas, ovos e bacon pra vocês. Tudo bem?

- Parece ótimo. – o moreno falou. – Algo que nós possamos fazer pra ajudar?

Da primeira vez que Harry perguntara, ele não tinha percebido quão arriscada ela era. Contudo, ele descobriu isso – e se fez totalmente de bobo por não saber onde as coisas estavam na cozinha. Agora ele tinha memorizado onde todas as coisas estavam, depois que Hermione – com uma expressão de estranheza no rosto – lhe mostrara, então agora essa era uma pergunta livre de perigos.

- Vocês podem por a mesa. – ela falou.

Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação e fez o que lhe foi dito. Malfoy só ficou parado e o olhou trabalhar, sem mover um dedo para ajudar com seu próprio café da manhã.

- Alguma coisa errada, Draco?

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça – Quê?

- Você parece... distante. Alguma coisa errada? – Hermione perguntou de novo. – Vocês dois não brigaram ou coisa assim, brigaram?

Não soou como se ela meramente acreditasse que eles _pudessem_ brigar, mas a preocupação era aparente em sua voz.

- Não, não, nós não brigamos. – Malfoy replicou, ainda com o jeito vago em seu rosto. Harry o observou com curiosidade. Malfoy estava agindo estranhamente, pra dizer o mínimo.

Então tudo aconteceu rápido.

Num momento, a cozinha estava calma e quieta enquanto Harry continuava colocando os pratos na mesa, e Hermione ainda vigiava os ovos e o bacon. No segundo seguinte, Malfoy soltou um grito e caiu no chão. Harry sentiu uma dor aguda e dilacerante atravessar seu corpo, e perdeu o controle sobre os pratos em suas mãos, deixando-os cair e se partir em bilhões de pedaços. Harry caiu de joelhos sob a dor intensa, e os pedaços de porcelana cortaram suas mãos. Ele não notou. Ao invés disso, se moveu lenta e dolorosamente em direção a onde Malfoy estava largado no chão. O loiro por sua vez estava se contorcendo para todos lados, chorando e gritando.

- Pare! – ele exclamou de novo e de novo – Não faça isso... Não!

Harry continuou ajoelhado, uma mão pressionada contra sua cabeça latejante, cenas de tortura passando em frente aos seus olhos. Gente morta pendurada em cordas finas, e ele podia farejar o sangue, o medo e a morte. Criaturas sombrias moviam-se pelo recinto e Harry os ouvia rir. Seu estômago embrulhou, e ele lutou para não vomitar logo ali no chão.

Ele rastejou até Malfoy. Algo dentro dele lhe disse que ele precisava do outro garoto, e Harry seguiu o instinto. Ele não podia _não_ segui-lo, por haver como que uma forte energia o trazendo para perto do loiro no chão.

- Não, não faça...- Malfoy continuou a falar, mas parecia mais fraco agora. – Por favor, não...

Harry estendeu sua mão e segurou o pulso de Malfoy. Ele puxou o outro garoto para si, até que ele estivesse em seus braços. O sonserino virou-se para ele, e chorou em seu peito.

- Não...- ele sussurrou, nunca deixando de se repetir.

Harry sentiu algo molhado, frio e aliviador em sua testa. Ele abriu os olhos, que não tinha percebido que fechara, para ver Hermione ali. Havia preocupação e medo em seus olhos, mas ela não disse nada. Ela apenas manteve o pano gelado na testa de Harry, e algo disse a ele que essa não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia.

Malfoy ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Harry, tomando respirações fundas e tremidas. Harry não podia se forçar a afastá-lo de si; o loiro parecia precisar do conforto.

- O que você viu? – Hermione perguntou finalmente, quebrando o silêncio que tinha caído.

- Pessoas... torturadas até a morte. – Harry disse. – E sombras escuras se mexendo perto dos corpos, rindo.

- Comensais da Morte? – Hermione falou.

Harry assentiu. – Sim.

Hermione consentiu com a cabeça, se rosto grave e perdido em pensamentos; então ela se levantou, um tanto desengonçada porque sua barriga estava no caminho.

- Leve-o lá para cima e deixe-o dormir um pouco. – ela disse, fazendo menção a Malfoy. – Então ele vai poder nos dizer o que viu. Eu vou subir com café pra vocês daqui a pouco.

Harry fez o que lhe foi ordenado. Cuidadosamente ele se pôs de pé. Malfoy exclamou em protesto ao que Harry se afastou dele, e segurou seu pulso com firmeza. Harry imaginou se o outro estava consciente do que estava fazendo. Não parecia estar.

- Mal...Draco, eu preciso que você me solte. – ele disse gentilmente. Harry sentiu o aperto ferrenho no seu pulso se afrouxar só um pouquinho, e se esquivou. Malfoy choramingou como uma criança no chão, e novas lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas ao que Harry não estava mais o tocando. "Estranha" nem começa a explicar o que Harry achava da situação. Então ele resolveu esquecer por hora, se abaixou e pegou Malfoy nos braços.

_Essa_ era uma sensação estranha. Ele sentiu como se já tivesse feito isso antes... e não apenas uma vez, mas várias vezes antes. Malfoy parecia achar o mesmo, por ele ter apoiado a cabeça no obro de Harry, e ter se segurado em suas vestes como soubesse exatamente onde se prender.

_Estranho._

Uma vez que estavam no andar de cima, Harry colocou Malfoy na cama – mas dessa vez, quando ele lhe pediu para soltar suas roupas, Malfoy não fez o que lhe foi falado. Por fim, incapaz de forçá-lo, Harry ficou junto ao loiro. Malfoy enroscou-se mais perto dele, sua respiração ainda irregular e tremendo. Suas bochechas continuavam lavadas de lágrimas, mas novas não vieram.

Harry ficou deitado, com um braço em torno de Malfoy – era o único modo dele ficar confortável com o loiro ainda agarrado às suas roupas, ele disse a si mesmo – e pensou sobre os acontecimentos da última meia hora. Ele estava acostumado com a dor na sua cicatriz e com as breves visões sobre Voldemort; isso já acontecera antes. Mas porque _Malfoy_ sentira isso? Ele não tinha uma cicatriz, e que Harry soubesse também não tinha nenhuma outra ligação com o Lord das Trevas. Ainda assim, ele tinha que admitir que era provável – óbvio, até – que alguma coisa acontecera com o Malfoy desse mundo.

Talvez tivesse algo a ver com suas habilidades curativas?

Era possível. Harry não sabia o suficiente sobre ser um Curador para dizer com certeza. Dumbledore lhe dera uma descrição rápida do que os Curadores faziam, mas estava longe de ser um retrato completo. Harry estava nervoso só de pensar em como seria quando Malfoy e ele fossem obrigados a ir a um campo de batalha para ajudar os feridos – nenhum dos dois sabia como.

Todavia, Harry _já_ tinha feito isso uma vez – em Malfoy. No primeiro dia deles naquele mundo esquisito, Harry curara o machucado na têmpora do loiro, e poucos momentos depois ele acordara.

Houve uma batida na porta, tirando Harry dos seus pensamentos.

- Entre. – Harry disse suavemente para não acordar Malfoy. De repente ele imaginou o porquê de se importar se o sonserino acordava ou não.

Hermione entrou no quarto com uma travessa em mãos. O delicioso cheiro de ovos e bacon fez o estômago vazio de Harry gritar "Eu quero comida!". Hermione deixou a travessa na mesa ao lado da cama, para que Harry pudesse alcançar seu desjejum com a mão livre. Ele pegou uma torrada e começou a devorá-la, faminto. A moça se esticou e pegou a outra mão dele nas suas, limpando os cortes. Elas não estavam mais sangrando, mas pareciam nojentas com o sangue seco.

Ao que ela continuou com a mão dele nas suas, Hermione disse, – Vocês ficam tão perfeitos juntos.

Harry se engasgou levemente com sua comida, antes de engolir em seco e falar, - O quê?

- Vocês dois. – Hermione respondeu, fazendo menção a Malfoy e Harry. – Ficam tão perfeitos juntos.

Harry a olhou e tentou esconder a descrença que sentia. – Hm, é...

- Eu sei que fiquei chocada da primeira vez em que vocês estiveram juntos, mas foi porque... bem, era o _Malfoy_. E além disso, nós estávamos um tanto despreparados. Quer dizer, de repente você começou a beijá-lo, Rony desmaiou e...- ela parou e ficou quieta um momento antes de continuar. – Esse não é o ponto. – Ela sorriu, como se lembrasse de uma memória querida. – Eu vi o quão bom ele era pra você. E ademais, ele trocou de lado, então não podíamos mais acusá-lo de ser um Comensal da Morte em treinamento. Então o pai dele – ela cuspiu as duas últimas palavras – o seqüestrou, e nós vimos o quanto isso te machucou. Você não falou com a gente por dias... você estava com Dumbledore o tempo todo, e queria sair e procurar por ele. Você ficou tão raivoso quando ele não quis te deixar sair da escola... – ela sorriu tristemente para a memória. – E então nós o achamos... Surrado e deixado sem comida quase até a morte. Mas o jeito em que os olhos dele brilharam quando te viu... Eu juro, se ele tivesse morrido naquela noite; e não estou dizendo que ele não estava perto disso; ele teria morrido feliz porque você estava lá.

- E Lúcio? – Harry perguntou, contudo o Harry daquele mundo deveria saber o que tinha acontecido ao Malfoy mais velho, já que era suposto que ele estivesse lá.

- Eu pensei sobre como Draco lidaria com as notícias de que você matou o pai dele. Eu tinha vários cenários na minha cabeça, mas _choro_ definitivamente não era um deles. Eu achei que ele ficaria fulo, ou talvez pudesse voltar a ser frio conosco como sempre foi, mas eu não imaginei mesmo que ele fosse chorar. Ainda assim, ele chorou. Eu acho que foi nessa hora que eu percebi que ele era humano de verdade, e que ele _realmente_ te ama.

Ela silenciou sua voz, e o olhar de Harry se desviou de Hermione para permanecer em Malfoy.

- Então, é, vocês são perfeitos juntos. – Hermione afirmou com outro pequeno sorriso. Uma de suas mãos estava pousada na perna de Harry, a outra, no topo de sua barriga grávida.

- Você e Rony também são perfeitos, Mione. - Harry disse – E vão ter um filho maravilhoso.

Alguma expressão esquisita esvoaçou pelo rosto de Hermione por um momento, mas tinha sumido antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer o que era. Então ela sorriu para ele. – Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos agora. Não esqueça de lhe dar alguma coisa pra comer quando ele acordar também.

- Promessa. – Harry disse, enquanto pegava um prato de ovos com bacon. Ele o colocou ao seu lado na cama, e começou a dar algum jeito complicado de comer ovos e bacon com uma mão só, deitado numa cama. Foi um milagre ele não ter feito uma bagunça completa. Hermione se levantou e saiu, deixando Harry sozinho com Malfoy mais uma vez.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo continuara lá, deitado com Malfoy, antes que esse começasse a se mexer, mas foi por algumas horas, pelo sol brilhando mais alto que a extensão da janela. Malfoy, ainda enroscado perto de Harry, gemeu e levantou a cabeça.

- 'Dia. – Harry disse com um sorriso.

Malfoy praticamente voou para fora da cama. – O que você fez comigo, Potter?! – ele berrou acusadoramente, cambaleando para trás quando se deu conta de que suas pernas não o sustentavam.

Harry se pôs de pé e aproximou-se de Malfoy. O loiro estava apoiado na mesa, tentando focar a visão de novo. Ele piscou rapidamente, e Harry ficou preocupado de que ele pudesse desmaiar. Ele não o fez, para o alívio de Harry. O grifinório não queria ter que lidar com um Malfoy inconsciente outra vez.

- Quer se sentar, talvez? – Harry perguntou, oferecendo sua mão. Malfoy não aceitou a mão estendida, mas fez seu caminho de volta para a cama, onde se sentou pesadamente.

- O que você fez comigo, Potter? – ele perguntou de novo, mas dessa vez num tom mais baixo.

- Eu não fiz nada com você, Malfoy. De repente você estava caído no chão da cozinha, chorando e gritando como um bebê pra alguma coisa parar. Eu te segurei – Harry decidiu não dizer a Malfoy o _quão_ perto ele o segurara.- e você não me largou desde então.

- Você deve ter me azarado! Você ou aquela Granger! Eu não devia nunca...-

- Você devia, seu infeliz. – Harry cortou. – Você estava no chão, chorando como se sentisse dor, e levou quase meia hora até você se acalmar e dormir. Agora, o mais importe _não_ é o fato de que você estava dormindo me usando como travesseiro – Malfoy o encarou -, mas apenas saber _porque_ você caiu, implorando pra alguma coisa parar. Então, se lembra de alguma coisa?

Malfoy continuou encarando-o, mas Harry manteve o olhar, e venceu a batalha em menos de um minuto. Os olhos do loiro baixaram, e ele lamuriou alguma coisa.

- O que você disse? – Harry perguntou, gentil.

- Eu disse que vi sangue!! – Malfoy berrou, e Harry pôde dizer que ele estava à beira de perder o controle de novo. – Sangue e morte... Trouxas, pendurados em cordas nas paredes... Figuras... Comensais da Morte... movendo-se ao redor do lugar, rindo dos corpos. Ainda havia um vivo, ele implorou por misericórdia, ele implorou pelos outros...mas eles não iriam conceder isso... Eles o amaldiçoaram, e ele ficou tão chocado quando sentiu isso pela primeira vez. Então eles o cortaram com facas; eles queriam ouvi-lo gritar, mas ele não iria fazer isso. Eu pude ver ele mordendo sua língua para não lhes dar o que eles queriam... E aí eles já tinham se divertido o bastante... Mas eles não usariam apenas a maldição da morte; acharam que era muito fácil. Então continuaram cortando-o, e o azararam com a Maldição Cruciatus... Tinha tanto sangue... E eles abriram o peito dele, enquanto ainda estava vivo. O mantiveram consciente com mágica, tinha que ser mágica, porque nenhum trouxa teria resistido àquilo... Cortaram o coração dele fora... E ele viu bater uma última vez...

Malfoy levou a mão à boca, e correu para o banheiro. Harry pôde ouvi-lo enjoar, e o seguiu. Malfoy estava de joelhos frente ao vaso sanitário, chorando e tentando limpar lágrimas e vômito do seu rosto.

- Eu não podia fazer nada... Eu não podia fazê-los parar...- ele choramingou, caindo e rolando para o seu lado.

Harry sentou-se no chão em silêncio. Sem uma palavra, ele puxou a cabeça de Malfoy até o seu colo e passou um braço em volta dele enquanto ele continuava a chorar, vivendo a visão mais uma vez. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante muitos minutos, até as lágrimas pararem de escorrer pelo rosto de Malfoy.

- Eu tive a visão também. – Harry contou. – Mas não foi detalhada como a sua. Eu senti a agonia; pude cheirar o sangue e a morte. Eu vi os corpos...

Ele se calou novamente; não podia pensar em nada que pudesse ajudar a melhorar o estado de Malfoy.

- E se meu pai era um deles?

A pergunta era inesperada, para dizer o mínimo. – O quê?

Malfoy olhou para cima do colo de Harry – dessa vez ele parecia não se importar ou ligar que estava onde estava – e repetiu o que dissera.

Harry suspirou – Ele não era. – ele falou, e não sabia se devia parecer triste ou feliz ao dizer isso a Malfoy. Ele tentou dizer num tom que esperava que soasse neutro.

- Como você sabe?

Harry tomou uma respiração profunda. – Porque ele está morto.

Malfoy se sentou de um só movimento. – Ele está o quê?

Harry olhou para as próprias mãos, vendo-as mas sem enxergá-las, na realidade. – Nesse lugar, seu pai está morto. Ele morreu porque eu o matei. Ou o Harry Potter desse lugar, o que o valha.

Malfoy abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, contudo fechou-a de novo. Emoções passaram pelo seu rosto tão rapidamente que Harry não teve nem chance de interpretá-las, antes que o loiro vestisse uma máscara de indiferença.

- Eu sinto muito, Malfoy. – Harry disse.

Malfoy o mirou. Seus olhos prateados pareciam vazios, desprovidos de qualquer emoção. – Você _sente muito_, Potter? Você _sente muito_ por ter matado meu pai? – Ele fez uma pausa, e Harry esperou que o que viesse em seguida fosse um sonserino furioso. O que veio, entretanto, o surpreendeu até o último fio de cabelo. – Eu não sinto muito.

- Hã? – Harry perguntou, imaginando se tinha ouvido direito.

- Eu. Não. Sinto. Muito. – Malfoy soletrou para ele – Meu progenitor nunca foi meu pai. Eu sou; era; seu servo, seu herdeiro, mas nunca fui seu filho. Eu te disse, se algum dia ele descobrisse que eu não ia me juntar a Voldemort, ele me mataria.

Harry abriu sua boca, fechou, abriu pra dizer algo mais e depois fechou de novo. Sua mente reprisou a conversa com Hermione, e ele percebeu que com certeza Lúcio _tinha_ descoberto, e seqüestrara seu próprio filho. Ele sabia que Malfoy estava certo sobre seu pai, a assim sendo, ele não conseguia achar nada nem remotamente inteligente para dizer em resposta ao loiro.

- Você parece um linguado quando faz isso, Potter. – Malfoy comentou.

Harry o encarou. – Eu gosto de linguado.

- Eu gosto de espaguete, isso não significa que eu queira parecer com um prato de macarrão.

Harry ficou de pé abruptamente. – Nós provavelmente devíamos descer. Mione queria que você comesse alguma coisa, mas eu duvido que a comida que ela me deu ainda esteja quente.

Ele deixou o banheiro sem dar a Malfoy uma chance de falar. Entrou no quarto e pegou a travessa de comida na mesa de cabeceira. Ele escutou Malfoy se limpar no banheiro, e já estava alcançando a porta quando ouviu:

- Potter?

Harry parou com um suspiro. – Sim, Malfoy?

- Obrigado por... bem, você sabe.

Malfoy lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou o quarto à sua frente. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu foi deixado para trás, observando o loiro.


	3. Eu Não Posso te Ajudar se Você Não me Co...

**_TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR_**

* * *

Terceiro Capítulo – **Eu Não Posso te Ajudar se Você Não me Conta**

O professor Dumbledore apareceu lá à tarde. Harry se surpreendeu de vê-lo ali, mas rapidamente se deu conta de que o pesadelo que ele e Malfoy tinham vivido era mesmo uma visão, e essa era a razão por trás da visita do diretor. Isso já tinha acontecido antes, e usualmente era entre um e alguns dias antes de acontecer de verdade, o que dava à Ordem algum tempo para se preparar.

- Sirius e Remo vão vir aqui à noite. – Dumbledore disse quando se sentaram para o chá. Hermione e Rony; que certamente fora informado pela esposa sobre todo o acontecimento da manhã; estavam sentados em um sofá, enquanto Harry e Malfoy estavam no outro. Dumbledore conjurou sua poltrona favorita e sentou-se com uma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos.

Quando Dumbledore mencionou Remo e Sirius, o coração de Harry pulou.

- Mas, se vocês pudessem, eu gostaria de ouvir a visão agora, então eu poderei voltar e entrar em contato com os bruxos necessários da Ordem. – ele continuou.

Malfoy consentiu com a cabeça. Harry pegou a mão dele – eles precisavam manter a imagem de um casal perfeitamente feliz (mesmo que um pouco estranho). Ele se assustou ao encontrar Malfoy tremendo, e lhe deu um aperto reconfortante. Malfoy lhe disparou um olhar, cheio de confusão e um pouco de agradecimento.

Então Malfoy começou a contar para Dumbledore o que vira. Harry estava feliz que fizera o loiro reviver a visão uma vez antes – não faria bem a ninguém ele se descontrolar e vomitar agora.

- Você reconhece algum dos trouxas? – Dumbledore perguntou depois que Malfoy terminara.

Malfoy fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar. – Não. – ele disse, finalmente.

- Havia alguma coisa neles que pudesse dizer de onde ou quem eram?

Malfoy estava tremendo, seu rosto mais pálido que o comum, mas ele fechou os olhos de novo e tentou relembrar. – O homem, o que mataram por último... ele tinha uma arma no cinto. Eu sei porque a tomaram dele... E atiraram em alguma coisa, mas eu não pude ver em que foi...

- Algo sobre os outros?

Harry pôs uma mão no ombro de Malfoy. O loiro parecia próximo a um ataque nervoso, mas não protestou ao que Dumbledore continuou interrogando-o.

- Eles... eles todos tinham o mesmo cabelo... A mulher e as crianças... a família dele. Aqueles bastardos... mataram a família dele bem na frente dos seus olhos...

Malfoy tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e Harry tentou acalmá-lo fazendo círculos nas costas dele com os dedos. Malfoy passou as mãos pelos cabelos copiosamente num trejeito nervoso.

- Eu sinto muito por colocá-lo nisso, Draco, mas eu preciso saber. – Dumbledore disse. – Qual era a aparência deles? Cor de cabelo, altura, qualquer coisa específica.

Malfoy respirou fundo e falou em volume baixo. – Havia uma menininha... de no máximo uns três anos. Ela estava usando algum tipo de vestido, ou blusa e saia, eu não sei. Tinha também um menino, de uns sete ou coisa assim. Eu não lembro o que ele vestia... E então tinha a mulher... Ela era linda. Ela tinha cabelo comprido castanho escuro, quase preto, assim como seus filhos... O que mataram por último... tinha um cabelo muito mais claro, e também muito mais avermelhado... Ele tinha por volta de trinta e cinco anos, acho... Usava uma camisa que dizia alguma coisa como "Loja de armas de Londres" ou do tipo... Eu não consigo me lembrar...

Malfoy estava falando num murmúrio no fim, e quando sua voz morreu pela última vez, Harry disse, - Chega. Ele vai ter um colapso total se você não deixá-lo descansar agora.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. – Obrigado, Draco. Vamos fazer nosso melhor para encontrar essa família e assegurar que ela não vai ser machucada.

Malfoy assentiu, mas não confiava o suficiente em sua voz para responder.

- Você deveria descansar. É possível que precisemos de você em campo dessa vez. Se os trouxas ficarem feridos, os dois vão ter que estar lá para curá-los.

Harry e Malfoy concordaram com acenos de cabeça.

- Bem, então eu vou voltando para a escola. – Dumbledore disse, se levantando. Ele fez a poltrona em que estava sentado desaparecer, e então continuou, virando-se para Draco. – Se você lembrar de mais alguma coisa, não hesite de ir até mim usando Pó de Flú. Eu também quero ouvir o que Sirius e Remo têm a dizer. – ele falou, virando-se então para Rony e Hermione. – E eu vou ver se Severo consegue vir visitá-los. Ele tem que ser cuidadoso, entretanto...- ele disse, mas para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação. – Nós vamos por Pó de Flú até o senhor à noite, não se preocupe, diretor.

- Bom. Agora, cuidem de si mesmos, todos os quatro. – Dumbledore recomendou.

- Nós cuidaremos. – Rony prometeu, com um pequeno sorriso. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Adeus, diretor. – ele disse, e o velho mago entrou no fogo, desaparecendo.

Hermione andou até a mesa e começou a limpá-la. Malfoy não se levantara quando Dumbledore se despedira, e ainda agora estava sentado com a cabeça nas mãos. Harry colocou uma mão no seu ombro. Ele imaginou brevemente se estava fazendo isso apenas para manter as aparências, ou porque isso estava confortando-o também. Um segundo depois, ele decidiu deixar a questão para qualquer outra hora que não fosse aquela.

- Vamos, Draco. – ele disse, e nessa hora se surpreendeu ao ver o quão facilmente o verdadeiro nome de Malfoy escorregava de seus lábios quando estava na presença de Hermione ou Rony.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Rony lhe perguntou baixinho.

Para a surpresa de ambos, Malfoy o encarou. – Eu vou ficar ótimo, Weasley. – ele disse. – Só preciso descansar.

Harry sorriu para o amigo. – Ele vai ficar OK. – ele respondeu. – Você se importa se eu levá-lo para cima?

- Eu não preciso de uma babá, Potter. – Malfoy sibilou.

- Boa sorte. – Rony sussurrou para Harry. – Eu não te invejo quando ele está nesse humor. Na verdade, eu não te invejo de jeito nenhum, mas esse não é o ponto.

O ruivo deu um sorriso largo quando Malfoy lhe passou uma carranca e deixou o cômodo rumo à cozinha junto à sua esposa.

Harry pôs as mãos na cintura. – Levanta, Malfoy. – ele mandou num tom não-tão-gentil.

Malfoy o encarou. Finalmente, Harry deu a volta no sofá, o agarrou pelas axilas e o pôs de pé. – Anda. – ele ordenou, e para sua irreparável surpresa, o loiro andou. Eles fizeram seu caminho ao andar superior, através do corredor de belas pinturas, passaram pelas duas portas de cada lado e alcançaram o quarto que lhes pertencia.

Harry não ficou surpreso a ver Malfoy rumar direto para a cama. Sem trocar de roupa, Malfoy afastou as cobertas e mergulhou debaixo delas. Harry o observou até que o seu rosto se amenizou com o sono, e deixou o quarto em silêncio.

Ele desceu as escadas, pronto para se juntar a Rony e Hermione, quando os ouviu conversando.

- Mas é estranho. Há muito tempo que as visões não o fazem reagir assim tão mal. Quero dizer, é como se fosse na primeira vez, tudo de novo. – Harry escutou Hermione dizer.

- Bem, essa pode ter sido particularmente ruim, não pode? – Rony replicou. – Três pessoas mortas, e uma quarta sendo assassinada bem na frente dos seus olhos; não parece uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver.

- Ainda assim, tem alguma coisa neles... É como se eles fossem diferentes, de algum jeito. E você notou o quão perdidos eles ficam de vez em quando. Lembra quando eu pedi ao Harry pra pôr a mesa? Ele não sabia onde nada estava. E nenhum dos dois parece saber que eu estou esperando gêmeos, mas nós dissemos há mais de um mês.

Eles teriam gêmeos? Oh minha mãe, outro par de gêmeos Weasley era tudo o que Hogwarts precisava, Harry pensou com um sorriso divertido. Mas não era bom que Hermione enxergasse através da sua farsa tão facilmente.

- Certo, - Rony falou – siga o meu raciocínio. Eles _têm_ agido estranho desde que acordaram do último coma de Cura. Mas o quê poderia ter acontecido com eles? Quero dizer, há tantos escudos e feitiços protetores aqui que nós teríamos sabido se alguém tivesse feito qualquer coisa a eles enquanto estavam apagados. Não se pode nem sequer aparatar nos terrenos do castelo. _E_ sempre tinha alguém com eles enquanto estavam inconscientes, fôssemos nós ou fossem Sirius ou Rem'.

- Eu sei. – Hermione respondeu, e pareceu a Harry que ela estava mordendo o lábio e fazendo força para pensar. – Mas tem _alguma coisa_. – ela fez uma pausa. – Você se incomoda se eu for amanhã à biblioteca depois que Sirius e Remo forem embora?

Rony riu, e Harry estava prestes a fazer o mesmo. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam, ao que parecia. Então o ruivo parou de rir abruptamente, e Harry adivinhou que Hermione estava encarando-o.

- Eu não me incomodo, docinho. – Rony disse.

Harry se sentiu um pouco mal por estar bisbilhotando na conversa privada deles, e ele saiu de fininho ao que eles mudaram de assunto. Silenciosamente, para não atrair atenção para si mesmo, ele subiu as escadas e foi ao quarto que era dele e de Malfoy. Ele entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, para não acordar o outro. O loiro precisava dormir – e Harry precisava de um tempo sozinho.

Tudo isso era uma bagunça, ele pensou, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima à janela. Eles estavam num lugar a que certamente não pertenciam, e as pessoas desse mundo estavam começando a perceber. A teoria de Malfoy sobre esse ser o futuro não parecia tão distante agora, pelas coisas estarem começando a formarem um quadro reconhecível. Entretanto, Harry ainda não sabia o que faria ele e Malfoy se envolverem, romanticamente, durante seus últimos anos em Hogwarts – mas essa era realmente a única peça do quebra-cabeça que não estava encaixando.

Rony e Hermione não estavam juntos no mundo real, mas Harry não tinha dúvidas de que eles se tornariam um casal mais cedo do que tarde. O jeito em que olhavam um pro outro, o jeito que provocavam um ao outro – Hermione e Rony eram verdadeiramente as únicas pessoas em Hogwarts que _não_ estavam cientes do fato de que se amavam.

A Ordem existia ali, e tudo o que tinha acontecido na vida de Harry em casa tinha acontecido ali também, o que o fez duvidar da teoria da realidade alternativa. Voldemort matara seus pais, lhe dera sua cicatriz, ele vivera com os Dursleys, Hagrid, guarda-caça e mais tarde professor de Trato dos Animais Mágicos, viera e o salvara quando tinha onze anos, ele começara Hogwarts – todas essas coisas tinham acontecido tanto naquela realidade quanto na outra. Não era suposto que uma realidade alternativa fosse... _alternada_?

Além disso, Harry tinha visto no _Profeta Diário_ daquele dia – lhe mostrara que, de fato, era sete anos mais tarde do que deveria ser.

Então, ele podia estar: a) no futuro; b) numa realidade alternativa _e_ no futuro. O futuro sempre parecia voltar, não importava quantas vezes Harry torcesse as coisas em sua cabeça. Mas porque raios – e _como_ – poderiam ele e Malfoy ir parar sete anos no futuro apenas por caírem um na cabeça do outro num jogo de quadribol?

Talvez fosse um sonho.

Um sonho péssimo, estranho e elaborado, mas mesmo assim um sonho.

Todavia, Harry não achava que fosse. Parecia real demais para ser um sonho, e ademais, ele tinha sentido dor lá – esse devia ser um sinal de que aquilo não poderia ser um sonho.

Não, era real o suficiente. E se era real, ele não poderia simplesmente abrir os olhos e estar de volta em casa – ele tentou abrir seus olhos fechados, mas não foi de nenhuma utilidade; ele ainda estava sentado próximo à janela no mesmo quarto de antes, e Malfoy ainda estava dormindo na cama logo atrás dele – então tinha que haver um outro modo. Harry se recusava a ser um garoto de dezesseis anos enclausurado num corpo de vinte e três e ainda perder metade dos seus anos de juventude. Ele se recusava terminantemente.

- Tem que ter um caminho de volta. – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Do lado de fora da janela passarinhos voavam, completamente desligados dos problemas no mundo de Harry. Ele de repente se viu saudoso da sua velha Nimbus 2000 – ele queria voar! Não tinha voado desde que chegara àquele mundo esquisito, e agora tudo o que queria fazer era subir nos ares e competir com os passarinhos pra ver quem voava mais rápido, longe dos problemas no chão.

Ele andou até o armário, abrindo as portas e esperando que sua vassoura estivesse lá. Ele afastou as roupas, e – havia uma vassoura! Mas _não_ era sua Nimbus 2000, definitivamente, e menos ainda sua Firebolt.

_Campeã_, estava escrito simplesmente em letras douradas no lado do cabo.

Harry se abaixou e a pegou. Era leve como uma pena em suas mãos, perfeitamente balanceada e com a espessura ideal para ser confortável para segurar. Ele correu os dedos pela empunhadura, e viu que "_H. Potter_" estava escrito numa letra pequena, bem no fim do cabo.

- Impressionante. – Harry sussurrou para si mesmo. – Absolutamente impressionante.

Ele fez seu caminho até o andar inferior. Hermione e Rony estavam na sala de estar – Hermione estava, o que não era nenhuma surpresa, lendo um livro; Rony parecia estar escrevendo um relatório para o Ministério da Magia, pelo pergaminho ter o selo do Ministério no cabeçalho.

- Eu vou lá fora voar um pouquinho. – Harry avisou.

Hermione levantou o olhar e acenou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – Rony disse, e Harry já estava na porta.

Ele estivera do lado do castelo apenas uma vez antes – fora quando se dera conta de que realmente _era_ um castelo. Parecia antigo, e era construído em pedra. De fora não parecia lá muito confortável, mas Hermione e Rony asseguraram que o lugar tivesse todos os luxos de uma casa moderna. Eles tinham também, claro, lotado a casa com utensílios mágicos. De cara, Harry imaginara como demônios os dois tiveram dinheiro para comprar uma casa daquelas, mas aparentemente, eles não tinham comprado tudo sozinhos. Dumbledore precisava de um segundo Quartel-General, fora de Hogwarts, para a Ordem, e a casa dos jovens Sr. e Sr.a Weasley era isso. Óbvio, além disso havia o fato de que Rony e Hermione estavam ganhando um ótimo dinheiro no Ministério, então eles possuíam a maior parte do castelo.

Ele tinha duas torres, uma de cada lado. O quarto de Harry e Malfoy era do lado esquerdo, enquanto o de Rony e Hermione era no direito. Debaixo de onde os anfitriões ficavam – entre outras coisas – havia os quartos onde Harry e Malfoy tinham ficado quando estavam inconscientes. No meio do castelo havia o saguão de entrada com duas escadas de cada lado, e atrás dele havia a sala e a cozinha. Por todos os lados à cerca do castelo haviam gramados, e florestas mais além.

Harry montou em sua vassoura, curtindo totalmente o sol fraco e a brisa fria de Novembro. Chovera todos os dias desde que chegara naquele mundo, até hoje. Ainda havia grandes nuvens escuras no horizonte, e ele sabia que choveria de novo, de noite, ou talvez no outro dia.

Ele deixou o chão lentamente, pegando o jeito da nova vassoura. Era fácil de pilotar; apenas a diferença no seu peso fazia-a se mover um pouco diferente. Harry tentou um mergulho, e então, apenas um segundo antes de bater no chão, ele embicou a vassoura para cima e subiu com tudo de novo. Era tão fácil, e ele se sentia tão livre. Pela primeira vez em dias, ele sentiu os problemas desaparecerem. Eles pareciam tão pequenos dali, comparados com os céus sem fim, e com o sol vermelho-sangue baixando atrás das florestas.

Os pássaros voaram e cantaram ao redor dele, e ele os seguiu, feliz.

Ele fingiu estar escrevendo no ar, e soletrou "Harry" em letras tamanho família. Qualquer pessoa que estivesse olhando pensaria que ele era louco, mas Harry apenas se sentia alegre. Ele era _livre_.

Ele não aterrisou mesmo depois do sol ter se posto e dos céus terem ficado quase completamente escuros. Seu cabelo estava uma zona depois de tanto tempo voando, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Um sorriso enorme estava atarraxado no seu rosto, e ele se sentia como se estivesse pronto para começar a pular e cantar.

- Harry!

Ele viu Hermione parada à porta do castelo. Ele correu um pouco, imaginando porque ela o estaria chamando.

- Sim? – ele perguntou quando estava perto o suficiente.

- Venha pra dentro, Snuffles e Rem' estão aqui. – ela lhe disse.

Aparentemente eles não tinham parado de chamar Sirius de "Snuffles" quando mais alguém pudesse ouvi-los. Contudo, Harry duvidava que qualquer um que não devesse estar perto do castelo estivesse ali.

Uma vez que estavam dentro de casa, Harry tirou suas botas. Quando ele se virou, alguém o apertou num abraço de quebrar as costelas.

- Harry! É tão bom te ver, menino. – Sirius disse, contente.

- Menino? Eu sou mais alto que você. – Harry respondeu com um grande sorriso. Pelo canto do olho, ele continuava observando Rony e Hermione; eles apenas permaneceram sorrindo, então Harry subentendeu que esse era o tipo de coisa que o "Harry deles" diria.

- Sim, sim, você tem estado assim já há um tempo. Me diga, você não ligaria se eu cortasse suas pernas pelos joelhos pra você ser mais baixo que eu de novo, ligaria? – Sirius brincou.

- Eu não sei se ligaria, mas tenho quase certeza que Draco não ficaria exatamente feliz com você se fizesse isso. – o afilhado replicou, tentando seu melhor para dizer coisas que soassem como um Harry de vinte e três anos.

- Ah sim, e falando nele, onde é que está esse seu namorado? – Sirius perguntou, olhando ao redor. Quando ele o fez, Harry conseguiu ver Remo. O lobisomem não mudara muito desde a última vez que ele o vira nem casa; ainda usava as vestes batidas, seu cabelo ainda era um pouco rebelde, ainda que agora fosse mais salpicado de cinzento do que antes, e ele parecia tão amigável quanto Harry se lembrava.

- Rem' – Harry disse, lembrando-se de usar o apelido dele. – Que bom vê-lo de novo.

- Você está melhor do que quando te tiramos de lá. – Remo lhe sorriu.

- Eu realmente espero que sim. – Harry disse. – Pelo menos não estou todo quebrado e inconsciente dessa vez.

- Bem, acho que devemos ir para a sala. – Hermione falou. – É um pouco mais confortável do que ficar aqui na soleira da porta.

- Sempre atenda à dama. – Sirius sorriu e rumou para a sala, onde estavam antes de Harry voltar do seu vôo. Remo e Rony o seguiram, enquanto Hermione se virou para Harry.

- Por que você não vai chamar o Draco? – ela sugeriu. – Eu acho que o ouvi lá em cima mais cedo, então acredito que ele esteja acordado. Só não demore muito.

Harry concordou. – Eu vou tentar. Mas nunca se sabe, ele pode precisar de um pouco de... conforto. – ele falou, um tantinho sugestivo, se esforçando para ser o Harry que Hermione esperava que ele fosse.

Hermione pareceu um pouquinho chocada. – Harry! – ela exclamou, mas estava sorrindo, então Harry sacou que era um bom sinal.

- Eu volto num instante. – Harry prometeu. Hermione assentiu e seguiu ser marido e seus amigos até a sala de estar, enquanto o moreno ia subindo as escadas. – Malfoy? – ele chamou ao abrir a porta.

O loiro estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas no lado da cama. A cama estava uma bagunça; parecia que Malfoy tivera pesadelos, pelo estado surrado de todos os arredores do lugar onde se deitara. Malfoy estava olhando uma moldura, mas Harry não podia ver a foto que ela continha. O outro levantara o rosto quando ouvira a voz de Harry, mas não disse nada. Ele voltou a olhar para a moldura e seu conteúdo, íris vazias.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, já que ainda dali não conseguia ver a foto.

- Nós. – Malfoy respondeu com simplicidade, e mostrou-lhe a fotografia.

Eram eles. Eles felizes. Harry tinha os braços passados em torno de Malfoy, e ambos estavam com sorrisos largos e acenando para a pessoa com a câmera. Pelo jeito ela tinha sido tirada no meio do verão, pelo céu azul atrás deles e por estarem vestindo apenas finas camisetas de algodão.

Mas por que Malfoy estava sentado no chão com uma foto dos dois em mãos, olhando-a como se estivesse tentando memorizá-la?

- Malfoy, o que foi? – Harry perguntou por fim, não tendo achado nenhuma resposta boa ele mesmo para a sua pergunta.

Malfoy deu de ombros. – Somos nós. – ele disse. – Estamos felizes. Por que estamos felizes _juntos_? Quero dizer, o que poderia nos fazer felizes juntos? Nós nem mesmo gostamos um do outro. - sua voz era crua, tediosa, como se ele não se importasse de uma maneira ou de outra, mas ainda como se ele estivesse um pouco curioso ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não sei. – Harry respondeu. – Mas nós não temos tempo pra pensar nisso agora. Sirius e Remo estão lá em baixo com Mione e Rony e querem te ver. Está nessa?

Malfoy o olhou duvidosamente. – Por que, pelas barbas de Merlin, eles querem me ver?

- Esse não é o nosso mundo, Malfoy. Aqui, eles te aceitaram, assim como Mione e Rony. Oh,- Harry adicionou com um pensamento posterior. – só pra você saber, Mione está esperando gêmeos. E ela está meio que percebendo que nós não somos quem dizemos ser.

- Essa garota sempre foi esperta demais para o seu próprio bem. – Malfoy murmurou. – E outro conjunto de gêmeos Weasley? Justamente do que precisávamos.

Harry se levantou. – Não seja ranzinza. Você precisa agir do jeito que o Malfoy desse tempo faria. Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia tentar explicar que nós realmente somos Harry e Draco, só que não aqueles com que eles estão acostumados. Não pense que vai dar tudo certo...

Malfoy o encarou. – Você vai continuar a fazer isso?

- Fazer o quê? – Harry perguntou, abobado.

- Me chamar de Draco, ao invés de só "Malfoy" o tempo todo. – o loiro disse. - Mesmo quando Rony e os outros não estiverem perto.

Harry encarou de volta. – Você _quer_ que eu te chame pelo seu primeiro nome?

Malfoy fez que "sim" com a cabeça, olhos fixados numa sujeira qualquer no chão. Harry poderia jurar que viu um leve rubor passar pelo rosto dele, todavia ele não podia realmente entender o porquê.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse. – Mas então você vai ter que me chamar de Harry ao invés desse negócio de "Potter" toda hora.

Draco assentiu. – Trato.

- Trato.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos, até Harry dizer: - Eles estão nos esperando lá em baixo. Pronto pra encarnar o namorado de novo?

Relutante, Draco consentiu. – Eu ainda acho que esse Sirius está só fingindo. – ele murmurou. – Ele vai me matar durante o meu sono na primeira chance que tiver...

Harry ignorou o murmúrio de Draco e se concentrou em ficar no humor certo para ele também encarnar o namorado do loiro mais uma vez. Ele – não, eles – _tinham _que encenar suas partes direito. Como dissera a Draco – não seria uma tarefa fácil explicar para Rony, Hermione, Sirius, Remo, Dumbledore e todo mundo mais que aparecesse que eles eram Harry e Draco, apenas não aqueles que as pessoas conheciam. Não, isso não acabaria lá muito bem, Harry adivinhou.

Na sala, Remo e Rony estavam conversando enquanto Hermione e Sirius pareciam estar discutindo... trato de bebês? Harry imaginou se tinha cera entupindo seus ouvidos.

- Ah, aqui estão vocês, rapazes! – Remo exclamou quando Draco e Harry entraram na sala.

Harry viu Draco sorrir timidamente atrás de si, e pegou a mão dele nas suas. Tinha que manter a farsa. Era apenas para a encenação. Mesmo.

Sirius se aproximou e deu a Draco um grande abraço; no estilo daquele que dera a Harry. Draco, entretanto, era bem menor que Harry, e pareceu assustado quando o grande padrinho de Harry o apertou nos braços. Harry apenas sorriu para ele.

Draco e Remo apertaram as mãos como velhos amigos, mas não se abraçaram. O jovem sonserino ficou muito feliz com isso.

- Querida, quanto tempo até o jantar ficar pronto? – Rony perguntou à sua esposa.

- Se vocês meninos me ajudarem pondo a mesa, vai estar pronto em alguns minutos. – Hermione respondeu.

Todos os quatro garotos – garotos de acordo com Hermione, ao menos – começaram a pôr a mesa.

- Eu já vi vândalos mais bem organizados do que isso. – Hermione sussurrou para si mesma quando viu tanto Sirius quanto Rony pegando pratos, o que era o porquê de repentinamente haver pratos para doze pessoas ao invés de seis.

Draco pegou copos para todos, enquanto Rony foi buscar vinho ao invés de pegar os pratos.

Depois de um tempo, a mesa realmente _foi_ posta, e todos se sentaram. Eles falaram sobre tudo que existe entre o Céu e a Terra, e gastaram um bom tempo discutindo nomes de bebê. Hermione torceu seu nariz para a maioria deles.

- Sarah? – ela disse – Você realmente daria à sua filha o nome de _Sarah_?

Sirius pareceu levemente magoado. – Sim, eu gosto desse nome.

- Eu gosto desse nome também. – Rony disse. – Mas é muito comum.

- E você, Remo? – Hermione perguntou, virando-se para o lobisomem. – Como você chamaria uma filha?

- Bem, considerando o fato de que com certeza, por várias razões, eu nunca vou ter um filho, eu nunca pensei muito sobre o assunto. – Remo replicou em tom baixo. – Mas se algum dia eu tivesse uma menininha minha, provavelmente eu a chamaria de Rachel.

Hermione e Rony assentiram, pensativos. – Rachel é um nome legal. – Rony disse. Sua esposa continuou quieta. – E você, Harry? – ele continuou – Como você chamaria sua filha?

Harry vestiu uma expressão pensativa. Como ele nomearia uma criança? – Eu gosto de Amber. – ele disse, por fim.

- Você vai chamar nossa filha de Amber. – Draco disse. – De jeito nenhum.

- Então o que você sugere, _amor_? – Harry perguntou, irritadiço.

Agora era a vez de Draco de parecer pensativo. – Jade.

- Jade é bom. – Remo disse. – Eu gosto desse nome. É doce. Eu poderia chamar minha filha de Jade.

E assim continuou. Eles sugeriram nome após nome, mas sempre tinha alguma coisa que alguém não gostava. Quando eles acabaram com nomes para bebês, passaram a fiar fofocas – o que era levemente surpreendente, contando que a maioria esmagadora das pessoas ao redor da mesa era de homens.

- Isso só prova que os homens gostam de fofocar tanto quanto as mulheres. – Hermione disse em triunfo.

Eles também falaram sobre a visão de Draco, fazendo com que Sirius e Remo ficassem completamente inteirados sobre ela. Esse tópico, todavia, deprimia os ânimos, por isso eles o deixaram tão rápido quanto puderam.

Eles permaneceram sentados conversando até muito depois de terem terminado de comer. Eles continuaram tomando vinho – todos menos Hermione – e pela meia-noite, estavam todos bem mais do que um pouquinho embriagados. Hermione se despedira deles quando eles saíram da cozinha rumo à sala. Agora os cinco homens estavam espalhados ao redor do fogo. Sirius e Remo estavam juntos num sofá, parecendo mais que confortáveis. Rony estava sozinho na poltrona agora que sua esposa o deixara. Draco estava nos braços de Harry no outro sofá, quase dormindo.

- Aw, - Rony disse – eu estou cercado de casais bonitinhos.

Sirius abriu um sorriso largo e puxou Remo mais para perto dele. Harry, fingindo estar mais bêbado do que realmente estava, perguntou: -É... Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos agora?

- Vamos ver... – Sirius disse e começou a contar nos dedos. – Zseiz anos.

- Ooh, ele tá bêbado! – Rony falou, sua voz triunfante. – Acho melhor o levarmos pra cama.

- Eu _não_ tô cansado. – Sirius disse, indignado.

- Eu sei de um que está cansado. – Remo disse. – Mesmo tendo dormido o dia inteiro, de acordo com as minhas fontes.

Ele apontou para Draco, que estava mesmo dormindo ou muito perto disso, com um pequeno mas contente sorriso nos lábios, aconchegado nos braços de Harry.

- 'Cês dois são um casal tão prefeito... resfeto... – Sirius disse.

- Você quer dizer perfeito. – Remo corrigiu.

- É izo que eu djize. – Sirius respondeu. – Resfeto.

- Certo. – Remo disse, se levantando relutantemente. – Vamos pra cama. Você vai ter um inferno de dor de cabeça amanhã de qualquer jeito, então se você ao menos dormir um _pouco_, _deve_ estar capaz de funcionar amanhã. Boa noite pra todo mundo.

- Bvoa noixe. – Sirius disse, enquanto seu namorado o levava para fora da sala.

- Bem, então. – Rony falou. – Eu acho que nós devíamos ir indo para a cama também.

Harry assentiu. – Draco? – ele chamou suavemente. O loiro gemeu e murmurou alguma coisa que soou como "Eu não quero levantar ainda, mãe". Harry sorriu para si mesmo. – Draco, acorde.

Draco abriu os olhos com relutância e viu Harry pairando sobre si. – O quê, Potter? – ele perguntou, irritado. – Por que eu não posso dormir em paz?

Harry abriu um sorriso maroto. – Porque você está: a) no sofá da sala dos Weasley; e b) deitado no meu braço, e eu quero ir pra cama, então você precisa levantar pr'eu poder sair daqui.

Draco murmurou pra dentro do sofá: - Isso aqui é bom o suficiente pra eu dormir, por que não pra você?

Rony ficou de pé. – Vejo vocês amanhã. – ele disse.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu. – Boa noite.

- 'Noite. – Rony saiu do cômodo, deixando Harry e Draco para trás.

- Levanta. – Harry ordenou a Draco. – Eu _não_ vou te carregar pro nosso quarto dessa vez.

- Por que não? – ele reclamou, ainda para dentro do sofá.

Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas tirou do lugar o braço que Draco estava usando como travesseiro, e como resultado, o loiro caiu do sofá para o chão.

- Pra quê você fez isso?! – ele rosnou, parecendo irritado, fulo e só um pouquinho bêbado.

- Eu estou indo pra cama. – Harry disse a ele – Você pode dormir no chão se quiser.

Ele saiu. Ao que tinha terminado de subir as escadas, ele ouviu Draco se levantar do chão, e então vieram os passos; logo, ele assumiu que o sonserino o estava seguindo para o quarto. Muito ruim, ou então Harry teria a cama toda só para ele.

A casa estava silenciosa agora. Sirius e Remo estavam dormindo num dos quartos de hóspedes debaixo do quarto de Rony e Hermione, o que era diretamente do outro lado do castelo, então mesmo se eles ainda estivessem acordados, Harry não seria capaz de escutá-los. Ele se despiu e se atochou dentro do seu pijama, antes de se atirar na cama. Poucos minutos depois ele ouviu a porta abrir e viu Draco entrar. O quarto estava todo escuro, exceto pelo luar vindo através da janela, e Draco não ligou as luzes, então Harry olhou a suave luz prateada da lua brincar com o corpo do outro. A pele pálida e os cabelos loiros brilharam, fazendo-o parecer um fantasma, ou qualquer outra coisa do outro mundo.

- Ouch! – Draco sibilou, não soando assim tão fantasmagórico. Ele pareceu acertar seu dedão em alguma coisa no piso, por ele continuar murmurando pragas e xingamentos sob sua respiração. Então ele finalmente terminou de se trocar e deitou na cama, cuidando para ficar do "lado dele".


	4. Lar Doce Lar

**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**

* * *

Quarto Capítulo - **Lar Doce Lar**

Remo e Sirius foram embora na manhã seguinte, usando Pó de Flú. Harry quase rira quando vira seu padrinho – "ressaca" estava claramente escrito na cara dele, quando entrara na cozinha e pedira café numa voz rouca e mau-humorada. Remo estava melhor, já que ele e Harry foram os que menos beberam na noite anterior. Rony já tinha saído para trabalhar e Draco ainda estava dormindo, sobrando apenas Hermione e Harry para se despedir de Sirius e Remo.

- Vamos ver vocês em breve, eu acredito. – Hermione disse. – Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que Dumbledore vá colocar vocês dois em campo dessa vez.

Remo sacudiu a cabeça em concordância. – Eu também acredito nisso. – Então ele pegou Sirius pelo braço e o guiou até a lareira. Ele estava murmurando sob a respiração sobre nunca mais beber de novo. – Sim, sim. – Remo disse. - O dia em que isso acontecer vai ser aquele em que eu não vou mais me transformar.

Sirius o encarou com uma carranca, e eles desapareceram nas chamas.

Hermione e Harry voltaram para a cozinha. – Você quer alguma coisa pra comer, Harry?

Ele sorriu. – Você pode se sentar, Mione. Vou pegar eu mesmo. Quer alguma coisa?

Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Eu não tomo café desde que fiquei grávida, lembra? – ela disse. – Eu iria apenas botar tudo pra fora, de qualquer jeito.

- Não está melhorando? – Harry perguntou, fazendo força para dizer coisas que não fossem suspeitas. O Harry do mundo de Hermione certamente saberia que ela não estava mais tomando café.

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo. – Não. Mas eu _realmente_ queria que estivesse. Estou ficando tão cansada de enjoar a cada dez minutos.

- Mas talvez tudo isso valha a pena quando os gêmeos nascerem? – Harry perguntou, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado para que ela percebesse que ele sabia que ela esperava gêmeos. Enquanto isso, ele pegou a manteiga na geladeira para passar no pão que estava torrando.

Ela ficou olhando-o por um momento, uma expressão confusa no rosto, antes de mascarar seus sentimentos e dizer num tom brando: - Definitivamente vai valer a pena.

A torradeira soltou um apito, e a torrada pulou.

- Talvez você pudesse tomar um copo d'água? Ou leite? – Harry ofereceu.

Hermione sorriu. – Sim, tá bem. Eu acho que vou ser capaz de segurar um copo de leite aqui dentro.

Alguns instantes depois, Harry estava mastigando ruidosamente a sua torrada, enquanto Hermione bebia um copo de leite aos golinhos. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando a chuva que caía mais uma vez através das grandes janelas. Harry estivera certo – as nuvens grandes e escuras que estiveram no horizonte agora estavam sobre eles, e caindo.

- Draco ainda está dormindo? – Hermione perguntou finalmente, depois de quase cinco minutos de silêncio confortável.

Harry abriu um grande sorriso e virou-se para ela. – Como um bebê. Eu acho que ele vai estar meio que de ressaca, que nem o meu caro padrinho estava, quando acordar.

- E que nem o meu marido provavelmente ainda está. – Hermione riu. – Ele sempre bebe quando está com vocês, garotos, e na manhã seguinte eu estou presa com um marido de ovo virado. E aí ele jura que nunca mais vai beber, mas nós dois sabemos que da próxima vez que for com vocês ele vai vir passado. – ela sorriu – E eu estaria lá com todos vocês se não fosse minha... condição.

O sorriso de Harry alargou, contudo ele estava surpreso. Hermione bebia antes de ficar grávida? A imagem de limpa, pura e rata-de-biblioteca _mudara_ levemente, então.

As escadas estalaram, sinalizando alguém se aproximando. Harry levantou os olhos para encontrar Draco.

- 'Dia. – ele disse numa voz baixa e rosnada que parecia muito mais com a de Crabbe ou Goyle do que a sua própria.

- Bom dia. – Harry disse, animado, decidindo torturar Draco um pouquinho. Um Draco de ressaca não era algo que ele tivera chance de provocar muito freqüentemente, e era óbvio que seria muito mais divertido do que encher o saco um Draco bêbado.

O loiro se encolheu ao ouvir a voz alta de Harry, e se deixou cair na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

- Tem café? – ele disse numa voz rouca. Harry estava um pouco surpreso; ele não sabia que Draco bebia café.

- Saindo rapidinho. – Harry falou na mesma voz animada de antes. – Gostaria de alguma coisa pra acompanhar? Torradas? Ovos? Bacon? Qualquer coisa?

Ele viu o rosto pálido de Draco ficar ainda mais branco com a simples menção de comida. O loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negação e a apoiou nas mãos, suspirando. Hermione se levantou e foi até um dos armários. Ela pegou algumas pílulas lá dentro, então voltou e as deu a Draco.

- Tome. – ela instruiu – Vai te fazer se sentir melhor.

Draco pegou as pílulas e engoliu.

- Oh, - Hermione adicionou. – Elas provavelmente têm alguns efeitos colaterais, desde que foram os gêmeos Weasley que as criaram.

O sonserino a encarou, como se ponderando se devia correr pro banheiro e tentar vomitar o remédio. – Que efeitos colaterais? – ele grasnou, finalmente achando sua voz.

- Bem, - Hermione respondeu – eu não sei de verdade; eles não me disseram.

Então ouviu-se um barulho estalado, e fumaça começou a sair das orelhas de Draco. Ele olhou ao redor ferozmente, e colocou as mãos nas orelhas, mas teve que tirá-las porque a fumaça era quente. O vapor o cercou, e tudo o que Harry e Hermione puderam ver por alguns segundos foi uma grande nuvem. Quando ela se dissipou, ela voltou a mostrar Draco.

Bem, quase Draco.

Um Draco com orelhas, rabo e bigodes de gato.

Harry riu mais do que rira em anos. Logo ele estava dobrado em dois, apontando e rindo da cara de Draco. O loiro em questão ainda não havia se dado conta das mudanças até agora.

- Aaah! – ele gritou quando viu sua cauda e sentiu os bigodes no seu rosto. – O que vocês fizeram comigo?!

Hermione estava segurando o riso histericamente – Isso... isso vai passar... tão logo a sua re...ressaca teria passado. – ela disse por entre os ataques de riso – Você ganhou isso no lugar da ressaca, como substituição.

- Você teria sido um gato muito fofinho! – Harry riu.

As bochechas de Draco ficaram escarlate-cintilantes, e ele ventou para fora do aposento. Harry e Hermione o acompanharam com os olhos, ainda rindo com força.

- Eu não recebi um agradecimento. – Hermione falou, ainda tentando segurar o riso. – Eu pensei que ele estaria feliz em se ver livre da ressaca.

- Oh, eu acho que bem lá no fundo, ele está agradecido. – Harry disse, e depois remendou – Você viu o nariz dele mexendo?

E eles entraram num outro ataque de riso.

Mais tarde, Harry encontrou Draco no quarto dos dois. Ele estava olhando pela janela, seu rosto torcido numa máscara raivosa. Harry não achava que ele estava ciente do seu rabo chicoteando de um lado para o outro, e até mesmo esse movimento estava cheirando a fúria de longe.

- Se sentindo melhor, Draco? – Harry perguntou. Ele não podia se impedir de provocar o outro rapaz.

Draco deu a volta de um só movimento e o encarou. – Essa foi uma ótima diversão pra você, não foi, Potter?

- Bem, - Harry respondeu – você tem que admitir que é hilário te ver com orelhas de gato e um rabo.

- Você acha isso engraçado?! Eu posso te dar um rabo e umas belas orelhas também. Talvez aí _eu_ dê umas boas risadas. – Draco disse com força.

Harry parou de sorrir ao ver o quão irado Draco estava.

- Nossa, Draco, - ele disse – é apenas engraçado.

- _Eu_ não acho! – Draco berrou – Você sabe quantas vezes eu fui humilhado nas últimas trinta horas?! Eu caí no chão, "gritando e esperneando" nas suas próprias palavras, eu chorei, eu tive _você_ me confortando, eu dormi perto de você, eu vomitei, eu te disse coisas sobre mim mesmo que só o cretino do Dumbledore sabia, eu fiquei bêbado, eu dormi perto de você uma _maldita segunda vez_ e finalmente você decidiu que nada disso era suficiente, então você me deu _orelhas de gato e um rabo_!! Eu esqueci de alguma coisa?!

Harry ficou olhando para o loiro enquanto ele fazia sua acusação, e quando o outro terminou, ele apenas ficou calado. O rabo de Draco continuava chicoteando de um lado para o outro de um modo agourento, como se ele estivesse olhando para uma presa. Os seus olhos prateados mirraram, e se encheram de lágrimas, mas Harry sabia que dessa vez Draco não se permitiria chorar.

- Você foi bravo, Draco. – Harry disse. – Você viu toda aquela morte e tortura e...

- E o que eu fiz?! – Draco gritou – Eu fui lá e _vomitei_. Eu, o herdeiro dos Malfoy, fui lá e vomitei depois de ver alguém sendo torturado!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?! Você trocou de lado! Qualquer pessoa normal teria ficado doente de ver o que você viu. – Harry estava tentando manter a razão, mas estava ficando insuportavelmente irritado com o comportamento de Draco.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa boa! Eu fui criado desde que nasci para ocupar o lugar de meu pai no círculo íntimo de Voldemort! Até mesmo o Lord das Trevas em pessoa me disse que eu seria "o mais perfeito dos meus Comensais da Morte, mais até que o seu pai". Eu não sou um cara legal e santinho como você!

Harry o encarou. – Você não é assim. – ele disse baixinho – Você não é mau.

- Eu _não_ sou mau?! – o loiro interrompeu de novo – Potter, não há nada que seu seja mais do que mau. Você não me observou nesses anos todos? Você não me escutou? Eu estava _orgulhoso_ do meu pai quando eles torturaram aqueles trouxas na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Eu queria me juntar a ele naquela hora; eles tinham tudo o que eu sempre sonhei: poder, e o medo das pessoas.

- Você _não_ é mau. – Harry disse outra vez, mesmo que ele estivesse começando a perceber que Draco não o ouviria, não importava quantas vezes lhe dissesse – Se você fosse, não teria virado a casaca.

Draco o olhou com olhos apertados em raiva e frustração. Harry se virou para a porta antes que o loiro pudesse começar a gritar sem parar de novo. Ele estava pra abrir a porta e ir embora, quando se lembrou do motivo de ter vindo até ali. – Nós estamos nos mudando depois do almoço.

- Mudando? – Draco cuspiu, e não foi preciso olhar o sonserino para captar a raiva.

- De volta pro nosso próprio apartamento. – Harry disse, tentando parecer indiferente. – Eu conversei com Hermione. Aparentemente nós vivemos juntos em num lugar perto de Londres. Vamos para lá usando Pó de Flú ainda hoje.

Ele deixou o quarto, seus ombros levemente caídos. Parecia que tinha um peso pendurado nos seus ombros, e ele sabia o que esse peso era. Nos últimos dias, Harry passara a confiar, mesmo que só um pouco, em Draco, e de repente estava tendo uma briga feia com ele – isso era enervante. Especialmente quando ele não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Draco não o escutaria. O loiro _devia_ ser seu inimigo, _não_ seu amigo. Não alguém em quem confiar. Harry não conhecia Draco direito; não sabia como lidar com nenhuma das coisas que ele acabara de lhe gritar.

Suspirando, ele desceu as escadas. Hermione estava numa das salas menores, de estudo pelo que parecia, trabalhando. Ela lhe disparou um olhar e perguntou: - Vocês estavam brigando?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas tentou parecer indiferente.

- Pelo quê?

Harry parou um momento, e se pôs a pensar. – Eu não sei de verdade. – ele suspirou – Draco acha que tudo o que aconteceu, a visão, ele chorando e tudo mais, é humilhante. E ele não gostou nem um pouco quando rimos dele no café da manhã.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. – Eu devo falar com ele? Quero dizer, aquilo não era pra magoá-lo. Eu só pensei que faria bem a gente rir um pouco.

Harry pôs sua mão no ombro de Hermione. – Nós provavelmente precisávamos daquelas risadas, Draco só realmente não gosta quando rimos _da cara dele_. Se você tivesse feito isso comigo, eu duvido que estivéssemos aqui agora.

- Ainda assim, talvez eu devesse conversar com ele.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Ele precisa de algum tempo sozinho pra desafogar, agora.

- Vocês vão mesmo embora hoje à tarde?

Harry assentiu. – Sim. Eu disse pra ele, parece que está tudo certo. – bem, não era uma mentira completa. Draco não dissera muito sobre irem para o seu próprio apartamento.

- Eu vou aprontar o almoço à uma, então nós vamos até lá à uma e meia ou duas horas. Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, e Harry sorriu.

- Parece bom pra mim. Então você vai vir conosco?

- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Eu estava pensando em ir para a biblioteca depois disso, então eu vou com vocês. O Rony vai continuar no Ministério, mesmo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de papo, Harry pegou um livro de uma das estantes e se sentou na sala de estar para ler. Era um livro trouxa, mas Harry não se importava. Era o único tipo ao qual tivera acesso durante sua convivência com os Dursleys. O que estava lendo agora se chamava _"Cinzas de Ângela_", e falava sobre a criação de um menino pobre numa cidade da Irlanda. Era muito bom.

- Você está relendo esse livro de novo? – Hermione perguntou quando saiu do seu estudo, três horas atrasada para começar a fazer seu almoço.

Harry olhou para ela, então para o livro, e de volta para sua amiga. – Hm, sim. – ele disse, incerto. Obviamente, seu contraparte mais velho já lera esse livro antes.

Hermione deu de ombros. – É um bom livro. Você pode levá-lo pra casa se quiser.

Harry sorriu. – Obrigado. Não tem jeito d'eu terminá-lo agora mesmo. – Ele fechou o livro e se seguiu Hermione até a cozinha. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Eu vou fazer salada para nós, então é você pode ir cortando a alface pra mim, por favor. – Hermione disse.

- Claro. – Harry disse e começou a fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

Outros vinte minutos depois, o almoço estava na mesa. A salada tinha presunto, tomate, pepino e outros legumes. Hermione chamara por Draco na escada, e ele apareceu no andar inferior alguns minutos mais tarde, mas se recusou a olhar para Harry. Todo mundo à volta da mesa ficou muito quieto enquanto comiam. Draco mal tocou seu prato, o que deixou Harry um pouco preocupado. O loiro não tinha tomado café e agora só ficava brincando com a comida? Por fim, ele deu de ombros mentalmente, e ligou esse fato à ressaca que Draco ainda estaria sofrendo se não fossem as pílulas – orelhas, cauda e bigodes ainda estavam em seus postos.

Depois do almoço, Harry subiu para o quarto que dividia com Draco fez a limpa – com ajuda de mágica, claro. Ele concluiu que as roupas no armário pertenciam mais a Hermione e Rony do que a ele, e eram para ficar no castelo em ocasiões como essa – quando Harry e Draco precisavam de cuidados médicos, ou então quando estavam passando um tempo lá por qualquer outra razão. Ele também checou o armário do loiro, mas pelo que viu o outro já tinha esvaziado-o. A única coisa que trouxe para baixo consigo foi sua vassoura, sua _Campeã_, porque ele achou que essa era a única coisa que realmente lhe pertencia, já que tinha seu nome nela.

Quando chegou no andar de baixo novamente, viu que Hermione vestira grossas capas, fazendo-a parecer levemente menos grávida do que era. Levemente.

- É meio de Novembro. – ela disse. – Eu achei que seria uma boa eu não congelar no meio do caminho para a biblioteca.

Harry sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. – Damas primeiro? – ele falou e apontou para a lareira. Ele estava um pouco nervoso; o que deveria dizer para entrar no fogo? Ele precisava que Hermione fosse antes, assim ele e Draco apenas precisariam repetir o que ela fizesse.

Hermione suspirou. – Não fique surpreso se eu vomitar quando chegar ao Ninho. – ela disse.

_O Ninho?_ Bem, esse era um nome para se dar a uma casa, Harry pensou.

Ela pegou uma pitada de Pó de Flú de jogou no fogo. – O Ninho! – ela disse claramente. Então pisou nas chamas e desapareceu.

Harry ficou olhando Draco, com uma expressão de completa indiferença no rosto, fazer a mesma coisa, antes de pegar o livro que estivera lendo e atirar o pó no fogo.

O mundo começou a girar em torno dele com rapidez, e a sala desapareceu, até que tudo à sua volta era um borrão. Então ele viu os rostos de Hermione e Draco na sua frente, e ele foi atirado na direção deles. Aterrisou estirado e com o rosto amassado contra o piso de um cômodo grande, e sua vassoura e seu livro caíram de sua mãos.

- Uuf.- Harry murmurou.

- Francamente, Harry. – Hermione falou. – Qualquer um pensaria que você, depois de todos esses anos, deveria saber viajar com Flú.

As bochechas de Harry ficaram um pouquinho rosadas, mas então ele voltou sua atenção para o aposento onde se encontrava. O chão era macio por ser coberto por um enorme e macio tapete azul, igualzinho àquele no seu quarto no castelo Weasley. As paredes também eram parecidas com as do castelo; azul-claras. Mas acabavam aí as similaridades, entretanto. Esse cômodo era muito mais esparsamente decorado; simples era definitivamente a sua descrição. Havia um sofá branco, com três almofadas azul-marinho, e uma mesa baixa de vidro. Bem no meio da mesinha havia um vaso alto com uma única rosa vermelha dentro.

Atrás do sofá, assim como do outro lado da lareira, havia grandes janelas, e Harry pôde ver uma sacada além delas. Estava, como sempre, chovendo lá fora.

Em ambos os outros lados, estavam portas. Uma delas estava aberta, e Harry viu um corredor, mas não muito mais do que isso. Aquele lado da sala tinha também uma mesa de madeira, com papéis caprichosamente empilhados sobre ela. Uma cadeira que parecia muito confortável estava próxima à mesa.

- Bem-vindos à sua casa. – Hermione deu um sorriso largo. – A Gina veio aqui mais cedo pra dar uma geral nesse lugar.

- Agradeça a ela por nós. – Harry disse. Draco ficou quieto.

- Bem, - Hermione disse, quando os rapazes começaram a olhar ao redor. – Eu acho que tenho de deixar vocês dois sozinhos agora. A Gina deve ter abastecido a geladeira também, se tiverem fome...

- Nós vamos ficar bem. – Harry lhe assegurou. – Obrigado por tudo.

Hermione sorriu. – Às ordens. – ela respondeu, se virou e passou pela porta que levava ao corredor. Ela se guiou facilmente através do apartamento – afinal de contas, _ela_ estivera lá antes, ao contrário de Harry e Draco. O Garoto que Sobreviveu seguiu sua amiga até o que parecia ser a porta da frente.

- Eu sei que posso ir com Pó de Flú até a biblioteca, mas eu acho que vou andar dessa vez. Eu preciso me exercitar. – Hermione se ergueu nas postas dos pés para dar a Harry um beijo na bochecha. – Dumbledore provavelmente vai entrar em contato com vocês hoje à noite. – ela continuou. – Ele deve ter uma equipe pronta agora.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e se despediu da amiga. Ao que ela foi embora, ele decidiu explorar o apartamento. Draco desaparecera em algum lugar, provavelmente resmungando onde quer que estivesse.

Havia uma porta aberta, em frente à porta da rua. Ela levava a uma cozinha bastante grande, com uma "meia-ilha", e três suportes no outro lado dela para ocupantes. Além disso havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras em cada um dos seus lados mais compridos. Toda a mobília era feita de madeira; a mesa e as cadeiras eram de alguma árvore clara, enquanto os suportes altos eram feitos de alguma coisa mais escura. Acima da meia-ilha estavam os armários, feitos com portas de vidro. Harry olhou através deles, assim como nas gavetas, e memorizou onde cada coisa estava. Facas, garfos, dois diferentes jogos de pratos, copos combinando, e uma vasta coleção de utensílios de culinária. Parecia que as versões mais velhas dele e de Draco gostavam de cozinhar.

Ele tinha gostado do que vira do apartamento até ali. Os cômodos pareciam ter diferentes cores temáticas – a sala de estar era predominantemente azul, com a ocasional quebra dada pelo branco e pela madeira. O corredor era vermelho encarnado, com fotos penduradas nas paredes, mas Harry não tivera tempo de estudá-las quando seguira Hermione. A próxima coisa que faria seria observá-las.

A cozinha tinha paredes amarelo-pálidas, e cerâmica num laranja suave contrastando com o marrom claro do piso.

Harry voltou ao corredor. Agora, quando ele tinha tempo para examinar as fotografias, ele viu que era uma gama vasta de imagens dele e de Draco, assim como de seus amigos. Hermione e Rony apareciam em muitas, e seus "eu's" fotográficos sorriam e piscavam ao que o moreno passava por eles. Havia fotos da gangue na praia, na floresta, no castelo Weasley, em Hogwarts... Harry parou e ficou olhando para aquelas da formatura deles. Harry, Rony, Hermione – e Draco. O sonserino era o único que não estava sorrindo para a câmera. Harry achava que podia ver alguns machucados no seu pescoço e no lado do seu rosto, todavia Draco fizera o seu melhor para escondê-los.

Harry imaginou se fora logo antes da formatura que Lúcio seqüestrara seu filho único e o torturara. Hermione não dissera nenhuma data específica, nem mesmo um ano. Isso daria sentido às fotos, por explicar o motivo de Draco ter ferimentos – e o porquê dele poder estar com Harry tão abertamente. O pai de Draco estaria morto, então, deixando o filho livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.

A meio-caminho no corredor havia um par de grandes portas de madeira, formando uma espécie de portal, levando a um cômodo. Harry as abriu com curiosidade.

O Quarto Principal era uma visão aterradora. Paredes em carmesim profundo, com várias pinturas presas a elas. Bem em frente a Harry havia uma cama enorme – a maior que já vira em toda a sua vida. Depois da cama estava uma janela grande, do mesmo tamanho daquelas na sala – elas começavam no chão e chegavam quase até ao teto. Cortinas em vermelho escuro com motivos em dourado caíam ao redor da janela. Não havia dúvidas de que o quarto era inspirado nas cores da Grifinória.

Porém, o que fez Harry se retirar do quarto antes que pudesse memorizar como ele era foi Draco. Ele estava sentado de costas para a porta, olhando para fora através da grande janela. Harry não podia ver seu rosto, mas ele adivinhou que o loiro estava vestindo sua máscara de indiferença novamente. O garoto não se virou quando ele entrou, assim como não se virou quando ele saiu.

Harry voltou à sala de estar, recolheu o livro e sua vassoura do chão e se sentou pesadamente no sofá.

Que bagunça aquilo era. Hermione estava na biblioteca, procurando por sabe-se-lá-o-quê porque ela suspeitava da verdade – que Harry e Draco não eram as pessoas que se faziam acreditar. Harry não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que se ela realmente tentasse, os desmascararia com facilidade. Essa seria uma coisa ruim? Talvez se Hermione descobrisse a verdade ela pudesse ajudá-los a voltar para casa? Porque certamente Harry e Draco não estavam chegando nem um pouquinho mais perto de voltar para sua própria casa e deixar aqueles corpos para aqueles que deveriam habitá-los.

Harry esticou e flexionou os dedos – dedos que não lhe pertenciam. Era esquisito olhar no espelho e ver um estranho. Bem, havia os olhos e a cicatriz familiares, mas ainda... o reflexo _era_ um estranho. Era um tantinho mais fácil olhar para todo mundo mais; Hermione, Rony e Draco tinham mudado, mas ainda eram _eles_. Ele imaginou se Draco pensava do mesmo jeito – que Harry parecia mais consigo mesmo do que Draco achava que parecia.

Esse mundo era... estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Hermione e Rony estavam _casados_. Ele sabia disso há uma semana agora, mas ele ainda tinha que se adaptar à situação. E Hermione ainda estava grávida de gêmeos. Ela sendo mãe não devia ser tão esquisito – mas Rony como pai? Harry estava tendo grandes dificuldades para imaginar isso.

Dumbledore não mudara muita coisa, para o seu alívio. Ele ainda sustentava os longos e brancos cabelos e barbas, as ocasionais – tá, mais que ocasionais – vestes e chapéu coloridos. Seus olhos azuis ainda brilhavam com traquinagem e divertimento noventa e oito por cento do tempo.

Sirius e Remo também já tinham quase as mesmas caras quando Harry os vira pela última vez, o que os fizera mais fáceis de reconhecer. Eles não tinham mudado muito – exceto pelo fato de que eram amantes. Harry imaginou brevemente o quê teria feito eles se descobrirem – e então imaginou se todo mundo agora era gay. Sirius e Remo, Draco e Harry daquele tempo... O Garoto que Sobreviveu de repente se deu conta de que a imagem dele e de Draco como amantes não o fazia mais querer vomitar. Em verdade, era quase uma idéia boa ter alguém para estar junto, amar e ser amado.

Isso, contudo, não iria acontecer tão cedo. Draco não estava falando com ele, e Harry não tinha dúvidas de que se o loiro não queria fazer as pazes, então eles passariam por um _longo_ tempo antes de conseguirem conversar civilizadamente um com o outro.

- Potter, acorda!

Harry acordou do seu devaneio e olhou ao seu redor. A sala estava vazia, então de onde...

- No fogo, Potter. – disse a mesma voz aborrecida.

Harry se virou e quase voou um metro no ar. – Professor Snape!

O Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts lhe passou um olhar desconfiado. – Já faz um certo tempo que você não me chama assim, Potter. – Snape disse.

- Hm, desculpe. – Harry falou. – Eu estava desligado, só isso.

Snape lhe atirou outro olhar pontudo, mas Harry estava surpreso em constatar que não tinha aquela porção de desgosto que o Mestre de Poções sempre agregara aos seus olhos quando focava Harry. O Snape na realidade a que Harry estava acostumado, em seis anos, jamais dissera qualquer coisa que soasse sequer remotamente amigável. Então Harry achou que a razão de Snape agora estar sendo legal devia ter alguma coisa a ver com Dumbledore forçá-los a manter a paz, pelo bem da Ordem.

- Eu já falei com o diretor. – Snape disse. – Ele quer que você e Draco venham a Hogwarts amanhã; eles acham que localizaram a família da visão.

- O diretor tem um plano? – Harry perguntou, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

Snape assentiu. – Vai haver uma reunião aqui amanhã à tarde que você e Draco devem atender. Eu fui chamado, assim como os gêmeos Weasley, e alguns outros membros da Ordem. Rony e Hermione receberam ordens de manter o Ministério longe do nosso caminho, então eles estão trabalhando nesse caso, mas isso é tudo o que sei. Dumbledore vai nos botar em dia amanhã. Ele parece achar que estamos dispondo de tempo.

- Eu confio completamente no diretor. – Harry disse.

Snape sorriu. Harry não podia se impedir de pensar que aquilo parecia estranhíssimo no rosto pálido dele. – Assim como eu, Harry. – o professor respondeu.

- Ah, - Harry falou, lembrando-se de algo. – Você poderia me fazer um pouco mais de Poção Althidia? Estou quase sem.

Harry estudara os frascos em seu cinto e memorizara seus nomes. Assim que tivesse tempo, ele descobriria exatamente para o quê cada uma das poções servia, então poderia usá-las corretamente num campo de batalha. A Poção Althidia era a única da qual não dispunha de grandes quantidades. Ele assumira um grande risco ao concluir que Snape fazia as poções para ele, mas não conseguia acreditar que era ele mesmo quem as preparava – Poções definitivamente não era a sua melhor matéria em Hogwarts.

- Já estou trabalhando nisso. – Snape replicou. – Você me pediu antes da última operação, como deve se lembrar. Vou tê-la pronta para você quando chegar aqui amanhã.

- Obrigado, Severo. – Harry disse, assumindo um novo risco. Ele esperava sinceramente para que "Severo"; ou quem sabe "Sev"; era como ele devia chamar o professor. Pareceu certo, por Snape não o olhar estranhamente dessa vez.

- Só diga a esse seu vidente pra estar em Hogwarts por volta das dez amanhã, e você pode vir lá pelo meio-dia. A senha para o escritório do diretor é "Snickers", ainda que eu não faça idéia do que isso quer dizer.

Harry riu. – É um chocolate trouxa. – ele explicou quando Snape começou a parecer irritado.

Snape murmurou alguma coisa como: - O diretor e seus doces...

- Te vejo amanhã, então. – Harry falou.

O Mestre de Poções deu adeus, e com um "puf!", sua cabeça desapareceu das chamas. Harry se levantou, recolheu sua vassoura – que novamente tinha caído no chão – e seu livro e fez seu caminho até a cozinha. Ele não queria ir até o quarto, porque sabia que Draco ainda estaria lá, ainda ignorando-o completamente.

Ao invés disso, ele resolveu preparar o jantar para eles. Achou macarrão num dos armários, e frango congelado no freezer. Uma vez na vida, ele ficou grato pelos Dursleys o terem feito cozinhar toda noite desde que tinha oito anos de idade, já que agora ele sabia fazer isso melhor do que a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Em um piscar de olhos a cozinha começou a cheirar maravilhosamente a macarrão ao molho de frango. Harry pôs a mesa para dois, cortou legumes e serviu água para beberem. Então, ele finalmente chamou o sonserino.

Draco apareceu alguns minutos depois. Suas orelhas de gato e cauda tinham sumido, Harry notou.

- Jantar? – Harry perguntou, e Draco assentiu, mas não disse nada. Ele sustentava uma expressão de completa indiferença quando se sentou do lado oposto ao de Harry. Ele pôs a comida no prato e começou a comer de vagar. Harry ficou observando-o pelo canto do olho, e imaginou se o loiro estava _comendo_ mesmo ou só cutucando o jantar de novo.

- Você precisa se alimentar. – Harry disse, depois de ficar olhando Draco jogar a comida de um lado para o outro no prato por vários minutos.

- Você não é minha mãe. – Draco murmurou de volta sem encará-lo, e sem fazer esforço algum para levar a comida do seu prato para a boca.

- Você não tomou café e... – Harry começou, mas Draco o cortou antes que pudesse terminar.

- E isso foi culpa de quem?! – o sonserino perguntou amargamente.

- Draco, eu já disse que sinto muito sobre isso..

- Eu não quero saber se você sente muito! – Draco falou, e Harry pôde ouvir a irritação na voz dele crescer. O moreno estava ficando igualmente raivoso com o comportamento infantil do outro garoto.

- Você pode, por favor, apenas comer?! – Harry perguntou, sua voz ficando mais alta.

- Não! – Draco berrou. – Eu não quero a sua maldita comida! Eu não quero nada que venha de você!

Com isso, Draco se levantou e ventou para fora da cozinha. Harry ouviu as portas do quarto se abrirem e depois serem batidas com um sonoro "bang!". Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi suspirar para si mesmo e continuar a comer.


	5. Os Proteja Com Sua Vida

**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**

* * *

Quinto Capítulo - **Proteja-os Com Sua Vida**

Draco deixou o apartamento na manhã seguinte às nove horas via Flú, para ambos terem tempo de chegar e andar por Hogsmeade até Hogwarts. Harry dera um jeito de lhe informar que Dumbledore o esperava na escola às dez, mas foi tudo o que pôde dizer antes dele começar a ignorá-lo de novo.

Draco não passara a noite na cama do Quarto Principal. No quarto menor que era ligado tanto à sala como o outro quarto, havia uma cama para hóspedes. O loiro dormira lá a noite toda. Harry se sentiu meio mal; a cama não parecia ter nem metade do conforto daquela no quarto maior. Draco não reclamara, entretanto. Factualmente, ele não dissera uma palavra para Harry a manhã inteira. Ele fizera café e comera meia torrada – fazendo Harry se preocupar ainda mais sobre o quão pouco ele estava comendo – e fora embora.

Harry imaginou se era esperado que eles aparatassem em Hogsmeade ao invés de irem com Pó de Flú. Ele concluiu que esse era o caso. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, contudo, já que nem Harry nem Draco tinham aprendido como aparatar ainda. Ao invés disso, o moreno ouviu Draco dizer "O Três Vassouras" antes de entrar nas chamas. O Três Vassouras era um dos pubs de Hogsmeade; um dos mais populares; e se eles fossem até lá via Flú poderiam fingir que tinham aparatado de verdade, e poderiam andar até Hogwarts.

Harry rodou pelo apartamento, continuando a memorizar onde as coisas estavam. O quarto de hóspedes onde Draco dormira estava cravado entre a sala e um banheiro. O banheiro tinha uma jacuzzi grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, e tudo dentro dele era branco. Havia duas pias com um espelho comprido em frente a elas. Havia três interruptores, então você podia ter diferentes iluminações no cômodo – luzes suaves que davam um clima romântico e tanto, ou luzes fortes que lembravam a holofotes, ou luzes azuis frias que Harry não gostou nem um pouco.

Parecia que Draco estivera no comando quando eles decoraram o quarto de hóspedes, pelas paredes dele serem de um verde claro suave, e pela mesa sob a janela ser feita de um metal prateado. A estrutura da cama também era metálica, diferentemente daquela do quarto maior, feita de madeira.

Havia fotos nesse quarto também. Uma delas em particular chamou a atenção de Harry, e ele a pegou. Era uma foto de Draco e seu pai, ambos acenado para a pessoa com a câmera. Draco não podia ter mais do que quatro anos, e Lúcio pegava a mãozinha dele com a sua e o ajudava a acenar. O pequeno Draco estava segurando o riso.

Então, havia a coisa que realmente chamou a atenção de Harry – uma estante de livros. Estava atolada de livros de aparência antiga e manuscritos. Harry pegou um livro que lhe pareceu interessante na presente situação - _Poções do Mundo_. Ele folheou a edição para encontrar informações sobre as poções em seu cinto.

"_A Poção Althidia é uma das mais fortes poções revitalizantes no mundo. É usada por Curadores ao redor do planeta em casos extremos. Ela é dada para a vítima quando seu coração bate pela última vez; dada antes disso, ou em qualquer outro momento da vida, a poção levará aquele que a tomou à loucura. Se tomada tarde demais, a pessoa já estará morta, e a vida já terá sido perdida de modo irreversível."_

A mão de Harry baixou até o frasco que tinha as últimas gotas de Poção Althidia. Ele continuou lendo.

"_A Poção Althidia pode ser ministrada de duas formas diferentes. A primeira, e mais comum, é a fazendo a vítima beber a poção. Três gotas da poção são o suficiente. A vítima tem uma chance em vinte de sobreviver, o que não é uma boa estatística – mas é melhor do que nada._

_O outro modo, muito menos usado, é 'A Vida de Althidia'. O(A) Curador(a) molha suas mãos com a poção, coloca uma delas na testa da vítima e a outra sobre o coração. Se feita na hora certa (no último bater do coração), 'A Vida de Althidia' garante a sobrevivência da vítima sem margens de falha._

_Então, por que esse não é o modo usado por todos? Muito fácil. Para esse método funcionar, o Curador precisa amar a vítima mais do que ama a si mesmo, e a vítima precisa confiar nele completamente. Se um Curador estranho encontra uma vítima estranha e tenta curá-la dessa forma, não fará efeito nenhum – exceto enlouquecer o Curador e matar a vítima de vez._

'_A Vida de Althidia' não foi muito usada no último século. O último Curador que tentou o fez em sua mulher – mas isso mostrou que um deles não confiava no outro, e a esposa morreu, enquanto o Curador foi para uma cela de manicômio em St. Mungus."_

Harry ficou olhando para o texto. Certamente não eram poções simples com as quais estava lidando. Ele leu o trecho rapidamente, achando pouco mais que o interessasse. Era em sua maior parte histórias sobre os curadores que tentaram a Vida de Althidia e falharam. Um parágrafo chamou a atenção de Harry, contudo.

"_O suprimento mundial de Poção Althidia é feito por um Mestre de Poções, e apenas um. O segredo da Poção Althidia é passado de um Mestre de Poções para outro, no leito de morte do mais velho. É uma enorme honra, e um sinal de que o Mestre de Poções em questão é o maior do mundo. Nem os ingredientes, nem a forma de prepará-la jamais foram escritos."_

Harry ficou encarando o livro. Snape dissera que ele estava trabalhando na poção – isso queria dizer que _ele, Professor Severo Snape_, era aquele que conhecia o segredo da Poção Althidia. O quê, por sua vez, queria dizer que Snape era o maior Mestre de Poções vivo no momento.

Estranho, estranho mundo.

Os olhos de Harry bateram no relógio preso à parede, e ele viu que eram quase onze horas. Se queria ser pontual para o encontro, era melhor ir caindo fora de uma vez.

Meia hora depois, Harry estava percorrendo a estradinha que levava de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Estava chovendo, mas Harry pusera um Feitiço Anti-Encharque em si mesmo e em suas roupas, então não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Ele cantarolou baixinho enquanto fazia seu caminho pela estrada. Sua mente estava abarrotada de pensamentos – a maioria deles sobre o jovem sonserino loiro com quem atualmente estava sendo obrigado a brincar de casinha, ou com o professor de Poções de cabelo oleoso chamado Severo Snape. Ao menos com esse último não havia nenhum _problema_ envolvido. Nesse caso, era apenas fazer força para captar a informação de que aquele professor de Poções que Harry odiara por seis anos era o melhor do mundo. Ah sim, e também que esse mesmo Mestre de Poções estava agindo gentilmente em relação a Harry.

Mas quando se falava de Draco... Bem, tudo sobre Draco no momento era problema, e Harry não achava solução para nenhum deles.

E então havia o sempre presente problema de como voltar para o mundo certo, mas Harry se recusava a pensar sobre esse no momento. Deixava-o deprimido pensar sobre quão pequenos eram os avanços que tinham feito em relação a atingir esse objetivo.

O grande castelo de Hogwarts se materializou na sua frente, e depois de um tempo, ele alcançou a entrada. Ele atravessou os corredores rumo ao escritório de Dumbledore, e viu os estudantes ao redor. Era estranho estar em Hogwarts e não ser um aluno, ele pensou.

Ele falou a senha para a gárgula na porta do escritório do diretor, e ela o deixou passar.

A sala de Dumbledore estava lotada. O diretor estava sentado à sua mesa, sorrindo para si mesmo. Fawkes estava empoleirada na mesa, observando o caos ao redor de modo semelhante ao do dono.

Harry avistou Rony, sentado numa das cadeiras. Ele estava falando com seus irmãos mais velhos e gêmeos, Fred e Jorge. Os infames gêmeos Weasley tinham o mesmo cabelo vermelho de Rony, e eram idênticos um ao outro até a última das sardas. Eles não tinham mudado muito em relação àqueles de "casa". Rony, todavia, era mais alto que os dois agora, diferentemente àquele do tempo ao qual Harry estava acostumado. Se bem que o Rony daquele tempo parecia ser mais alto do que qualquer um.

Harry viu duas pessoas que reconheceu, mas não pôde identificar. Ele achava que elas pertenciam à Lufa-Lufa em seu próprio tempo, e eram um ano mais novas do que ele. Estavam falando uma com a outra, baixinho.

Na esquina do fundo estava Severo Snape. Ele mirava a sala com gente para sair pelas janelas com desgosto, e Harry imaginou se ele queria estar lá em baixo nas masmorras fazendo alguma poção complicada. Ele o observou mais alguns segundos, e _soube_ que Snape queria estar fazendo uma poção nas suas masmorras silenciosas.

Numa cadeira do lado oposto ao de Rony e dos gêmeos estava Draco, olhando o céu chuvoso lá fora com feições vazias. O coração de Harry se revirou por ele, a despeito de como o loiro estava agindo nos últimos tempos. Harry podia enxergar através da máscara de indiferença e ver angústia claramente escrita no rosto de Draco. Harry percebeu que Dumbledore devia ter lhe mostrado as fotos da família de sua visão, o que o fizera reviver aquilo outra vez.

- Ah, Harry, você chegou. – Dumbledore disse, e de repente o recinto caiu no silêncio. Rony, Fred e Jorge sorriram para ele, assim como as duas moças da Lufa-Lufa. Draco continuou ignorando-o, e Snape não demonstrou nenhuma emoção que fosse. – Bom. Então podemos começar.

Com um passe de varinha ele conjurou cadeias para todos. Harry se acomodou entre Fred e Draco, enquanto do outro lado do loiro ficou Snape. Dumbledore começou a falar novamente, e a atenção de todos se voltou para ele. Ele levantou algumas fotos, todas mostrando quatro trouxas de aparência normal e feliz.

- Essa é a família Hanawalt. – o diretor disse. – A pessoa principal aqui é o pai da família, Carl. Ele tem uma loja de armas em Londres, e é um dos melhores atiradores da Inglaterra. As outras pessoas nas fotos são seus familiares. Anna é sua mulher, é professora. Sua filha Riley tem três anos, e passa os dias num jardim da infância. Seu filho Brian já entrou na escola.

- O quê Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte poderiam querer com essas pessoas? Eles são só trouxas comuns. – Fred disse, verbalizando a confusão que todos na sala sentiam.

- Nós não sabemos ainda. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Mas desde que eles pegaram sua família como reféns na visão de Draco, e eles parecem tê-los matado em frente aos seus olhos, tem de haver alguma coisa que eles queiram que só ele poderia lhes dar.

- Eu não acho que ele seja o único que possa lhes dar o que eles precisam, professor. – Harry expôs. – Desde que eles também o mataram no fim da visão, eu acredito que ele seja só o mais acessível.

Dumbledore o olhou curiosamente. – Verdade, Sr. Potter. – ele falou. – Verdade.

- Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, - Jorge disse – eu pensaria que os Comensais da Morte estão atrás de alguma coisa que tem a ver com a loja de armas. O senhor disse que ele é um dos melhores atiradores da Inglaterra? Isso tem que significar alguma coisa.

- Voldemort vai começar a usar _armas_? – Rony perguntou – Por quê? Ele tem magia; e nós podemos simplesmente desviar as balas.

- Voldemort está sempre procurando novos métodos de torturar as pessoas. – Jorge respondeu com um tremor sutil.

- Nós podemos nos encontrar com esse homem? – uma das garotas das lufa-lufas questionou – Se nós pudéssemos conversar com ele haveria uma possibilidade dele entender melhor do que nós o que Você-Sabe-Quem está procurando.

- Linda, - Snape rosnou – nós chamamos Voldemort pelo nome que tem na Ordem.

A moça assentiu nervosamente. – Sim, professor Snape. – ela disse, estudando uma mancha no piso com força.

- De volta ao assunto, - Dumbledore recomeçou – precisamos de alguém para entrar em contato com esse homem, e conseguir informações dele sem parecer interessado demais. Alguém disposto a isso? De preferência alguém com alguns conhecimentos trouxas.

Harry deu de ombros. – Eu posso fazer isso.

- Bom! – o diretor exclamou animadamente. – Então também precisamos de algumas proteções ao redor da casa dos Hanawalt, assim como na loja de armas. As proteções precisam ser fortes; se os Comensais da Morte querem a família dele, eles vão tentar passar por cima de tudo para tê-la.

Fred e Jorge balançaram as cabeças. – A gente faz isso. – eles disseram. – Devemos ligar os alarmes ao senhor ou a nós mesmos?

Dumbledore ficou pensativo por um momento. – Façam alguns que sejam ligados a vocês e alguns que sejam ligados a mim. Liguem um a Harry e Draco também; se os comensais invadirem a casa e machucarem os trouxas, vamos precisar das suas habilidades curativas.

Enquanto falava, ele atirou um olhar para Draco. Harry viu preocupação nos olhos do bruxo mais velho quando ele encarou jovem loiro. Draco parecia doente; seu rosto estava pálido como sempre, havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos, e os olhos em si pareciam... mortos.

- E quando eles não estiverem em casa? – a amiga de Linda perguntou. – Quero dizer, todos eles trabalham ou vão pra escola, como o senhor falou.

Dumbledore assentiu. – Sim. Nós precisamos de três pessoas que sigam a família, e precisamos que façam isso todo o tempo. Não acho que vá demorar muito até o ataque acontecer, então vocês não vão os acompanhar por muito tempo, mas ainda assim eu preciso de pessoas com olhos na nuca.

Fred e Jorge deram largos sorrisos. – Essa é a descrição perfeita do meu irmão. – eles disseram em uníssono e apontaram um para o outro. Dumbledore, Harry, Rony e as lufa-lufas riram.

- Eu pego o outro. – a amiga de Linda disse.

- Bom, bom. – Dumbledore falou. – Então vamos pôr você, Rhonda, com a menininha Riley, Jorge, você vai olhar o Brian e Fred, por favor cuide da Sr.a Hanawalt. Enquanto isso, Harry, você tem de manter Carl seguro.

Harry e os outros três acenaram com a cabeça. O diretor prosseguiu. – Rony, eu posso confiar em você e Hermione para pôr o Ministério fora do nosso caminho?

Rony sorriu. – Eles vão ter muitas outras coisas pra se preocupar. – ele replicou.

- E professor Snape, eu acredito que você tem alguns frascos para todos nós?

Por fim, Snape se levantou e deu alguns passos à frente. Harry agora notou a pequena sacola que ele trazia consigo, e observou o Mestre de Poções tirar uma gama de frascos de dentro dela.

- Para Harry, - ele disse – mais Poção Althidia. – Harry pegou o frasco, agradeceu e prendeu o pequeno recipiente no cinto. – Um pouco de Poção Anti-Enjôo para você entregar à jovem Sr.a Weasley. – Snape continuou e deu um frasco a Rony, então prosseguiu ao redor da sala entregando as poções de diferentes variedades.

Dumbledore deu seqüência à reunião informando a todos os detalhes – o endereço dos Hanawalt, onde trabalhavam, as escolas onde as crianças estudavam.

- Certo, então. – Dumbledore falou. – Vocês estão todos inteirados na missão. Estão dispensados.

- E lembrem-se, – Snape disse friamente – um erro e o resultado com certeza vai ser a morte de um inocente.

- Sim, sim, Severo, todos eles sabem disso. Eu sei que eles farão seu melhor.

Todos os ocupantes do escritório assentiram e se levantaram. A reunião terminara, e agora todos tinham coisas a fazer.

- Harry, você pode ficar por mais um minuto, por favor? – Dumbledore pediu, quando o garoto já estava praticamente fora da sala.

Harry se virou e voltou para dentro do cômodo, onde Draco continuava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando através da grande janela os pingos de chuva caindo sem parar.

O professor Snape se postou em frente a Draco, tentando chamar a atenção do garoto. O loiro apenas o ignorou. Ignorar o Mestre de Poções residente de Hogwarts nunca era uma boa idéia, todavia. Snape parecia estar ficando irado. Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e colocou uma mão no ombro de Severo, e ele pareceu se acalmar, de algum modo.

- Sim, sim. – o professor murmurou, e então começou a procurar por algo em suas vestes. Depois de instantes de busca ele encontrou o que queria; outro frasco, com um líquido azul forte; e deu ao loiro. – Beba. – ele ordenou.

Draco, finalmente desviando os olhos da janela, o mirou com desconfiança. – O quê é isso?

- Só beba, garoto. Beba antes que você caia inconsciente no chão do escritório do diretor. Você não vai fazer nenhum bem a ninguém com isso.

O sonserino pareceu decidir que era melhor beber o conteúdo do vidro – mesmo que acontecesse de ser veneno – do que ser alvo da cólera de Snape. Ele abriu o frasco e o esvaziou na sua boca. Ainda com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto, ele engoliu a poção.

- Agora você vai me dizer o que é isso? – Draco perguntou.

- É só uma bebida energética. – Snape replicou. – Parece que você não anda se alimentando direito ultimamente, e como eu disse, se você desmaiasse aqui e agora, não faria bem nenhum a ninguém. – ele virou para Harry. – Agora, Potter, você poderia, pelo amor de Deus, levar seu namorado pra casa?

Harry olhou para Draco, que parecia mínimo sob a figura alta de Snape. – Eu levo. – ele disse.

Snape empurrou Draco para fora da cadeira, nem um pouco gentilmente. – Vá pra casa, descanse e se anime, rapaz. – ele disse. – Se o ruim vier a ficar pior, suas habilidades curativas com certeza vão ser necessárias.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Ele parecia um pouco mais acordado agora, e Harry soube que a poção estava fazendo o que devia.

- O senhor se importa se nós formos por Flú daqui? – Harry perguntou. – Eu não quero nem imaginar como vai ser andar todo o caminho até Hogsmeade para aparatar.

- Claro que não. – o diretor respondeu. – Eu estava mesmo surpreso quando Draco disse que aparatou. Tão mais fácil vir direto pela lareira.

Por fim, eles fizeram suas despedidas, e Draco entrou no fogo. O loiro ainda evitava olhar para Harry, e Dumbledore os observou com um pouco de preocupação. Quando Draco desapareceu, o diretor pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry.

- Ele está infeliz. – o velho mago afirmou.

- Eu sei. – Harry disse. – Mas eu não sei o que fazer com isso. Ele não vai me ouvir.

- Você vai achar um jeito. Depois de tudo pelo que vocês dois passaram, eu ficaria muito surpreso se você não encontrasse.

Harry sorriu para o professor Dumbledore, e jogou o Pó de Flú no fogo. – O Ninho -, ele disse claramente, e entrou nas chamas. O escritório do diretor borrou-se até que tudo o que podia ver era um espectro de cores, e ele pulou para fora do redemoinho quando a sala de estar do seu apartamento se aproximando.

Ele aterrisou um tantinho mais graciosamente dessa vez; caiu apenas de joelhos. Draco já tinha saído do aposento e estava em lugar nenhum à vista.

Harry suspirou e se pôs de pé. Tinha coisas a fazer.

Duas horas depois, Harry estava sentado num café, vestindo roupas trouxas e lendo um jornal "normal". Ele ainda tinha seu cinto, entretanto. Tinha começado a pensar na peça como um aparato de segurança pessoal para qualquer coisa: lá estavam sua varinha, a faca e os frascos. Agora, contudo, eles estavam escondidos sob uma jaqueta e um suéter. À sua frente ele tinha uma xícara de chá e meio bolinho.

No outro lado da rua estava a loja de armas de Carl. Era um lugar pequeno, mas casava bem com o resto das lojas ao redor – havia um estúdio de tatuagem, um bar que ainda tinha de abrir as portas, e uma loja de roupas vendendo as peças mais estranhas que Harry jamais vira. Ele imaginou como é que um trouxa podia andar por aí com aquelas roupas – elas mal ficavam juntas umas com as outras. E os sapatos! Como podia uma pessoa calçar sapatos com um salto de quinze centímetros?

Carl era um homem atraente, de cabelo castanho-avermelhado, pele bronzeada e corpo bem definido. Tinha mais ou menos a altura de Harry. Seu nariz era sensivelmente adunco, Harry percebera ao ver uma foto. Quem sabe quebrado numa briga? Nesse caso, ele parecia uma pessoa que podia cuidar de si mesma, Harry pensou.

A loja abria às nove da manhã. De acordo com os espiões de Dumbledore, Carl chegara uma hora antes tanto ontem quanto antes de ontem, para treinar. No porão, sob a loja, havia um estande de tiro para ele treinar suas perícias. Na parede da loja estavam pendurados medalhas de competições de franco-atiradores, e vários diplomas militares.

Harry imaginou de novo o que Voldemort queria com _armas trouxas_, de todas as coisas que poderia usar. Os bruxos tinham muitos contra-feitiços para objetos perigosos movendo-se em sua direção para as balas serem muito eficientes. Todavia, se o Lord das Trevas quisesse pôr medo na população trouxa, armas provavelmente seriam um modo de consegui-lo. Trouxas eram indefesos contra balas; eles não tinham nada contra elas, exceto pelas tão aclamadas "roupas à prova de balas". Harry duvidava que elas fossem completamente à prova de balas, entretanto. E ademais, o trouxa cotidiano não sairia por aí numa todo dia, de qualquer modo.

Então, esse era um bom meio de matar trouxas. Mas alguma coisa podia ser feita à munição, ou às armas por si mesmas, para fazê-las perigosas também para os bruxos? Harry tinha que conversar com alguém sobre essa possibilidade; Hermione, talvez? Ela saberia onde procurar por respostas, ao menos. Sim, era isso que ele faria.

Clientes entravam e saíam da loja. Harry viu o Sr. Hanawalt mostrar-lhes os diferentes tipos de armas de mão e suas respectivas balas, e eles pareciam discutir que tipo de arma combinava com cada estilo de vida. Formulários de pedido eram preenchidos, e mãos eram apertadas.

Harry bebeu o último gole do seu chá e atravessou a rua. O sino da porta soou quando ele entrou, e o Sr. Hanawalt o olhou de trás do balcão.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? – ele perguntou. Ele mostrou os mais impecáveis modos britânicos, e sorriu para Harry.

- Estou pensando em comprar uma arma. – Harry disse.

- Você veio ao lugar certo. – o Sr. Hanawalt falou. – Você sabe qual o tipo de arma que está querendo?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em negação. – Eu quero alguma coisa pequena, que caiba num cinto dessa largura. – ele disse, e levantou um pouco a suéter para mostrar o tamanho do cinto. Comprar uma arma não parecia uma idéia tão ruim. Se ele tivesse uma, poderia tentar feitiços nela e quem sabe descobrir o que Voldemort queria com armamento trouxa.

- Bem...- o Sr. Hanawalt falou, e começou a tirar armas das vitrines. Ele explicou os prós e contras de cada diferente tipo de arma. Harry finalmente encontrou uma que tanto ele quanto o Sr. Hanawalt achavam que lhe cabia bem. Era chamada _Beretta Compact 9000_, e parecia leve em suas mãos. Era bem balanceada, assim como sua varinha, e tinha quase vinte centímetros de comprimentos. A arma não parecia tão natural em sua mão como sua varinha, contudo, e Harry ficou um pouquinho nervoso em portar algo que podia matar tão facilmente. Então ele percebeu que sua varinha podia matar tão facilmente quanto, e de algum modo, relaxou.

Harry não podia apenas pagar a arma e sair da loja com ela, entretanto. Havia formulários a serem preenchidos, o Sr. Hanawalt tinha que checar sua ficha criminal, e mais um milhão de coisas para as quais ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou correr. Uma vez tudo isso feito, a arma tinha que ser encomendada, e então _aí_ Harry poderia tê-la. O Sr. Hanawalt também o inscrevera para uma de suas aulas de tiro, então ele aprenderia a usar sua nova aquisição corretamente.

Harry agradeceu ao Sr. Hanawalt, e se virou para ir embora.

Ele só teve tempo de vislumbrar figuras negras antes de ouvir:

- _Nesciosa_.

O mundo ficou preto.


	6. O Inferno de um Curador

_**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**_

* * *

**Sexto Capítulo - O Inferno de Um Curador**

Harry abriu os olhos e imaginou se tinha ficado cego. O mundo à sua volta estava completamente escuro. Então ele percebeu que havia luz vindo de algum lugar abaixo e longe - por debaixo de uma porta, talvez?

Ele estremeceu e gemeu quando sentiu suas mãos presas firmemente acima de sua cabeça com cordas grossas.

- Tem alguém aí?

A cabeça de Harry chicoteou para cima ao que ele ouviu a voz amedrontada. - Sr. Hanawalt? - ele chamou, achando que reconhecera a voz.

- Sim. - a mesma pessoa outra vez. - Sr. Potter?

- Eu mesmo. - Harry disse. - Você está bem?

Era um tanto incômodo, não ser capaz de se ver a pessoa com quem se está falando, mas ao menos ele sabia que o Sr. Hanawalt estava bem o bastante para estar acordado e falando.

- Um pouco dolorido, e eu acho que estive desmaiado por um tempo. - o Sr. Hanawalt respondeu. - Mas eu estou bem.

- Bom. - ele falou. Um momento depois perguntou: - Você sabe onde estamos?

- Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me dizer isso.

- Que ótimo... - Harry murmurou.

Ele tentou montar uma idéia das redondezas tanto quanto podia. Eles pareciam estar presos a uma parede de pedra, provavelmente em algum subterrâneo, já que a parede era fria e úmida. O chão não era muito melhor, e Harry estava ouvindo água gotejando em algum lugar.

- Você viu mais alguém? - ele perguntou.

- Não, não desde que acordei. - o sr. Hanawalt disse. - Mas os caras que invadiram a loja estava usando roupas pretas e máscaras... como uma versão do Klux Klux Clan ou coisa assim. Estavam com cassetete nas mãos.

Harry estava surpreso com o quanto que o sr. Hanawalt se recordava do rápido ataque; ele próprio mal tivera tempo pra registrar a presença dos Comensais da Morte. Claro, o sr. Hanawalt não fazia idéia do que as pessoas mascaradas eram. E, "cassetetes"? Varinhas, era o que eram, não cassetetes.

Ele se amaldiçoou por ser tão estúpido de deixar sua guarda baixar enquanto estava na loja. Se ele estivesse atento às coisas ao seu redor, provavelmente não estariam ali agora. Ele tinha uma coisa pra fazer, e falhara.

Falhara completamente.

Harry continuou a rastrear as sensações das suas cercanias, antes de começar a lutar contra as cordas, rezando pra que elas se lacerassem só um pouquinho pra que pudesse se soltar. O mínimo a fazer seria tentar tirar o sr. Hanawalt daquela confusão o mais rápido possível.

- Inútil. - uma nova voz soou, que definitivamente não pertencia ao sr. Hanawalt. Ela era fria, baixa, quase como um murmúrio letal. - São cordas mágicas e não vão afrouxar nem que você as corte.

- Quem é você?! - Harry rosnou.

- Oh, me desculpe, - a voz disse em tom escarninho. - mas eu não posso te contar. Pelo menos não agora. Meu Mestre não gostaria nadinha se eu não obedecesse suas ordens.

Harry gostaria de ter sua varinha em mãos no momento, então ele poderia ao menos iluminar o lugar e enxergar a nova pessoa. Seria um pouco melhor.

O sr. Hanawalt permaneceu quieto no outro lado da câmara, Harry ficou grato em perceber. Não faria absolutamente nenhum bem ao homem se ele começasse a falar.

- Então quais são suas ordens? - Harry perguntou, esperando mantê-lo falando. Ele queria informações, ele queria entender porque o sr. Hanawalt fora capturado e, mais do que tudo, ele queria permanecer vivo.

- Manter vocês vivos. Ele não se importa se vocês estiverem um pouco... machucados... mas meu Lord quer vocês vivos. - a voz fria respondeu.

Voldemort não ligava se eles estivessem machucados? Isso era algo em que Harry não tinha nenhum problema em acreditar. O ponto era que a idéia dos Comensais de "vivo" não tendia a ser a imagem cotidiana que as pessoas tinham.

- Agora, pra fazer isso mais divertido, - a voz continuou, - Lumos.

O sr. Hanawalt arfou quando viu a figura vestida de negro e a horrível máscara. O Comensal da Morte se virou pra ele.

- Você não está mostrando respeito! - ele disse alto. - Eu vou te ensinar algum respeito! Crucio!

O sr. Hanawalt gritou quando a maldição o atingiu, e ele se contorceu em agonia. As correntes não o deixavam se mover muito, entretanto, e tudo o que Harry podia fazer era ficar olhando os espasmos rasgando o corpo do homem. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda correr seu próprio corpo, o queimando como fogo vindo de dentro. Mordeu seu lábio com força pra ele também não soltar uma exclamação de dor.

O Comensal se virou para Harry.

- Você sente isso, não é, Curador?! - ele cuspiu. - Harry Potter, o famoso Curador. Como é fácil te controlar.

Ele voltou a olhar para o sr. Hanawalt e encerrou o feitiço. - Então... - ele falou. - Você vai concordar a co-operar um pouco?

O homem parecia terrificado, olhando de Harry para o Comensal repetidamente. Harry acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que ele devia seguir com o seu torturador mascarado.

- S-sim... - o sr. Hanawalt sussurrou.

- Bom. Soltem. - ele disse às cordas, e elas caíram dos pulsos do trouxa. Ele caiu no chão, suas pernas desacostumadas com o peso do corpo. O Comensal se voltou para Harry novamente. - Agora, sr. Potter, vamos te transferir também. Eu acredito que você terá alguma companhia. Algumas outras... precauções... nos assegurando que o sr. Hanawalt aqui vá nos dar aquilo que meu Lord quer.

Uma onda de medo se instalou na boca do estômago de Harry. Não era possível que eles tivessem pegado a família Hanawalt como reféns - eles deviam estar protegidos! Jorge, Fred, e aquela garota, Rhonda, deviam estar de olho neles...

- Seus amigos impuseram alguma... resistência, eu imagino, mas eles não eram suficientes para um pário. Então, sr. Hanawalt, se quiser ver sua família respirando de novo, eu sugiro que você co-opere realmente bem com o meu Mestre.

O homem estava tremendo, mas assentiu com a cabeça. O Comensal da Morte o ergueu do chão com magia, e saiu da sala com o sr. Hanawalt flutuando um palmo acima do chão.

Harry os observou com olhos arregalados. Ele estava totalmente gelado por dentro. Se os Comensais tinham sido capazes de capturar a família Hanawalt, então o quê acontecera aos seus protetores? Fred, Jorge e Rhonda estavam mortos?! Eles não podiam estar... Ainda assim era bem possível. Harry se sentiu doente. Esse trabalho em particular era suposto ser muito fácil - ainda assim, eles tinham falhado completamente. E uma família com certeza iria morrer por seus erros.

Dois outros Comensais da Morte entraram no recinto. Eles não soltaram as cordas dos seus pulsos; meramente as retiraram da parede. As cordas mágicas ainda prendiam os pulsos de Harry acima de sua cabeça, numa posição desconfortável em que não tinha a mais vaga das chances de alcançar uma varinha.

Eles não lhe disseram nada; a jornada de uma sala escura a outra foi feita no mais completo silêncio. No pequeno "corredor", havia algumas tochas acesas. À esquerda e à direita havia portas de madeira, todas fechadas. Aranhas andavam pela parede, e Harry pensou em Rony e em como ele teria odiado aquele lugar. Agora ele estava certo de que estavam mesmo em algum subterrâneo - não havia janelas em canto nenhum, apenas portas de madeira para outras prisões, e água estava correndo pelas paredes. O ar era frio e úmido, e Harry tremeu enquanto andava.

A nova sala à qual chegaram era muito maior que a anterior. Vários Comensais da Morte estavam se movendo pelo cômodo, falando baixo uns com os outros. Atrás deles, três trouxas estavam amarrados. A menininha, Riley, estava chorando, lágrimas e sujeira marcando seu rosto. Ela pedia sua mãe, amarrada a uns dez passos de distância. A sr.a Hanawalt parecia desmaiada. O garotinho, Brian, estava do outro lado de sua irmã, igualmente em lágrimas, mas quieto.

- Cale a boca! - um dos Comensais rugiu para a menina, e lhe acertou um tapa numa das bochechas. A garotinha cambaleou para trás, lágrimas continuando a correr, porém agora sem gritar.  
- Mamãe... - Harry a ouviu murmurar.

Os dois Comensais que estiveram guiando Harry o puseram no outro lado de Brian. Eles apertaram as cordas e adicionaram mais uma ao redor dos seus tornozelos.

- E só pra ter certeza de que um acidente não vá acontecer, eu acho que vou levar isso. - o mais alto dos dois disse, e pegou a varinha de Harry do seu cinto. Ele lutou contra as cordas para tentar pará-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que os Comensais rissem das suas tentativas frustradas antes de saírem de perto dele.

Enquanto isso, o choro de Riley tornou a ser alto. Um dos Comensais rosnou: - Alguém poderia, por favor, fechar a boca dessa maldita criança?!

Um de seus amigos murmurou uma azaração em direção à menina, e de repente nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Suas mãos se grudaram ao seu rosto quando ela notou que não poderia mais falar ou gritar, e as lágrimas se multiplicaram. O coração de Harry se partiu ao ver o estado da menina, e ele sentiu uma queimação ao redor de sua própria boca.

Repentinamente ele começou a juntar as peças do seu quebra-cabeça.

A dor no seu corpo quando o primeiro Comensal pusera a Maldição Cruciatus no sr. Hanawalt... A queimação ao redor da sua boca quando Riley recebeu uma praga silenciadora... e dois dias atrás quando Draco tivera sua visão; Harry caíra no chão, não porque Voldemort estivesse fazendo alguma coisa especialmente ruim - mas sim porque ele podia sentir a dor de outras pessoas. A dor de Draco fora tão forte que ele até mesmo partilhara da visão.

Ele era um Curador, e podia sentir a dor dos outros.

Quando Draco estivera em agonia, ele o curara sem saber. Assim que Harry o tocara, o loiro começara a se acalmar. Ele quisera continuar perto de Harry porque ele continuaria a curá-lo o tempo todo. E também tinha o primeiro dia em que estiveram naquele futuro estranho, em que Harry curara um ferimento na têmpora de Draco e o acordara de um coma.

Ele não que se preocupar com maneiras de curar outra pessoa; elas estavam dentro dele o tempo todo. Ele adivinhou que com Draco era exatamente a mesma coisa, ainda que o loiro não tivesse reparado isso ainda.

Mas o que acontecia quando ele não curava as pessoas que precisavam de ajuda à sua volta? Harry logo percebeu que a agonia de outrem o enfraquecia; ele podia sentir a energia ser drenada de si. Se ele não ajudasse aqueles trouxas, ou saísse daquela sala, continuaria a ficar cada vez mais fraco. Ele não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se os Comensais pusessem a Maldição Cruciatus nas crianças. Ele duvidava que elas fossem capazes de resistir a isso por muito tempo.

A mãe estava se mexendo, ele viu. Os Comensais da Morte perceberam imediatamente os movimentos e se aproximaram dela. Harry rezou pra que eles não fossem fazer o que achava que iriam.  
Ela berrou quando viu os Comensais, e de novo quando viu seus filhos chorando. Ela implorou por misericórdia pela menina muda e pelo garotinho lavado de lágrimas, e Harry admirou o modo com que ela não pediu por si mesma. O amor de uma mãe, ele pensou, e sua mente viajou brevemente até a sua própria mãe, que dera sua vida por ele.

Os Comensais se reuniram ao redor da mulher. - Imperio - um deles disse, e de repente ela se calou. - Venha comigo. - o Comensal continuou.

- Sim. - ela respondeu e seguiu atrás dele através da porta e para fora de vistas. Três outros Comensais os seguiram, e Harry fechou seus olhos, desejando ser surdo. Momentos depois ele pôde ouvir a mulher gritar ao que o Comensal encerrou a maldição, e eles começaram a fazer o que queriam com ela. Harry sentiu a dor nas suas partes baixas, e ele soube exatamente o que estavam fazendo com ela. Sendo que ela estava um pouco longe a dor que ele sentia não era assim tão forte, mas a consciência do que eles estavam fazendo era mais do que suficiente. Ele estava querendo vomitar.

As crianças tinham ficado mudas quando sua mãe seguira os homens vestidos de preto porta à fora. Eles ouviram os gritos maternos com lágrimas brilhando em suas bochechas e olhos arregalados e temerosos.

- Mamãe... - Riley murmurou, apenas com o movimento de sua boca silenciada pela feitiço. - Mamãe, volte...

Harry presumiu que foi cerca de uma hora depois quando os Comensais trouxeram a sr.a Hanawalt de volta à cela de cadeia. Ela parecia pálida e doente, as maçãs de seu rosto inchadas e pretas, suas roupas rasgadas. Harry sentiu a dor irradiando dela tão fortemente que ele quase podia tocar o sentimento, e ele lutou novamente para não vomitar.

- Mãe! - Brian exclamou quando a viu, mas tanto ele quanto sua irmã estavam agora amarrados e não podiam mais se mexer. Ele lutou contra as cordas, porém apenas proporcionou aos Comensais da Morte outra rodada de risadas.

- Sente-se. - a sr.a Hanawalt falou suave e fragilmente, e seu filho a obedeceu.

- Onde está o papai? - Brian perguntou poucos minutos depois. Sua voz estava mirrada e amedrontada.  
A sr.a Hanawalt o olhou, mas não disse nada. Harry a compreendeu; realmente, o que ela poderia falar? "Seu pai está falando com esses malucos e com sorte eles deixem a gente ir se ele lhes der o que querem."? Harry duvidava que ela ao menos soubesse desse tanto de coisas sobre toda a operação. Ele achava que ela nem sequer sabia que havia toda uma razão por trás do seqüestro.

- Seu papai está conversando com o nosso Mestre. - disse um dos Comensais.

- Sobre o quê? - Brian perguntou.

- Isso, garoto, não é da sua conta. - o mesmo homem respondeu. - Agora sente-se e cale a boca ou eu vou fazer com você o mesmo que fiz com a sua irmã.

Brian atirou um olhar assustado para Riley, que continuava incapaz de falar. Ele cambaleou para trás e não disse outra nova palavra.

Eles esperaram. Harry sentiu as horas passarem, e ele estava ficando exausto. A dor e o medo irradiados pela família Hanawalt estavam o deixando mais fraco a cada minuto. Especialmente a mãe; ela parecia ter alguma outra agonia além daquela visível aos outros. Harry imaginou o que os Comensais da Morte tinham feito a ela afora "apenas" estuprá-la. Todavia, ele achava que realmente não queria saber.

Harry imaginou se era noite ou dia lá fora. Então, imaginou onde seus amigos estariam. Os gêmeos ainda estavam vivos? Ou os dois ruivos tinham dado suas vidas para tentar proteger a família Hanawalt?  
Dumbledore teria mandado outra missão para tentar salvar os Hanawalts e Harry? Ou eles já estavam acreditando que ele estava morto, e que a família trouxa estava perdida para sempre? Ele se sentiu ainda mais doente com a idéia, mas não podia fazer nada além de ter esperanças de que não fosse assim.

Ele imaginou onde Draco estava. Ele estava à salvo? Ele saíra para procurar por Harry? O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu estava levemente surpreso com a preocupação que sentia em relação ao jovem sonserino. Então ele deu de ombros e percebeu que isso era apenas natural depois de viver com Draco dias sem fim. Ele contou em sua cabeça e deu de cara com o fato de que os "dias sem fim" eram apenas dez. Há apenas dez dias ele acordara naquele estranho futuro. Em que monte de problemas conseguira se enfiar em tão pouco tempo...

Os pensamentos de Harry foram abruptamente cortados quando uma porta no lado da sala foi escancarada. Dois Comensais estavam ladeando uma terceira e corcunda figura. Harry arfou quando percebeu que a pessoa encurvada era o sr. Hanawalt. Ele parecia quebrado, como o brinquedo com o qual uma criança brincara demais. Estava sangrando por cortes e ferimentos espalhados por todo o seu rosto e corpo, e ele mal podia andar, ainda que os Comensais o estivessem obrigando a isso.

A angústia e a dor que irradiavam do homem fez a última das barreiras de Harry se despedaçar.  
Ele se esticou ao máximo que as cordas lhe permitiam e vomitou.

Vários Comensais da Morte riram cruelmente enquanto Harry tentava se pôr de pé outra vez, suas pernas o traindo por completo. Ele ficou pendurado frouxamente nas cordas, e observou com olhos mortiços quando os Comensais empurraram o sr. Hanawalt, fazendo-o parar a cerca de dez passos de Harry.

- Agora, - um dos Comensais disse. - eu gostaria que você nos mostrasse como usar essa gracinha.  
Ele levantou uma arma e o homem mortalmente pálido à sua frente a pegou. - Tudo bem.

Os Comensais começaram a rir para si mesmos, e uma sensação muito ruim se instalou no estômago de Harry.

- Eu quero que você nos mostre... no sr. Potter, aqui. - o Comensal falou, a voz arrastada.

O sr. Hanawalt largou a arma em choque. - N-não... - ele disse. - E- eu não posso...

- Oh, mas você pode. - respondeu outro Comensal. - Depois de tudo que você nos disse, tudo o que precisa fazer é puxar o gatilho. E você é conhecido por ser um bom atirador; acertar o sr. Potter dessa distância não deve ser assim tão difícil.

- N-não. - o sr. Hanawalt balbuciou.

- S-sim. - os Comensais da Morte o provocaram em réplica.

O homem voltou-se para Harry, olhando-o como se perguntasse o que fazer. O rapaz apenas acenou para que ele o fizesse. Com sorte, aquilo não o mataria, contudo ele sabia mais do que suas esperanças para realmente acreditar naquilo. Qualquer ferida o mataria, dado o tempo certo com ele preso naquele subterrâneo.

- E nem mesmo pense em tentar atirar na gente. - um dos Comensais lhe disse. - Nós temos feitiços protetores à nossa volta, e tudo o que as balas vão fazer vai ser ricochetear; nos seus filhos, talvez...

O sr. Hanawalt parecia prestes a chorar, quando ele olhou para seus filhos. Ambos estavam chorando, todavia nenhum som vinha da menininha. Brian já criara a consciência de que não faria bem nenhum chamar pelo seu pai. A mãe deles olhou para o seu marido, olhos cheios de medo e horror.

Um dos Comensais da Morte acertou uma praga nas costas do sr. Hanawalt, e ele caiu no chão.

- Levante! - o Comensal gritou. - Não fique aí o dia todo; nós temos coisas melhores pra fazer.

O sr. Hanawalt se levantou dolorosamente do chão. Ele gemeu, e levou uma das mãos ao lado do seu corpo. Harry sentiu uma dor lacerante nas suas costelas, e soube que uma ou duas do homem estavam quebradas.

- Agora nos mostre, - continuou o mesmo Comensal assim que o trouxa se pôs totalmente ereto. - Atire no coração dele, ou você vai morrer dentro dos próximos cinco segundos.

O sr. Hanawalt olhou para o rapaz com olhos implorando o mais profundo perdão, arregalados de medo. Ele falou só movendo a boca, "Me desculpe", e Harry lhe ofereceu o que esperava que fosse um olhar de apoio. Os Comensais estavam todos olhando com grande interesse, quando o sr. Hanawalt levantou a arma. Suas mãos estavam tremendo terrivelmente quando ele mirou em Harry, mas ele as forçou a parar.

"Bang!"

Um tiro soou, e o mundo de Harry explodiu em dor.

A bala se instalou logo acima do seu coração, e sangue estava fluindo apressadamente pela ferida. A dor correu como fogo pelo seu já enfraquecido corpo, e o mundo começou a girar frente aos seus olhos. Ele ouviu metal caindo no chão, e vozes baixas grasnando maldosamente. O sr. Hanawalt foi atirado para um lado, e um Comensal apontou a arma em Harry novamente. Ele estava meio ciente de um outro tiro, e mais dor, dessa vez do seu lado direito, sob sua caixa torácica.

E então houveram berros, ele achou. Vozes altas... ou talvez fossem apenas os Comensais continuando a conversar, mas amplificado na cabeça latejante de Harry...? Ele não sabia mais. Ele podia sentir seu próprio sangue empapar sua camisa, e o mundo se tornou mais e mais fora de foco. Tudo era um grande borrão, quase totalmente escuro...

E então havia vozes... elas pareciam familiares...

Alguém lhe disse para agüentar firme, ele achou, mas ele não sabia de verdade. Ele podia muito bem estar morto, não podia mais dizer. A dor cedeu levemente, e um calor o cercou ao que ele finalmente se rendeu à inconsciência.

* * *

**N/T**: Hello!! Gostando, povinhu? essa fic rlz demaiiiis... Oh, wellz, eu tenho mandado as reviews para a Cosmic, agora é esperar ela responder . Ah, sim, 2 coisas que uma das reviews me fez lembrar de avisar (a estúpida aqui não lembra quem foi a leitora, mas um thank ya especial pra você!): 1 O nome da fic foi traduzido literalmente - é "Time Out of Place" mesmo. 2 TooP já está terminada, eu é que sou lerda... aliás, mega-desculpas pela demora com esse capítulo aqui!

Bjooo,** Rafi n'ha Doria.**


	7. Animar Alguém

**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**

* * *

**Sétimo Capítulo: Animar Alguém**

Ele piscou, e refletiu se tinha ido para o Céu. Tudo à sua volta era branco, branco, branco... Então a dor o assaltou, e ele percebeu que aquilo definitivamente não podia ser o paraíso. Ele grunhiu levemente.

Ele sentiu alguém pegar sua mão. Outra mão foi posta na sua testa. Harry sentiu um calor atravessar o seu corpo; ele gemeu e se mexeu, tentando chegar mais perto das mãos em questão.

- Fique quieto Harry, ou as coisas só vão ficar piores. - disse uma voz que Harry conhecia bem demais.

O rosto de Draco apareceu sobre ele, seus lábios formando um pequeno sorriso torto. Harry estava surpreso, para falar o mínimo, com a repentina mudança de essência do comportamento do loiro em relação a ele. Ele ainda se lembrava de como Draco agira antes... antes do seqüestro. As lembranças o abarrotaram, e ele se lembrou dos Hanawalts, das crianças chorando, da mãe, do sr. Hanawalt, dos Comensais da Morte, de como o sr. Hanawalt fora forçado a atirar nele, e ele lê lembrou de dor, dor e mais dor...

Harry fechou seus olhos bem apertados, tentando bloquear as memórias, mas elas apenas vieram com mais força.

- Os Hanawalts estão num hospital trouxa. - Draco disse, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Harry. - Colocamos proteções neles para assegurar que eles não possam ser tocados, e uns caras trouxas em uniformes estão os vigiando. - Draco se sentou e tirou as mãos de perto de Harry. O Garoto-Que- Sobreviveu gemeu quando a sensação calorosa desapareceu.

- Volta aqui. - ele sussurrou silenciosamente, sua garganta seca com um deserto. Podia até imaginar o sorriso pontudo de Draco crescendo já que admitira que precisava dele. Ainda assim as palavras tiveram o efeito desejado, já que o sonserino pusera suas mãos nele de novo, dessa vez colocando-as na sua lateral. Ele tremeu quando o loiro encostou na área machucada e dolorida onde a segunda bala o atingira.

- Relaxe. - Draco falou. - Vai doer no começo, mas vai ser bom para você.

Harry se deixou seguir o conselho de Draco e relaxou. Cedo o bastante, a ótima sensação quente estava correndo pelo seu corpo de volta. A dor diminuiu ao que a energia curativa fez seu caminho até a outra ferida de bala.

Ele se sentiu ficar sonolento de novo, seus olhos se fechando contra sua vontade própria. Ele ouviu a voz suave de Draco murmurando: - Durma, Harry. Eu vou ficar aqui. - e no instante seguinte ele se deixou derivar no sono.

Harry acordou no que devia ter sido horas depois, pela mudança que a luz no quarto tinha sofrido. Ou talvez fosse só o seu cérebro confuso que não tivesse interpretado as imagens direito? Ele não sabia, mas de acordo com o relógio na parede - um relógio trouxa, por sinal - era agora cinco da tarde. Ele também percebeu, pela aparência do quarto e pelo jeito da cama em que estava, que aquele era um hospital - muito provavelmente o Hospital de St. Mungus. Harry duvidava que o pusessem num hospital trouxa. As paredes eram pintadas num cinza chocho, as cobertas brancas e finas. O camisolão de hospital que estava vestindo combinava; era tão branco quanto. Na mesinha ao lado da cama estava a única coisa que dava alguma cor ao quarto: um buquê de gardênias brancas, com florzinhas azuis e folhas verdes a toda a sua volta.

Ele deu um grande bocejo, se espreguiçou e então ofegou de dor quando as áreas machucadas ao redor das suas feridas se esticaram.

Ele viu uma figura pelo canto do olho, parada à janela.

- Fique quieto, Potter. - Draco lhe disse - Ou então você vai fazer essas feridas abrirem de novo.  
Harry murmurou por entre a sua respiração.

- Não, - o loiro lhe respondeu - eu posso não ser sua mãe, mas fui eu quem esteve tomando conta de você por três dias seguidos, e não é lá muito divertido sentar e ficar olhando uma pessoa em coma.

Harry lhe passou um sorriso presunçoso. - Então você esteve preocupado.

- Todo mundo esteve preocupado. - Draco falou, desviando da pergunta. - E todo mundo esteve aqui. Granger e Weasley, Dumbledore, os gêmeos e –

O moreno se sentou abruptamente, e a dor o cutucou uma vez mais. - Então eles estão vivos?!  
Draco o encarou, ignorando a pergunta. - Você quer ficar aqui por mais uma semana com buracos sangrando ou está fazendo isso só pra me irritar?

O sonserino pegou uma poção do seu cinto e molhou um pano com ela, e então tocou levemente a ferida de Harry com ele. O machucado fechou, mas ainda latejava. Harry não achava que seria de alguma valia pedir a Draco um anestésico. O loiro não parecia completamente... estável... no momento, ele pensou.  
Depois de Draco fazer Harry se deitar de novo, o moreno perguntou: - Os gêmeos, eles estão vivos?  
O loiro lhe atirou um olhar esquisito. - Sim, eles estão vivos.

Harry olhou para fora da janela, imensamente aliviado com as notícias. Ele disse baixinho: - Eu achei que os Comensais tinham matado os dois quando pegaram os Hanawalts. Como eles conseguiram fazer isso?  
Draco olhou para o chão. - Você está parcialmente certo, já que os Comensais da Morte mataram alguém. Os gêmeos conseguiram enganar os Comensais se fingindo de mortos, então eles foram embora. Mas... Rhonda está morta.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente. Ele queria tão desesperadamente que os ruivos estivessem vivos que nem ao menos dispensara um segundo pensamento para a garota lufa-lufa. Ele se sentiu horrível por não ter nem ao menos a considerado.

Draco ficou parado silenciosamente ao lado de Harry. O silêncio no quarto não se quebrou até que uma batida na porta se fez ouvir. Harry se forçou a abrir os olhos e Draco disse: - Entre.

Eram Hermione e Rony. Ela trazia um buquê de margaridas do campo e o olhava alegremente. Harry tentou responder ao sorriso, mas ele sabia que não ia parecer nem um pouco sincero. Hermione pôs as flores num vaso ao lado da cama e se sentou dou outro lado de Harry com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Rony ficou de pé atrás dela enquanto Draco foi para o fundo do quarto. Harry imediatamente sentiu falta do calor que o loiro trazia ao que a dor voltou.

Hermione afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele - Como você está, Harry? - ela perguntou.  
Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e triste. - Rhonda está morta. Os Hanawalts foram seqüestrados e torturados. Eu estou ótimo.

Ela segurou sua mão, seus olhos mostrando condolência. - Não é sua culpa. - ela falou, sabendo que Harry estava se culpando por tudo que tinha acontecido. - Foi... uma operação que deu errado, e todos nós temos parte nisso. Não foi você.

As lembranças do seqüestro o inundaram com força total. Primeiro a escuridão, na sala pequena, onde ele e o sr. Hanawalt tinham acordado... A expressão assustada do sr. Hanawalt quando o Comensal da Morte entrou no lugar... E depois, as crianças, a menininha incapaz de falar... A mãe deles, gritando enquanto os Comensais a estupravam e torturavam... Harry teve uma ânsia incontrolável de vomitar.  
Ele viu Draco se encolher ao dividir a sua agonia, mas o loiro se manteve afastado dele dessa vez. Ele sabia que Harry precisava enfrentar as memórias sem a ajuda da sua energia curativa.

- A menininha está bem? - o moreno perguntou por fim, ainda que se recusando a olhar para os outros.  
Hermione assentiu. - Jorge quebrou a maldição, e Draco a acalmou. - ela contou. Harry viu as bochechas de Draco ficarem um tantinho rosadas.

- Eu não fiz tanto assim. - ele murmurou.

- Você acalmou a família inteira. - Hermione respondeu. - Você fez muito. E isso foi depois que você curou o Harry...

O Garoto-Que-Sobrevivou olhou para Draco, mas não disse nada. Ele adivinhou que agora devia sua vida ao sonserino, pelo jeito que Rony e Mione tinham ao olhar para o loiro e como ele se recusava a olhar para eles, ao invés disso examinando o chão intencionalmente, seu rosto vazio. Ele imaginou o que devia achar sobre estar em dívida com o outro, mas decidiu não pensar sobre isso, não agora.

- Como vocês nos acharam? - Harry perguntou de outra gama de instantes silenciosos.

Hermione sorriu. - Esse também foi um trabalho do Draco. Ele seguiu o Laço do Coração de vocês, e os outros apenas o seguiram.

"Laço do Coração?" - Harry pensou. "O que é um Laço do Coração?" Algo forte, obviamente, se Draco podia seguir isso e achar Harry quando ele estava cativo em um lugar-qualquer subterrâneo. Ele mirou o loiro, mas Draco deu de ombros em resposta e o moreno presumiu que ele não sabia mais sobre o Laço do Coração do que Harry sabia. Provavelmente ele só tinha seguido o instinto naquela hora, assim como ambos fizeram na hora de curar.

- Mas nos tomou um tempinho pra chegar lá, entretanto. Voldemort e aqueles paga-paus dele gostam de usar os lugares mais inconvenientes. - Rony disse, tentando aliviar um pouquinho o clima. - E então nós entramos lá de verdade. Por sorte os guardas não estavam lá muito... ligados, então nós demos um jeito de apagá-los de vez. Então tivemos de te achar lá. Draco estava com tanta dor por causa do Laço que mal podia andar, já que nessa hora eles já tinham dado o primeiro tiro. Nós pisamos fundo e conseguimos ouvir o segundo tiro também.

- Eu ouvi... vozes. - Harry disse incertamente. - Alguém me disse pra agüentar firme. Então veio um calor, e eu achei que estava mesmo morrendo.

Rony sorriu. - Nanão, não íamos deixar uns Comensaizinhos de nada te arrasarem ainda. - ele disse. - Foi tudo o Draco. Ele correu pra você assim que te viu e enfiou as mãos nos ferimentos.  
Draco jamais iria encarar Harry nesse momento, e continuou olhando para o chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. O que o moreno podia ver em seu rosto ainda era uma máscara vazia, mas ele podia sentir seu desconforto.

- E quando nós tivemos quase certeza de que você não sangraria até a morte, eu aparatei com você aqui. Os medi-bruxos estavam um pouco surpresos com as suas feridas; eles não têm que tratar de buracos de balas todo dia.

- Podem passar a tratar logo-logo. - Harry murmurou.

- Verdade, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não consigo entender o que aquele doido quer com armas assim de repente. - Hermione falou e Rony pareceu igualmente confuso.

- Eu vou ter umas lições. - Harry informou quando o silêncio novamente tomou conta do quarto.  
A cabeça de Draco disparou pra cima e ele olhou nos olhos de Harry pela primeira vez em meia hora. - Você vai fazer o quê?! - ele perguntou.

- Eu conversei com o sr. Hanawalt, e decidi ter lições de tiro. - Harry explicou e deu de ombros. - Pareceu uma boa idéia. Mas eu nem mesmo sei se eu vou fazê-las agora; eu duvido que o sr. Hanawalt queira ver minha cara outra vez.

O loiro o mirou com uma certa surpresa. - O sr. Hanawalt e sua mulher perguntaram sobre você toda hora enquanto eu estava... hm, curando-os. - ele disse. - Eles estavam muito preocupados. Eu tenho certeza de que se soubessem onde St. Mungus fica, eles estariam aqui agora mesmo.

- Mas... por quê? - Harry perguntou.

- Eles se acham tão culpados quanto você, especialmente o sr. Hanawalt. Ele acha que você foi levado junto num seqüestro em que não tinha nada a ver, e acima disso, ele foi forçado a atirar em você. Oh, e falando nisso, se você puder muito gentilmente parar com coisas como ser atingido por balas, eu ficaria muito contente. Foi muito complicado de curar.

- Oh sim Malfoy, porque eu planejei levar tiros, você não acha? - Harry lhe passou uma carranca, e os olhos de Draco suavizaram.

- Desculpe. - ele sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Harry disse. - Se eu puder escolher, eu gostaria de deixar dessa coisa de levar tiros tanto quanto você.

Draco sorriu levemente. - Bom. Então nós concordamos com isso, pelo menos.

- Nós realmente concordamos com alguma coisa. Estou chocado. - Harry falou, seu sorriso crescendo.  
Hermione se pôs de pé. - Nós devíamos te deixar descansar um pouco. - ela falou. - Vamos voltar amanhã. Eu acho que você vai ter alta amanhã à tarde, se Draco fizer o seu melhor em te curar.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno. - Obrigado por vir, Mione.

Ela se curvou e beijou sua testa. - Claro.

Harry corou com a demonstração de afeição dela, se encolhendo um pouco. Hermione seguiu para a porta enquanto Rony dizia: - Te vejo amanhã, Harry. E Draco, seja legal e trate dele direitinho, tá?  
Draco sorriu vagamente. - Pode deixar.

- Até amanhã. - Harry se despediu, e seus dois melhores amigos tinham desaparecido.

Harry e Draco se acharam sozinhos outra vez. O moreno achava que o sonserino parecia definitivamente desconfortável, mudando o apoio do corpo a todo instante e olhando para todo lugar que não Harry. Ainda assim, ele parecia melhor do que da última vez em que o vira, antes do seqüestro. Isso fora quando ele ainda não estava falando com Harry, ainda o ignorando completamente e ainda se recusando a olhá-lo na cara.

- Você está bem agora? - Harry perguntou.

Draco olhou para ele, mas não disse nada. Emoções estavam correndo pelo seu rosto numa velocidade alucinante, contudo Harry podia ler algumas delas - medo, tristeza, preocupação, mas aí vinha alívio, e mesmo que muito brevemente, um pouquinho de felicidade. Então ele voltou a parecer abatido e encarou o chão novamente.

- Fale comigo. - Harry disse suavemente. - Eu sei que não sou a pessoa com que você gostaria de guardar os seus segredos mais profundos, mas nesse momento sou tudo disponível.

Draco encontrou o seu olhar e disse, baixinho: - Eu só estava preocupado com você.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. - Eu fico feliz que você estava, porque de outro modo eu estaria morto agora.

- E-Eu me senti tão estranho. - o loiro continuou com a mesma voz baixa, e Harry sabia que interromper seria estúpido. - Doía dentro de mim, e eu conseguia sentir você ficar cada vez mais fraco... E meu corpo inteiro estava gritando para te achar, te curar... te abraçar. Foi a coisa mais esquisita do mundo quando ficamos próximos... A dor ficou pior, mas ao mesmo tempo diminuiu porque eu estava chegando perto de você. Então nós ouvimos o primeiro tiro e eu... eu caí no chão. A dor era tão forte, mas eu sabia que era dez vezes pior para você e isso me fez continuar... O segundo tiro foi disparado quando nós estávamos descendo o corredor. Rony e Fred estavam me segurando e eu acho que era bom, porque se ele não estivessem, eu teria caído no chão com aquela segunda bala, e não seria capaz de levantar... Você... Você estava completamente sem vida, pendurado lá nas cordas da parede... E havia sangue para todos os lados, a mulher estava gritando, os Comensais estavam rindo e você parecia morto...

Ele estava chorando, mas Harry duvidava que ele soubesse disso. Harry estendeu seu braço, e o sonserino se aproximou até que o moreno pudesse pegar sua mão. Ele podia sentir a dor e a infelicidade radiando de Draco em ondas intensas.

- Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo quando pus minhas mãos em você; tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava fazer aquilo parar de doer... Você estava desmaiado, e eu fiquei assustado quando você não respondeu a nada do que eu estava fazendo. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, e eu tinha tanto medo de que estivesse fazendo a coisa errada... de que eu estivesse piorando tudo...  
Ele parou de repente, olhando para outro lado, aparentemente envergonhado agora que notara as lágrimas marcando seu rosto.

- E eu me lembro de ter pensado que você tentou ser legal comigo e eu não queria ouvir, e eu não queria que essa fosse a última lembrança que você tinha de mim. - Draco terminou, parecendo ter pensado que se já tinha confessado aquele tanto, ele devia contar tudo para Harry.

Harry ficou quieto e apenas ficou olhando Draco. Draco Malfoy, sua nêmesis da escola, seu inimigo por seis anos. A situação presente era pra mais de surreal, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu pensava. Quatorze dias no futuro - três deles passados em coma por Harry, mas que fosse - foi todo o necessário para sacudir essas estruturas. Harry imaginou, se eles - quando, ele disse para si mesmo - voltassem para casa, se seriam capazes de voltar à sua velha relação. Ele imaginou se iriam querer isso.

Draco continuou de pé ao lado da cama, tentando o seu melhor para afastar lágrimas das maçãs do seu rosto tão disfarçadamente quanto possível.

- Obrigado por salvar minha vida. - Harry disse num sussurro. Ele não sabia o que mais poderia fazer depois da explosão de Draco, ainda assim ele tinha que, de algum modo, quebrar o gelo de novo.

O loiro o encarou, agonia em seus olhos. - De nada. - ele murmurou numa voz que soava muito mais como o jovem Malfoy que Harry conhecia. Ele sorriu levemente para o moreno, e Harry lhe ofereceu a mesma tentativa de sorriso.

- Apenas não crie o hábito de se meter nessas situações. - Draco disse.

- Tarde demais, eu já criei. - Harry replicou, se aproveitando do ânimo um pouquinho melhor de Draco.

- É, eu percebi.

- Ei, fui eu quem caiu berrando por causa de uma visão, então não me diga que eu sou o único nesse quarto que se mete em confusão.

- Eu não me meti em confusão com aquela visão; aquilo só, hm, doeu.

- Certo.

- É verdade!

- Eu sei que é, eu senti. - Harry disse, decidindo levar a conversa para as suas interessantes habilidades curativas.

- O quê?! - Draco perguntou, do jeitinho que ele tinha imaginado.

- Eu disse que senti. - Harry falou. - Lembra do que eu disse que recebi partes da visão também? - o loiro assentiu. - Bem, eu não acho que realmente tive a visão. Acho que foi só você.

- Você está me confundindo, Potter. - Draco grunhiu, sentando-se numa cadeira perto da cama.

- Não é tão confuso assim. - Harry disse e o loiro lhe atirou um olhar de descrença. - Verdade, não é! Você estava em agonia; um monte de agonia; e eu sou um Curador. Eu senti sua dor, e por causa de toda essa dor eu recebi partes da visão também; ou quem sabe foi por causa dessa coisa de Laço do Coração ou sei lá o quê. De qualquer jeito, você teve a visão; eu meio que compartilhei dela.

Draco o encarou. - E o que te fez chegar a essa conclusão?

- Os Hanawalts. - Harry disse. - Quando nós estávamos... lá em baixo... Eu podia sentir a dor deles. Eu senti o medo das crianças e dor quando os Comensais da Morte torturaram a sra. Hanawalt. Eu vomitei quando o sr. Hanawalt entrou; ele estava em péssimas condições e eu estava fraco.

- Fraco? - Draco perguntou. - Por quê?

Harry deu de ombros. - Eu acho que é porque eu estava entre tantas pessoas sofrendo, e eu não os curei, e isso me deixou fraco.

- Então, para futura referência, fique longe de pessoas doentes se você não pode ajudá-las? - Draco disse.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e então percebeu uma coisa. - Como nós podemos estar num hospital e não ficar fracos?

- Oh. - Draco respondeu. - Isso deve ser graças a Rony e Dumbledore. Nós estamos numa parte especial do hospital, um tipo de área restrita. Não há outros pacientes numa área de cinco minutos de caminhada. Eu não podia entender o porquê quando chegamos aqui, mas acho que peguei a coisa agora.

- É, eu provavelmente nunca conseguiria melhorar se estivesse perto de um monte de gente doente... E você provavelmente nunca conseguiria se concentrar em me curar, também.

- Ainda assim me custou três dias para você acordar, mesmo quando eu estava basicamente sozinho com você. - Draco disse. - Não acho que sou um Curador muito bom.

Agora era a vez de Harry encarar Draco. - Você não acha que é um Curador muito bom?! - ele perguntou, a descrença aparente em sua voz.

- Bem... - Draco replicou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. - Você ficou num bruto coma por três dias.

- Atiraram em mim! Duas vezes! - Harry exclamou. - O fato de que eu esteja vivo por si só já é incrível, e tudo isso é graças a você.

Harry se sentiu cansado de discutir, especialmente por algo tão ridículo como aquilo. Draco era um Curador maravilhoso; ele tinha de ser para Harry ainda estar vivo. Ele não sabia quais os danos que as balas tinham feito nele, mas ele tinha certeza de que se o loiro não tivesse chegado no exato momento em que chegara, o moreno estaria morto agora. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele estivera a um centímetro de morrer. De novo.

Ele suspirou, fechou seus olhos e os abriu de novo para olhar para o sonserino. - Olha Draco, eu sei que você não vai acreditar quando eu disser que você é um ótimo Curador, mas eu vou falar de qualquer jeito. Você é um ótimo Curador. Eu não estaria vivo de outro jeito. A coisa é, eu não acho que a história toda tem a ver com ser um bom Curador ou não; eu acho que tem alguma coisa a mais, e eu acho que isso tem a ver com porque você... nós ficamos fulos um com o outro antes.

Draco olhou para o chão, e Harry continuou: - Nós precisamos falar sobre isso, do começo ao fim, mas eu não posso fazer isso agora. Eu estou caindo no sono enquanto conversamos, e isso não vai funcionar comigo roncando no meio de uma conversa dessas.

Draco lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso com sua tentativa de melhorar o clima. - Devo ir embora? - ele perguntou.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. - Não, eu acho que você deve ficar. E se você quiser pôr suas mãos em mim... - ele parou, só agora reparando o que dissera. - Eu só quero dizer que se você quiser...

- Cala a boca, Potter. - Draco disse com seu sorriso torto. - Você já foi fundo demais.

Harry suspirou de novo. - Eu culpo isso em ter tomado esses tiros. - ele balbuciou enquanto seus olhos se fechavam irresistivelmente.

- Eu culpo isso em você ser você. - Draco disse numa voz suave, colocando uma mão na testa de Harry e pegando a mão direita dele na sua outra. Um sorriso pequeno apareceu nos lábios de Harry enquanto ele caía no sono, se sentindo completamente contente e seguro.

* * *

**N/T:** Oioioioioiiiiii... Primeiro de tudo, desculpas GIGANTESCAS pelo atraso, minha vida anda bastante complicada e eu tive que ir devagar com algumas coisas... Ainda assim, eu devo a todo mundo que lê essa tradução desculpas sem fim. Eu fui muito irresponsável e eu vou procurar não fazer mais. Além disso, um avisinho extra pra galera - gente, mail pra Cosmic é só em inglês (ou, se alguém aí souber, em sueco.), blz? Ela andou recebendo review em português e teve que repassar pra mim, o que aconteceria de qualquer jeito. Então pessoal, mandem as reviews pra MIM se for em português, meu trabalho é mesmo esse de traduzir a review e passar pra ela. Quem souber escrever em inglês manda pra ela, mas quem não, por favor, manda pra mim, tá? Poupa trabalho pra todo mundo. Muito obrigada, mesmo. Bjassuuuuuuuuuuu, e valeu pelo apoio, **Rafi n'ha Doria**.


	8. Pesadelos e Laços do Coração

**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**

* * *

Oitavo Capítulo: **Pesadelos e Laços do Coração**

Na tarde seguinte, Harry chegou em casa para uma surpresa. Ele saiu da lareira e foi imediatamente cercado por Gina, Fred e Jorge, assim como os patriarcas Weasley. Draco chegou logo depois, trazendo a sacola de necessidades que levara para St. Mungus.

- Bem vindo de volta, Harry. – a sra. Weasley disse e lhe deu um abraço gentil. Ele ainda estava doído nas áreas onde as balas tinham entrado, mas retribuiu ao abraço da mãe de seus amigos.

O sr. e a sra. Weasley não tinham mudado muito em sete anos. O sr. Weasley parecia ligeiramente mais redondo, e o cabelo da sra. Weasley agora estava misturado com mechas cinzentas. No mais, eles pareciam os mesmos.

Não, o grande choque era Gina.

A garota pequena e tímida tinha se tornado uma maravilhosa mulher. Como o patinho feio que se tornara um cisne, ela tinha virado uma mulher de aparência confidente e que poderia ter sido tirada de qualquer capa de revista. Seu cabelo vermelho caia sobre seus ombros e pelo meio das costas, e seus olhos castanhos estavam dançando ao redor da sala enquanto ela ouvia todos conversando. Ela também tinha um corpo fabuloso, Harry refletiu, entretanto o pensamento não o afetou tanto quanto ele tinha esperado.

Ela se aproximou dele e também o abraçou.

- É bom te ver são e salvo de novo. – ela lhe sorriu, mostrando uma linha perfeita de dentes brancos.

- Ela estava no hospital enquanto você estava inconsciente. – Draco lhe explicou.

- É claro. – Gina disse. – Amigos servem pra apoiar uns aos outros.

Harry sorriu para ela. Ele gostava dessa versão de Gina bem mais do que a garotinha tímida no mundo real que gaguejava e corava assim que ele chegava perto. Harry não queria quebrar o coração da caçula Weasley lhe falando que não tinha nenhum interesse maior nela, e por causa disso aquela mulher à sua frente era muito mais confortável de se estar perto. _Ela_ não tinha uma queda por ele, pelo jeito das coisas. Ela apenas gostava dele como amigo.

Os Weasleys tinham feito comida e colocado a mesa para sete pessoas. Tão logo Harry e Draco chegaram em casa, eles se sentaram para comer.

- Mas mudando de assunto, - Jorge disse - Rony mandou suas desculpas por não ter ido ao hospital hoje. Parece que Mione teve uma crise de enjôo essa manhã e não se sentiu nem um pouco disposta a sair de casa.

- Tudo bem. – Harry respondeu. – Mas eu espero que a Mione esteja bem.

- Oh, tenho certeza que de ela está. – Fred falou. – Mas como alguém pode estar bem quando está ficando inchada feito um balão é mais do que eu posso entender.

- Draco, Jorge, Harry e o sr. Weasley riram, mas eles foram silenciados quando a sra. Weasley encarou a todos com olhos mortíferos. – Eu tenho certeza de que há algum feitiço pra fazer você inchar também, Fred. – ela disse ao seu filho. – Assim, quem sabe, você seria mais simpático com a pobre Hermione.

- Mamãe, eu estava só brincando. – Fred disse, exasperado.

- De qualquer forma, quando é a data do parto? – Harry perguntou, sentindo a necessidade de interromper antes que Fred soltasse mais alguma coisa estúpida e deixasse a sra. Weasley fula. Uma sra. Weasley fula não era nada legal, Harry sabia por experiência.

- Acho que é algum dia no meio de Janeiro. – Jorge disse.

- Isso. – Gina completou. – Dezesseis de Janeiro.

- Rony vai ser pai; alguém já se acostumou com essa idéia? – Fred perguntou. – Porque eu com certeza não.

Todos exceto o sr. e a sra. Weasley balançaram as cabeças e Fred continuou: - E mamãe e papai vão ser avós pela terceira e quarta vez.

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares. Então um dos Wealeys mais velhos tinha filhos? Harry não podia se impedir de imaginar qual deles – ou _quais_ deles – já tinha sua prole – e ainda mais, _com quem_. Carlinhos? Gui? Ou talvez fosse Percy com sua namorada da época de Hogwarts, Penélope Clearwater? Eles ainda estavam juntos?

Eles continuaram conversando por quase três horas até que a sra. Weasley viu Harry bocejando e insistiu q ele deveria descansar. Com isso, ela mais ou menos forçou sua família a desaparecer pela lareira. Harry prestou atenção nos nomes que eles disseram quando jogaram o Pó de Flú nas chamas. O sr. e a sra. Weasley ainda viviam n'A Toca, Fred e Jorge aparentemente dividiam a "Casa da Piada", e o apartamento de Gina era chamado apenas assim.

Quando todos os Weasley tinham ido embora, Draco arrastou Harry para a cama.

- Draco, são só oito e meia! – Harry protestou ao ser forçado a vestir seus pijamas.

- Não me importa. – Draco disse. – O medibruxo disse que você tinha que descansar bastante.

- Ótimo. – Harry murmurou. – Você pode pelo menos se virar enquanto eu me troco?!

- Com medo de que eu veja alguma coisa interessante? – Draco falou maliciosamente e Harry ficou cor-de-rosa.

- Você vai virar de costas ou não? – ele perguntou.

Suspirando, Draco fez o que lhe foi pedido. Harry colocou seu pijama rapidamente e se deitou na cama.

- Feliz agora, mamãe? – ele perguntou para Draco, que apenas lhe sorriu.

- Muito. – o loiro respondeu, surpreendentemente suave. Então ele apagou as luzes e saiu do quarto.

O sono de Harry foi amaldiçoado por pesadelos.

_Ele estava preso numa parede de pedra por cordas grossas que cortavam seus pulsos, fazendo-os sangrar. A alguns passos de distância, no exato ponto onde não os podia alcançar, estava a família Hanawalt, todos presos à parede como Harry. A caçula, Riley, estava movendo seus lábios, mas nenhum som era produzido. Lágrimas marcavam as maçãs de seu rosto, e Harry podia ver seus lábios formando a palavra "Mamãe!"_

_O garotinho, Brian, estava parado em silêncio. Seus olhos estavam cheios de terror enquanto ele observava as sombras se movendo do outro lado da sala._

_Sombras escuras... Vestes negras e máscaras horrendas cobrindo seus rostos..._

_Eles pegaram a mãe das crianças e Harry ouviu seus gritos ecoando em sua mente, a dor se espalhando por seu corpo._

_- Por que você não protegeu minha família?!_

_Harry se virou ao som da voz do sr. Hanawalt. Ele viu o homem de pé ao seu lado, mirando seus filhos com olhos tristes. – Por que você nos deixou morrer?_

_- Mas... mas eu não deixei! – Harry falou. – Eles disseram que vocês estavam vivos!_

_O sr. Hanawalt pegou uma arma e a apontou para Harry. – É por sua culpa que estamos aqui. É por sua culpa._

_Ele puxou o gatilho e o tiro ecoou nas paredes de pedra. Soou tão alto que Harry achou que seus tímpanos iriam explodir, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso ele sentiu a dor horrenda ao que a bala entrou em seu peito, bem em cima do seu coração. Ele podia sentir o sangue fluindo, ele podia ouvir seu coração bater rapidamente, mas ele não podia fazer nada. E ele não queria fazer nada. Merecia aquilo, disse a si mesmo. Ele fizera aquilo aos Hanawalts; merecia sofrer._

_Outro tiro soou e ele gritou quando a bala perfurou seu lado direito._

_A dor percorreu seu corpo inteiro e ele se sentou caindo num enorme buraco negro. Tudo ao seu redor era escuro, e tudo dentro dele era agonia._

_- Harry, você merece isso. – ele ouviu a voz do sr. Hanawalt._

_Ele levantou os olhos e viu a família Hanawalt o encarando de cima. A garotinha lhe falou, apenas mexendo os lábios: - É sua culpa, Harry._

_Ele estava gritando; não podia parar._

_-... sua culpa, Harry..._

- HARRY!

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu acordou assustado quando alguém o sacudiu. Ele estava encharcado de suor e o mundo à sua volta era um borrão. Por um momento ele quis se esticar para pegar seus óculos, então lembrou que não tinha mais óculos ali. Ao invés disso ele piscou, tentando clarear sua mente.

Draco estava o olhando de cima, seus olhos brilhando com preocupação.

- E-eu estou bem. – Harry sussurrou, se sentindo um tanto ridículo.

- Você estava gritando. – Draco disse, ignorando a afirmação de Harry. – Sobre o que você sonhou?

Harry o encarou. Ele não via nenhuma necessidade de compartilhar o sonho – pesadelo – com Draco no momento – ele olhou para o relógio trouxa na parede – duas da manhã. Definitivamente nenhuma necessidade.

- Ótimo. – Draco replicou num tom ácido. – Volte a dormir então, mas se você pudesse segurar o berreiro, eu ficaria muito feliz. Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza.

Ele voltou a deitar, e de repente Harry realmente percebeu que Draco estava de fato dormindo na cama, com ele, no Quarto Principal. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia no apartamento deles. Ele não sabia se devia se sentir confortável ou não com isso. Por fim, ele decidiu apenas tentar voltar a dormir, esperançosamente sem pesadelos dessa vez.

O moreno estava em seu caminho para a terra dos sonhos quando sentiu uma mão quente envolver a sua própria, e sorriu para si mesmo pelo jeito de Draco consolá-lo sem usar palavras. Logo antes de cair no sono, ele decidiu que compartilhar a cama com o loiro talvez, quem sabe, porventura não fosse tão ruim assim.

Os dias seguintes passaram voando. Harry e Draco continuaram explorando o mundo em que estavam durante o dia, e o moreno tomava Poção Anti-Sonhos toda noite pra ser capaz de dormir sem mais pesadelos.

Os dois leram tudo o que lhes caiu nas mãos que talvez pudesse explicar como caíram sete anos no futuro, mas foi inútil. Viagens no tempo, ao que parecia, não eram muito comuns. Especialmente não viagem do tempo que não envolvia mágica feita pelos viajantes – e tudo que Harry e Draco aparentavam ter feito foi cair de suas vassouras e desmaiar.

Harry imaginou se não era algo mais. Talvez eles não tivessem viajado no tempo – talvez eles realmente fossem Harry e Draco daquele tempo, apenas com amnésia. Talvez eles estivessem tão exaustos depois da cura há algumas semanas que seus cérebros simplesmente apagaram sete anos.

- E _por que_ eles fariam isso? – Draco perguntou.

- Eu não sei; estou só procurando por possibilidades já que parece impossível que a gente tenha pulado para o futuro só desmaiando. – Harry se defendeu.

- Não acho que tenha sido isso que aconteceu. – Draco disse. – Por que isso aconteceria com nós dois? E por que apagaria _exatamente_ sete anos das nossas vidas?

Harry deu de ombros. – Quem sabe o Laço do Coração torne impossível que só um de nós passe por uma coisa assim, então faz com que o outro sofra as mesmas coisas. – ele disse fracamente. Ele sabia que nada disso era muito provável, mas desde que eles não estavam fazendo nenhum progresso em achar um jeito de voltar pra casa, ele queria ao menos pensar em algumas outras saídas.

Ele pensou sobre perguntar para Hermione – o problema era que assim eles teriam que falar tanto para ela quanto para Rony sobre, bem, _tudo_. E Harry não sabia se ele poderia provar para os seus amigos que eles eram Harry e Draco – só não na versão certa. A única coisa que ele podia oferecer era dizer-lhes os segredos que eles compartilharam nos seis anos que estiveram em Hogwarts. Isso deveria, claro, ser prova o suficiente, ele achava, mas ao mesmo tempo a maior parte dessas coisas poderia ter sido descoberta, digamos, se alguém conseguisse prender o verdadeiro Harry daquele tempo e atulhá-lo de _Veritaserum_.

Ele suspirou. Isso os estava levando a lugar nenhum.

Harry imaginou se eles deveriam contar ao Professor Dumbledore. De qualquer modo parecia que o velho mago de algum jeito já sabia. Ele não dissera isso para os outros ouvirem, mas ainda assim havia _algo_ no jeito em que o diretor falava e respondia suas perguntas que dizia que ele apenas _sabia_.

Os dois também estavam lendo muito sobre Laços do Coração, sabendo que isso era mais que um nome para sentir a dor um do outro. Até ali eles ainda não tinham achado muito sobre o Laço, mas eles não eram do tipo de desistir. Harry visitou a grande biblioteca de Londres. O lugar abrigava uma área enorme de livros mágicos, uma área invisível para os trouxas mas perfeitamente acessível para todos os bruxos portadores de varinha.

Harry voltou para casa já na tarde alta com cópias dos textos mais interessantes que tinha achado. Não era permitido que se retirasse os livros da biblioteca, dado que eles eram valiosos demais para isso, mas a bibliotecária não se importava que ele copiasse as passagens necessárias.

- Achou alguma coisa? – Draco perguntou quando ele voltou ao apartamento pela lareira.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – É... interessante. – ele disse, sua mente ainda enrolada com as novidades sobre o Laço.

Ele entregou as cópias ao loiro, e Draco deu uma olhada na informação rapidamente.

- Mas... – ele começou, olhando para Harry com o queixo caído. – Isso não pode... quero dizer... como?!

Harry deu de ombros. – Eu não sei, mas isso foi tudo o que eu encontrei. Bem interessante, não acha? E pensar que nós dois realmente nos metemos com isso? – e ele começou a ler alto o texto de um dos pedaços de papel:

_"O Laço do Coração é um dos mais fortes laços que dois bruxos podem conjurar. Ele une os bruxos com uma combinação de magia da alma e do coração. O processo para fazê-lo é doloroso e requisita, além de outras coisas, que as duas partes dêem sangue uma à outra.(para instruções mais exatas do feitiço, veja '_Magia da Alma e do Coração'_ de Ordena Oliwoft.)"_

Os olhos de Draco iam de Harry para o pergaminho e para Harry de novo. – Como _alguém_ pode fazer isso por livre e espontânea vontade?! – ele perguntou em descrença.  
_"Uma vez que o Laço do Coração está formado, os dois magos/bruxas serão capazes de, além de outras coisas, sentir a agonia e a felicidade um do outro. Se uma parte é ferida a outra pode curá-la, ainda que isso requisite uma grande quantidade de energia._

_"Ao mesmo tempo, o Laço pode enfraquecer ambas as partes. Se um deles é ferido, o outro será afetado igualmente._

_"Vários feitiços são muito mais fáceis de ser realizados uma vez que o Laço foi conjurado. Entre eles está o Feitiço _Audiosis _(habilidades telepáticas, vide página 256), e muitos feitiços fortalecedores/curativos._

_"O Laço do Coração é altamente incomum. É necessário um poderoso(a) mago/bruxa para realizar a União, e as duas partes têm de confiar umas nas outras completamente. O mais poderosas são as duas partes, o mais forte será o Laço uma vez que ele está feito. É um laço eterno. Se uma das partes falece, a outra também morrerá dentro de semanas. Se uma das partes decide abandonar a outra, ambos morrerão. É esse o porquê de o Laço não ser muito bem visto frente à comunidade mágica e não ser realizado freqüentemente._

_"O último Laço conjurado foi em 1827 entre Avongara Aidée e Lev Layndu. Ele não terminou muito bem; depois de seis anos de casamento, Avongara se apaixonou por outro homem. Ela deixou Lev, e ambos morreram oito dias depois."_

- Você sabe que nós desse tempo aqui somos realmente estúpidos, certo? - Harry disse quando terminou de ler.

- Como nós _pudemos_ decidir fazer um troço desses?! – Draco perguntou. – É loucura!!

Eles ficaram em silêncio, contemplando a informação que tinham acabado de receber. Finalmente, Harry perguntou: - Bem, você quer tentar isso aqui?

Draco o encarou. – O quê? Você quer refazer os feitiços do Laço?!

- Não, sua besta, - Harry disse. – Eu quis dizer as habilidades telepáticas.

O loiro continuou a encará-lo. – Não tenho certeza se quero você fuçando nos meus pensamentos privados, Potter. – ele falou.

- Tem algo a esconder? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.

- Não, mas ainda assim eu não quero você na minha cabeça. – Draco replicou com um olhar cortante.

Harry sorriu para ele. – Você pode "fuçar" na minha cabeça também, isso não é bom o suficiente para um acordo?

Draco continuou dispensando-lhe aquele olhar frio, e Harry estava começando a ter certeza de que ele iria recusar quando ele finalmente disse: - Ótimo. Estou nessa.

O moreno lhe deu um grande sorriso. – Bom! – ele exclamou, então começou a remexer os pedaços de pergaminho. – Agora vamos ver o que devemos fazer... Oh, aqui está. – ele disse quando achou o papel certo, e leu alto:

_"O Feitiço_ Audiosis_ é uma magia muito complicada mas com instruções bastante simples. O feitiço lida com ter acesso aos pensamentos de outra pessoa, e por isso é muito difícil de ser realizado com sucesso. (Parceiros de Laço do Coração são conhecidos por conjurar esse feitiço mais facilmente; vide Laço do Coração, página 143)._

_"A única coisa que os(as) magos/bruxas precisam fazer é dizer a palavra _'Audiosis' _juntos com o nome da outra pessoa. Entretanto, a mente tem fortes proteções contra invasão, e dado isso pouquíssimas tentativas dão certo._

_"Para parceiros de Laço do Coração o feitiço será difícil ao princípio, mas cada vez mais fácil ao que a partes se acostumam uma à outra. Quando as partes estão completamente confortáveis uma com a outra, elas não precisarão mais do feitiço; se um(a) quiser que o(a) outro(a) o(a) ouça, ele(a) ouvirá."_

Draco parecia incerto. – Você realmente acha que isso é sábio?

- Desde quando você se importa se é sábio ou não? – Harry atirou de volta. – Sim, eu tenho certeza. Que mal poderia vir disso?

O loiro parecia ser capaz de pensar sobre vários males que poderia vir daquilo.

- Ah, qualé, Malfoy, - Harry disse, revertendo para o nome antigo para o outro rapaz. – não é perigoso.

- Como é que você sabe, você nunca tentou isso antes. – Draco murmurou. Ele olhou para Harry suspeitosamente. – Ou tentou?

- Não, - Harry falou, cansado. – eu _não_ tentei ler seus pensamentos antes. Agora, _por favor_, a gente pode tentar isso?

Draco lhe ofertou um último olhar venenoso e assentiu. – Certo. Então eu tenho que falar essas palavras e você vai ouvir meus pensamentos?

Harry deu de ombros. – É o que está escrito.

- Beleza. – o loiro disse, fechando seus olhos e respirando fundo. Harry fez o mesmo para ser capaz de se concentrar melhor. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que isso seria difícil; ele iria precisar de todo o foco que tinha. Ele e Draco não compartilhavam do mesmo Laço que ele presumia que Harry e Draco daquele tempo tinham, então isso seria ainda mais difícil.

- _Audiosis Draco._ – Harry disse, enquanto Draco dizia a mesma coisa com o seu nome.

Nada aconteceu.

Ele abriu seus olhos um pouquinho para olhar o outro rapaz, e viu seus rosto torcido em concentração. Ele estava obviamente tentando com afinco, a despeito da batalha verbal que eles tinham acabado de lutar para fazer isso ou não. Era um tantinho estranho como o loiro podia mudar tão rapidamente, mas ele mudava, e Harry achava isso um pouco... intrigante. Você nunca sabia o que esperar de Draco, então o tempo passado com ele nunca era chato. Harry podia ficar irritado com ele, podia sentir a sua dor, podia se meter em situações perigosas por causa dele, mas nunca ficava _chateado_.

O sonserino abriu seus olhos e encarou Harry.

- Você vai fazer isso ou ficar só me secando? – ele perguntou.

Harry corou até o escarlate e murmurou: - Desculpe.

- Era você quem queria fazer isso, não eu. – Draco lhe lembrou.

- Tá, eu sei! – Harry exclamou, seguindo num tom mais baixo, - Vamos tentar de novo.

O loiro assentiu e respirou fundo de novo, fechando os olhos.

- _Audiosis Harry._ – ele disse novamente, enquanto Harry repetiu para Draco.

Harry achou que eles tinham falhado outra vez, quando de repente ouviu:

_'Harry?'_

_'Draco?'_

_'É, devo ser eu.'_

_'Nós estamos mesmo fazendo isso? Quero dizer, eu não estou só imaginando sua voz na minha cabeça e virando um retardado?'_

_'Não Potter, você não está. Bem, na verdade você ainda poderia estar, mas...'_

_'Ah, cala a boca, Draco. E pare de me chamar de "Potter"! Nós concordamos em nos tratarmos pelos primeiros nomes há duas semanas!'_

_'Certo, _Harry_'_, Draco rosnou, e Harry estava impressionado que o loiro podia ser sarcástico até mesmo em pensamento.

_'Não devíamos abrir os olhos pra ver se funciona assim?'_, Harry perguntou.

_'Tudo bem.'_

_'No três: um, dois, três!'_

Harry abriu os olhos no exato instante em que Draco abriu os seus. Seus olhos se encontraram e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ouviu a voz do loiro: _'Ainda consegue me ouvir?'_

Era a mais estranha das sensações, Harry pensou em surpresa. Ele ouviu Draco falar, mas os lábios dele não se moviam. Parecia surreal. _'Sim, eu consigo.', _ele disse a Draco. O loiro lhe deu um sorriso pequeno e triunfante.

_'Isso é legal. Eu posso_ realmente _ouvir seus pensamentos'._

Harry assentiu. Era mesmo muito legal. Ele não podia decidir o que achava de ter Draco ali, dentro da sua cabeça, mas bem como dividir a cama com ele, não era assim tão horrível. Provavelmente seria pior ouvir Hermione na sua cabeça, principalmente a Hermione do seu tempo – ela nunca pararia de lembrá-lo da lição de casa que precisava ser feita, e que ele não devia _mesmo_ ficar andando por Hogwarts no meio da noite.

_'Como a gente termina isso?'_, Draco perguntou.

Harry olhou para os papéis. Não havia nada sobre terminar a telepatia. – Hm, - ele disse alto, - não tem nada aqui sobre isso.

- O QUÊ?! – Draco berrou, tanto com a voz quanto nos pensamentos. Harry se encolheu sob o som agressivo, mas o loiro não notou. Ele estava rapidamente revirando os papéis, tentando achar alguma coisa para quebrar a telepatia. - Eu não quero você na minha cabeça pelo resto da vida! – ele exclamou quando terminou as buscas de mãos vazias.

_'Nem eu!'!_, Harry falou. _'Agora pare de gritar comigo. Você está me dando uma dor de cabeça maldita.'_

_'Desculpe.',_ Draco murmurou sem sinceridade em seus pensamentos, ainda olhando feio para Harry.

- Tente checar os livros no outro quarto. - Harry disse a Draco. – Tem de haver alguma coisa sobre quebrar a telepatia.

_'E tente não pensar tão alto.',_ ele pensou quando o loiro desapareceu da sala sem uma palavra – ou ao menos, sem uma palavra propriamente dita. Ele podia ouvir as palavras irritadiças de Draco passando pela sua própria mente numa velocidade incrível. A maior parte deles era nas linhas de _'Eu devia azarar o Harry por me empurrar nessa história de telepatia pra começo de conversa.'_

_'Eu ainda posso te ouvir, sabe.'_, Harry pensou para o outro.

_'Bom mesmo.'_, o loiro respondeu secamente.

Harry continuou pesquisando nos pedaços de pergaminho, mas não achou nada de novo.

Eles procuraram pela noite inteira, ambos ficando mais e mais exaustos de ouvirem os pensamentos do outro. Os dois tinham horrendas enxaquecas quando o relógio anunciou que eram onze horas. Harry não queria nada exceto dormir, porém ele não podia se deixar apagar – ele precisava achar um contra-feitiço para a telepatia. Ele não pôde lutar o cansaço por muito tempo, contudo, e de repente ele estava adormecido no sofá com pedaços de pergaminho espalhados a todo lugar ao seu redor.

_Ele estava de volta à sala de paredes de pedra, e as cordas grossas que cortavam seus pulsos estavam de volta. Tudo à sua volta era negro, uma escuridão sem fim que parecia zombar dele._

_Houve um raio de luz e de repente a família estava à sua frente. A menininha estava lá, chorando até seus olhos saltarem, seus lábios formando a palavra "Mamãe!" sem parar, ainda que nenhum som fosse produzido. O garotinho estava ao seu lado; ambos estavam amarrados e seus pulsos estavam sangrando, bem como os de Harry._

_- Você fez isso com os meus filhos! – veio a voz irada do Sr. Hanawalt. – Você fez isso! É sua culpa!_

_- Não! – Harry exclamou. – Eu não quis... Não era pra ser assim..._

_As sombras escuras se moveram ao seu redor, e bem como a escuridão tinha feito, elas zombaram dele. Riram dele._

_- Eu quero que você nos mostre... no Sr. Potter aqui. – uma delas disse, e colocou uma arma nas mãos de Brian. A criança levantou os olhos para Harry e disse:_

_- Você merece isso!_

_O tiro soou, e Harry gritou. À sua volta, as sombras estava rindo dele. Harry caiu pra frente; ele não podia respirar... Sua cabeça estava soando com a risada escarninha, e o som de seu rápido batimento cardíaco. Ele estava caindo, pra baixo, baixo, baixo... Seu mundo era negro; seu mundo era agonia... Ele se forçou pelo ar, mas descobriu que não conseguia inspirar. Seu corpo gritava por ar, mas ele não podia dá-lo._

_Ele gritou; era tudo o que podia fazer._

_- Shh..._

_Um calor o cercou por um breve segundo, e ele podia respirar de novo, apenas por um curto momento. Então o calor desapareceu e as trevas o cercaram outra vez. Ele ainda estava caindo._

_Algo macio estava à sua volta, envolvendo-o como uma mãe faria por seu filho._

_- Shh..._

_Harry olhou ao redor; de repente as cercanias haviam mudado. Ele estava nas margens de um lago, deitado na grama, vendo a água se mexer sob seu olhar. O céu estava azul, e o sol o aquecia onde estava._

_- Você está bem, Harry..._

_Ele imaginou onde estava ou de quem era a voz estranha. Parecia familiar... Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora – ele queria apenas aproveitar a sensação do sol aquecendo sua pele, o jeito que a grama o cutucava e o sangue que fluía das suas feridas... Não, isso não estava certo..._

_A dor excruciante veio de novo, e ele sentiu a mudança ao seu redor. O céu azul foi coberto por nuvens pretas e a água estava turbulenta, se jogando furiosamente sobre ele. Um vento gelado passou por ele, fazendo-o tremer. Ele queria ir embora, encontrar um abrigo, mas não podia se mover. Medo prendia o seu coração novamente._

_- É tudo sua culpa..._

_- _Não_ é sua culpa, Harry!_

_A voz calma e relaxante estava de volta, e Harry sentiu o calor ao seu redor._

_- Não é sua culpa, você não fez nada errado. Agora só se acalme... Você está bem, e você está seguro..._

_Finalmente Harry se deixou relaxar, enquanto o céu voltou a ser azul e a água parou outra vez. Ele fechou seus olhos e sentiu um par de braços fortes envolverem o seu corpo._

_Estava seguro._

* * *

**N/T:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLELLUIAH!! De presente de Natal pra toda a galera, o capítulo 8. Eu peço desculpas pra toda a galera, não deu tempo de revisar nem nada, mas me avisem se tiver algum erro crasso, OK?? E segundas desculpas, dessa vez GIGANTESCAMENTE maiores pelo atraso, minha vida andou dolorosamente complicada e eu não tive tempo/paciência/condições mentais pra me preocupar com a tradução. Perdão. Mas sintam-se gratos; eu atrasei minha própria fic pra prestar o papel de Mamãe Noel para vocês e eles estão esperando capítulo a mais tempo que vocês, se eu não me engano. De qualquer modo... Feliz Natal, galera, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e eu _acho_ – SÓ ACHO, HEIN!! – que não vou demorar tanto pro 9, mas não confiem em mim, minha palavra não presta... Beijinhos pra todos e boas festas, **Rafi n'ha Doria.**


	9. Tenha Minha Mente

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Nono Capítulo – **Tenha Minha Mente**

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, foi com a estranha sensação de ser envolvido por outra pessoa. Foi estranho porque ele nunca tinha acordado assim antes.

O corpo macio pressionado contra suas costas, braços magros mas fortes enrolados à volta de sua cintura – Harry soube sem olhar para seu rosto que era Draco a pessoa atrás dele. Harry podia sentir isso, além do fato de que não podia ser ninguém mais contando que eles eram os únicos vivendo no apartamento.

A mente do loiro estava silenciosa agora, ele notou; apenas seus próprios pensamentos estavam lá. Isso provavelmente significava que Draco ainda estava adormecido, já que Harry não acreditava que o feitiço tinha se cancelado só porque tinham dormido. Ele sabia que tinha que ser mais complicado do que isso para saírem da situação que tinham criado.

Ele imaginou como Draco acabou junto com ele no sofá. Pelo mais que Harry podia se lembrar, o loiro não estava ali quando ele dormira. Ele nem mesmo achava que estavam no mesmo cômodo. Então o que aconteceu?

Ele lembrou de seu sonho, do calor e das palavras suaves.

Tudo aquilo fora Draco? Fora _Draco_ de todas as pessoas que o fizera se sentir seguro e protegido? Harry não podia acreditar nisso... E ao mesmo tempo, ele não tinha nenhum problema para acreditar nisso. Draco mudara desde que tinha chegado ali; ele não estava mais agindo como o filhinho mimado de Comensal da Morte que ele sempre fora em casa, em Hogwarts. Claro, isso também não era uma verdade completa; Draco não vinha interpretando o papel de um filhinho mimado de Comensal da Morte há um bom tempo. Desde o começo do quinto ano, o loiro esteve muito mais quieto. Ele não chamara Hermione de "Sangue-Ruim" com muita freqüência, nem xingado Rony de "Pobretão". A bem da verdade, ele estivera mais e mais na sua. Ele ainda tinha suas brigas ocasionais com Harry, mas o moreno começou a imaginar se tudo aquilo não era uma atuação.

Draco teria que continuar seu papel como pentelho antitrouxas então seu pai não criaria suspeitas. Se Draco se unira ao lado bom no começo do quinto ano, então ele teria de ser um ator muito bom para se virar com isso sem Lúcio notar nada estranho sobre seu filho.

Ainda assim, em algum ponto Lúcio _devia_ ter notado algo estranho. Se o futuro em que estavam vivendo realmente era o que ia acontecer, então o Sr. Malfoy descobriria alguma coisa sobre Draco e um seqüestro se seguiria.

Se eles voltassem sabendo disso tudo, eles tentariam mudar os fatos? Draco pediria a Harry para deixar Lúcio viver? Provavelmente não, visto que o loiro dissera a Harry que não sentia por saber do fim de seu pai. Contudo... Eles tentariam impedir o seqüestro completamente, e com isso mudar todo o futuro? Isso era ao menos _possível_? Quem sabe tudo isso já estava planejado. Talvez Harry e Draco _deviam_ ir até ali, ao futuro, e aprender algumas coisas.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram abruptamente interrompidos quando Draco bocejou e se mexeu atrás dele. O moreno podia ouvi-lo acordando; seus pensamentos estavam começando a escorregar de novo para o cérebro de Harry. Ele o sentiu se espreguiçar e então se aproximar mais.

Aí ele congelou.

_'Harry?'_, veio a pergunta incerta.

- Sim. – Harry falou alto, um sorriso pequeno brincando em seus lábios ao ouvir a voz mirrada de Draco.

_'O que você está fazendo?'_ – a voz não o estava acusando como ele achou que estaria, mas ao invés disso continuou no mesmo tom suave, mirrado e confuso.

- Eu estava dormindo aqui. – Harry disse, ainda alto e ainda sem se virar para encarar Draco. Ele não achava que iria acabar tudo muito bem se de repente estivessem cara-a-cara e apenas milímetros afastados um do outro.

- E eu?

- Você estava dormindo aqui também. – Harry não podia se controlar e parar de provocar o loiro um pouquinho respondendo o óbvio. Dessa vez, Draco percebeu o jeito como estava sendo tratado.

- Obrigado. – ele debochou, e começou a se levantar de sua posição atrás de Harry. – Eu acho que só vou cair fora agora. Ou talvez você queira fazer isso?

Harry se levantou também, sem responder a Draco. _'Quer tomar café?'_, ele perguntou, saindo da sala.

_'Não, estou indo tomar banho.'_

Harry fez força para não deixar imagens de Draco no chuveiro inundarem sua mente – já seria ruim o suficiente pensar nisso, mas seria ainda pior ter Draco sabendo que ele estava pensando nisso.

_'Quer me acompanhar?', _Draco perguntou maliciosamente.

_'Não!'_

Pense no café da manhã, Harry – ele repetiu para si mesmo, e se ocupou em fazer café para Draco e chá para si. Ele tirou pão do freezer e o esquentou com um passe de varinha.

Dez minutos depois Draco entrou na cozinha, vestido e perfumado. Ele estava usando roupas trouxas, Harry percebeu.

- Estou indo para a biblioteca. – Draco disse, ouvindo os pensamentos de Harry. – Eu não posso andar por lá em vestes de bruxo, posso?

_'Só nunca pensei que viria um dia em que eu te veria em roupas trouxas de verdade.'_, Harry lhe disse, tomando um gole do seu chá. _'Nem mesmo achava que você sabia como elas são.'_

Draco pegou a xícara de café. _'Tem um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.'_

_'Eu notei.'_

Draco passou a manhã inteira, até o meio-dia, na biblioteca. Eles ainda podiam ouvir os pensamentos um do outro tão claramente como se estivessem um na frente do outro, ambos perceberam com desgosto. Harry podia ouvir tudo o que Draco estava lendo, e por causa disso, ele tinha que opinar sobre coisas freqüentemente. Isso resultou num Draco muito aborrecido – e então num Harry irritado quando o loiro fazia questão de não ouvir o que ele dizia. No fim de tudo, provavelmente Draco levou três vezes mais tempo para achar o livro certo do que se ele estivesse sozinho em sua mente.

Ele estava lendo um livro sobre contra-feitiços de todos os tipos quando ele finalmente achou o que procuravam.

_'O contra-feitiço para o famoso feitiço_ Audiosis _é o menos comum feitiço_ Mutus. _Funciona exatamente como o_ Audiosis - _diga apenas_ "Mutus" _junto com o nome da pessoa em questão, e o _Audiosis _estará cancelado.'_

Draco estava em casa dois minutos mais tarde. Eles ficaram na sala de estar bem como na tarde anterior, encarando um ao outro.

_'Vamos pôr um fim nisso, não?'_, Draco perguntou e Harry assentiu.

- _Mutus Draco!_ - Harry disse claramente.

- _Mutus Harry!_ – Draco disse ao mesmo tempo.

De repente ficou tudo muito quieto na mente de Harry. Ele não podia mais ouvir os pensamentos de Draco correndo desenfreados ali, e ele se sentiu muito bem de estar sozinho de novo.

- Eu não consigo mais te ouvir. – Draco disse, obviamente agradecido. – Você também não consegue, não é?

Harry balançou a cabeça. – Não, só eu e meus pensamentos, finalmente a sós.

Eles fizeram o feitiço novamente durante os dias seguintes. Agora que eles já sabiam o contra-feitiço, nenhum dos dois se preocupava demais sobre fazer o feitiço. Ainda lhes custaria um tempo longo antes que pudessem fazer o feitiço sem falá-lo, mas estavam melhorando. Assim que ficava irritante ter o outro fuçando nas suas cabeças, eles cancelavam a magia. Obviamente isso acontecia bem rápido, então suas lições práticas nunca duravam muito.

Cinco dias depois de sua primeira tentativa com o feitiço, eles ainda estavam treinando quando a campainha tocou. Eles se entreolharam, confusos, já que essa era a primeira vez que alguém tocava a campainha ao invés de entrar direto pela lareira. Bem, eles não tinham mesmo muita companhia no apartamento, sendo que os Weasley tinham passado por ali há mais de uma semana.

- Você não vai abrir? – Draco falou na tradicional voz arrastada.

Harry lhe atirou um olhar pontudo, imaginando porque o loiro não podia fazer isso por ele. O outro garoto simplesmente o ignorou e continuou sua leitura.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu se levantou de seu lugar no sofá e rumou no corredor para abrir a porta da frente. A campainha soou de novo; pelo jeito ele estava demorando demais. Ele abriu a porta, sem esperar ninguém em especial. Talvez fosse alguém com o endereço errado?

Ele arregalou os olhos para as pessoas paradas à porta.

- Hm, olá Sr. Potter. – o Sr. Hanawalt disse.

Harry continuou de olhos arregalados para eles, seus sonhos pipocando à sua frente. _"É sua culpa..."_

- Viemos numa hora ruim? – a Sra. Hanawalt perguntou, trazendo-o de volta para o mundo real.

O rapaz moreno sacudiu a cabeça. – Não, não vieram não. – ele disse, tentando controlar seus olhos esbugalhados ao olhar para a família. – Entrem, por favor.

Riley e Brian, os filhos do casal, entraram com rostos inseguros na casa. A menininha tirou seu capote de inverno. Ela estava usando um vestido azul de tecido pesado, perneiras brancas e sapatos pretos polidos. Seus cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, com bandagens ainda cobrindo grande parte de sua testa. Em resumo, Riley parecia muito melhor do que da última vez que ele a vira. Lágrimas correndo pelas bochechas, incapaz de falar... Os sonhos e memórias o assaltaram de novo.

Enquanto os outros se livravam dos capotes, a Sra. Hanawalt estendeu um buquê de flores a Harry.

- Eu sei que não é muito, mas é alguma coisa. – ela disse.

Harry aceitou as flores – um belo arranjo de íris – completamente abobalhado – O quê... por quê? – ele conseguiu dizer.

- Nós sentimos tanto que você tenha se envolvido no... no que aconteceu. – o Sr. Hanawalt falou. – Eu ainda não sei exatamente porque estavam tão interessados em nós, mas me desculpe pela dor que você passou.

Harry estava um pouco surpreso que o Ministério tivesse deixado que os Hanawalts lembrassem de qualquer coisa que fosse do seqüestro – considerando o tento de mágica envolvida – e então ele percebeu que talvez o Ministério não soubesse de nada. Afinal de contas, fora a Ordem que soubera sobre a operação, e Rony e Hermione tinham recebido ordens de manter o Ministério bem, _bem_ longe dela.

- Não é... Quero dizer, - Harry sussurrou, - eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Você não tem nenhuma culpa nisso.

Os Hanawalts mais velhos só lhe sorriram, enquanto as crianças começaram a seguir em frente dentro do apartamento.

- Nós sabemos sobre a operação que falhou. – o Sr. Hanawalt disse.

Os olhos de Harry saltaram de novo.

- O Sr. Dumbledore nos visitou no hospital. – O Sr. Hanawalt continuou. – Ele achou que seria bom para nós que soubéssemos o que aconteceu e o porquê.

_Dumbledore_ falara com os Hanawalts?! Por que ele não fora informado?, Harry imaginou. Eles não tinham visto nem ouvido falar nada sobre o diretor de Hogwarts desde a hospitalização de Harry, e o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu tentou entender porque o velho mago deixaria de lhe contar algo assim.

- Oh. – era tudo o que ele podia dizer aos Hanawalts.

- Harry! – a voz de Draco fez o rapaz moreno dar meia-volta.

- Sim, Draco? – ele perguntou, e lutou para não rir. Ambos Riley e Brian estavam escalando o loiro, e ele não parecia nada feliz sobre isso. – Nós temos visitas. – Harry disse simplesmente, sabendo que esse seria o melhor jeito de irritar o outro.

- Muito obrigado, _Potter_. – Draco rosnou.

- Eu acredito que vocês tenham se conhecido antes? – Harry disse a Draco. – Estes são o Sr. e a Sra. Hanawalt, e seus filhos, Brian e Riley. Dumbledore parece ter dito a eles porque foram seqüestrados.

Agora era a vez de Draco de ficar com olhos prestes a saltar, primeiro mirando Harry, depois o casal Hanawalt. Ele só acordou quando Riley pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo e puxou com tudo.

- AI! – Draco exclamou. Riley pôs uma expressão de medo em seu rosto e correu para se esconder atrás da mãe. O loiro não fez nada para confortar a criança; ao invés disso ele só olhou para Harry. – E ele não achou apropriado nos _informar_ sobre isso?!

- Aparentemente não. – Harry suspirou. Ele se virou para os Hanawalts. – Vocês já conhecem Draco, como eu disso, mas eu vou assumir que vocês ainda não foram apresentados. Sr. Hanawalt, Sra. Hanawalt, este é Draco Malfoy.

- É tão bom finalmente ser apresentada ao nosso salvador. – disse a Sra. Hanawalt, e Draco corou até fazer par com as paredes do corredor.

- Não sou... quer dizer... não foi... – ele murmurou incoerentemente.

- Vamos nos sentar na sala de estar. – Harry sugeriu. Agora que Draco tinha assumido o posto de anfitrião gaguejante e incrédulo, ele teria de ser o que faria uma verdadeira conversa acontecer. Com certeza seria interessante ver quanto os Hanawalts sabiam.

Eles continuaram pelo corredor, e Brian exclamou: - Mamãe! Olha pras fotos! Elas estão _se mexendo_!

Harry sorriu para ele. Tinha reagido praticamente da mesma maneira quando tinha visto as fotografias e pinturas que se movimentavam pela primeira vez. Falando a verdade, ainda havia horas em que elas o encantavam.

Riley pediu a sua mãe para levantá-la para que ela pudesse ver direito, mas Harry foi mais rápido. Ele a pegou por baixo dos braços e ergueu a feliz garotinha no ar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu as pessoas se movendo nas fotos, e ela esticou sua mão para cutucá-los. Quando ela percebeu que ela não podia realmente tocar as pessoinhas na fotografia, ela enrugou as sobrancelhas.

Alguns minutos depois, eles conseguiram passar do corredor e se acomodaram no sofá. Riley e Brian estavam correndo pelo cômodo, olhando para as pinturas que se moviam nas paredes e se perseguindo por todo o lugar. O Sr. e a Sra. Hanawalt se sentaram no sofá enquanto Harry puxou uma cadeira pra perto da mesa baixa de vidro e Draco se pôs na poltrona.

Harry pensou por um momento, e então murmurou _"Audiosis Draco"_ e esperou que funcionasse.

_'Draco, você consegue me ouvir?'_

O loiro lhe assentiu com a cabeça, e fez o mesmo que o outro. _"Audiosis Harry"_, ele disse tão baixinho que o Sr. e a Sra. Hanawalt não poderiam ouvir. Harry estava impressionado que o feitiço de Draco também tivesse funcionado logo na primeira vez que tentara. Eles tinham de estar se acostumando tanto um ao outro quanto ao feitiço.

Harry se virou para o Sr. e a Sra. Hanawalt. – Por favor me desculpem pelas perguntas rudes que eu vou fazer, - ele disse, - mas nós precisamos saber exatamente quanto vocês sabem e lembram.

O Sr. Hanawalt lhe sorriu. – Às ordens, Sr. Potter. – ele disse. – Dumbledore nos deu a opção de um feitiço para esquecer, mas nós dissemos não. Mas ele fez um nas crianças; não achamos que elas têm que lembrar de nada daquilo.

Harry assentiu gravemente. – Parece uma boa idéia. – ele disse. _'As pobres crianças não devem lembrar daquilo.'_

_'Não',_Draco concordou. _'De fato, eu também gostaria de não lembrar.'_

- O que o Prof. Dumbledore contou a vocês? – Draco perguntou, virando sua cabeça ligeiramente.

- Ele é professor? – a Sra. Hanawalt perguntou, interessada.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, - Sim. Bem, na verdade ele é o diretor de Hogwarts.

- Essa é a Escola de Magia, certo? – ela questionou. – Eu estou tendo problemas pra lembrar dos nomes...

Harry assentiu de novo. – Sim, Hogwarts é a Escola de Magia. Agora, voltando ao tópico aberto...?

A Sra. Hanawalt lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil. Ela disse: - Ele nos explicou sobre Volde... desculpe, Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry sorriu gentilmente para ela. – Está tudo bem. Nós usamos o nome real dele aqui.

_'Só aqui?! Você_ sequer uma vez _usou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o nome real dele?!'_, Draco lhe perguntou. Harry lhe disparou um olhar.

- Certo, bem, ele nos disse sobre Voldemort, e que era ele quem estava por trás do seqüestro. Ele disse que não sabia porque ele tinha nos seqüestrado, mas também disse que devia ter a ver com o conhecimento de Carl com as armas? – Harry e Draco confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Então, quando ele nos explicou sobre Voldemort, ele teve que nos explicar sobre... mágica. Ele explicou sobre a escola de vocês, mas ele não disse que era diretor de lá, e um pouco sobre o seu mundo. Minha aposta é que ele ainda nem começou a cobrir tudo, mas nós sabemos do mínimo necessário.

_'Mas por que Dumbledore achou que é melhor que eles saibam?'_, Harry perguntou.

_'Eu não sei, mas deve ter alguma razão. O diretor não faz coisas assim de graça.'_, Draco respondeu. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, e seus olhos pararam nas crianças. _'Sabe de uma coisa?'_

_'O quê?_

_'Eu acho que sei_ exatamente _o que levou o professor a fazer isso._

Harry seguiu o olhar de Draco e observou Riley. Ela estava segurando algo em sua mão... e em frente dela um pedaço de papel estava flutuando calmamente pelo ar...

- Minha varinha! – Harry exclamou e pulou fora da cadeira. Ele correu para a criança e tomou a varinha dela num movimento fluido. O pedaço de papel caiu no chão enquanto ele pegava a menininha em seus braços.

_'Acho que temos aqui uma futura estudante de Hogwarts.'_, Harry ouviu Draco pensar.

_'Definitivamente.'_

Os pais de Riley estavam mirando a filha com olhos arregalados. Ela, por sua vez, estava tentando pegar a varinha de Harry de volta, e fez beicinho quando ele a pôs fora do seu alcance. Ele balançou a cabeça pra ela. – Não, eu acho que não. – ele sorriu para ela. Riley só fez aumentar o beicinho.

- O... o que ela fez? – o Sr. Hanawalt perguntou, ainda observando a filha com olhos do tamanho de pires.

- Parece que sua filha é uma futura bruxa, - Harry respondeu calmamente, - o que explica porque Dumbledore decidiu que vocês podiam e devia se lembrar sobre o mundo mágico.

- Nossa filha? Uma _bruxa_? – a Sra. Hanawalt perguntou. Ela não parecia desgostosa quanto a isso, entretanto; estava mais chocada e um pouquinho curiosa.

- É o que parece. – Harry disse de novo.

Enquanto os adultos estavam conversando, Riley decidiu que o colo de Harry era um bom lugar para se estar. Ela se aconchegou mais perto, enrolando suas vestes – que Harry só agora percebera que deviam ser um tanto estranhas para os Hanawalts mais velhos – à sua volta firmemente. Ela bocejou e fechou seus olhos, alheia ao choque que acabara de dar a seus pais.

_'Parece que você tem uma fã, Potter.'_, Draco lhe sorriu torto.

_'Oh, cale a boca, Malfoy.'_

A tarde se passou calmamente depois disso. Harry e Draco continuaram a conversar entre si telepaticamente enquanto falavam com o Sr. e a Sra. Hanawalt ao mesmo tempo. Riley dormiu quase duas horas no colo de Harry, parecendo completamente contente onde estava.

Harry explicou mais sobre Voldemort: alguma história antiga, excluindo a parte dele ser o famoso "Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu". Ele não precisava da atenção somada ao modo que os Hanawalts já estavam olhando para ele. Ele achava que para dois adultos, a informação sobre um mundo mágico escondido era esmagadora. Devia ser mais fácil para uma criança aceitar; o próprio Harry só se lembrava de ter se sentido excitado sobre o novo mundo para o qual fora levado por Hagrid, nunca mortalmente chocado.

Draco por sua vez explicou um pouco mais sobre seu trabalho como Curadores. O pouco que ele e Harry sabiam, isto é. Afinal das contas, Harry e Draco não estavam nem um pouco perto de saberem tudo sobre ser um Curador.

- Eu mal me lembro disso. – a Sra. Hanawalt disse quando Draco falou sobre a cura que fizera depois do seqüestro. – Tudo de que eu me lembro era do calor, e que isso me fazia me sentir bem por dentro.

O Sr. Hanawalt concordou. – Eu não acho que estávamos muito coerentes naquela hora. – ele sorriu gentilmente para eles. – Eu lembro do medo por Riley e Brian, e então, como Anna disse, o calor.

- Eu nem consigo dizer o quanto te somos gratos pelo que você fez por nós. – a Sra. Hanawalt disse. – Sem você, talvez eu ainda estivesse no hospital; ou talvez eu estivesse morta.

Ela tremeu, e Harry viu o Sr. Hanawalt segurar sua mão num ato de conforto.

As maçãs do rosto de Draco estavam vermelhas, Harry viu pelo canto de seu olho. O rapaz obviamente não estava acostumado às pessoas lhe agradecendo tanto. Harry decidiu adicionar um pouquinho a isso.

_'Eu acho que isso funciona pra mim também, Draco.'_, ele pensou, cobrindo sua voz mental tanto com um pouco de ironia – para irritar o loiro – e um pouco de honestidade – ele estava grato, no fim da história. _'Então muito obrigado.'_

Ele observou com surpresa enquanto Draco ficava de um tom de vermelho mais profundo. _'Oh, cai fora.'_, ele murmurou em seus pensamentos.

Finalmente, três horas depois de terem chegado, os Hanawalts se levantaram para sair. Riley tinha acabado de acordar, então ela estava esfregando seus olhos enquanto sua mãe a fazia vestir seu capote. Brian, que estivera lendo um livro qualquer que tinha achado numa das estantes, não queria ir embora.

- Oh, - Draco disse, - você pegar o livro emprestado se quiser.

A carinha do menino se iluminou e ele se atirou para Draco, enquanto Harry encarava o sonserino. Quem tinha substituído Draco por aquele alien legal com crianças? O loiro parecia estar ignorando Harry, já que ele estava abraçando Brian, mas então Harry ouviu: _'O quê, você é o único autorizado a ter um fã clube?'_

Harry lhe deu um sorriso largo. _'Nah, vá em frente com tudo...'_

Ele se virou para o Sr. e a Sra. Hanawalt. – Eu espero que a tarde não tenha sido desperdiçada? – ele perguntou com um sorriso largo.

A Sra Hanawalt sorriu para ele. – Definitivamente não. – ela disse. – Obrigada, Sr. Potter. Por tudo.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso. – Por favor, me chamem de Harry.

- E eu de Draco! – o loiro lhes disse de trás.

- Se vocês nos chamarem de Anna e Carl. "Sr. e Sra. Hanawalt" nos fazem parecer tão... velhos.  
Draco e Harry sorriram que era só dentes e assentiram. Eles fizeram suas despedidas, e Riley abraçou ambos antes que a família fosse embora. Harry ficou no lugar e ficou olhando para a porta fechada atrás deles.

_'Bem, essa com certeza foi uma tarde interessante.'_, Harry ouviu Draco pensar.

_'Interessante não é uma palavra forte o suficiente para descrever.'_

_'Eu mal posso esperar pra ver esses dois em Hogwarts.'_

_'Esses dois?'_

- Ah, qualé, - Draco disse alto. – não venha me dizer que você não sentiu a magia irradiando do menino.

Harry deu de ombros. – Eu acho que não estava me concentrado nisso.

Draco lhe deu um sorriso torto. – Não, você estava ocupado demais mimando a menininha.

O rapaz moreno ignorou o comentário de Draco. – Ela é adorável. – ele disse, lembrando-se da sensação de segurar Riley em seus braços. – Você quer ter filhos?

Draco o encarou. – O que você disse?

- Eu perguntei se você quer ter filhos. Você parecia estar bem feliz com o Brian, que nem eu estava com a Riley. – Harry disse, dando de ombros.

O loiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno. – Eu quero ter filhos. Um dia.

- Não acha que vai ser um pouquinho difícil? – Harry perguntou.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Bem, se esse é o futuro ou ao menos _um_ futuro, o que nós estamos bem certos de ser, então você e eu vamos estar... juntos... por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar. – ele adicionou, então continuou. – E se nós estamos juntos, então nós realmente não vamos ter filhos.

_'Se estamos juntos, vamos achar um jeito.'_, Draco lhe disse.

Harry parou por um momento, então perguntou: _'Você já se acostumou com isso?'_

_'Acostumei com o quê?'_

_'Nós estarmos juntos nesse lugar.'_

Draco olhou para ele. – Está ficando mais fácil.


	10. Você Me Faz Sentir As Coisas Mais Estran...

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Décimo Capítulo - **Você Me Faz Sentir As Coisas Mais Estranhas**

Rony e Hermione mandaram uma coruja para Harry e Draco no dia seguinte. A nota que a ave entregara era curta:

_"Harry e Draco,_

_Vamos fazer uma Festa de Natal adiantada hoje à noite. Vocês são mais do que bem-vindos. Começamos às seis. O Prof. Dumbledore diz que tem novidades que nos interessam._

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione e Rony"_

Harry sabia que se Dumbledore "tinha notícias", praticamente era certeza de que tinha a ver com a Ordem. Ele imaginou se "Festa de Natal" não era só um código para um encontro da Ordem.

Harry estava trajado em suas vestes favoritas quando eles foram via Flú para o Castelo Weasley às três pras seis naquela noite. As vestes eram pretas e completamente abertas na frente. No conjunto vinham botas e calças justas de couro, assim como a camisa com meia-gola.

- Belo visual, Potter. – Draco dissera com um assobio baixo quando vira Harry pela primeira vez.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso largo. – Você também não está tão ruim assim.

O loiro estava com os cabelos caindo soltos além dos ombros, diferentemente de Harry que preferira manter o seu no rabo-de-cavalo. Draco estava sustentando o preto e prata; suas calças eram de couro, iguais às de Harry. As vestes negras caiam de seus ombros, quase chegando nos joelhos, fechadas por um broche bem no osso dos ombros. Por baixo ele vestia uma camisa cinza clara, e nos pés calçava botas semelhantes às do moreno.

A sala do Castelo Weasley estava abarrotada de gente. Todo mundo estava conversando, o que resultava num barulho bem alto, e ao fundo alguma música que Harry não conhecia – mas que porém soava bastante natalina – tocava. As pessoas estavam misturadas entre grupos e conversavam e riam entre si. Harry reconheceu várias delas, ainda que eles tivessem mudado desde a última vez em que os vira – quando ele estava em Hogwarts em seu próprio tempo.

Parecia que a família Weasley inteira estava ali. Harry viu o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversando com Hermione – de quem a barriga definitivamente tinha crescido desde a última vez que tinham se visto – e Rony estava falando com Gui. Ele também viu Percy ao lado de sua namorada da época de Hogwarts, Penélope Clearwater. Diferentemente de outros na sala, Penélope se parecia exatamente com o que era em sua época. Ela tinha um bebê nos seus braços e Harry se lembrou do comentário sobre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley serem avós pela terceira vez. Percy obviamente era um dos pais orgulhosos. Harry procurou ao redor por Carlinhos ou Gina, mas não conseguiu achá-los. Obviamente, eles podiam estar em qualquer outro lugar da sala.

Harry também viu Remus e Sirius. Eles estavam ao lado de uma das travessas de aperitivos, comendo e conversando alegremente um com o outro.

Simas Finnigan, o garoto irlandês com cabelos cor-de-palha, continuava muito como era sete anos atrás. As diferenças eram que ele era um pouco mais alto e musculoso do que antes, e seu cabelo tenha um ou dois centímetros a menos.

Parecia que ele ainda era o melhor amigo de Dino Thomas, já que os dois estavam conversando animadamente num dos cantos da sala. Dino, que já era alto nos tempos de escola, estava ainda mais alto agora, e Harry imaginou quem era o maior – Rony ou Dino.

- Ei, Harry! Draco! – Simas disse com empolgação quando os viu. Draco os encarou; mesmo depois de um mês nessa realidade, ele ainda não se acostumara com os ex-grifinórios o tratando bem.

- Oi Simas, Dino. – Harry disse e deu uma cotovelada no loiro ao seu lado para fazê-lo parar de olhar fixo.

- Como vocês estão? A gente não se viu por uns tempos. – Simas falou.

- Nós estivemos... ocupados. – Harry respondeu, e tento fazer soar como se eles realmente estivessem ocupados.

- Ah, sim, - Dino disse com um sorriso indulgente, olhando de Draco para Harry – Eu tenho certeza de que estiveram.

- Bem, - Draco rosnou, – depois que nós acordamos cinco dias depois de uma operação, eu tive uma visão alguns dias depois, aí Harry foi seqüestrado, baleado e passou alguns dias em coma, e desde então nós estamos levando tudo muito bem.

Dino o olhou em choque. – Vocês _estiveram_ ocupados. – ele disse com um sorriso surpreso depois de alguns segundos.

Draco o encarou, e Harry agarrou seu braço – Com licença. – ele disse para Dino e Simas, e carregou o loiro para longe.

- O quê?! – Draco exclamou quando os dois estavam fora do campo de audição da outra dupla de rapazes.

- Você poderia ao menos _tentar_ ser civilizado?! – Harry perguntou – Eles estão sendo legais!

Draco lhe passou um olhar duro. – Eles são grifinórios.

- _Ex_-grifinórios nessa realidade. O Draco desse tempo _gosta_ deles. Por causa disso é esperado que _voc_ goste _deles._

Draco continuou a mirá-lo com punhais nos olhos, mas Harry continuou intocado.

- Seja bonzinho com seus coleguinhas, Draco. – ele disse e se embrenhou na multidão. Ele queria ter uma chance de conversar com Hermione e Rony antes que Dumbledore começasse a reunião. Ele viu o diretor na sua poltrona favorita ao lado do sofá, conversando com alguém... Professora McGonagall? Realmente parecia com a professora de Transfiguração. Seu cabelo grisalho estava preso no coque apertado, como sempre.

Mais para o lado estava Severo Snape, não falando com ninguém em especial. Seu franzir de sobrancelhas estava atarraxado no seu rosto e seus cabelos se escorriam pelos lados do seu rosto, tão sebosos quanto da primeira vez que Harry o vira na vida.

- Olá, Severo. – ele cumprimentou, seus pés o levando em direção ao Mestre de Poções contra sua vontade. – Se divertindo?

- Fabulosamente. – Snape ironizou. – Onde está seu namorado?

- Oh, Draco está... em algum lugar. Ele não estava com um espírito de integração essa noite. – Harry respondeu. – Bem como alguém por aqui, pelo que parece.

- Eu estou me integrando perfeitamente, Harry. – Severo disse. – Agora vá brincar com as outras crianças. Eu acredito que a Srta. Granger estava te procurando.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso largo. – Ela não é mais a Srta. Granger. – ele disse.

- Ah, ela vai ser pra sempre a Srta. Sabe-Tudo Granger, Potter. Assim como você sempre vai ser o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Agora xô.

Harry riu do som do seu professor de Poções lhe dizendo "x", mas o deixou em paz logo depois disso. Ele ficou caminhando entre a multidão até que ele achou Hermione, ainda falando com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

- Oi Mione. – ele disse.

- Harry! – ela exclamou com excitação, e o abraçou – Eu não te vi quando você chegou. Está aqui há muito tempo?

- Só uns quinze minutos. Sna... Severo foi gentil o suficiente para me dizer que você queria falar comigo.

- Sim, sim, eu queria. – ela disse a Harry, voltando-se para os patriarcas Weasley – Vocês nos dão licença, por favor?

- Claro. Nós vamos experimentar a comida. – O Sr. Weasley disse. – Ouvi dizer que estava excelente...

E eles saíram andando, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos. Ela o pegou pela mão e o levou até a cozinha. Havia alguns elfos domésticos se movendo ao redor do cômodo, fazendo comida e enchendo taças. Harry não vira nenhum elfo quando ficara no castelo e estava um pouco surpreso – Hermione no final das contas tinha sido profundamente contra elfos domésticos uma vez em sua vida.

- Qual o problema, Mione? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estava pensando... quer dizer, eu e o Rony estivemos pensando... Só queríamos saber...

- Hermione? Você está enrolando. – Harry disse gentilmente.

Ela lhe sorriu. – Nós queríamos saber se você quer ser o padrinho de um dos bebês.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu estava um tantinho chocado, mas logo um sorriso largo achou seu lugar em seu rosto. – Com certeza, Mione! Eu adoraria!

Hermione sorriu de alívio. – Rony vai perguntar ao Draco. – ela disse. – Nós gostaríamos que ele fosse padrinho também.

Harry a abraçou. – Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar tão encantado quanto eu. – ele respondeu.

- Eu realmente espero que sim. Quero dizer, vocês são as únicas pessoas em que pensaríamos. – Hermione disse.

- Sério?

- Vocês sabem que são. – ela disse. – Sirius e Remo são maravilhosos, mas... Sirius é o _seu_ padrinho, Harry. E também tem Simas, Dino, e a família do Rony, mas simplesmente não está certo. E não é como se eu fosse pedir a McGonagall ou ao Severo, mesmo depois do ataque cardíaco dele.

- Ataque cardíaco?! – Harry perguntou antes de poder se conter. Snape tivera um _ataque cardíaco_?!

Hermione lhe disparou um olhar. – Sim, aquele três anos atrás do qual _voc_ o salvou. – ela lhe disse. - _Lembra-se_?!

- Uh, sim, claro. – Harry riu nervosamente. Ele estava se enterrando cada vez mais fundo.

Ela continuou a encará-lo por mais alguns segundos antes de dizer: - De qualquer modo. Eu sei que ele está muito melhor do que era antes, mas eu ainda não o quero como padrinho dos meus filhos.

- Compreendo completamente. – Harry disse, ainda nervoso e muito alerta para o que dizia. Ele tinha escorregado feio, e Hermione parecia mais desconfiada o que jamais estivera naquele tempo todo em que estava ali.

- Vamos voltar para a festa? – Hermione perguntou finalmente, e Harry suspirou de alívio. Ele assentiu, e os dois voltaram para a sala de estar.

Mais pessoas pareciam ter chegado, já que o cômodo estava ainda mais lotado do que antes. Harry não tivera tempo de admirar a decoração natalina antes, mas agora a via: a enorme arvore de natal no canto, perto da lareira, estava decorada lindamente. Havia globos coloridos espalhados pela sala, e havia visgo pendurado sobre a porta. Sob a planta, um dos Gêmeos Weasley estava beijando uma garota – aquela era Angelina Johnson? Se era, então provavelmente o gêmeo a amassando era Fred. Eles estavam juntos, então?

- Estou entediado.

Harry pulou ao ouvir a voz de Draco na sua orelha, e deu meia-volta para ver o loiro olhando para si.

- E o quê eu deveria fazer sobre isso? – Harry imaginou.

- Me entreter? – Draco disse esperançosamente.

- Nos seus sonhos.

- Sempre. – o loiro lhe sorriu largamente. – Wow, aquele é Fred Weasley amassando Angelina Johnson?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para Draco. Ele estava surpreso que o sonserino tivesse de fato reconhecido o casal debaixo do visgo.

- Acho que sim. – Harry respondeu.

- Bem, parece que eles estão se divertindo. Talvez nós devêssemos tentar também?

Harry o mirou d olhos arregalados.

E bem nessa hora, antes que Harry pudesse replicar o que Draco acabara de dizer, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos na sala.

- Boa-noite a todos. – ele disse cortesmente, sua voz aumentada para ser ouvida. – Eu espero que todos estejam se divertindo.

Harry achou que aquilo se parecia muito com os discursos que o diretor fazia nas grandes festas e ele ouviu com atenção.

- Eu tenho algumas informações para todos vocês. Algumas más notícias, algumas boas. Primeiro, vamos começar pelas ruins. Como a maior parte de vocês sabe, o Sr. Malfoy teve uma visão duas semanas atrás e uma operação a seguiu, como sempre. Desafortunadamente, dessa ver a operação deu errado e um membro da Ordem morreu. Eu gostaria que todos se lembrassem de Rhonda Gailey pela moça forte e orgulhosa que era e pelo trabalho que fez.

A sala ficou quieta enquanto ele falava. Harry viu Linda do outro lado da sala, seu rosto muito pálido enquanto ela ouvia o discurso de Dumbledore. O diretor continuou falando sobre Rhonda, suas conquistas e seus sonhos.

- Nós nunca devemos nos esquecer daqueles que falecem. – ele disse. – E é por eles, assim como por nós, que continuamos a lutar.

Ele continuou por alguns instantes mais, antes de voltar para o seqüestro da família Hanawalt.

- Nesta operação que falhou, a família Hanawalt e o Sr. Potter foram seqüestrados. Nós fomos capazes de localizá-los, graças ao Sr. Malfoy, ainda que o Sr. Potter e família tiveram de ficar no hospital por alguns dos dias seguintes. Nós não sabemos a razão exata do repentino interesse de Voldemort nos trouxas, mas nossos espiões nos informaram que ele está interessado em armas. Ele procura por métodos de fazer com que as armas sejam perigosas para magos e bruxas, tanto quanto já são para os trouxas. Nós continuaremos a fazer nossos próprios experimentos no assunto para achar um jeito de pará-lo.

Dumbledore sorriu levemente. – Numa nota mais feliz, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer pelo Sr. Fred Weasley e pela Srta. Angelina Johnson, que são agora noivos. Todos nós desejamos a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo. – A multidão aplaudiu e alguns homens deram tapinhas nas costas de Fred, enquanto Angelina conversava excitadamente com suas amigas.

- Agora que já falamos sobre tudo isso, eu desejo a todos um feliz Natal. – Dumbledore terminou, e a multidão o aplaudiu, enquanto o diretor fazia seu caminho até Harry. – Eu poderia tomar um segundo do seu tempo, Harry? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – ele respondeu, e seguiu o Professor Dumbledore até o lado de fora da casa.

O ar noturno estava ríspido e gelado; a temperatura tinha chegado abaixo de zero alguns dias atrás. Os céus estavam cobertos de nuvens escuras de presságio, e Harry suspeitava que haveria uma tempestade nos dias seguintes. O vento já tinha começado a uivar, e o garoto imaginou por que Dumbledore preferirira ir para fora para conversar. Todas as pessoas lá dentro pareciam pertencer à Ordem – de outro modo o diretor não teria dito tudo aquilo mais cedo – então qual era o segredo que ele iria lhe revelar agora?

- Você precisa de alguma coisa de mim, diretor? – Harry perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Dumbledore, que estivera admirando os campos, parecendo perdido em pensamentos, se voltou para ele.

- O perigo está se erguendo, Harry, meu garoto. – o velho mago disse olhando em outra direção, por cima dos campos que circundavam o Castelo Weasley.

Harry assentiu, mas não falou nada. O perigo estava sempre se erguendo em sua vida, principalmente nos seis anos de escola que se recordava. Então o que era especial agora?

- Eu deixei Remus e Sirius, além de alguns outros, em responsabilidade do caso das armas. Eles têm treinado com o Sr. Hanawalt, assim como tentado mágica nas pistolas.

- Você disse que eles não tinham feito nenhum progresso. – Harry falou, confuso.

- Eles fizeram, meu garoto, eles fizeram. – Dumbledore suspirou. Ele de repente parecia cansado e muito velho. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu podia ver a dor da guerra nos olhos azuis; o brilho neles tinha mirrado. – Eu não quero causar pânico na Ordem até que tenhamos certeza de que não foi uma ocorrência isolada.

- O... o quê aconteceu? – Harry perguntou. Ele imaginou se queria mesmo saber.

- Remus tentou várias combinações de feitiços nas balas, e descobriu que com a combinação exata elas podem passar por coberturas e feitiços de proteção. Se foi isso o que Voldemort descobriu, então a comunidade mágica não está mais tão protegida contra as armas trouxas quanto era antes.

Harry sentou-se pesadamente no banco ao seu lado. Essas notícias era definitivamente ruins. Se Voldemort começasse a usar armas, então cada ser humano na terra estaria em perigo – ninguém estaria seguro e ninguém seria capaz de proteger a si mesmo. Os trouxas já temiam as armas do jeito que eram, mas custariam casualidades demais para que os magos e bruxas entendessem que o perigo se estendia a eles também. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse; nenhuma vida deveria ser gasta apenas porque outro eram arrogantes demais para veres suas próprias fraquezas.

- Eu quero que você e Draco procurem o Sr. Hanawalt para terem lições de tiro. – Dumbledore disse. – Eu os manterei informados sobre o que a equipe descobrir, mas eu gostaria de saber que vocês dois sabem lidar com uma arma.

Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu. Ele já tinha planejado tomar as aulas; apenas não tinha esperado que o tópico se tornasse tão sério. Agora não era mais uma escolha – ele suspeitava que dentro em pouco saber lidar com uma arma seria uma necessidade para sobrevivência, tanto quanto ter a varinha sempre à mão já era.

Dumbledore continuou. – Eu também quero que você leve Draco para casa rápido. Faça com que ele descanse bastante nos próximos dias.

O moreno levantou os olhos para o velho mago, testa franzida. – Mas por quê?

- Eu suspeito que se Voldemort estiver fazendo tanto progresso quanto nós estamos, então não demorará muito para que ele vá testar suas descobertas e capture trouxas, bruxos ou os dois.

- E se isso acontecer, Draco vai ter uma visão. – Harry terminou por ele. Ele adicionou, numa voz esperançosamente triste, esperando que Dumbledore explicasse um dos mistérios com que se deparara naquele futuro: - Por que é que ele tem de ter essas visões?!

- Seu pai as tinha, e Draco as herdou quando ele morreu. – Dumbledore falou, respondendo a pergunta de Harry do jeito que ele a queria respondida. E outra vez, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu cogitou a provável hipótese de Dumbledore saber mais sobre ele e Draco do que deixava parecer.

- Às vezes eu penso se devia mesmo ter matado Lucius. – Harry disse, tentando soar como ele aos vinte e três anos supostamente era.

- Nenhuma razão para olhar para trás e questionar suas ações, meu garoto. – Dumbledore replicou. – O que está feito está feito, agora olhe para o futuro.

Harry nivelou o olhar com o dele, e viu o brilho de compreensão nos olhos do diretor. Ele não sabia _exatamente_ o que queria dizer, mas captou o sentido básico da mensagem – "Eu sei que você não é quem diz que é, mas eu ainda assim confio em voc". Harry sorriu para ele.

- Sim, diretor. – Harry disse, voltando-se para a porta. – Agora eu vou voltar para a festa e me divertir um pouco antes de levar Draco de volta para casa para descansar.

Dumbledore lhe sorriu e o seguiu para dentro do castelo, deixando o frio e a escuridão do exterior para trás.

Do lado de dentro, a festa ainda estava a pleno vapor. Pessoas comiam, bebiam, conversavam e riam, todos como velhos amigos. Enquanto observava, Harry reparou que a multidão era composta pela maior parte de grifinórios. Ele também reconheceu alguns lufa-lufas, e ainda menos corvinais, mas a Casa mais pobremente representada era a Sonserina. De fato, os únicos sonserinos que ele sabia estarem naquela festa eram Snape e Draco. Ele sabia que não deveria estar surpreso – afinal de contas, a maior parte dos bruxos das trevas tendia a vir da Sonserina.

E falando de sonserinos – onde estava Draco?

Harry espiou ao redor da sala à procura de Draco, mas não conseguiu achá-lo em lugar algum. Entre os ruivos Weasley, e os vários ex-estudantes negros, morenos e loiros, Draco com certeza se destacaria com seu cabelo platinado – e ainda assim, Harry não o achou.

- Você viu o Draco? – Harry perguntou a Rony depois de cinco minutos de buscas sem resultado.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça em negação. – Não o vejo já faz um tempo. Cheque o quarto de vocês, ou os de visitas; ele tem mania de ir pra lá quando fica entedia, de que jeito.

Harry assentiu e foi trançando pelas pessoas até os quartos de visitas. Ele os tentaria primeiro, já que eles eram no térreo, ao contrário do quarto que dividiam que se encontrava no segundo andar. Ele passou pelo corredor lindamente decorado, parando por um momento para examinar as fotos nas paredes.

Bem como nas paredes de seu apartamento, Harry e Draco estrelavam muitas das fotos. Não havia uma em que ele não estivessem sorrindo e acenando para a câmera, ainda que houvessem aquelas em que Draco pareciam um pouquinho obrigado a ser fotografado. Eles pareciam um casal perfeitamente feliz, igualzinho a Hermione e Rony, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de inveja dos Harry e Draco daquele tempo. Ele não conseguia imaginar a si mesmo e Draco, entretanto... não havia jeito...

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça para limpar as idéias e continuou a descer o corredor, conferindo o quartos de hóspedes.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto onde Draco acordara pela primeira vez havia um mês. O quarto era exatamente o que encontrara da última vez – as mesmas decorações e móveis, e a mesma cama, feita cuidadosamente com cobertas verdes e prateadas.

E bem no meio da cama sentava-se Draco, embalando um bebezinho em seus braços. O bebê estava, ao que parecia, dormindo, tranqüilamente sugando seu dedo.

- Draco? – Harry chamou, travando no lugar, olhos arregalados.

- Shhh – Draco o fez calar. – Você vai acordá-la!

Harry continuou a encará-lo.

- Quê?! – Draco perguntou, numa voz baixa, mas que ainda assim parecia absurdamente irritada.

- Você... como... quem...? – Harry disse idiotamente.

- Você realmente gosta de passar essa impressão de linguado, não? – o loiro lhe perguntou.

- Cale a boca. – Harry murmurou, aproximando-se da cama. Ele se sentou do lado da cama e olhou a menininha. Ela era linda; nariz pequeno, pele clara, dedinhos finos... e o cabelo vermelho que fez Harry assumir que ela era uma Weasley.

- Esta é Pérola. – Draco disse, sem tirar os olhos do precioso embrulho de mantas em seus braços. – Ela é filha de Percy e Penélope.

- Percy, Penélope e Pérola? – Harry perguntou, soltando uma risada baixa. – Mas que família.

- Bem, eles são Weasleys, o que é que você pode esperar.

- Draco, você está aninhando um dos Weasley previmente mencionados no seu colo. Eu duvido que eu possa levar seus comentários à sério agora.

O loiro quebrou sua observação da menininha para passar a Harry um olhar letal. – Eu estou te ignorando. – ele disse, voltando sua atenção de novo para a bebê.

Harry riu com brandura. – Percebi.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, Harry do lado da cama e Draco com Pérola no colo bem no meio. O loiro descansou suas costas sobre um travesseiro que estava encostado na parede, e alguns minutos depois Harry se levantou e se sentou ao lado dele. A bebê continuou dormindo, cheia de paz.

- Você queria alguma coisa? – Draco perguntou depois de mais alguns minutos em quietude, Ele não olhou para Harry enquanto falava, seus olhos mantidos em Pérola.

Harry levantou os olhos da bebê para o loiro. – Dumbledore me disse para te levar para casa e te fazer descansar. Ele acredita que você vai ter uma visão em breve.

Harry estava observando Draco muito atentamente enquanto dizia isso e notou o pequeno aumento de seus olhos cinzentos. Ele também podia sentir o medo de repente irradiar do loiro; a sensação se aumentava ainda mais por causa de seu Laço do Coração. Ele sabia que o outro rapaz estava se lembrando da antiga visão e da dor que a acompanhara.

Então, Draco pareceu colocar-se sob controle novamente, já que o medo irradiando dele diminuiu até quase nada.

- Está tudo bem em ter medo, Draco. – Harry disse, percebendo que as mãos do sonserino ainda estavam tremendo levemente.

- Como você pode saber? – Draco murmurou. – Você nunca tem medo.

Harry o encarou com olhos arregalados. – Eu nunca tenho medo?! – ele repetiu com incredulidade. – Draco, só no último mês em que eu estive aqui nesse futuro, eu fiquei amedrontado mais vezes do que eu posso contar.

O sonserino ainda se recusava a olhar nos seus olhos.

- Eu acordei aqui e eu tive medo, porque eu não sabia onde estava. Eu tive medo quando te vi pela primeira vez, desmaiado nessa cama aqui mesmo. Eu tive medo quando você teve a primeira visão, e eu estava louco de medo quando fui seqüestrado... Por que você acha que eu nunca tenho medo?

- Você é Harry-maldito-Potter. – Draco sussurrou. – Você é o orgulhoso, bravo grifinório que não teme nada e é o herói do mundo mágico.

- Não por escolha. – Harry grunhiu em resposta. – Se eu tivesse uma escolha, eu jamais teria escolhido ser "o salvador".

Draco ficou quieto por alguns minutos, então disse numa voz mirrada: - Eu não quero outra visão. Elas me ferem.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso miúdo que ele esperava ser reconfortante. – Eu sei que ferem. – era tudo o que ele tinha para dizer. Ele sabia que nada do que ele pudesse falar faria com que Draco tivesse menos medo da visão, e que o tempo e a experiência seriam as únicas coisas que poderiam torná-las mais fáceis. Harry subentendera, pela conversa que Hermione tivera com Rony, que o Draco desse tempo _tinha_ se acostumado com as visões, já que Mione dissera que as visões não o tinham afetado daquele jeito há muito tempo.

Sem aviso, Draco suspirou e se recostou em Harry, pousando a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Pérola ainda estava segura firmemente em seus braços. Harry estava paralisado pela sensação de segurança que era transmitida pelo loiro em ondas, e ficou sentado desconfortavelmente na cama por muito tempo. Então, finalmente, ele deu um suspiro baixinho, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Draco e relaxou sobre o colchão.

Ele não viu o pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios de Draco quando os dois caíram no sono alguns minutos depois.

* * *

_O nome da filha do Percy é "Pearle" no original, eu só achei ele meio esquisito para botar na tradução letra por letra, mas se o "Pérola" encafifou alguém, já sabem, eu adaptei..._

* * *

_**N/T:**__ "Sem perdão" acho que não é o suficiente para expressar o tamanho da mancada que eu paguei com vocês agora, e eu sei disso, e eu só posso mesmo pedir mil perdões mesmo sabendo que eu não mereço. Essa demora é altamente inaceitável e eu sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas não deu pra evitar. Eu sei que alegar que minha vida é o inferno na Terra não ajuda em nada, mas é tudo o que eu posso dizer. Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem..._

_Eu gostaria de saber se tem algum dos leitores da fic que manjam de inglês o suficiente para meter as caras numa tradução – NÃO, EU __**NÃO**__ ESTOU ABANDONANDO A TRADUÇÃO DE TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR, eu só quero saber que, se alguma coisa acontecer (ex.: eu travar, ficar sem pc, morrer, etc), eu vou ter alguém pra recorrer. Uma espécie de tradutor back-up se eu não estiver OK, entendem? Quem se interessar, por favor mandar um mail para m eu posso me assegurar de que não vou mais deixar ninguém na mão._

_Cheers e desculpas,_

_**Rafi n'ha Doria.**_


	11. Quem Te Irrita Te Conquista

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Décimo Primeiro Capítulo - **Quem Te Irrita Te Conquista**

Pérola os acordou cerca de duas horas depois, quase gritando seus pulmões pra fora e assim exigindo que eles a devolvessem para sua mãe. Os dois saíram procurando por Penélope, e a encontraram alguns minutos depois. A bebê se acalmou quase imediatamente. Da curta conversa que tivera com a mãe da pequena ruivinha, ele soube que não era a primeira vez que Draco cuidara da filha de Percy. Ele também descobriu que Percy e Penélope tinham outro filho, um menino de dois anos e meio chamado Peter.

Harry e Draco se despediram de Hermione e Rony, além de mais algumas pessoas, antes de entrarem na lareira para voltarem para casa. Eram mais ou menos umas onze horas quando os dois se afundaram na cama.

Os dias seguintes passaram em paz, como a calmaria que precede a tempestade. Até mesmo o tempo parecia concordar com eles; ele continuava a piorar, mas a grande tempestade ainda estava para cair. Estava chovendo constantemente, e o vento chegara ao ponto de fazer as corujas demorarem o dobro do tempo normal para entregarem uma carta.

Harry fora à loja do Sr. Hanawalt – que tinha sido quase completamente re-estabelecida depois do seqüestro – e matriculou Draco e ele para as aulas para iniciantes. Carl ficara encantado, e lhe perguntara se ele ainda queria a arma que tinha encomendado antes do seqüestro. Harry confirmara, e Carl prometera que colocaria a papelada em ordem novamente. Harry também perguntou como estavam as crianças e se elas gostariam de pagar uma visita qualquer dia.

- Claro! – disse o Sr. Hanawalt – Vá em frente e passe o dia com eles quando quiser!

Draco estava com os nervos à flor da pele, Harry percebeu logo. Ele se irritava com o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu ainda mais que o normal; então lhe atirava um olhar de desculpas antes de dar as costas e se trancar no quarto. Eles não conversavam muito, e mesmo a pesquisa sobre um jeito de voltar para o tempo certo, Curadores e Laços do Coração, fora posta de lado momentaneamente. Draco andava de um lado para outro pelo apartamento sem descanso enquanto Harry tentava achar um jeito de ajudar o loiro quando a Visão chegasse. Ele não conseguiu achar nada. Ele imaginou o que aconteceria se eles estivessem com uma conexão telepática na hora? Ele poderia dividir a dor com Draco se fosse assim? Seria capaz de aliviá-lo?

Harry não estava muito surpreso com sua vontade ávida por ajudar Draco. No mês que se passara, os dois tinham se aproximado, mesmo que inconscientemente. Mesmo que agora Draco estivesse gritando com ele a cada trinta segundos, ele sabia que _não era de verdade_. Era só o nervosismo do loiro precisando de um cano de escape. Ele falaria coisas horrendas pra Harry, mandá-lo calar a boca, simplesmente ignorá-lo, mas quando o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu lhe mostrava isso, ele sempre lhe oferecia um olhar que dizia "desculpe".

Dois meses atrás, Harry teria tachado tudo aquilo como impossível. Claro, dois meses atrás, nada daquilo tinha acontecido.

Era estranho – e um tanto inacreditável – o que um novo mundo, futuro, o que fosse, podia fazer.

Ele estava de pé, olhando pela janela perto da lareira na sala de estar com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. A chuva estava tamborilando contra a janela, nuvens cinzentas carregando o céu. Na rua abaixo, trouxas estavam correndo, todos encharcados. Uma pena que eles não soubessem nenhum feitiço de impermeabilidade.

- Sobre o que você está pensando? – uma voz atrás dele perguntou.

- Tudo. – Harry respondeu.

- Isso é muito sobre o que se pensar. – Draco disse com um sorriso e um chacoalhar de cabeça.

O moreno lhe atirou um olhar. – Como se soubesse o que é isso.

- Eu acho que você acabou de insultar minha capacidade de raciocínio, Sr. Potter. – Draco disse, uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Eu acho que você está certo.

Draco fez um bico e se acomodou no sofá. Ele levantou sua varinha e murmurou _"Incêndio"_, e o fogo apareceu. Harry se virou da janela para o loiro.

- Tudo certo com você? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, - o sonserino respondeu com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. – Tão bem quanto dá pra estar, sabe?

- Você está nervoso.

- É inútil tentar esconder isso de você, não? – Draco perguntou, estudando seus dedos.

- Podemos não ter sido nós a conjurar esse Laço do Coração, mas eu definitivamente consigo sentir o que você fica transmitindo tão livremente. – Harry disse levemente.

- Eu não fico transmitindo meus sentimentos! – Drado disse, indignado.

Harry olhou para a janela e disse calmamente, - Pra mim, transmite.

- É só que... eu fico andando de um lado pro outro, sabendo que ela pode vir basicamente a _qualquer_ momento, e isso é irritante. Uma parte de mim na verdade _quer_ que ela venha. Simplesmente superar isso. Mas a coisa é, eu não vou superar. Vai acontecer de novo e de novo... – Draco olhou tristemente para suas mãos. – Eu não entendo; por que eu tenho essas Visões? Eu achava que essa era sua área, não minha.

Harry de repente percebeu que não tinha contado ao loiro o que tinha descoberto através do Diretor.

- Dumbledore me disse que seu pai tinha uma ligação igual com Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. – ele lhe disse. – Quando eu... quando ele foi morto, você meio que herdou a ligação. Não me pergunte de onde a ligação do seu pai com Voldemort veio, porque eu não sei.

- Eu... eu ganhei isso do meu pai? – ele perguntou com um sorriso sem humor. – Essa deve ter sido a primeira coisa que eu ganhei dele que realmente durou.

- Você não tinha a melhor das relações com seu pai, eu suponho, pelo que você me disse até agora. – Harry falou.

- Não, eu não tinha "a melhor das relações com meu pai", como você tão gentilmente colocou. – Draco desdenhou. – Eu estava feliz se o visse uma vez por semana, e nessas vezes, eu não podia falar ou agir sem a permissão dele. Eu sou; _era_, que seja; seu servo, nunca seu filho. Eu aprendi a seguir ordens antes mesmo de falar.

- E você está feliz que eu matei ele. – Harry disse devagar.

O loiro levantou o rosto e olhos cinzentos se chocaram com verde. – Não Harry, eu não estou _feliz_. Eu nunca poderia ficar _feliz_ sobre meu pai estar morto. Ele ainda é uma parte de mim. O que eu posso ser é... indiferente. Parece que eu sou feliz aqui nesse futuro, então a morte do meu pai não foi a minha morte também. Mas eu nunca poderia ficar _feliz sobre isso_.

Harry achava que entendia o que Draco estava lhe dizendo. Fazia sentido que o loiro não pudesse estar realmente contente que seu pai estivesse morto. Mesmo que o homem nunca tivesse realmente agido como um pai, Draco sentiria falta de sua figura paterna e tudo aquilo pelo que Lucius vivera. E, como Draco dissera, Lucius ainda era uma parte dele. Harry imaginou onde estaria a mãe de Draco agora. Ele colocou a pergunta em palavras, e Draco voltou a olhar para suas mãos.  
- Ela está na Ala Psiquiátrica de St. Mungus. – o Sonserino respondeu com uma voz desprovida de emoção. – E-eu achei um diário que o Draco desse tempo escreve, e ele disse nele que foi visitar mamãe em St. Mungus. Eu acho que ela enlouqueceu depois que meu pai foi morto.

Os ouvidos de Harry se ligaram em duas coisas: uma, em como Draco tratara Narcissa por "mamãe", enquanto Lucius sempre fora o muito menos afeiçoado "pai". A segunda coisa em que seu cérebro parara fora que Draco achara um diário desse tempo – e não lhe falara.

- Desculpa mudar o assunto do nada, Draco, mas exatamente _quando_ você achou esse diário?! E como foi que você não me _contou_?!

O loiro o encarou desafiadoramente. – É meu diário pessoal, Potter. – ele disse. – Do meu eu futuro, mas ainda assim é meu, e eu não vou deixar que você o leia. Há poucas coisas interessantes nele, de qualquer modo.

- Poucas coisas interessantes?! – Harry explodiu. – Nós não sabemos um décimo do que devíamos sobre esse lugar e seu eu futuro escreve um diário; e você ainda acha que não tem nada interessante nele?!

Draco se levantou, seus olhos frios. – É meu diário _pessoal_ e eu não vou deixar você lê-lo e eu não me importo se você quer saber coisas sobre esse tempo ou não. Ele é meu e muito, muito pessoal.

- Você já disse isso umas dez vezes só agora. – Harry encarou de volta.

- Então se'ra que você pode por favor parar de encher meu saco, ou você precisa que eu soletre letra por letra? – Draco cuspiu. Então ele virou em seus calcanhares e saiu ventando da sala, deixando um Harry irado para trás.

Ele sabia que porque Voldemort e o destino queriam ferrar com sua vida de cada maneira possível, Draco teria uma Visão dentro das vinte e quatro horas seguintes, enquanto os dois ainda estava raivosos um com o outro. Ele decidiu de repente que precisava de cair fora daquilo tudo. Pegando um pouquinho de Pó de Flú, harry o atirou nas chamas e disse,

- O Três Vassouras. – ele entrou no fogo e um minuto depois, estava no bar em Hogsmeade.

O lugar estava lotado. Era sábado, e pelo jeito das coisas, era fim de semana em Hogsmeade para os alunos de Hogwarts. Jovens de todas as idades – bem, de treze a dezoito, de qualquer modo – estavam atolando o Três Vassouras, alguns sentados nas mesas conversando e tomando cerveja amanteigada, e outros simplesmente rodando pelo lugar.

Harry achou uma cadeira no balcão e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada para si. O garçom a entregou em menos de um minuto, e ele começou a beber a cerveja devagar. Sua mente estava se perdendo quando ele ouviu:

- Harry! Não foi ontem a última vez que eu te vi aqui!

Harry se virou, um grande sorriso em seus lábios. – Hagrid!

O meio-gigante, e primeiro amigo que Harry tivera no mundo mágico, abriu caminho em meio à multidão para sentar-se ao seu lado. Rubeus Hagrid logo pediu uma cerveja amanteigada para si mesmo, sentando-se ao lado do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

- Como vai, Harry? – ele perguntou.

- Bem. – Harry respondeu automaticamente.

- Onde está sua outra metade? – Hagrid perguntou, procurando por Draco ao redor do pub.

- Ele está em casa. – Harry respondeu secamente, querendo falar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse os problemas que ele tinha deixado para trás. Hagrid pareceu perceber isso, porque ele meramente assentiu e começou a falar sobre outros assuntos.

- Você nunca mais vem visitar. – ele falou.

Harry abriu um sorriso encabulado. – Desculpe. – ele disse. – Eu tive muito coisas demais pra fazer nesse mês que passou.

- Eu ouvi. Me deixou preocupado, ah se não, quando foi seqüestrado e tudo mais. – Hagrid disse e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Desculpas de novo. – o rapaz disse com um meio sorriso. – Eu não quis ser seqüestrado. Meio que... aconteceu.

- Eu ouvi que Você-Sabe-Quem está se metendo com armas agora?

Harry assentiu. – Nós estamos tentando descobrir o que ele está querendo com elas. A equipe que Dumbledore fez andou fazendo progressos, mas não progresso suficiente. Então eu vou começar a tomar aulas de tiro, também.

- Você vai aprender a atirar em pessoas? – Harry perguntou, surpreso.

- Dumbledore achou que seria bom se eu e Draco soubéssemos como usá-las; então sim. Nós começamos terça-feira.

- Eu não preciso de armas. – Hagrid disse. – Elas não trazem nenhum bem.

Harry não podia concordar mais. Desde a primeira Visão de Draco, tudo o que ele ouvira e vivera relativo a armas era excepcionalmente _ruim_. Ele fora seqüestrado por causa delas, baleado por uma, Draco tivera sua Visão sobre elas, e Voldemort estaria adquirindo mais poder por sua causa.

- Então, como você anda? – Harry perguntou a Hagrid, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Bem, bem. – o meio-gigante respondeu. – Andei dando minhas aulas, e então Dumbledore me mandou para a França.

- França?!

- Eu não te contei? – Harry sacudiu sua cabeça. Era possível que ele tivesse dito para o Harry daquele tempo, mas Hagrid não precisava saber disso. Então o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu simplesmente bancou o bobo. – Bem, você sabe que eu estou mantendo os gigantes unidos, para o diretor? – Harry assentiu, por mais que ele não soubesse. – Eles tiveram um conselho uns dias atrás, junto comigo e alguns espiões da Ordem. Foram informados sobre o problema das ramas, eles foram. Não muito felizes sobre isso.

- Quem está? – Harry murmurou.

- Ainda assim, eles estão mais felizes que o resto de população mágica; balas não machucam gigantes tanto quanto humanos. São muito pequenas.

- Verdade. – o moreno respondeu, pensativo. Pena que ele não fosse gigante; assim ele não teria que se preocupar tanto. Como estava, o problema das armas parecia preencher cada um de seus pensamentos, logo ao lado dos pensamentos sobre Draco.

Não, ele pensou, eu _não_ vou pensar no Draco agora.

Hagrid e Harry continuaram a conversar sobre montes de coisas, e logo a tarde inteira tinha se passado. Hagrid estava voltando para Hogwarts com os alunos, e com uma promessa de visitas mais freqüentes, ele se despediu do meio-gigante.

Ele continuou no bar depois que os estudantes foram embora, bebericando sua terceira cerveja amanteigada.

- Você não devia estar em casa amassando seu namorado?

- Não, Sev', eu não deveria. – Harry disse, um pouco surpreso ao reparam em quão facilmente o apelido de Snape rolou para fora de seus lábios. Ele se virou para olhar para seu antigo professor.

- E por que não, se eu posso perguntar? – o Mestre de Poções perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. – Vocês não estão brigados _de novo_, estão?

Harry o encarou. – Falando a verdade, sim, nós estamos, _não_ que isso seja assunto seu.

- Nada sobre a sua vida nunca é assunto meu, Sr. Potter, nem ao menos da minha preocupação. Eu estava simplesmente tentando conversar.

- Você precisa de prática. – Harry disse.

Severus riu, surpreendendo Harry. – Sim, eu acho que preciso. Conversar não é, afinal de contas, meu ponto forte quando não envolve mentir e enganar; não foram essas suas palavras exatas?

- Eu não me lembro. – Harry murmurou para dentro do seu copo.

Os dois continuaram sentados em silêncio. Severus não pediu nenhuma bebida – ele simplesmente ficou lá.

- Pelo que vocês brigaram? – ele perguntou finalmente, fazendo outra tentativa de conversar com o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu.

Harry deu de ombros. – Algo estúpido.

- Sempre é.

Harry lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. – É, eu acho que sim.

- Agora, por que você não vai para casa e faz as pazes com aquele seu namorado; já que eu tenho certeza de que ele está em casa exatamente assim, emburrado como você.

- Eu _não estou_ emburrado! – Harry disse, indignado.

- Você dá uma ótima impressão de estar. – Severus disse, diversão pingando de sua voz.

- Por favor, cai fora?

- Só se você for primeiro, Harry.

O rapaz se levantou. – Eu estou indo. – ele murmurou.

E então ele prontamente se dobrou sobre seu corpo, já que as ondas de dor assaltaram seus sentidos.

* * *

Severus o agarrou pelo colarinho enquanto ele caía e o segurou de pé. Harry manteve seus olhos bem fechados, tentando bloquear a dor e a náusea de dominarem sua mente. Ele sabia que aquilo era só uma ilusão – aquela era a dor de Draco, não sua. Ele devia ser capaz de resistir a ela.

- O que você estava pensando, seu garoto idiota, deixando Draco sozinho com uma Visão para chegar? – Severus sibilou em sua orelha.

- Só me... leve... até... ele... – Harry arfou, agarrando sua cabeça com as mãos. Havia lampejos brancos em frente aos seus olhos, e ele sabia que logo estaria tendo a visão junto com Draco. A dor se alastrou pelo seu corpo, fazendo parecer que seus órgãos estavam em fogo. Ele tropeçou enquanto Severus o guiou até a lareira, e se não fosse o Mestre de Poções, ele não teria chegado até lá.

Sangue.

Uma pessoa estava à sua frente, o ambiente tendo mudado completamente. Ele sabia que estava dentro da Visão de Draco.

Ele tentou olhar ao redor, se sentindo mal ao ver a Visão se misturar e borrar com o Três Vassouras. Eles estavam num lugar aberto... Grama? O céu estava escuro, carregado de nuvens.

Havia flashes de algo vermelho à sua frente, líquido cascateando para o chão.

Havia alguém à sua frente.

- Potter! – a voz de Severus parecia tão distante. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando seu melhor para clareá-la. O rosto do Mestre de Poções pairava sobre ele, íris escuras o forçando a manter contato visual. - Fique comigo, garoto. – Severus continuou.

Harry tentou forçar a Visão para fora de sua mente. Havia algo sobre ela que era perigoso... Ele não podia entrar nela também; então ele não podia ajudar Draco.

- Eu não me importo! Eu não me importo com ele! – ele gritou, tentando se ver livre do sustento de Severus. Ele estava fraco da dor o consumindo, porém, e não conseguiu.

- Harry, fique quieto! – Severus disse. Harry ouviu ele murmurar "O Ninho" para o fogo, e sentiu Severus praticamente atirá-lo nas chamas. A visão do bar se borrou para fora dos seus olhos, e as silhuetas difusas de outros lugares, junto com os pedaços da Visão que tentavam voltar para dentro da mente de Harry e a dor disso tudo; ele queria vomitar.

Outro lampejo rascante o correu, e Harry caiu de joelhos no exato momento em que Severus os puxou para sua sala de estar. Harry estava no chão, incapaz de se levantar. Ele estava próximo de Draco, e assim, a dor se intensificou.

Sangue, em todo lugar.

A pessoa à sua frente parecia sem vida; o cabelo loiro escuro caindo em seu rosto impedia Harry de ver seu rosto. Cordas ao redor de seus pulsos o prendiam a um mastro de madeira. Seu corpo nu estava transpassado de buracos; buracos de bala, sem dúvida. À sua volta, vários outros também estavam presos, exatamente do mesmo jeito que o homem à frente de Harry. Eles estavam todos sem vida... Em volta deles, sombras escuras se moviam...

Ele gritou.

Um grito que casava com o seu soou do quarto, e Severus rapidamente levantou Harry em seus braços. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele ouviu o Mestre de Poções abrir o quarto com um feitiço simples.

Draco estava deitado na cama, balançando para frente e para trás, enrolado como uma bola. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, torcido horrivelmente em óbvia dor.

- Não, não, não, por favor, não... Por favor pare... – ele gritava desesperadamente.

Harry lutou para Severus largá-lo, e ele finalmente o pôs no chão. Ele tropeçou cegamente em direção ao loiro na cama. Suas pernas falharam quando ele alcançou a cama, e ele caiu sobre ela, ao lado de seu Parceiro do Coração. Ele se arrastou até Draco e fechou seus braços com força ao redor dele.

Um raio partiu de Draco até Harry, trazendo-os mais perto um do outro. O corpo menor de Draco se moldou perfeitamente no de Harry, e os dois arfaram de dor enquanto compartilhavam o resto da Visão antes de caírem em abençoada inconsciência.

* * *

Quando Harry acordou, ele não fazia idéia de onde estava. Ele tentou se mexer, mas a dor se tornou evidente, e ele decidiu ficar parado. Ele imaginou brevemente se ele _sempre_ tinha que acordar com dor. Sua cabeça latejava horrivelmente, lhe dando náuseas, e ele estava com medo de abrir os olhos.

Havia algo quente pressionado contra o seu corpo. Ele estava com os braços enrolados em volta de algum coisa – não, _alguém_... De repente, ele lembrou dos acontecimentos que o tinham deixado inconsciente. O medo de Draco... A conversa deles, que virara uma discussão, que virara uma briga. Ele tinha ido a Hogsmeade e passado a tarde com Hagrid no Três Vassouras.

E ele se lembrou da dor.

Severus o trouxera com casa, para Draco. O loiro estava na cama, pálido e doentio, chorando de medo e agonia. Harry encontrara seu caminho até a cama, atraído para o Sonserino como pólos opostos de um ímã. Então havia mais dor, um relâmpago e então ele não podia se lembrar de mais nada a não ser dos recentes minutos de consciência.

- Harry?

- 'ina? – Harry murmurou, sem achar direito sua voz. Ele abriu seus olhos para achar um quarto gratamente escurecido.

Gina lhe sorriu. – Pode continuar dormindo, Harry, eu sei o quanto sua cabeça dói normalmente. – ela disse levemente, com cuidado para não falar muito alto.

Harry tentou sorrir de volta, mas ficou parecendo muito mais com uma careta de dor.

- Nós vamos embora agora. – a caçula Weasley disse, gesticulando para um dos cantos do quarto; Snape?

- Você ficou? – Harry exclamou.

- Claro, Potter. – Snape respondeu. – Tinha de ter certeza de que vocês se recuperariam da Visão perfeitamente. Mas, como você já está acordado, e nós temos certeza de que o seu namorado vai estar também, nós podemos ir embora.

- Por quanto tempo estivemos apagados? – Harry perguntou, sua garganta tão seca quanto um deserto.

- Quatro horas. – Severus respondeu. – Achei que ia demorar mais pelo jeito que vocês estavam gritando. Alguém poderia achar que os dois estavam morrendo.

- Fique quieto Sev', eles não precisam ouvir isso. – Gina lhe disse, e se virou para Harry. – Eu vou voltar amanhã, quando ele estiver acordado. – ela disse, indicando o loiro acomodado junto de Harry. – Nós não sabemos sobre o que a Visão foi, então... Eu não sei se Dumbledore vai querer que eu traga mais alguém, vamos ver. Você precisa que eu traga alguma coisa antes de ir?

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça em negação. Gina lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Por favor, não nos assuste desse jeito de novo. – ela disse, e então ela já estava fora da porta.

Severus acenou com a cabeça para ele enquanto se levantava, e foi embora, e então Harry estava sozinho com Draco.

O loiro estava agarrado apertado em Harry, mais ou menos como na última Visão. Ele parecia pior dessa vez, entretanto, Harry achava. Havia sombras escuras debaixo de seus olhos, e o moreno ainda podia ver as marcas de lágrimas secas nas maçãs do rosto de Draco, o que queria dizer que não fazia muito tempo que ele parara de chorar. Suas mãos seguravam as vestes de Harry com força, os punhos brancos de tão apertados.

Harry usou a mão que não estava passada ao redor de Draco para afrouxar o aperto de seus dedos nas suas roupas. O outro soltou um gemido inconsciente quando Harry levantou seu braço, e o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu se lembrou do quanto queria e precisava do toque de Draco depois de ser baleado. Ele permitiu que o braço pálido se passasse ao redor de sua cintura, mas dessa vez, Draco não agarrou suas vestes tão forte. Ao invés disse ele só ficou parado, seu braço exatamente como Harry o tinha posicionado.

Harry imaginou o que a Visão significava. Não havia nenhum detalhe nela que lhe dissesse onde aquilo era – parecia qualquer campo, em qualquer lugar. Grama, céus escuros. Pessoas amarradas em mastros pelos pulsos, sangrando de feridas de bala.

Talvez Draco tivesse visto alguns rostos – isso com certeza iria ajudar.

Mas, o loiro iria ao menos falar com ele? Depois da briga, conversa, _o que fosse_ que falhara ontem, Harry duvidava. O que o irritava o moreno, contudo, não era a briga do dia anterior, mas o fato de que eles tiveram _duas_ grandes brigas como essa desde que chegaram ali. Isso não o teria incomodado em casa – em casa, os dois _sempre_ brigavam. Ainda assim, nem mesmo isso era o mesmo. As brigas em casa eram uma espécie de competição; quem ia conseguir atirar mais insultos. Era por quem iria dar as costas com seus amigos aplaudindo.

Ainda assim, desde o começo do quinto ano, a média de lutas definitivamente tinha caído. Se Harry não estivesse tão compenetrado em passar seus N.O.M.'s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) enquanto tentava ficar bem longe de Voldemort e das ações cada vez maiores dos Comensais da Morte – bem, então talvez ele tivesse notado. Mas dado o que acontecera, entretanto, Harry mal tivera tempo de dormir.

Draco lhe dissera que ele virara a casaca no começo do quinto ano. Isso explicaria a repentina queda no número de brigas entre eles; Draco provavelmente não queria mais ser chamado de "Comensal da Morte em treinamento" todo dia quando não era mais um. Ainda havia de vez em quando alguns confrontos, mas não chegava nem perto do que era antes. Ele estivera fazendo seu melhor para tolerar a convivência com "o lado bom".

Mas o que fizera o sonserino loiro mudar de lado?

Não soava como revolta adolescente contra seus pais – ele parecia muito decidido a fazer aquilo _por aquilo_ pra ser apenas uma fase na sua vida. Se tornar um espião para Alvo Dumbledore não era algo que alguém fazia assim do nada, e o Diretor não o teria aceitado se não acreditasse no garoto completamente. Então o que tinha mudado?

Ele dissera a Harry que a razão era "uma coisa que eu devo te dizer mais tarde, mas definitivamente não agora". O que quer que aquilo quisesse dizer – Draco acusara Dumbledore de amar falar em charadas, mais ainda assim o próprio loiro não fazia as coisas nem um pouco mais simples.

Quando Draco se mexeu meia hora depois, Harry não estava nem um pouco mais perto de entendê-lo e a pessoa que ele era. Tudo o que ele sabia era que eles _precisavam_ conversar. Eles teriam a conversa que Harry prometera a Draco no hospital.

Harry viu Draco piscar repetidamente, o mundo ao seu redor entrando em foco. Ele levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros do peito do moreno, apenas para encostá-la de novo com uma exclamação de dor. Harry sentiu dentro de si, e sem pensar ele ofereceu o Calor de Cura para Draco. O loiro ficou parado, sua respiração pesada e tremendo, aceitando o que Harry lhe dava sem um protesto.

- Nós somos amigos?

Os olhos de Harry se abriram para encarar a figura encolhida de Draco, completamente parado sob o toque de Harry. Como o outro se movera, o moreno não podia mais ver seu rosto.

- Eu não sei. – o grifinório suspirou. – Às vezes parece que sim, e então...

- Nós brigamos. – Draco disse levemente, ainda sem olhar para Harry. Ele levantou sua cabeça de novo, com mais cuidado dessa vez. Ele gemeu de dor enquanto se movia, mas não parou até que estivesse olhando nos olhos de Harry. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu manteve seus braços ao redor de Draco, sabendo que ele precisava do conforto.

- Nós fomos inimigos por tanto tempo – Harry disse – Eu não sei se podemos mudar isso.

- Nós podemos. – Draco disse com força. – Se quisermos.

- Draco, eu sei que você mudou – Harry falou – Mas eu não sei se mudei com você.

- Não é isso. – o loiro respondeu, seus olhos e voz de repente endurecendo – Você não acha realmente que eu mudei em alguma coisa. Você acha que tudo isso, de eu ter me juntado ao lado por _um ano e meio_ foi só uma idéia louca minha antes que eu me torne um Comensal da Morte completo... não é isso?

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça – Não, não é isso o que eu acho. – ele disse e suspirou. – Mas você tem que admitir; é difícil de acreditar que do nada você mudou suas crenças completamente e se tornou um espião de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore confia em mim, Harry. – Draco lhe disse baixinho, se sentando, se afastando do abraço de Harry. – Por que você não pode também?

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu se encolheu sob seu tom de voz. – Eu quero confiar, Draco. É só...

- Só o quê?! – Draco o cortou. – Precisa de um motivo?! Nem tudo tem um maldito motivo!

- Então você está dizendo que simplesmente acordou um dia e pensou: "bem, eu acho que meu pai está errado sobre eu me tornar um escravo de Voldemort, então eu vou me juntar ao lado bom"?! Me compreenda quando eu digo que isso não soa muito... convincente.

- Eu não me importo. – Draco disse, olhando para longe de Harry. Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, suas costas para o moreno. – Essa é toda a explicação que eu tenho a oferecer.

- Eu não acho que é – Harry disse, levantando um pouco a voz. – Você me disse: "isso é uma coisa que eu devo te dizer mais tarde, mas definitivamente não agora"; o que aconteceu com isso? Ou você estava só mentindo? Conhecendo você, provavelmente estava, mas ainda assim...

Draco se virou para encará-lo devagar. – Eu não menti pra você _uma vez que seja_ desde que chegamos aqui, Potter. Então, tudo bem, tem mais por trás da minha "mudança" do que acordar um belo dia achar que aquilo estava errado. Mas por que você não pode aceitar o fato de que _eu mudei, _sem uma explicação? Você não pode confiar em mim o suficiente?

- O que é tão horrível assim que você não pode me contar? – Harry perguntou, sua voz amenizando de novo.

- Acredite em mim quando eu te digo que você não quer saber. – Draco respondeu, levantando-se da cama. Ele sacudiu levemente, e Harry, ainda deitado na cama, reagiu por instinto, mandando para o outro uma... energia de algum tipo. O loiro se aprumou, saculejão extinto, e olhou para Harry. – O que você fez?

Harry parecia espantado. – Eu não sei.

Draco manteve seus olhos por um momento mais, antes de decidir que o moreno estava falando a verdade. Ele saiu do quarto.

Harry se levantou da cama também, e seguiu Draco. Eles estavam muito longe do fim da conversa. Ele seguiu o som de xícaras se batendo na cozinha e encontrou Draco separando as coisas necessárias para fazer chá.

- Você está fazendo chá às dez e meia da noite? – Harry perguntou, incrédulo.

Draco simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Fale comigo, Draco.

O loiro se virou pra ele. – Eu já ouvi isso antes. – ele disse friamente. – Algo como: "Eu sei que sou seu inimigo, mas eu sou tudo o que você tem aqui, então entregue seus segredos mais íntimos pra mim, por favor."

Harry não respondeu; ele apenas deu a volta na meia-ilha e se apoiou na mesa que ficava na frente dos bancos altos.

Draco continuou preparando o chá, pegando duas xícaras a despeito dele e de Harry estarem discutindo. Ele também pegou açúcar e leite na geladeira. Então ele ficou quieto olhando para a água que esquentava no fogão.

- Tu... tudo começou uns dois anos atrás. – Draco disse levemente. Harry levantou os olhos para ele, mas o loiro se recusava a encará-lo. – Com o Torneio Tribruxo e você se tornando um dos Campeões. Merlin, como eu te odiava... Você tinha toda a atenção, todo mundo estava falando de você. Eu não podia escapar.

- Você não parecia _querer_ escapar, com aqueles botons de "Potter Fede". Você estava bem na linha de frente no clube de "dio-Ao-Harry. – o moreno murmurou.

Draco deu de ombros. – Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa. E as pessoas acharam aqueles botons engraçados.

Harry lhe passou um olhar irritado, mas continuou quieto.

- Eu me lembro da Primeira Tarefa. – Draco continuou. – Eu achei divertidíssimo ver você lá em baixo, tentando passar pelo dragão. Eu esperava que ele fosse te pegar. Achava que você merecia... – Ele parou de falar, divagando em memórias. Então ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltando para o presente, e continuou falando. – Eu vi o quão nervoso você estava com a Segunda Tarefa. E uma parte de mim... Eu comecei a me preocupar. Só um pouquinho. Um tipo estranho de cobrança, no fundo da minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia entender aquilo, mas estava lá.

- Não te impediu de me vender barato para Rita Skeeter. – Harry disse, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Oh por favor. – Draco disse, desdenhando – Como se _aquilo_ tivesse tirado pedaço. Foi divertido te ver um pouco irritado.

- Você realmente não está ganhando pontos pra que eu confie em você, sabe. – Harry disse, com a sobrancelha ainda de pé.

O loiro lhe deu um sorriso miúdo. – A Terceira Tarefa veio, - ele continuou, o sorriso desaparecendo – E quando você voltou dela, era apenas uma mera casca do que é realmente. Cedric estava morto, Voldemort estava de volta, e tudo era um inferno.

- Você também achava? – Harry perguntou, ligeiramente surpreso.

Draco simplesmente o ignorou e seguiu em frente. – Eu odiei te ver daquele jeito. Eu queria falar com você, te dizer que eu me importava mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho. Ainda que a única coisa que eu tenha conseguido dizer foi o que eu falei no trem de volta pra casa. Não podia ter dito nada nem remotamente amigável com Vincent e Gregory logo atrás de mim. Aquele verão foi puro inferno em casa. Com Voldemort de volta, meu pai se tornou ainda mais insuportável. Eu era; _sou_; esperado a seguir seus passos, mas quanto mais eu via do jeito que Voldemort tratava seus seguidores, mais repulsiva se tornava pra mim a idéia de ser um deles. Meu pai... Meu pai usou a Maldição Cruciatus em mim muitas vezes naquele verão, quando eu não fazia o que ele me mandou. – Draco tremeu com a lembrança – É sorte que nós tenhamos aprendido a resistir a Imperius, caso contrário ele definitivamente teria usado essa também.

-Seu próprio _pai_?! – Harry perguntou, horrorizado. Ele se lembrou daquele verão com os Durseys; estava perto do inaceitável depois do incidente com o Caramelo Incha-Língua que os gêmeos tinham dado a Duda no ano anterior. Harry tinha feito tudo: limpado a casa, lavado roupa, aparado grama, cozinhado... Ele estivera mais do que grato quando os Weasleys o buscaram para passar as duas últimas semanas com eles. Mas ao menos os Dursleys não o tinham torturado fisicamente.

- Quando as aulas recomeçaram, eu estava convencido de que eu nunca poderia ser um Comensal da Morte. Eu já tinha visto o suficiente. Meu pai me levou com eles uma vez e eu estava na beira do vômito quando eu vi toda a agonia e horror que eles causam. Eu sabia que não podia seguir Voldemort. Ainda assim, não havia nenhuma razão pra que eu me juntasse ao lado bom. Meu plano era; com sorte; terminar a escola, e me esconder em algum lugar fora do país onde meu pai não pudesse me encontrar.

A chaleira apitou, e Draco a tirou de cima do fogão, mas não moveu um dedo para colocar o líquido fervente nas xícaras.

- Então você chegou na escola. Você tinha crescido durante as férias, e eu sei que me sentia estupidamente menor em comparação. De repente, não era mais tão divertido de provocar. Você tinha garotas babando em cima de você – Harry corou ligeiramente com a lembrança – e você estava... feliz. Você gostava de estar de volta à escola, e você me ignorava, na maior parte do tempo. E eu te observava... Dia ia e dia passava, eu te observava... – A voz de Draco emudeceu, perdido em memórias outra vez. Os olhos cinzentos miraram além da janela, penetrando na escuridão. – Eu achei algo lá... te observando... Eu vi algo nos seus olhos, e eu queria ser parte disso. Eu vi fé. Fé na humanidade, no mundo mágico, e no lado bom. A despeito de tudo o que você passou, eu _ainda_ vejo isso nos seus olhos. Eu me juntei ao lado bom, mesmo que eu não tenha dito a ninguém salvo Dumbledore e o Professor Snape. Meu pai me mataria, tanto quanto a Casa da Sonserina. Eu estava bem contente em interpretar meu papel, odiando os grifinórios porque era isso o que eu devia fazer, porque nada era permitido mudar na minha aparência, e odiando os sonserinos porque eles me enojavam. O Professor Snape é meu amigo, porque ele sabe exatamente o que é passar por isso. Ele fez a mesma coisa.

Ele suspirou, e ficou olhando para suas mãos.

- Mas então as coisas tinham que ficar mais complicadas.

- Como? – Harry perguntou – Como pode ficar ainda pior?

Draco soltou uma pequena e triste risada.

- Eu me apaixonei por você.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Um DUPLO Hallelluiah agora, vai minha gente?? O primeiro por eu FINALMENTE ter atualizado (mas não demorou quanto da última vez, vai?), e segundo porque SIIIIIM, A SLASHY GOODNESS COMEÇA A-G-O-R-A!! Yeah, quem não estava esperando pra isso acontecer, nah? - Fica MUY interessante daqui pra frente..._

_Então, kissus e as tradicionais desculpas pela demora..._

_**Rafi.**_


	12. Construindo Pontes de Amor

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Décimo Segundo Capítulo - **Construindo Pontes de Amor**

Era sorte que Harry estava apoiado na mesa quando Draco sussurrou as palavras, porque senão ele não estaria mais de pé.

- Você... o quê... como... hein...?! – ele perguntou, tentando processar a afirmação – Pode repetir pra mim?

- Eu estou apaixonado por você. – Draco disse baixinho, voltando a estudar suas mãos – Eu disse que você não queria saber.

Finalmente se decidindo por uma pergunta, Harry falou: – _Por quê?!_

Olhos cinzentos se chocaram com íris verdes. – Eu acabei de te dizer tudo o que sei, Harry. Exatamente _por que_ eu me apaixonei por você, eu não sei. Simplesmente aconteceu.

- Mas... você é um garoto... e eu sou um garoto... – Harry começou.

- Mas que atencioso da sua parte de ter percebido. – Draco disse secamente.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns minutos. O único som na cozinha era dos segundos clicando no relógio de parede trouxa. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer; Harry estava completamente sem palavras. De todas as razões para Draco trocar de lados, Harry jamais esperara que ele mesmo fosse a resposta. E ainda assim lá estava o loiro, o observando com aqueles malditos olhos prateados, implorando por aceitação.

Como ele pudera não ter reparado? Como não vira os sinais, ele imaginou. O jeito que Draco não se importava de ficar perto de Harry depois das visões, nem depois que estiveram bebendo com Sirius, Remus e Rony. Da vez em que o sono de Harry fora amaldiçoado por pesadelos. Ou... Harry podia pensar em muitas mais ocasiões quando Draco não se importara nem um pouquinho em ficar nos braços do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

E Harry se importara?

Ele se esforçou para se lembrar de algum momento em que aquilo lhe parecera errado ou desconfortável. Quando os dois tinham caído no sono no Castelo Weasley, com Pérola no colo de Draco, alguns dias atrás... Tinha sido estranho no começo, quando Draco pusera sua cabeça em seu ombro; mas então eles _tinham_ caído no sono, então não podia ser tão esquisito assim.

De fato, Harry não se importava de ter que ficar perto de Draco nem um pouco. No mês passado, Harry aprendera a se sentir seguro com ele por perto. Eles tinham deixado que um entrasse na mente do outro, então havia de ter um certo nível de confiança entre eles até ali. Eles passavam tempo na companhia um do outro sem serem forçados a fazê-lo, e Harry sabia que se fosse apresentado com a escolha de passar um tempo com Hermione e Rony ou Draco, a escolha não seria mais tão óbvia quanto pareceria antes.

- Diga alguma coisa, por favor. – Draco implorou, sua voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. – Harry disse, acordando de seus pensamentos.

A expressão de Draco despencou, mas ele continuou em silêncio.

- Eu não sei o que sinto por você. – o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu continuou – Eu sinto _alguma coisa_ por você, mas eu não sei o que é, ao menos não agora.

O loiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso miúdo. – É o suficiente por agora, eu suponho. – ele disse. Então adicionou, baixinho: - Me diga quando descobrir, entretanto.

Ele pôs a água de volta no fogão, já que ela tinha esfriado demais agora. Alguns minutos depois, ele presenteou Harry com uma xícara. Ele a aceitou sem uma palavra e entrou no corredor rumo à sala de estar, sua mente ainda rodando com as revelações da última hora. Um pensamento era constante em meio à tempestade de emoções: isso _não era_ o que ele estava esperando.

Ele continuou fazendo uma lista mental de prós e contras numa relação de verdade. Desafortunadamente, havia uma pancada de contras e só alguns prós.

Se eles dessem um jeito de voltar para casa em seu próprio tempo, e ele decidisse começar a namorar Draco, então seus amigos pirariam. Hermione, e Rony especialmente; ambos pensariam que ele tinha enlouquecido, ou fora acertado vezes demais na cabeça no campo de quadribol; o que era verdade, é claro, mas ele não seria capaz de lhes dizer isso.

Se ele passasse por cima de toda a coisa de Hermione-e-Rony-não-lidando-muito-bem; o que eventualmente eles iriam superar, _se_ aquele era o futuro para o qual estavam seguindo; então ainda havia o fato de que o pai de Draco era Lucius Malfoy, um dos maiores seguidores de Voldemort. E ele soubesse que seu _filho_ estava namorando o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, então definitivamente ele não viveria muito.

Mas claro, o loiro já estava vivendo com essa ameaça pairando sobre sua cabeça, namorando Harry ou não. E Voldemort não poderia querer mais a morte de Harry do que já queria.

Um dos maiores contras era que Draco era quem era. _Draco Malfoy_, inimigo jurado de Harry desde o primeiro dia de escola. O cara que fizera de sua vida um inferno com sua atitude completamente desgraçada.

Ainda assim, ele mudara.

Não importava quantos contras Harry conseguisse arranjar, esse fato ainda voltava para atormentá-lo. O rapaz que Harry começara a conhecer naquele mês _não era_ o pentelho mimado que ele conhecia da escola. Era uma versão muito mais quieta, sensível e muito mais agradável de Draco, contra quem Harry não tinha nada. Claro, eles tinham brigado, mas aquilo era... Aquilo era algo mais. Você podia ao mesmo tempo brigar com uma pessoa e amá-la, não podia?

Amor?

Havia alguma possibilidade que Harry começara a se apaixonar pelo loiro tanto quanto a recíproca? Ele sabia que gostava da companhia de Draco, ele sabia que eles podiam entender um ao outro; mas amor? Essa era uma palavra muito forte. Algo que Harry desejava mais ainda tinha de conseguir. Ele tinha o amor de Sirius, e Hermione e Rony, mas não era a mesma coisa. O calor de um amante... Alguém para chamar de seu...

Ele se importaria em beijar os lábios rosados e macios de Draco? Ele se lembrou do primeiro dia deles naquele mundo, quando ele vira o loiro pela primeira vez, deitado inconsciente numa cama no Castelo Weasley. Ele tinha secado o loiro. Ele tinha se pegado fazendo isso é claro, e parara imediatamente, porém... ele não tinha continuado a secá-lo? Atirar olhares quando achava que Draco não estava olhando? Ele com certeza tinha notado o que o loiro estava vestindo, ou como ele mantinha seu cabelo longo e macio fluindo ao seu redor...

Com memórias dos momentos que compartilhara com Draco no último mês e meio, Harry caiu no sono no sofá aquela noite. Seu sono foi povoado por sonhos e pesadelos, com o loiro e a família Hanawalt como atores principais.

_Ele estava num lugar aberto, deitado no chão com grama a todo redor. Ela o pinicava, e ele se mexeu um pouco para o lado tentando fazer isso parar._

_- Fique quieto, Potter. – Draco lhe disse – Ou então você vai fazer essas feridas abrirem de novo._

_Harry levantou o rosto para ver Draco logo acima de si, e uma repentina onda de dor o correu. Ele sentiu sangue escorrendo profusamente do lado do seu corpo._

_"BANG!"_

_Um tiro soou, e Harry de repente se viu de volta na caverna. O Sr. Hanawalt se encontrava à sua frente, a arma em suas mãos trêmulas. Mas ao contrário dos outros sonhos que tivera antes, entretanto, Harry viu que o rosto do Sr. Hanawalt estava torcida em horror._

_Um calor o envolveu, e ele sabia que Draco estava junto dele novamente._

_- Você já se acostumou com isso? – Harry se ouviu perguntar._

_- Acostumei com o quê? – Draco perguntou._

_- Nós estarmos juntos nesse lugar. – Harry disse, gesticulando seu ambiente. Eles estavam de volta na sala do apartamento. Harry estava de pé, olhando pela janela. Draco estava sentado no sofá._

_Draco lhe atirou um olhar e seus olhos se encontraram – Está ficando mais fácil._

_Então o mundo ao redor deles parecer se partir novamente. Eles estavam a dois passos de distância, em meio à uma escuridão aparentemente sem fim._

_- Mas então as coisas tinham que ficar mais complicadas. – Draco disse, virando seu rosto para longe da visão de Harry. Ele estava encarando a escuridão profunda, e Harry se achou querendo ver seu rosto._

_- Como? – Harry perguntou – Como pode ficar ainda pior?_

_Draco soltou uma pequena e triste risada._

_- Eu me apaixonei por você._

_Ele voltou a encarar Harry, e o moreno soltou um grito quando viu o rosto do outro rapaz. Ele estava cansado, sujo... com manchas de sangue pra todo lado, como se estivesse lutando. Sem pensar, Harry trouxe Draco para perto. Draco parecia fraco, suas pernas mal o sustentando._

_Ele murmurou alguma coisa para o moreno, mas Harry não podia mais ouvir. Os dois fecharam os olhos bem apertado e se concentraram em ficar perto um do outro. Um vento estava espiralando ao redor deles, os empurrando, fazendo suas capas rodopiarem e seus cabelos se soltarem de seus rabos-de-cavalo. Um momento depois uma força como nada que jamais tivessem sentido antes os arrancou um do outro._

_Harry foi deixado sozinho na escuridão. Então de repente, uma luz brilhante o cegou. Ele sentiu sua mente apagar, e se rendeu à força qualquer que estivesse provocando aquilo._

Harry não sonhou mais aquela noite, e não se lembrou de nada quando acordou.

* * *

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, meio desorientado ao ver a sala de estar ao invés do quarto. Quando ele percebeu onde estava, logo se lembrou do porquê de estar ali. Se sentando e alongando seus músculos levemente doloridos, ele se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Draco na noite anterior.

Antes que ele pudesse se aprofundar demais em seu pensamentos, porém, um som se fez ouvir, e no segundo seguinte Gina estava saindo da lareira.

- Bom dia! – ela disse alegremente.

- 'Dia. – Harry respondeu, nem perto de estar tão contente.

A cara de Gina caiu. – O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou. Ela viu o sofá, e a bagunça que ele estava. – Você dormiu aqui?

Harry inclinou a cabeça em afirmação e lhe passou um olhar que dizia "Eu não quero falar sobre isso". Ela fez biquinho, mas foi em frente pra dentro do apartamento.

- Remus vai passar por aqui mais tarde. – ela disse, seguindo pelo corredor e presumindo que Harry a estava seguindo. Sorte dele, ele estava. – Ele vai falar com Dumbledore depois que ouvirmos sobre a Visão do Draco, e eu vou organizar a operação dessa vez.

- _Você_ está montando a operação?! – Harry disse, a surpresa óbvia em sua voz.

Ela se virou para lhe passar um olhar ameaçador. – Eu não sou mais uma garotinha, Sr. Potter. – ela disse. – Eu posso fazer isso, e pretendo fazer melhor do que a última operação pra qual você foi mandado.

- Por favor, faça isso. – Harry disse com um arrepio. Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ser seqüestrado de novo.

- Draco está dormindo? – ela perguntou. – Oh, você provavelmente não sabe já que dormiu no s...

- Ele está dormindo. – Harry a interrompeu. Ele podia sentir dentro dele. A sensação era ruim; Draco estava se sentindo assustado e inseguro. Pesadelo, seu cérebro lhe disse, Draco está tendo um pesadelo. Fazendo uma decisão rápida, Harry disse a Gina: - Volto num instante.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder, ele estava no quarto, as portas fechadas atrás de si.

A despeito do quarto estar bem escuro, Harry podia divisar a figura de Draco na cama. Ele estava debaixo das cobertas, mas ainda assim o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu podia vê-lo balançando para frente e para trás, murmurando pra dentro do travesseiro. Medo estava irradiando do loiro.

Ele foi até a cama e se sentou do lado direito, se esticando para alcançar o loiro. O loiro ganiu de começo quando Harry se pôs a sacudi-lo, então seus olhos se escancararam e ele se sentou. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, os olhos arregalados, antes que eles se firmassem em Harry e suas feições se acalmassem consideravelmente.

Ele não disse nada; ele só caiu deitado de novo, suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto.

- Sobre o que você sonhou? – Harry lhe perguntou.

- A Visão. – Draco respondeu, sua voz abafada pelas mãos sobre sua boca.

- Ruim?

- Ruim.

Harry sorriu ligeiramente sobre o pequeno trecho de conversa que tinham acabado de ter, antes de dizer: - Gina está aqui. Ela quer que você lhe conte sobre a Visão que teve. Está pronto pra isso?

Draco tirou as mãos do rosto para poder olhar para Harry. – Eu tenho mesmo?

O Garoto-Que-sobreviveu assentiu. – Temo que sim.

- Joça.

- Você é um homem de poucas palavras essa manhã. – Harry disse, se levantando. Draco não respondeu. – O café da manhã vai estar pronto em alguns minutos, venha quando estiver pronto para encarar a Gina.

O sonserino assentiu, e Harry saiu do quarto. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Draco recaindo sobre si, e sabia sobre o que o loiro estava pensando. Harry não se permitiria ficar refletindo demais na conversa dos dois, entretanto; ele tinha que manter a cabeça no que provavelmente seria uma conversa bruta com Gina Weasley.

- Ele vai vir num minuto. – Harry informou a Gina quando entrou na cozinha, onde ela tinha começado a fazer o café da manhã. Ele presumiu que ela já tinha feito isso antes, já que ela sabia onde as coisas estavam e não pedira permissão.

Ela lhe atirou um olhar inquisitivo – ela obviamente achara que eles estavam brigando, mas nesse caso Harry não teria ido ao quarto e passado lá quase dez minutos. Porém, ela pareceu dar de ombros mentalmente, já que continuou fazendo café para si mesma e Draco e chocolate quente para Harry.

- Ele te disse alguma coisa? – ela perguntou finalmente, quando o silêncio pareceu se tornar demais para ela.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Nós não tivemos tempo pra isso ontem à noite, nós dois estávamos exaustos. – ele mentiu. Eles tiveram tempo mais que suficiente para conversar; só que não sobre a Visão. Ele ponderou se a noite passada fora um bom momento para ter A Conversa. Draco ainda estava fragilizado pela Visão e ambos estavam ainda com um pouco de dor. Harry sabia que o loiro estivera ainda mais do que ele estava; ele era capaz de sentir pelo Laço. Ainda assim, ele não se permitira tocar Draco para curá-lo; isso teria passado uma impressão totalmente errada.

- Sua cara está um inferno. – Gina lhe disse.

- Obrigado.

Ela lhe atirou um olhar preocupado. – O que aconteceu ontem? E o que raios aconteceu para te fazer ir pra Hogsmeade quando Dumbledore _te avisou_ que uma Visão estava a caminho? Quando Sev'me disse... Eu não acreditei nele de cara.

- Gina, isso é entreo Draco e eu. Eu sei que eu o feri, e eu vou pedir desculpas a ele, mas o que eu fiz está feito. Não posso mudar. Eu não tenho certeza de que mudaria, mesmo que pudesse.

- Por que você se colocaria nesse risco? – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas – Isso não é do seu feitio.

- Olha Gin', eu não estou nem um pouco "do meu feitio" no momento, então se você parasse a maldita Inquisição Espanhola só por hora, eu ia ficar muito feliz. – Harry disse com raiva.

Ela deu um passo atrás, murmurando: - Ótimo.

Draco escolheu esse instante para entrar na cozinha. Ele parecia cansado; havia sombras escuras sob seus olhos e sua figura completa gritava desconforto. O cabelo loiro estava uma bagunça, como se ele não tivesse nem ao menos se importado em tentar deixá-lo perfeito como sempre. De fato, o sonserino não parecera ter feito absolutamente nada em relação à sua aparência desde que Harry fora acordá-lo. Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao perceber que era em grande parte sua culpa que a Visão; e o que viera depois dela; serem tão duros pra Draco.

- 'Dia. – ele murmurou, andando até a mesa e sentando à frente de Harry. Gina colocou uma xícara de café à sua frente, nenhum dos dois proferindo uma palavra. O loiro tomou um gole da bebida fumegante à sua frente, se recusando a encarar qualquer um dos outros dois ocupantes do cômodo.

Finalmente, Gina já tinha aturado o suficiente do silêncio outra vez. – Olhe Draco, eu sinto muito que eu tenha que fazer isso com você; eu sempre sinto, mas você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu na Visão.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela devagar, cinzento se chocando com castanho. – Nós estávamos num campo grande, com montanhas à nossa volta. – ele disse, sua voz despida de emoção – Havia mais ou menos uns quinze mastros, cada um com cerca de oito ou nove metros de altura. Eu acho que eles estavam arranjados em alguma formação, mas eu não consegui ver o que era. Em cada mastro, uma pessoa estava amarrada com cordas pelos pulsos. Elas cortavam os pulsos das vítimas, fazendo-as sangrar. Eles estavam todos sem vida. Todos menos um tinham menos de trinta anos; pareciam jovens e fortes. E estavam todos cravados com buracos de bala.

Ele parou e virou seus olhos para a mesa. Harry tentou sentir suas emoções, mas Draco parecera colocar um escudo, se conscientemente ou não, Harry não fazia idéia. O moreno sentiu uma necessidade de alcançar o outro e ajudá-lo, mas sabia que Draco se retrairia ainda mais se o fizesse.

- Havia um que não estava sangrando. Dois dos Comensais da Morte estavam falando com ele, mas eu não consegui ouvir o que falavam porque eles estavam longe demais e o vento estava fazendo muito barulho. Ele deve ter dito as palavras certas, entretanto, já que eles o desceram do mastro e o aparataram para longe. Os outros foram deixados lá para morrerem, se é que já não estavam mortos.

Harry imaginou como ele podia parecer tão calmo e sem emoções enquanto falava sobre toda a agonia e morte que presenciara. Uma voz lhe disse que Draco não estava nada calmo e sem emoções; era só uma máscara que ele colocara para se ver capaz de dizer a Gina o que ela precisava saber para salvar as pessoas em questão. Depois que a jovem ruiva fosse embora, ele entraria em colapso, ou junto de Harry ou em completa privacidade. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu se achou esperando que não fosse a última opção.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa específica sobre as vítimas? – gina perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Draco soltou uma risadinha grave que não soou nada feliz. – Sabe de uma coisa, essa é a parte engraçada – ele disse. – Eu reconheci quatro deles.

Harry ficou olhando para ele, e pôde ver pelo canto do olho Gina se aproximando mais em... antecipação?

- Eram Angelina Johnson, Dino Thomas, um rapaz que parecia Neville Longbottom, e também o Mestre de Poções Severus Snape.

* * *

Gina foi embora pouco depois, quando Draco tinha relatado cada mínimo detalhe captado da Visão. Ela estivera imersa em pensamentos, e mal dissera tchau ao entra na Rede do Flú, sem dúvidas já planejando a operação que ela precisava colocar para andar.

Harry voltou para perto de Draco na cozinha, onde o loiro sentava encarando a janela, olhando a neve cair. Ele não se virou ou fez qualquer tipo de contato com Harry enquanto ele se acomodava na mesma cadeira de antes. Enquanto o sonserino contemplava os flocos de neve caindo, o moreno o estudava.

Seu rosto era uma máscara de indiferença. Ele parecia cansado, como Harry tinha percebido quando ele entrara na cozinha, com olheiras e os olhos em si um pouco vermelhos. Sua boca estava apertada numa linha fina, o maxilar travado. Uma mão mexia preguiçosamente o café quase acabado em sua xícara, e Harry só percebeu o mínimo tremor da dita mão por estar prestando tanta atenção. Ele estava nervoso; a despeito de seus esforços para escondê-lo, o nervosismo estava estampado no seu rosto.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada; um não sabia o que dizer, o outro não queria falar.

A neve tinha começado a cair em algum ponto durante a noite e agora estava cobrindo o chão aqui e ali. Os céus estavam num cinzento anônimo, deixando a cidade quase sem cores. O tempo combinava com seus ânimos perfeitamente.

Meia hora depois, Draco se levantou e saiu da cozinha. Harry continuou lá. Ele ouviu Draco abrir e fechas as portas do quarto, e suspirou profundamente para si mesmo. Ele queria falar com o loiro, e queria que Draco falasse com ele. Mas ainda assim ele não conseguia achar as palavras para dizer, não depois da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior.

_"Eu me apaixonei por você."_

As palavras se repetiam na cabeça de Harry, ecoando de um lado para o outro, de novo e de novo.

Como isso acontecera?

Harry disse a si mesmo que ele já tivera essa discussão solitária vezes demais, mas ele não conseguia impedir os pensamentos de surgirem. Ele imaginou de onde os sentimentos de Draco tinham nascido, se ele tinha feito alguma coisa; _qualquer coisa_; para encorajá-los. Os pensamentos espiralando em sua cabeça lhe perguntavam se era possível ou não. O loiro estava mentindo para ele? Mesmo que há um mês e meio atrás ele tivesse pulado direto para essa conclusão, essa não era mais uma opção assim tão aberta. O modo que Draco estava se comportando agora... Não parecia que ele teria aquele comportamento se as palavras não fossem mais do que uma piada cruel. Além disso, a história que acompanhara as palavras coubera bem demais na realidade pra que tudo fosse invenção.

E seus olhos tinham dito a Harry que Draco estava dizendo a verdade.

A maior questão na mente de Harry, entretanto, não era em nada sobre os sentimentos de Draco ou seus motivos e razões. Não, era a pergunta de se ele seria capaz de amar o loiro de volta.

Seria tão fácil tirar vantagem da situação agora mesmo e dizer a Draco que o amava. Desse modo, o loiro estaria muito mais envolvido do que Harry, e se algo desse errado, o moreno levaria o golpe menor. Isso garantiria a Harry conforto e amor, sem ter que dar tanto em recompensa.

Harry franziu o cenho para si mesmo. Esse _não era_ o modo de construir uma relação. Não se era para ele se envolver com _quem quer que fosse_, então seria com total e completa devoção. Ele não iria, não poderia, se arranjar com nada menos que isso por mera conveniência.

E além disso, Draco merecia ser amado.

No mês passado, Harry vira o lado mais sensível de Draco; um lado que ele nunca tinha mostrado em seu tempo. Era um rapaz que implorava por afeição, uma pessoa que queria ser abraçada, querida e... amada. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu achara muito simples dar-lhe o conforto que ele precisava. Ele _tinha_ envolvido Draco em seus braços várias vezes, só porque o loiro precisava disso, e não fora desconfortável nem difícil de fazê-lo, por algum motivo.

Harry suspirou e se levantou. Ele não estava chegando a lugar nenhum; sua mente estava andando em círculos, servindo apenas para deixá-lo tonto. Pegando sua capa do suporte no hall de entrada, ele foi até a sala, e à lareira. Pegando o Pó de Flú na caixinha em cima da lareira, ele o atirou nas chamas e disse:

- O Caldeirão Furado.

Alguns minutos depois, ele saiu do fogo para dentro da estalagem. Havia alguns magos e bruxas no bar, mas nenhum deles levantou os olhos enquanto ele espanava suas roupas.Ao invés disso ele foi direto para a parede de tijolos aos fundos e o acertou cinco vezes com a varinha. O muro se abriu, e o Beco Diagonal se apresentou à sua frente, com suas lojinhas e centenas de pessoas mágicas circulando. Harry entrou na rua caótica, abrindo caminho por entre lojas e pessoas. A neve agora cobria o chão com profundidade.

Ele precisava de algo para se distrair; e comprar presentes de Natal era a coisa para fazer o truque. Afinal de contas, eram só mais duas semanas até o Natal.

Primeiro o que vem primeiro; ele precisava de dinheiro. Assim sendo, ele fez sua rota até o Banco Gringotes. O alto prédio de mármore branco era, assim como fora em cada vez que Harry ali estivera, guardado por dois duendes. Eles o encararam antes de deixá-lo passar, assim como aqueles na segunda porta. Harry não se importou muito, entretanto, sabendo que era apenas da natureza dos duendes fazê-lo. Ao invés disso, ele seguiu em frente até o salão principal, até um dos duendes postados nas cadeiras altas.

Depois de conversar brevemente com o duende, ele foi levado até seu cofre, e meia hora depois ele estava lá fora novamente, pronto para algumas compras.

Ele sabia que seria difícil comprar para Hermione, Rony, Sirius e todo o resto presentes que o Harry daquele tempo já não lhes tivesse dado, mas ele teria de tentar. Um livro era uma aposta segura para Mione; ainda que a pergunta fosse _que livro_, já que o castelo parecia ter todo livro imaginável. Ele entrou a Floreiros e Borrões, e o gerente da loja levantou os olhos da mesa em que estava sentado.

- Posso ajud... Oh, olá, Sr. Potter. – ele disse, um sorriso no rosto ao ver quem era.

- Oi. – Harry respondeu, tentando fervorosamente se lembrar do nome do homem. Visto que ele não conseguia, ele disse: - Eu estou procurando uns presentes de Natal.

- Como usual, então. – o homem lhe sorriu. – Eu suponho que esteja procurando por algo para a jovem Sra. Weasley?

Harry sorriu sem-graça. – Eu não sei bem o que dar... – ele disse.

- Isso não é incomum. – o homem respondeu. – Bem, eu recebi recentemente vários livro que eu acredito que vão interessar bastante sua amiga.

Ele foi mais para dentro da loja e Harry seguiu pelas fileiras de livros, livros e, bem, mais livros. Havia livros velhos, novos, alguns que Harry reconhecia e muitos, muitos outros que não.

- Aqui. – o gerente disse, apontando para uma pilha de volumes à sua direita. Harry parou ao seu lado, e leu os nomes dos livros. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Eu acho que ela definitivamente vai gostar desse. – ele disse.

Outra meia hora depois, Harry se achou na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Era uma das lojas favoritas de Harry, e ele tinha certeza de que encontraria alguma coisa para Rony lá. E achou. Depois de quase uma hora, ele se forçou a sair. Ele passou por mais algumas lojas, inclusive para achar o presente de Draco. Ele descobriu que Draco era tão difícil de se presentear quanto os outros, mas por motivos diferentes. Várias horas depois ele saiu de casa, ele resolveu voltar. Estava ficando tarde e as lojas estavam fechando; e ele não podia evitar Draco pra sempre, não importava o quanto ele quisesse fazer apenas isso.

Entrando no fogo do Caldeirão Furado, ele voltou para casa momentos depois.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Eu nem tenho cara pra pedir desculpas – essa demora (ainda mais com aquele cliffie lindo no chappie anterior...) foi altamente podre, então... O que eu peço é MISERICÓRDIA!! Fuuuuuuuuh, esse capítulo é meio ensebado (chataço de traduzir, por mais que seja muito importante pra história), e eu tive uns probleminhas do tamanho da muralha da China esse mês. Pé quebrando, pc mudando de lugar(i.e.: pra sala de estar, com minha mãe logo ali do lado enquanto eu escrevo slash... O.o), amiga vindo da Alemanha e ocupando um tempo animal, bloqueio criativo nas minhas próprias fics, crise de choro compulsivo de pura carência, pai desgraçado estressando... Essas coisas. Gah._

_Anywayz... valeu a demora pra ver o Harry no cai-não-cai dele pelo Draco? Hehehe... mais uns capítulos, minha gente, agüentem firme e forte que a bênção está mais perto do que vocês imaginam..._

_Sorry cheers, __**Rafi**__. _


	13. Veneno

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Décimo Terceiro Capítulo – **Veneno**

Assim que saiu da lareira, Harry parou estanque. A sala de estar estava lotada de gente, com Gina Weasley no centro do caos, tentando colocar alguma ordem no lugar. Ela não estava conseguindo.

Num dos cantos do sof, Draco estava sentado. Ele encontrou o olhar de Harry brevemente e o moreno se encolheu ao ver como ele estava. Ele não parecia estar nada melhor agora do que estivera pela manhã. De repente, Harry se sentiu culpado por não tê-lo avisado pra onde ia.

Ele atravessou a sala até o Quarto Principal e deixou suas compras no armário para serem embrulhadas mais tarde. Voltando para a sala, ele examinou rapidamente o lugar.

Todas as pessoas que ele estava vendo estiveram na festa no Castelo Weasley também. Ele viu alguns Weasleys; perto da sacada estava Fred conversando com Angelina. Uma vez na vida ele não estava com o outro gêmeo grudado ao seu lado, por mais que ele pudesse muito bem estar em algum lugar próximo. Rony e Hermione estavam ali também, Harry percebeu com um sorriso. Eles se sentaram ao lado de Draco e Hermione parecia estar checando se ele estava com febre – a mão dela estava posta na testa do loiro. Harry sorriu para a enorme barriga de Hermione; a data do parto não estava muito longe.

Sirius e Remus estavam conversando com Severus, Harry notou com surpresa. Remus e Severus pareciam completamente à vontade um com o outro, porém Sirius não estava tão confortável assim.

Havia algumas outras pessoas – Harry pensava ter ouvido alguém na cozinha e aparentemente havia pessoas no quarto menor, perto da sala.

Harry se encaminhou para o sofá.

- Harry! Você está aqui! – Hermione exclamou. Ela fez uma tentativa de se levantar, mas ele a impediu.

- Pode ficar sentada, eu realmente não me importo. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Ela fez biquinho e disse- Eu estou enorme. Não posso fazer nada.

Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Você está linda.

- Você fala igualzinho ao Rony. – Hermione respondeu. – Vocês deviam tentar passar um dia na minha pele pra ver como é.

- Eu acho que eu não ia caber na sua pele. – Harry respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Oh, eu sei. – ela continuou com seu tom de reclamação – Ainda assim, você deveria tentar isso aqui por apenas um dia, e você me apoiaria muito mais.

- Você está dizendo que nós não te apoiamos? – Harry perguntou.

Ela o encarou – Vocês estão tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Eu acabei de dizer que você está linda! – ele disse, ligeiramente exasperado.

Ela lhe atirou outro olhar, e Rony, que estivera acompanhando a conversa com interesse, se pôs a rir. Draco estava recostado contra o sof, olhos fechados, parecendo tão pequeno e frágil. Diferentemente de Rony, ele não parecera estar prestando nenhuma atenção em Harry ou Hermione. O coração de Harry se espremeu por ele; ele estava mal.

- Como você est? – o moreno perguntou baixinho.

Draco abriu os olhos para observ-lo – Eu estou bem, Harry. – ele disse. – Não se preocupe.

Hermione foi mais pro lado do sof, permitindo que Harry se sentasse no meio, entre ela e Draco. Ele o fez, tanto querendo quanto temendo o que podia acontecer. Ainda assim, aquele era um cômodo abarrotado de gente – nenhum dos dois podia dar um ataque com tanta audiência assim e ninguém esperava que estivessem se amassando agora. Talvez essa fosse a melhor hora para o conforto.

Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Draco – apenas pelas aparências, por causa de Rony e Hermione, ele disse a si mesmo. Nada mais... Não tinha definitivamente nada a ver com a necessidade de confortar o loiro.

Draco enrijeceu por um momento, antes de relaxar no abraço. Era estranho; Harry podia sentir o estado de alerta irritadiço do sonserino. Por um breve momento, ele se deixou dar a Draco o Calor da Cura, antes de parar a si mesmo. Draco levantou os olhos para ele e acenou minimamente com a cabeça. Enquanto ele se reajustava junto a Harry, o moreno voltou a lhe oferecer força.

Hermione e Rony estavam conversando, e Harry voltou sua atenção para eles enquanto Draco entrava em algum tipo de semi-sono.

- Gina está realmente envolvida nisso. – ele disse com um sorriso para a caçula, que estava correndo de um lado para o outro, falando brevemente com cada ocupante da sala.

- Ela é uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceu à Ordem. – Hermione disse. – Dumbledore não pode cuidar de _tudo_ e ela é _realmente_ boa com organização. Ela faz as coisas acontecerem.

- Você já falaram com ela hoje? – Harry perguntou. – Sabem o que está acontecendo?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – Não. – ela disse. – Eu sei que ela falou com Dumbledore depois que saiu daqui, e eles criaram um plano. Ao que parece as coisas precisam rolar rápido, ou então a reunião não teria sido até amanhã.

- Bem, a Visão foi horrível. – Harry disse baixinho.

- Eu sei. Elas sempre são. Draco não nos disse muito, entretanto. – Hermione disse com um olhar para o loiro. Seus olhos se suavizaram quando ela o viu, semi-adormecido.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a Gina vai nos contar. – Rony falou. – Olhem, parece que ela está prestes a começar a reunião de verdade.

Harry virou os olhos para encontrar Gina flutuando mais ou menos um pé acima do chão, fazendo-a um pouco mais alta que todo mundo na sala, e chamando atenção de quase todos para ela. Ela permaneceu em silêncio até que todos os presentes estivessem quietos.

- Eu agradeço a todos por terem vindo aqui com um aviso tão em cima da hora. – ela disse. – E também obrigada ao Draco e ao Harry, que deixaram que a reunião fosse feita aqui. Ontem à noite, o Sr. Malfoy teve uma Visão. Eu não vou dizer todo o seu conteúdo, já que isso tomaria tempo demais, e tempo e uma coisa que nós não temos sobrando. Assim sendo, eu gostaria que as seguintes pessoas se aproximassem: Dino Thomas.

O jovem negro, que Harry não tinha percebido estar ali até o momento, levnatou os olhos do coanto onde estava de pé ao lado de Simas Finnegan. Ele caminhou devagar até Gina.

- Angelina Johnson.

Angelina se afastou do noivo apertando sua mão brevemente. Ambos os gêmeos estavam surpreendentemente quietos e Katie também não parecia muito melhor.

- Neville Longbottom.

Harry olhou ao redor. Neville estava ali? Seu queixo caiu quando o rapaz se adiantou. Ele era apenas vagamente similar ao garoto gordinho que Harry conhecera. Esse homem era mais ou menos da altura de Harry, forte, om cabelo escuro e curto. A única coisa que provava que ainda era a mesma pessa que Harry conhecera era a leve timidez em seus movimentos enquanto ele tomava seu lugar ao lado da ruiva. L, ele olhou brevemente para Gina. Harry imaginou como Draco fora capaz de reconhecer Neville na Visão, pelo meio que fosse.

- Severus Snape.

O Mestre de Poções foi para o lado dela com seus passos longos e confiantes.

- Agora, eu nem posso ressaltar como é importante não deixar que essa missão se exploda como a anterior – Gina disse – Eu não vou aceitar casualidades a não ser que elas realmente não possam ser evitadas. Nós temos as vidas de quinze pessoas sob risco aqui, além de todo mundo envolvido na missão de salvamento, e eu não quero que nem uma dessas pessoas seja perdida. – ela se virou pros quatro que tinha chamado e entregou um colar pra cada um deles. – Essas correntes estão ligadas diretamente a algumas pessoas. Primeiro, a Albus e eu. Segundo, à pessoa mais próxima de vocês. Terceiro, para uma pessoa de segurança, que já foi informada por mim. E por último, ao Harry e ao Draco.

Harry sentiu Draco começar a acordar ante à menção de seu nome, e ele tinha de admitir também estar assustado, especialmente porgue Gina não tinha lha falado nada antes. Entretanto, fazia sentido; se algo acontecesse, ele e Draco e seus poderes de Cura seria muito necessários. Com esperança, dessa vez, um deles não estaria recebendo esses poderes.

- Eles também têm um localizador pra que possamos ach-los. – Gina continuou. – Desse jeito, nós podemos ach-los imediatamente, se foram seqüestrados.

- E se nós não quisermos que vocês venham? – Angelina perguntou baixinho. – Poderia ser perigoso. Vocês poderiam Aparatar bem em frente a uma bala ou coisa assim.  
- Se vocês disserem _Incapacitate_, eles vão ficar mandando apenas um sinal vermelho para nós até que vocês o removam. Mas, eu não recomendo isso. Isso aqui vai ser perigoso, não importa o que fizermos. Nós vamos ter que assumir alguns riscos, se pudermos salvar vidas.

Angelina assentiu com a cabeça.

Mais alguns minutos foram passados explicando detalhes menores do plano. Dino e Simas pareciam os mais nervosos sobre o que sabia que estava prestes a acontecer. O rosto de Snape estava congelado numa carranca. Harry sabia que o Mestre de Poções era o menos propenso a estar com medo; afinal de contas, ele já fora um Comensal da Morte. Ele sabia muito bem que não era mais; ele ouvira inadvertidamente a história de Snape de Lilá Brown na festa de Natal, quando ela a contava para suas amigas. Aparentemente, o infarto que Severus tivera fora um resultado a Maldição Cruciatus, colocada nele horas antes de ser enontrado. Harry, junto de Rony, Hermione e alguns outros membros da Ordem, foram aqueles que o acharam. Logo que a Maldição Cruciatus fora desfeita, o infarto o atingira. Harry aparentemente era quem estivera mais perto dele, enquanto os outros davam um jeito nos Comensais da Morte – sendo esse o porquê de Hermione ficar tão espantada quando ele não se lembrava da informação.

Gina terminou seu discurso – Eu sinto muito que não possamos tranc-los em algum lugar seguro até segunda instância, mas alguns trouxas já foram seqüestrados, e nós acreditamos que Voldemort esteja por trás desses crimes. Só nós vamos ach-los, temos que deixar vocês serem seqüestrados também. Agora, todos exceto Rony, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Sirius e Remus estão liberados para ir.

A turma se dispersou. Angelina voltou para perto de Fred, que a abraçou. Ele a segurou com força contra si, acariciando suas costas, Simas e Dino desapareceram pela lareira em instantes. Severus se aproximou de novo de Sirius e Remus. Harry de repente percebeu que Remus deveria ser "a pessoa mais próxima" dele. Fazia sentido que Sirius estivesse um pouquinho nervoso.

Harry observou Snape apertar as mãos dos dois antes de sair pela lareira. Le também viu Neville segurar a mão de Gina. – Vá pra casa. – ela disse levemente. – Eu vou chegar lá logo.

- Vou estar te esperando quando você chegar. – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e plantou um beijo levem em seus lábios.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso tristonho, e deixou que ele a abraçasse. Eventualmente eles se separaram, e Neville lhe deu um último beijo leve na testa, antes que ele fosse embora do mesmo jeito que os outros. Harry percebeu Rony encarando a irmã; parecia que o relacionamento de Gina com Neville era novidade pra ele também.

- Gina! Você não nos disse que finalmente se entendeu com o Nev'! – Hermione disse alegremente, ignorando o queixo caído de seu marido.

A jovem Garota-Weasley corou. – Só meio que... aconteceu. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Mas... Neville? – Rony engasgou.

- Sim. _Neville_. – Gina disse secamente. – Eu gostaria que você soubesse que ele tem sido um perfeito cavalheiro esse tempo todo.

- E exatamente quanto tempo é "o tempo todo"! – Rony perguntou enquanro Sirius e Remus se aproximavam para se sentarem. Eles conjuraram um segundo sofá pra Gina e eles se acomodarem.

- Um mês e meio. – Gina enfrentou o olhar de seu irmão calmamente.

Rony sabia muito bem que era melhor não ir contra aquele Olhar – o Olhar que Gina tinha herdado da mãe. Ele dizia a todos – especialmente aos Garotos-Weasley – que eles estavam perigosamente próximos de se meterem com algo realmente feio. Rony reconhecia o Olhar em Hermione também; talvez fosse uma coisa de mulheres, não só de mulheres Weasley.

- De qualquer modo- Gina disse, desviando o assunto claramente para os assuntos mais importantes que tinham que discutir. – Eu preciso falar um pouco com vocês.

Harry observou enquanto o grupo passava da expressão relaxada, pra de trabalho. Apenas Draco, ainda sentado de olhos fechados ao seu lado, não tinha mudado. Harry sabia que o loiro não estava dormindo; estava meramente indiferente. Como se ele não se importasse com o que estava acontecendo, como se estivesse... fraco? Harry franziu o cenho. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela continuidade do discurso de Gina.

- Hermione, eu _preciso_ que você fique dentro de casa até que os gêmeos nasçam, e por um tempo depois disso. Você está fraca por enquanto, queira você admitir isso ou não. Você não seria páreo pros Comensais da Morte. Albus e eu gostaríamos de pedir que você sempre esteja acompanhada. Dentro do Castelo você pode ficar sozinha, é claro, mas não fora, nem mesmo nos campos do Castelo. Então por favor...?

Hermione assentiu – Eu sei. Vou ser cuidadosa.

- Bom. – Gina disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu não gosto disso mais do que você, mas em tempos como estes... A gente faz o que tem de fazer. Agora, Sirius e Remus, eu quero que vocês vão com Rony e Hermione até o Castelo e coloquem as proteções e alarmes mais pesados pra nos avisar se algo acontecer com Hermione enquanto o Rony estiver fora.

- Mas os escudos já são alguns dos mais fortes na Grã-Bretanha. – Remus disse.

- Eu sei. – Gina respondeu. – Entretanto, não são do tipo que precisamos. Nós precisamos de algo que nos avise se Hermione entrar em trabalho de parto se estiver sozinha e sem condições de entrar em contato conosco. Eu sei que é improvável, mas precisa ser feito. Então, os feitiços de que precisamos são para dor auto-inflingida; sim, Mione, é auto-inflingida. Vocês podem fazer isso?

Sirius e Remus assentiram. – Não deve ser muito difícil. Pra quem conectamos os feitiços?

- Rony primeiro, depois Harry e Draco. Tudo bem, Hermione?

- Está certo. – Hermione disse levemente.

- Precisa ser feito bem rápido. – Gina avisou.

- Nós vamos com vocês agora – Sirius informou a Hermione e Rony – Se estiver tudo bem.

Rony e Hermione assentiram. Gina sorriu para eles.

- Então é isso. Vocês quatro; - ela apontou para rony, Hermione, Sirius e Remus – podem ir. Harry, Draco, eu preciso falar com você por mais uns minutos.

- Bem, sendo que somos nós que moramos aqui, quem vai ter que ir embora é você e não nós, não é? – Harry lhe perguntouum tantinho exasperado, enquanto Hermione e os três homens se levantavam para irem embora. Harry não se levantou para se despedir; apenas acenou para eles. Um momento depois, Herry, Draco e Gina foram os únicos que sobraram.

- Oh, certo. – Gina respondeu, dando de ombros. – De qualquer modo, ele está acordado?

- Estou acordado. – o loiro respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- OK. – a ruiva falou. – Isso vai soar um pouco... Eu não sei como vai soar, mas... Eu não quero que você entenda do jeito errado...

- Gina? Só diz, que tal? – Harry disse delicadamente.

- Tanto eu quando Albus estamos preocupados com você, Draco.

Draco abriu os olhos devagar para encar-la – Ah, é? – ele rosnou, soando muito Malfoy.

- Não seja assim. – Gina replicou, voltando a ser ela mesma. – Voce não está comendo direito, está sempre cansado; se eu não estou entendendo tudo errado, você está recebendo Calor da Cura do Harry enquanto conversamos.

- E se eu estou? – Draco continuou a rosnar naquele tom muito Malfoy.

- Nenhuma pessoa saudável seria capaz de receber Calor da Cura por mais de uma hora e ainda estar cansada, Malfoy. – Gina disse. – Você devia estar de pé, em frenesi com o tanto de energia no seu corpo, e não mal capaz de abrir os olhos!

- E isso te interessa porque...?

- Porque sendo que nós temos uma batalha próxima com no mínimo vinte Comensais da Morte, senão com o próprio Lord das Trevas, eu gostaria que meus dois únicos Curadores estivessem aptos a curar as outras pessoas, ao invés de um ao outro. – o tom de Gina era glacial, e ela encarou o olhar de Draco igualmente.

- Você se preocupa demais, Weasley – Draco disse friamente. – Eu estou bem.

- Vamos testar?

Por um breve momento, Herry viu alguma emoção alienígena passar pelo rosto de Draco, mas ela se fora antes que pudesse reconhecê-la.

- Que seja. – o loiro cuspiu – O que você quer fazer comigo?

Antes que qualquer um dos dois tivesse tempo para reagir, Gina lançou um feitiço em Draco. Uma fumaça vermelha o atingiu, e foi absorvida por seu corpo. Um momento depois, o loiro começou a brilhar no mesmo tom vermelho.

- Você é um Curador. – Gina lhe disse. – Você deve saber o que isso significa.

Harry não _sabia_ o que aqueli significava, mas ele podia adivinhar. – Eu acho que você está doente, Draco. – ele disse levemente ao loiro.

- Eu não estou! – ele disse, pondo-se de pé. Entretanto, o corte repentino do Calor da Cura o fez tropeçar pra frente. Harry se levantou e o segurou rápido, antes que ele pudesse cair, mas Draco o empurrou para longe.

- Me deixa sozinho! – ele disse, correndo pra fora da sala.

- O que você acha? – Harry perguntou.

Gina se virou da porta por onde Draco tinha acabado de desaparecer, olhando para Harry. – Eu não sei. Eu não acho que seja algo tao sério; a luz não estava tão brilhante; mas ainda assim pode ser algo que precise de tratamento. Eu estava sendo séria quando estava falando antes, Harry. Nós estamos encarando uma operação enorme aqui, e se algo der errado, nós precisamos poder contar com vocês. Se o Draco está doente, ele não vai ser capaz de curar, e você não vai conseguir se concentrar.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – Harry disse. – Eu vou fazê-lo ouvir.

- Bom. Leve-o até Hogwarts pra ver Madame Pomfrey o mais rápido possível. Eu não acho que você possa curar a doença nele agora.

Harry assentiu – Não parece que eu possa.

- Eu vou agora. – Dina falou. – Eu espero que você consiga fazê-lo enxergar a razão.

Ela foi até a lareira, e com despedidas breves, foi embora.

Harry andou pela sala e recolheu algumas xícaras de chá deixadas pelos convidados. Ele as colocou na pia da cozinha, antes de respirar fundo e abrir as portas do quarto.

Draco estava deitado de bruços no seu lado da cama, o rosto enterrado num travesseiro. Ele não se moveu quando Harry entrou e parou próximo aos pés da cama.

- Draco...

- Vai embora, Harry. – o loiro lhe disse.

- Não, Draco, eu não vou embora. – Harry disse. Ele se forçou a estar e falar com completa calma; ele não estraria em outra briga com Draco. Tudo que eles vinham fazendo aqueles dias era brigar, pedir desculpas, e brigar mais um pouco.

Draco se virou e o encarou, sentando-se. – Por que não? Por que você simplesmente não pode ir embora?

- Porque eu me importo.

O loiro se freou e a qualquer resposta sarcática que estivesse para atirar. As quatro palavras que Harry sussurrara aparentemente não eram o que Draco esperava.

- Agora é você quem parece um lingüado. – Harry disse com um sorriso pequeno.

Draco fechou a boca. Harry se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu posso ser seu amigo, Draco. – ele disse suavemente. – Não seu _namorado_, não ainda, e quem sabe nunca, mas eu posso ser seu amigo.

- Eu pensava que nós já tinhamos concordado que somos amigos, há muito tempo. – Draco disse baixinho.

- Aquilo foi uma trégua, durando apenas enquanto nós estivermos aqui. Nós voltaríamos para casa e entrar nos nossos papéis de inimigos novamente. Aquilo não é amizade.

- E isso é? – Draco perguntou, olhando para suas mãos.

- Olha, Draco, é sério o que eu disse ontem. Eu não sei o que sinto por você. Mas eu sei que gosto de passar o tempo com você, e eu sei que me preocupo com você. Amizade é tudo o que eu tenho a oferecer agora.

O loiro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, andes de dizer- Então eu aceito essa amizade.

Harry sorriu. – Ótimo. Agora, você quer ouvir a amiga do seu amigo? Você está doente, Draco. Nós precisamos que você esteja bem.

O sonserino virou-se para olh-lo. – Eu sei que tem algo errado comigo. Eu... tem sido assim por meses.

- Meses? Como você... ah sim, o diário. – Harry soou um tanto arrependido ao citar o item que tinha causado a última briga deles. – Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você por causa disso ontem à noite.

- Está perdoado. – Draco disse baixinhio.

- Você... ele escreve sobre isso? Ele sabe o que está errado com você?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça – Ele só escreve que anda muito cansado e fraco. Diz que perdeu o apetite.

- Você vai vir comigo até Hogwarts e deixar Madame Pomfrey te checar, então? – Harry perguntou.

- Por que não St. Mungus?

- Gina me disse pra te levar pra Hogwarts, então é pra lá que eu vou te levar. Eu acho que ela tem medo que você seja reconhecido por um dos espiões de Voldemort. Não seria muito bom se ele soubesse que você está doente.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente me curar? – Draco perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu respondeu. – Eu faria se pudesse, acredite em mim, mas você acabou de passar uma hora recebendo Calor da Cura e ainda assim mal conseguia ficar de pé logo depois, então claramente não está ajudando.

- Você acha que é o contrário?

Harry o encarou. – O quê?

- Ao contrário. Tipo, você me curar está na verdade me deixando doente. Talvez meu corpo esteja ficando alérgico a isso ou coisa assim.

Harry precessou a idéia por alguns intantes, então disse- Eu acho improvável. Você melhora durante e depois das Visões quando eu te abraço, e se a sua teoria estivesse correta, não ia acontecer.

Draco deu de ombros. – Então, devíamos ir?

Harry assentiu. – Vamos.

Vinte minutos depois, eles foram com Pó de Flú até Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore estava em seu escritório, olhando direto para a a lareira quando eles saíram dela. Harry imaginou se ele sabia que eles iam sair bem naquele momento. Claramente parecia que sim. Ele não teve muito tempo para ponderar na questão, entretanto, já que o Diretor os levou diretamente à Ala Hospitalar.

L, Madame Pomfrey fez Draco se deitar num dos leitos no canto da Ala. Não havia nenhum estudante lá no momento; os habitantes de Hogwarts do momento pareciam ser mais eficientes em ficar fora de perigo do que aqueles no ano de Harry.

Draco parecia contente de estar deitado novamente. Ele fechou os olhos e tomou algumas respirações profundas. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, ele disse- Oh, não me olhe assim, Potter. Eu não estou morrendo.

- Agora, Sr. Potter, se o senhor pode se afastar da cama, por favor? – Madame Pomfrey lhe perguntou.

Harry assentiu e se afastou. Assim que ele o fez, a medi-bruxa começou a colocar feitiços em Draco, para decetar qualquer doença. Ela franziu o cenho quando todos se provaram negativos.

- Sr. Malfoy, o sernho pode descrver os sintomas que teve até agora? – ela perguntou finalmente – E por quanto tempo os vem sentindo?

- Começou há alguns meses. – Draco replicou. – Eu fiquei cansado de repente, muito mais que o usual. Eu costumava acordar antes que o Harry e agora eu nunca consigo. Então umas semanas depois, eu comecei a sentir náusea. Náusea realmente horrível, que me faz querer vomitar constantemente. Eu nunca vomitei; está apenas _aqui_, e eu me acostumei com isso, eu acho, mas ainda está aqui.

Harry entendeu enquanto Draco falava que havia provavelmente mais de um motivo para que o loiro não quisesse que ele lesse os escritos de seu eu mais velho.

- Eu acho que piorou depois do ataque dos Comensais da Morte há dois meses, quando Harry e eu ficamos ambos inconscientes por cinco dias. Eu não sei, mas eu estou mais cansado desde então. E eu reagi com violência à Visão depois desse ataque; daquela vez eu vomitei.

Harry analisou como Draco podia ser tão calmo para falar sobre o que quer que fosse que havia de errado com ele. Nem seus olhos, nem seus sentimentos que Harry podia sentir por causa do Laço do Coração, exprimia qualquer medo ou nervosismo. Ele parecia cansado, como ele parecia por dias seguidos agora, seus olhos constantemente cansados e com olheiras escuras embaixo. Mais uma vez, Harry achava que ele parecia pequeno e frágil numa grande cama de hospital.

- Ontem eu tive uma Visão. Me levou quase cinco horas pra acordar dela. – Draco continuou. – Harry estava acordado uma hora antes. Quando eu consegui acordar, minha cabeça estava nublada e pesada, e meu corpo estava mais cansado do que nunca.

- E você não pensou em _contar_ a ninguém! – Madame Pomfrey perguntou, suas palavras desaprovando, mas seu tom mais preocupado do que outra coisa.

- Eu não sei... Eu não queria nem pensar sobre isso. Eu pensei que talvez fosse o resultado da Visão; foi uma bem ruim, afinal de contas; e eu apenas concluí que eu... Eu não sei, talvez estivesse pegando uma gripe ou coisa assim. Nada sério.

Harry queria gritar "_Nada sério!_", mas se impediu de fazê-lo. Ele sabia que não ia adiantar de nada. Ainda assim, Draco olhou para ele, olhos pedindo desculpas. O Garorto-Que-Spbreviveu lembrou que Draco podia sentir suas emoções, tanto quanto ele podia captar as do loiro.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Potter. – ele lhe disse baixinho.

Harry lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

Madame Pomfrey ficou parada ao lado da cama, seu cenho franzido enquanto tentava entender o que havia de errado com o jovem loiro na sua frente. Como os feitiços voltaram negativos, isso lhe dizia que Draco estava perfeitamente saudável – mas ainda assim seus olhos lhe diziam o contrário; o rapaz estava doente.

Por fim, ela foi até um dos muitos armários no cômodo e pegou uma seringa.

- Isso vai doer um pouquinho. – ela disse a Draco. Ele assentiu e ela atravessou a agulha por sua pele, tirando sangue. Ela encheu um pequeno tubo com o líquido, e a pequena ferida se fechou quando ela murmurou um feitiço.

- Eu vou voltar daqui a pouco. – ela disse. – Eu preciso testar isso.

Ela saiu rápido da Ala, rumando para seu pequeno escritório. Harry e Draco observaram enquanto as grandes portas se fecharam atrás dela.

- Então... – Draco começou, virando-se para Harry.

- Por que você não me disse antes? – o moreno perguntou.

- Pra que você tivesse feito o quê, Harry?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Mas eu podia ter ajudado. Nós podíamos ter procurado ajuda antes. – Ele se deixou cair numa cadeira ao lado da cama, seus ombros indo pra frente em leve derrota.

- Ajuda de quem? – Draco perguntou levemente. – Pomfrey não sabe o que há de errado comigo ainda. Joça, os feitiços voltaram negativos; talvez eu não esteja nem doente. Talvez eu só esteja cansado.

- Você não acredita no que está dizendo.

Draco suspirou. – Não, porque eu posso _sentir_ isso. Tem algo dentro de mim, me fazendo ficar desse jeito. Me consumindo. Eu eu simplesmente _sei_ que não tem jeito de parar isso.

- Não fale assim! – Harry disse, se levantando abruptamente.

- Eu estou só falando a verdade. – Draco disse, e quando Harry estava prestes a gritar com ele, ele levantou a mão. – Por favor, Harry. Eu não quero entrar em outra briga.

Harry se sentou de novo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos por um segundo, antes de levantar os olhos para o loiro. Era tao mais fácil ficar com raiva e gritar com Draco, ao invés de tentar entender o porquê de se importar se o outro vivia ou morria. Ainda assim, ao ouvir o pedido baixinho de Draco, ele não podia fazer nada além de fazer como o loiro queria.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse.

- Não sinta.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sua leve depressão – bem, na maior parte a de Harry – foi interrompida quando Madame Pomfrey reentrou na Ala Hospitalar, seus olhos expressando preocupação e tristeza. Harry sabia que as notícias eram ruins.

- O que você achou? – Draco perguntou, de novo surpreendendo Harry com sua calma.

- Você... você foi envenenado, Sr. Malfoy. E pelo quê, eu não faço nem idéia.

- Leve o teste para o Sev', então- Harry sugeriu – Ele deve saber, ou ao menos ser capaz de descobrir.

- Eu não posso. – a medi-bruxa disse.

- Por que não?

- O Mestre de Poções Severus Snape acaba de ser seqüestrado.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ -assobiando- Lalalalalááá, vocês NÃO repararam a demora, né? .. Eu... sinto muito resolve? Bah, sério, eu sei que vocês não querem ler minhas desculpas mais do que eu quero dizê-las, então... joguem as pedras logo de uma vez, eu sei que eu mereço._

_Eu estava pretendendo colocar dois capítulos juntos com a ajuda da minha plotbeta/tradutora-suporte/quebra-galho/apoio-moral/etc de plantão, Maíra, maaaaaaans... ELA SUMIU! Maíraaaaaaaa, cadê vocêêêêê, minha vida não tem mais sentido sem a sua presença, eu te amoooooo! –cof, cof– T, nem tanto, mas meeeeeew, a produtividade diminui sem você pra puxar minha orelha, mulher! E onde tá o chappie 14 de TFL que você ia traduzir pra mim, hein, amada? Não suma assim da minha vidaaaaa!_

_Ham, depois desse momento semi-lovers-spite, eu só digo... CAPÍTULO DE LIGAÇÃO . Eu sei que eu disse que o slash vinha e tá demorando, mas eu tinha esquecido esses chappies de ligação... OK, se vocês querem saber exatamente quando a coisa esquenta: chappie 17. Eu VOU FAZER O POSSÍVEL – entre ficcies originais e o primeiro ano do ensino médio, que é uma coisa CABREIRA no meu colégio...- PRA CHEGAR LÁ BEM RÁPIDO... A gente vê no que vai dar..._

_É isso. Kissu, cheers, **Rafi.**_


	14. Eu Sou Um Curador

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Décimo Quarto Capítulo – **Eu Sou Um Curador**

Uma hora depois, Harry estava no escritório do Diretor Dumbledore com Draco ao seu lado e Gina andando de um lado para o outro a sua frente. Remus Lupin permanecia silencioso mais para trás.

Sorte nossa que decidimos nos mover tão rápido. – murmurou Gina para si mesma. Ela tinha um mapa com pequenos pontos se movendo em mãos. Apenas um estava marcado; _'Severus Snape'_. Harry não podia ver muito do mapa, mas ele achava que os outros pontos eram ou Comensais da Morte ou outros reféns.

Não é sorte, Senhorita Weasley; nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria em breve. – Professor Dumbledore disse, sorrindo gentilmente para a jovem.

Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo alguma coisa? – Draco preguntou. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado direito de Harry. Madame Pomfrey decidira que o rapaz não devia apanhar friagem e, como estava frio do lado de fora, ela o fizera vestir um grosso suéter e colocara um feitiço neste para que permanecesse sempre aquecido. Draco tivera algumas coisas a dizer sobre as decisões de Madame Pomfrey, mas no final ela vencera, declarando que ele não poderia sair da Ala Hospitalar se não fizesse o que pedira.

Ele acionou o feitiço incapacitador. – disse Gina, muitíssimo irritada. – Nós não conseguimos ver _onde_ ele está no mapa – apenas que ele está com várias outras pessoas. Até que ele remova o feitiço, nós veremos o ponto dele e muitos outros, mas nada de nomes. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é cuidar dos outros que podem ser seqüestrados, de acordo com a visão de Draco.

Os outros três vêm pra cá? – Harry perguntou.

Gina fez que não com a cabeça. – Sirius, Gui e McGonagall vão encontrá-los no Três Vassouras, porque eles podem aparatar lá e então eles virão pra cá por Pó de Flú, todos eles. Eles estarão por aqui...

Nesse momento, uma brilhante luz vermelha surgiu do colar ao redor de seu pescoço. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e encheram-se de lágrimas. – Neville... – ela murmurou. – Ele está machucado! Eles o pegaram, aqueles malditos!

Ela estava correndo em direção à porta quando Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

Gina, fique.

Ela parou imediatamente e girou-se; os olhos enormes e assustados. O Diretor gesticulou que ela voltasse para onde estivera marchando.

Me dê o mapa. – ele disse gentilmente.

Ela desenrolou outro pedaço de pergaminho, que estivera escondendo dentro de suas vestes, e o entregou a ele.

Ele ainda não ativou o feitiço incapacitador. – Dumbledore disse, enquanto o mapa revelava a vista detalhada do local para onde Neville fora levado. – Ele está em Higlands, perto de Inverness.

Vamos, então. – Draco disse, erguendo-se. Ele oscilou ao levantar, e Harry o segurou.

Nada disso, você não. – ele disse ao loiro. – Você vai ficar aqui.

Desde quando você virou a minha mãe? – Draco retrucou.

Desde que nós descobrimos que você foi envenenado, seu idiota. Agora se sente e fique aqui. Tenho certeza que você pode ajudar a organizar isso com a Gina e o Professor Dumbledore.

Draco o encarou e voltou relutante para a poltrona. – Eu não sou o maior idiota por aqui. – Harry o ouviu murmurar.

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore, Gina e Remus haviam começado a se organizar. Primeiro, Harry e Remus iriam de lareira até Hogsmeade, avisar Sirius, Gui e McGonagall o que estava acontecendo. Lá, todos esperariam até que Dino e Angelina chegassem. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore e Gina já teriam contatado a Ordem e avisado praticamente todos os seus membros. Eles iriam aparatar ou ir de lareira para Hogsmeade em turnos. De lá, eles continuariam a aparatar para Highlands.

Harry sentiu seu estômago girar ao pensar que esperavam que ele aparatasse. Ele não sabia como!

Mas nesse momento, Dumbledore colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

Não fique nervoso sobre aparatar, Sr. Potter. – ele disse, os olhos brilhando. – Você já o fez antes; seu corpo sabe o que fazer. Não será tão horrível como você está pensando.

Harry encarou o Diretor. – S-sim, professor. – ele murmurou. Mais uma vez, ele se perguntou quanto o Diretor sabia.

Harry?

Ele virou ao ouvir a voz de Draco. – Sim? – perguntou.

_Audiosis_ Harry. – Draco disse levemente.

Harry sorriu para ele. – _Audiosis_ Draco.

Levantando-se, Draco se inclinou e deu a Harry um beijo na bochecha.

'_Boa sorte.'_

Harry sentiu a bochecha queimar no lugar onde os lábios do loiro haviam encostado, mas foi arrastado para o fogo por Remus antes que tivesse mais tempo de pensar a respeito disso.

Eles chegaram em Hogsmeade um momento depois, e foram em direção a McGonagall, Gui e Sirius imediatamente. Uma série de "olás" foi trocada, assim como um beijo entre Remus e Sirius. O ponto em sua bochecha permanecia quente.

Não havia se passado cinco minutos quando Angelina chegou, materializando-se na frente deles. Ela parecia assustada e nervosa, mas em perfeito estado.

Por que vocês estão aqui? – ela perguntou a Harry. – O que aconteceu?

Neville foi seqüestrado há uma hora, e Severus antes dele. – Harry respondeu. – Nev' não acionou o feitiço incapacitador, então nós somos capazes de encontrá-lo. Nós vamos Aparatar lá daqui a pouco. Você pode ou vir com a gente, ou ir para Hogwarts com McGonagall.

Vou com vocês. – ela disse, resoluta. – Eu podia muito bem ter sido seqüestrada também; preciso ajudá-los.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Um minuto depois, Dino chegou. Ele parecia mais calmo que Angelina. Remus explicou a situação para ele e ele concordou em ir com o grupo, assim como a moça.

Nos dez minutos seguintes, o resto da Ordem que fora convocada chegou. Rony estava lá, indo para o lado de Harry assim que se materializou.

Onde está o Draco? – ele perguntou.

Em Hogwarts. – Harry disse. – Te explico mais tarde.

Os gêmeos Weasley chegaram, Jorge com Katie ao seu encalço. Fred imediatamente juntou-se a Angelina. Percy e Carlinhos Weasley surgiram depois, seguidos por Simas. Várias pessoas que Harry só reconhecia por causa da festa no Castelo Weasley apareceram também, antes que Sirius dissesse que agora estavam todos ali.

Agora, a coisa mais importante é que ninguém seja morto. – disse Sirius enquanto eles se preparavam para Aparatar. – Nada de tentar a sorte; isso resulta em perdas. Os Trouxas precisam ser libertados, assim como Neville e Severus. Os reféns são nossa maior prioridade. Assim que nós conseguimos soltá-los, vocês vão embora. Fiquem em duplas, saiam em duplas. Ninguém deve ficar para trás. Essa não é a hora de lutar em uma guerra – agora é a hora de salvar gente inocente. Vamos lutar quanto estivermos em um terreno conhecido. Entendido?

Seguiu-se um murmúrio de concordância: todos eles agruparam-se. Harry e Rony, Fred e Angelina, Simas e Dino, Jorge e Katie, e assim por diante.

Muito bem, então. Vamos.

Uma onda coletiva de feitiços para Aparatar acompanhou a confirmação, enquanto todos falavam seu destino. Um momento depois, o previamente lotado bar estava vazio exceto por sua proprietária, Madame Rosmerta.

Harry ouviu duas palavras antes que o mundo borrasse a sua frente.

'_Tenha cuidado.' _

Ele foi arremessado ao chão.

Sobre si, ele ouviu Rony enviar um poderoso contra-feitiço àquele que fora enviado a Harry e ele, e então jogar outro em seu agressor. O Comensal da Morte era rápido, mas não o bastante. Ele caiu no chão como se estivesse morto.

Rony rapidamente ajudou Harry a levantar, e eles olharam ao redor afobados. Eles estavam sobre grama molhada, e chuviscava. Em volta deles, mais ou menos quinze mastros que Draco havia descrito estavam no chão, a maioria com pessoas presas a eles.

Snape... – Harry murmurou e apontou para o poste onde o professor de Poções estava amarrado. Rony olhou para onde ele apontava e logo os dois começaram a se mover em direção a ele. Rony permaneceu ao seu lado, olhando ao redor a procura de algum Comensal. A maioria deles parecia ocupada com os outros membros da Ordem deixando, portanto, o caminho livre para Harry e Rony.

Harry sentiu a fraqueza banhá-lo ao se aproximar de Severus. O homem obviamente estava machucado; uma queimação no lado esquerdo inferior de sua caixa torácica lhe dizia onde curar quando alcançasse o Mestre de Poções.

Abaixa! – Rony gritou de novo para Harry e Harry o fez sem pensar ou perguntar o porquê. Mais uma vez, Rony defendeu o feitiço e o devolveu para o Comensal. Dessa vez, porém, o Comensal da Morte em questão era mais rápido; ele lançou outro feitiço em Rony.

Vai. – Rony disse para Harry, ainda se concentrando no homem mascarado a sua frente. Harry moveu-se de novo.

'_Atrás de você.'_

Harry girou, a varinha apontada para o Comensal da Morte que surgira repentinamente.

_Estupefaça!_ – ele gritou, e o Comensal estava surpreso demais com a rapidez que tudo acontecera; ele não teve tempo de produzir um contra-feitiço. Ele caiu para trás, duro.

'_Obrigado.'_

'_Não foi nada.'_

Harry deu os últimos passos que o separavam de Snape e rapidamente colocou suas mãos na área ferida. O tecido preto estava pegajoso; Snape estava sangrando. Ele mal estava consciente, mas mesmo assim moveu-se enquanto Harry o curava.

Katie Bell veio correndo até eles. Jorge estava bem atrás dela, afastando qualquer Comensal que tentasse pará-los, do mesmo jeito que Rony fizera para Harry.

Leve-o de volta, agora! – Harry disse para Katie. – Ele precisa ir para o St. Mungus; ele levou um tiro do lado direito abaixo do tórax. Eu acho que ele foi atingido por alguns feitiços fortes também, mas St. Mungus vai saber o que fazer a respeito disso.

Katie concordou com a cabeça enquanto ela se empenhava em desamarrar as amarras em volta dos pulsos de Severus. Elas estavam presas com mágica e ela teve que usar nada menos que seis feitiços antes que se soltassem. Quando conseguiu, Snape caiu para frente em direção aos braços de Harry, as pernas fracas demais para agüentar o próprio peso. Katie o tirou de Harry.

Nós cuidamos disso a partir de agora. – ela disse, e, um momento depois, Jorge e ela haviam aparatado para fora do campo de batalha.

Harry olhou para os lados. Ele encontrou Rony a alguns metros de distância, lutando com mais um Comensal da Morte. Harry não conseguia supor quantos eles eram ao todo – e não era como se fosse parar agora e contá-los.

'_O que está mais longe ao lado esquerdo está morrendo.'_

'_Como você sabe?'_

'_Não pergunte, só vá até lá!'_

Harry não precisou ser avisado duas vezes. Ele capturou a atenção de Rony e gesticulou para onde estava indo. Rony deu um pequeno aceno de entendimento, nunca tirando os olhos do oponente. Harry sabia que estava sozinho.

'_Abaixa!'_

Bem, talvez não tão sozinho.

Ele abaixou.

E então rolou para longe da Maldição Imperius.

_Incendio_. – ele murmurou e a barra das vestes do Comensal da Morte pegou fogo. Rapidamente, para distrair o Comensal das chamas, ele lançou outro feitiço, cujo o homem mascarado bloqueou. Ele atirou um novo feitiço em Harry, que o defendeu em resposta. No meio tempo, o fogo havia aumentado, e o Comensal da Morte começou a gritar assim que o percebeu realmente.

Um feitiço veio por trás e o Comensal caiu de joelhos, inconsciente. Rony o atou com mágica antes de extinguir o fogo e então, junto de Harry, correu em direção ao poste mais distante.

Enquanto corriam, Harry olhou ao seu redor e viu que a maioria dos mastros estava vazio. Comensais da Morte jaziam espalhados por todo canto, com Gui na missão de amarrá-los para levá-los de volta ao Ministério, para que pudessem ser julgados. Vários membros da Ordem haviam Aparatado junto dos reféns; pelo o que Harry podia ver, restavam apenas dois – um que estava sendo atendido por dois bruxos e o que Rony e ele estavam indo resgatar.

Eles alcançaram a pessoa e Harry notou com com leve surpresa que ela era uma jovem mulher. Ela pendia frouxamente das cordas que a prendiam, o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto. Ela vestia roupas trouxas; jeans e uma camiseta que outrora fora branca, mas agora estava manchada de vermelha devido ao sangue.

Harry sentiu a já-familiar dor ao se aproximar dela. Sua cabeça era o que doía mais, o que significava que ela devia ter alguma espécie de ferimento no crânio. Havia uma queimação em seu ombro e ele viu as grandes áreas de sangue coagulado ali. Ela, assim como Severus, havia levado um tiro.

Ele colocou uma mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça e a outra em seu ombro. Ela não se mexeu quando ele o fez, o que o preocupou. Ele podia sentir a leve pulsação de seu coração, porém – ela não estava morta. Por outro lado, ele podia sentir claramente sua dor. Ela não estaria sentindo dor se estivesse –

Vamos. – disse Rony, assim que rompeu o último feitiço que a amarrava.

Rony tomou a jovem seus braços e perguntou. - Você está forte o bastante para Aparatar sozinho?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo que não tivesse certeza se estava. A garota era mais importante que ele no momento. – St. Mungus?

Rony concordou. – Te vejo lá.

Um momento depois, ele se fora, junto da mulher. Assim que a última pessoa ferida deixou o local, Harry sentiu sua energia se esvaziando. Ele de repente percebeu que suas roupas grudavam no corpo, molhadas com uma combinação de chuva e o sangue de outras pessoas.

'_Aparate, Harry.'_ ele ouviu Draco lhe dizer.

'_Não consigo... Não estou forte o bastante.'_

'Sim, você está. Você precisa sair daí. Aparate em St. Mungus e eles vão cuidar de você lá.'

Harry suspirou pesadamente e se concentrou no restante de sua energia. Murmurando as palavras, ele sentiu o mundo mudar ao seu redor. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, ele estava no hospital.

Alguém o pegou quando ele tropeçou e o ajudou a ir até uma cama. Ele reconheceu Carlinhos Weasley vagamente através da neblina que era sua mente no momento. Ele sentiu dor ao seu redor, e percebeu que St. Mungus não era o melhor lugar para se ir caso quisesse ficar forte. Havia muitas pessoas machucadas e doentes, principalmente após a operação que haviam acabado de realizar.

Ele foi, porém, carregado pelos corredores e sentiu a dor diminuir. Suas roupas secaram-se com mágica, deixando Harry aquecido e o sentimento de cansaço ainda mais proeminente. As pessoas que o levavam estavam o encaminhando para o mesmo lugar em que permanecera da última vez que estivera no hospital dos bruxos.

'Vá dormir, Harry.'

'_Eu devia ficar... acordado... As pessoas... elas precisam de mim.'_

'_Durma por algumas horas e então você poderá curá-las.'_

'_Mas Snape... e a mulher... Eles precisam de mim.'_

'_Os dois ainda estão vivos. Você pode ajudá-los depois que dormir e recuperar suas forças. Você não está, diferente dos nós do futuro, acostumado a ir para campos de batalha.'_

'_Quem é a mãe de quem agora?'_

'_Cale a boca e durma, Potter.'_

'_Tá bom.'_

Ele fechou os olhos, bloqueando as necessidades do hospital.

'_Boa-noite, Harry.'_ ele ouviu enquanto deixava-se cair em um sono tranqüilo.

* * *

_**N/T: **__FALEM SE VOCÊS SIMPLESMENTE NÃO __**AMAM **__A MAÍRA! Foi ela quem traduziu esse chappie de ligação muy curto e irritante de fato, que só serve pra encher lingüiça e eu teria mandado às favas por uns dois meses por pura falta de motivação...FOI ELA QUEM DEU MAIS UM CHAPPIE DE PRESENTE PRA VOCÊS! Ela não é a pessoa mais LINDA que vocês conhecem? (Quem negar vai apanhar muy, muy feio... Eu sei que eu não mereço nada além do ódio letal de vocês, mas quem negar que Maíra-koi é a criatura mais adorável desse mundo simplesmente TEM que morrer). Vamos, doem o seu amor, ela merece._

_Uma pergunta que vocês fizeram muito: "O Draco vai morrer?". Oh hunnykyyyyyyyyns, vocês querem que eu entregue a fic pra vocês, neee? A única coisa que eu posso dizer é: eu não sei. Sério._

_Aaaaaaaahn, e ademais... Muy certo que todo o tempo no ano passado que eu deixei vocês esperando foi por pura folga minha – _mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_. Nenhum ponto em mentir sobre isso, porque eu não TENHO o costume de mentir sobre o que faço ou deixo de fazer, se isso diz qualquer respeito à pessoa. Então vamos esclarecer que quando eu disse que o primeiro ano colegial no meu colégio é cabreira, eu não estava mentindo, OK! Minhas aulas começaram 31 de Janeiro, e logo no segundo dia os professores já passaram MATÉRIA NOVA. Sendo que, como eu acho que é padrão, eu tenho 6 aulas por dia, vamos descontar 2 de educação física e 1 de laboratório de ciências – na semana toda, eu tenho 27 aulas com matéria. Isso quer dizer que eu tenho 27 tarefas por semana pra fazer, e só pra avisar, elas não são fáceis. Eu tenho problemas com Física e a Frente 1 de Matemática (porque sim, em todas as matérias menos Física e Geografia eu tenho a matéria dividida em duas partes; Colégio Objetivo é simplesmente fodido assim), e isso me faz ter que procurar ajuda toda hora. Como eu sou bolsista, à partir do dia 7/03 eu sou OBRIGADA a fazer aulas extras preparatórias pra Olimpíada Brasileira de Matemática. Mais o curso de inglês que começa também em Março e, no meio tempo, eu tentando ter uma vida fora do computador a despeito do caos da minha vida familiar, vocês podem TENTAR entender que TFL não é exatamente minha prioridade, certo? Ótimo, que bom que nós chegamos à conclusão de que eu não PRECISO mentir sobre as dificuldades que eu vou ter esse ano pra atualizar essa tradução, simplesmente porque elas EXISTEM, e eu não tenho a tendência de falar nada de graça aqui, savvy! Eu faço o que posso; eu não vivo por essa fic e ficar sem ela por uns tempos, como vocês já provaram na pele, não mata ninguém – então não apelem comigo, podem ter certeza de que não vai ajudar em merda nenhuma pra ir mais rápido._

_Siiiiiiiiigh, desculpem que vocês tiveram que ler isso, de fato foi uma pessoa só que resolveu bancar a engraçada comigo, nem lembro o nome da dita cuja, mas, sério... Pressão eu levo numa boa, eu entendo a aflição de vocês, gente, eu também sou leitora, sabe... Mas me chamar de mentirosa é simplesmente outro papo. Isso eu não admito._

_Sorry everyone que teve que ler isso totalmente do lado inocente da cerca, é que eu precisava esclarecer issaquê. Mal mesmo, mas really... receber esse tipo de review é simplesmente um chute no estômago, quando você faz o trabalho complicado e muito pouco gratificante de traduzir completamente de graça e na boa vontade de ajudar quem não conhece inglês; é um chute no estômago total... Eu não mereço isso. Eu não PRECISO disso._

_Slightly outraged cheers,_

**_Rafi._**


	15. Guerras Nunca Feriram Alguém, Exceto Que

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

**Décimo Quinto Capítulo: **Guerras Nunca Feriram Alguém, Exceto Quem Morreu

Cinco horas depois, Harry estava acordado e de pé outra vez. No momento, ele estava sentado ao lado da cama de Severus Snape, uma mão na testa do Mestre de Poções, a outra sobre a ferida de bala. Severus era um dos reféns mais machucados, a despeito do pouco tempo em cativeiro. Havia algum dano interno, causado principalmente pelo tiro, mas também, provavelmente, por um longo tempo sob a Maldição Cruciatus. Os médicos não podiam lhe prometer que seu cérebro não tinha sido afetado – afinal, muitas pessoas já tinham enlouquecido por causa do feitiço.

Ele estivera sentado ao lado de Severus pela última hora. Depois de acordar, ele tinha achado o caminho pra área de tratamento intensivo, onde várias das vítimas se encontravam. Ele descobriu que Neville já fora levado para outra unidade, já que ele não tinha sofrido nenhuma ferida que apresentasse risco de vida.

A jovem era a em piores condições; a bala no ombro tinha danificado o músculo. Ali, a equipe médica fizera as descobertas mais preocupantes.

- A munição usada foi amaldiçoada. – um medi-bruxo lhe disse. – A que a atingiu foi enfeitiçada pra dificultar muito a cura. Se ficar instalada muito tempo, a ferida pode ser irrecuperável. A cura que você fez nela certamente foi o que salvou seu braço, e talvez até sua vida. As maldições se espalham pelo corpo, impedidndo a cura completa até que a bala seja removida. É uma situação horrenda pra qualquer médico.

Outro medi-bruxo lhe disse alguns minutos depois que Snape fora atingido por uma bala igual. Pouco depois, Harry tinha se posicionado do lado de sua cama, e não tinha saído de lá desde então.

A porta se abriu, e Harry levantou os olhos para achar um loiro familiar parado no batente.

- Draco, - ele disse – o que é que você está fazendo aqui? Era pra você estar em Hogwarts, descansando.

Draco deu de ombros, entrando no quarto. Quando ele alcançou o moreno, ele se largou pesadamente na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Não podia simplesmente ficar parado lá. – ele falou. – Tem gente demais que precisa da minha ajuda.

Harry o encarou antes de lhe oferecer um sorriso pequeno. – Então agora você é Madre Tereza?

- Quem é...?

- Esquece. – Harry disse. – Os médicos ficam felizes com qualquer ajuda que possam receber. As balas estão azaradas pra que os ferimentos não curem direito, ou simplesmente não curem.

- Eu sei, eu falei com um dos médicos. – Draco disse levemente, olhando para Severus. – Ele foi baleado?

Harry assentiu. – E colocado sob Cruciatus.

- Ai. – Draco falou, antes de se levantar. – Eu devia ir ajudar.

- Só vai com calma, tudo bem?

O loiro sorriu pra ele. – Certo.

- Draco?

O rapaz parou e se virou ao ouvir a voz de Harry. – Sim? – ele perguntou.

- Como você sabia? Lá no campo de batalha; você me ajudou.

Draco deu de ombros. – Eu não sei, na verdade. Depois que nós fizemos o feitiço _Audiosis_, eu de repente podia sentir e ver partes de onde você estava. Eu não sei como fiz isso. Eu não lembro muito do que aconteceu em Hogwarts, também. Dumbledore e Gina parecem ter achado isso normal; eles simplesmente me deixaram fazer aquilo. Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o Laço do Coração, entretanto.

- Suponho que sim. Bem, o que quer que seja que você tenha feito, obrigado. Eu não acho que teria saído sem um arranhão, ou sequer saído, sem você.

O jovem loiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso. – De nada. – ele falou, e já estava porta a fora.

Horas passaram. Harry não se mexeu mais do que esticar os braços uma vez ou outra; ele simplesmente continuou dando a energia e a força que tinha, esperando e implorando pra que o Mestre de Poções ficasse bem.

Era estranho ver o normalmente tão vivo Snape deitado como um cadáver numa cama. Ele mal estava se movendo; só seu peito subia e descia em sincronia com a respiração.

De novo, Harry se pegou pensando em como isso nunca teria acontecido havia dois meses. Dois meses atrás na contagem de _Harry_, não nesse mundo. Se ele dissesse a Hermione e Rony que estivera sentado ao lado de Snape por horas sem fim apenas rezando pra que o homem se recuperasse depois de ser baleado, eles teriam achado que ele tinha enlouquecido. A Hermione e o Rony desse tempo não se exaltariam por causa disso; de fato eles esperavam isso, especialmente Hermione. Parecia que Harry e Snape tinham chegado a um acordo depois do ataque do coração do mais velho.

Harry gostava dessa versão um pouco mais branda do Mestre de Poções. Ele na verdade não era de jeito nenhum _brando_ – Harry não acreditava que algum dia essa palavra pudesse ser usada pra descrever o professor – mas ele era... mais agradável. Um pouco. Ele e Harry podiam conversar civilizadamente por alguns minutos sem Snape lhe passar uma detenção e lhe tirar pontos – não que ele _pudesse_ tirar pontos da Grifinória e dar detenções agora que Harry estava fora da escola, mas ainda assim.

Ele suspeitava que o ataque do coração que Severus tivera fora a razão para tudo isso. Ele não sabia disso, é claro – parecia haver muito pouco que ele realmente _sabia_ desse mundo –, mas ainda assim, ele supunha que um infarto mudaria a visão de vida de uma pessoa.

Ele imaginou o que teria acontecido no passado para fazer Voldemort perceber que Snape era espião de Dumbledore. Ele também imaginou porque o Lord das Trevas não o tinha matado dessa vez, já que o tinha em suas mãos outra vez. Claro, eles não sabiam se Severus sairia bem dessa de qualquer maneira; exposição contínua a Cruciatus era conhecida por levar as vítimas à insanidade. Junte-se a isso uma bala amaldiçoada, e não, a chance que Snape pudesse levantar-se e ir perseguir os grifinórios não era muito grande.

Obviamente, o Mestre de Poções sempre tinha um jeito de provar que o jovem Potter estava errado.

Era meio da noite quando de repente Harry sentiu Snape tremer sob suas mãos. Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram, e ele olhou ao seu redor com certa selvageria. Quando seus olhos entraram em foco e ele viu Harry, seu corpo relaxou um pouco.

- Potter?

- Esse seria eu. – Harry disse. – Como está se sentindo?

- Como se eu tivesse levado uma bala. – Severus disse, sua voz rouca e seca.

Harry soltou uma risadinha. – Quase isso. Você está em St. Mungus, e você esteve inconsciente pelas últimas... dez horas ou coisa assim. Eu sugiro que você durma um pouco enquanto eu vou buscar um medi-bruxo pra te checar.

Snape assentiu, seus olhos se fechando. Quando Harry estava certo de que ele adormecera, ele levantou e retirou as mãos de cima do professor. O Mestre de Poções se encolheu com a perda do Calor da Cura, mas Harry sabia que não dava pra dar um jeito; ele tinha de achar um médico e avisar que Snape acordara.

Dois dias depois Harry encontrava-se no porão sob a loja do Sr. Hanawalt, pronto para ter sua primeira lição de tiro, Draco ao seu lado. Harry não queria que ele viesse; o loiro ainda estava enfraquecido, mas Draco o convencera de que antes deles descobrirem como o veneno o afetaria, ele podia muito bem aprender a lidar com uma arma.

- OK, - Carl disse – Antes que a gente comece a fazer _qualquer coisa_, eu vou passar algumas regras de segurança com armas. Número um: trate _qualquer arma como se estivesse carregada_. Isso quer dizer nada de panaquice. Número dois: sempre aponte a arma numa direção segura. Nada de apontar pros seus amigos, mesmo que só de brincadeira. Pode acontecer um acidente, mas enquanto você não estiver apontando pra ninguém, nada de ruim demais vai acontecer. Isso também quer dizer nada de panaquice. Número três: mantenha seu dedo bem longe do gatilho até estar pronto para atirar. Número quatro: mantenha a arma travada até a hora de abrir fogo. Se qualquer um de vocês quebrar essas regras, vocês vão ser chutados pra fora daqui, sem desculpas, entendido?

Harry, Draco, Rony e Gui, o grupo da noite, assentiram.

- Ótimo. Agora, sobre as armas que vocês estão prestes a usar. Elas são _pistolas_, são projetadas para serem empunhadas e disparadas com uma mão só. Entretanto, você normalmente usa a outra mão em baixo para dar mais apoio.

Ele continuou falando sobre como a arma era constituída, lhes falando sobre o cartucho, a munição, o detonador e mais. Os quatrou ouviram atentamente a tudo o que Carl dizia, antes de tentarem atirar na prática.

- Fiquem confortáveis, numa posição relaxada. Usem a mão livre para apoiar a arma por baixo. – Carl começou. Ele continuou a guiá-los sobre a posição em que deveriam ficar, ponto a ponto. – Agora, lembrem-se, coloquem a trava para cima, ou então as suas caras é que vão receber o impacto da arma em reação. – foram suas últimas palavras a eles antes de todos dispararem suas primeiras balas.

Ao final da noite, todos eles tinham aprendido que atirar não era tao fácil quanto parecia; ainda assim, eles tinham ido relativamente bem. Todos prometeram voltar em alguns dias para treinar mais, sabendo que iam precisar. Todavia, havia outras questões pendentes que precisavam de sua atenção no momento.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Harry perguntou quando eles voltaram ao seu apartamento. Dumbledore tinha dado licença a Draco para ficar em casa enquanto Snape tentava achar um antídoto. Ele _teve_ que permitir, porque Draco recusou-se terminantemente a passar seus dias na Ala Hospitalar, sendo mimado por Madame Pomfrey.

- Cansado, mas isso não é surpresa, não é. – o loiro respondeu.

- Você devia ir pra cama.

- Você vem comigo? – Draco perguntou, sua voz cansada mas ainda assim conseguindo soar sacana.

- Daqui a pouco. – Harry respondeu simplesmente, sem cabeça para entrar na brincadeira do loiro.

Draco fez bico por um instante antes de desaparecer no quarto. Harry sentou-se no sofá, relaxando nas almofadas. Sua mente se esvaziou, e ele se sentiu sendo puxado para o sono. Ele devia ir para a cama, realmente devia...

- Levanta, folgado. – Draco lhe disse da porta.

Harry abriu um olho para olhar feio para ele. O loiro tinha se trocado para suas cuecas e uma camiseta preta, seu visual usual para dormir.

- Vai embora. – Harry murmurou.

Draco foi até ele e o empurrou brutalmente pra fora do sofá. Ele pousou a apenas milímetros de Draco. Seus olhares se encontraram por apenas um momento, antes de Harry se afastar. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra enquanto eles andavam para o quarto. Harry não queria – e não conseguiria – lidar com Draco e seus sentimentos no momento; estava tarde demais, ele estava muito cansado, não era a hora certa.

Uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça lhe perguntava se algum dia seria a hora certa. Harry disse para a voz calar a boca.

Ele escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e pasosu uma escova pelos cabelos mesmo que isso não os tenha feito mais inclinados a cooperar com ele. Finalmente, ele tomou seu caminho para a cama, onde Draco já estava adormecido. Harry se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis e se virou para olhar o loiro. Seu cabelo longo caía em seu rosto, e ele parecia tranqüilo em seu sono. Ele era um rapaz lindo; até mesmo Harry podia admitir isso.

Suspirando, ele se enterrou mais fundo no travesseiro, rendendo-se à exaustão.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Draco foram chamados a Hogwarts. Às nove e meia, ambos estavam sentados, bocejando, no escritório do Diretor. Com um leve tremor, Harry lembrou-se da última vez em que estivera naquele lugar – logo antes da operação.

Ninguém morrera. Assim sendo, Gina parecia um passarinho feliz e a Ordem estava respirando aliviada por algum tempo, já que as coisas pareciam melhorar depois de duas operações levemente desastrosas.

Os trouxas feridos foram curados. Cada pessoa que fora seqüestrada também fora interrogada depois de ser submetida a _Veritaserum_. Harry ainda não tinha sido informado sobre nada descoberto durante os interrogatórios. Ele presumia que, no tempo certo e se fosse importante, lhe diriam.

A porta do escritório abriu-se para revelar o Mestre de Pocões Severus Snape. Ele estava andando com uma muleta, ainda sofrendo com os resultados do seqüestro. Entretanto, ele estava de pé e na ativa, recebendo alta do hospital depois de apenas um dia. Harry ouvira de Remus que Snape se recusara a passar mais que um dia no hospital, insistindo que tinha de voltar a Hogwarts. Depois de estarem na parte afetada pela ira do Mestre de Poções, os medi-bruxos rapidamente concordaram em liberá-lo.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy. – ele os cumprimentou.

Nem o loiro, nem o moreno disseram o que quer que fosse. Snape cumprimentou o Diretor também, antes de sentar-se numa cadeira, afastando a muleta com um olhar de desgosto.

- Eu fiz alguns testes na amostra de sangue que recebi. – ele disse – Depois de várias horas de trabalho, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você foi envenenado por algo líquido. Isso foi algo assimilado pela sua corrente sangüínea, e logo, praticamente impossível de ser retirado.

- Você sabe o que o veneno é ou faz? – Draco perguntou, a voz comedida.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça devagar. – Como eu disse, eu fiz vários testes. O veneno não é algo que eu reconheça.

- Então não há antídoto. – Draco afirmou.

- Eu não seria tão rápido para acreditar nisso, Sr. Malfoy. – Snape disse. – Quase todos os venenos tem antídotos; só vai levar algum tempo para descobrir.

- Otimismo não te cai bem, Sev'. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Você deveria continuar com o sarcasmo.

Severus lhe atirou um olhar letal, que Draco respondeu com o levantar de uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe o que o veneno provoca? – Harry perguntou, tentando parar a batalha de olhares. As duas pessoas na sua frente eram as que mais conseguiam encarar alguém que existiam. Ele não precisava dos dois competindo entre si.

Snape virou o olhar para Harry. – Os poucos ingredientes que eu consegui definir apontam para um veneno que esgota as energias. Deve ser de ação profundamente lenta, pelo que Madame Pomfrey me informou dos sintomas. Além de cansar, ele também causa profundo mal-estar. Enquanto continua a trabalhar e toma uma força maior no corpo, torna a pessoa cada vez mais fraca; possivelmente gera febres e náusea. Eu não posso afirmar nada disso com certeza, mas eu acho que isso vai criar alucinações e paralisia nos estágios finais.

- Eu estou adivinhando que o último estágio do veneno é a morte, não? – Draco disse com a voz desapaixonada, mas ainda assim com um traço de tristeza.

- Eu acredito que sim.

Harry escutou tudo o que Snape estava falando, mas seu cérebro ainda tinha de compreender o significado. Draco estava _morrendo_? Ele não podia estar. Ele era um Malfoy. Ele era o inimigo de Harry, ou talvez amigo, ele estava sempre ali, uma pedra no seu sapato desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Agora que ele tinha trocado de lado, ele estava _morrendo_? Isso _não_ estava acontecendo.

- Eu vou trabalhar para achar um antídoto. – Severus disse. – Mas eu não posso prometer nada.

Draco assentiu, e Harry queria explodir. Como ele podia simplesmente ficar ali sentado? Ele estava balançando a cabeça e concordando enquanto Snape assinava o que possivelmente era sua sentença de morte. Ele não estava nem um pouco irritado ou nervoso. Ele não estava gritando ou chorando. Ele só ficava sentado ali, olhando pela janela atrás da mesa de Dumbledore.

Bem quando Harry estava pronto para explodir, ele sentiu a mão de Draco na sua. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu levantou os olhos para encontrar Draco o observando.

- Calma. – ele disse. – Não vai fazer bem a ninguém ficar louco da vida.

Engolindo com esforço e tomando respirações profundas, Harry assentiu.

- Nós sabemos de onde esse negócio surgiu? – Draco perguntou.

- Eu estava esperando que você me dissesse. – Snape replicou. – Eu só posso descobrir o que tem no veneno, não como foi ministrado na sua corrente sangüínea. Minha aposta, contudo, é a mesma que a sua: Voldemort.

- Por que um veneno de ação lenta, então? – Harry perguntou. – Por que simplesmente não matá-lo de uma vez; ou nós dois, já falando no assunto? Dar uma lição. Ele adora dar lições nos outros.

- Eu não sei, Potter. – o Mestre de Poções falou. – Sua aposta é tao boa quanto a minha. Eu pensaria, entretanto, que desse jeito, ele preocupa mais gente. Eu vou estar trabalhando nisso de agora em diante; muitos mais vão ficar com os nervos à flor da pele. Você vai gastar sua energia com Draco. Tudo isso, ao invés de nos concentrarmos nos planos dele.

- Ele envenenou Draco como uma distração? – Harry perguntou, a voz pesada de incredulidade.

Chegando a essas alturas, Dumbledore interferiu, sentindo a necessidade de interromper antes que a discussão se tornasse uma briga completa, instigada por emoções correndo alto.

- Severus, eu confio em você para dar o seu melhor em encontrar esse antídoto. – Dumbledore disse. – Harry, Draco, eu sugiro que vocês voltem ao seu apartamento. Sr. Malfoy, você deve descansar o máximo possível. É provável que você tenha que ser instalado na Ala Hospitalar daqui há não muito tempo, e eu preferiria evitar isso enquanto for possível.

Draco assentiu, ainda que Harry tenha percebido que ele estava evitando o olhar do Diretor. De repente ele sentiu uma pequena onda de medo irradiando do loiro – parecia que as defesas que ele tinha em volta de seus sentimentos estavam se quebrando. Talvez ele devesse levar o loiro para casa. Se ele entrasse em crise repentinamente, Draco não gostaria que fosse na frente do Diretor e do Mestre de Poções, ambos sendo pessoas que Harry sabia que o loiro admirava.

- Vamos para casa, então. – Harry disse. Ele pegou a mão de Draco e o ajudou a se levantar. O sonserino lhe atirou um olhar inquisidor, mas o moreno só deu de ombros.

- Nós vamos manter o contato. – Dumbledore falou. – Daremos qualquer notícia que apareça.

- Tanto as boas quanto as ruins, eu espero. – Draco disse.

- Sim, as boas e as ruins. – o Diretor prometeu com um sorriso pequeno demais.

Alguns momentos depois, eles se despediram e Harry e Draco fora embora com Pó de Flú enquanto Snape voltava para as masmorras para continuar trabalhando.

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Draco avisou a Harry que ia dormir um pouco. Harry assentiu, seu coração se apertando, mesmo que só um pouco, sob a imagem cansada do loiro. Ele não falou nada, mas supunha que Draco sabia, como ele soubera quando estavam em Hogwarts.

Enquanto o loiro desaparecia no quarto para dormir, Harry preparou para si uma xícara de chá e bolinhos. Ele se sentou no sofá da sala, tendo decidido havia muito tempo que aquele era seu lugar preferido para parar e pensar. Ali ele podia observar a neve caindo através das grandes janelas quanto ele mesmo estava quente e confortável no sofá. As chamas na lareira mantinham o ambiente numa temperatura agradável.

- Boa tarde, Harry!

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu pulou quando ouviu as palavras, derramando algumas gotas de chá. Ele xingou baixinho antes de virar-se para a lareira.

- Oi Rony. – ele disse. O rosto de Rony flutuava no fogo, seu cabelo ruivo combinando com as chamas.

- Tudo certo?

- Ótimo. – Harry disse, apesar de se sentir muito longe de ótimo depois das notícias de Snape.

- Isso soa como se você não estivesse falando a verdade. – Rony respondeu, franzindo o cenho de leve para ele.

Harry suspirou. – Nós acabamos de chegar de Hogwarts, conversamos com Snape.

- Sobre o Draco?

Harry assentiu. Ele contara a Rony sobre a doença de Draco quando o ruivo fora ao quarto de Snape no hospital depois que o Mestre de Poções acordara. Fora perto de três ou quatro da manhã e Harry explicara o que havia de errado com o loiro. Rony ficara parado, ouvindo atentamente, e por fim prometera fazer o que pudesse para ajudar.

- Snape disse que o veneno não é conhecido. Assim sendo, não há antídoto, ao menos não por enquanto. É de ação lenta; e vai chegar a hora que vai matá-lo.

A voz de Harry estava cansada, com pouca emoção. Havia poucas sobrando nele após a reunião com Dumbledore e Severus. A ira tinha se amenizado, deixando-o esgotado.

- Merda. – ele ouviu Rony murmurar.

- Severus vai tentar achar uma cura. – Harry disse. – Mas o Draco parece já ter desistido.

- Ele sempre foi o melodramático da turma. – Rony disse, e o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu se permitiu um sorriso pequeno.

- Você não devia estar trabalhando? – ele perguntou um momento depois, sentindo a necessidade de mudar de assunto.

- Oh, mas eu estou. – Rony respondeu com um sorriso.

- Conversando comigo? – Harry perguntou, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada.

- Tá, certo, talvez não. – Rony admitiu. – Mas eu preciso mesmo falar com você por uma razão verdadeira.

Harry se endireitou. – Coisas da Ordem?

O ruivo assentiu. Ele olhou ao seu redor para checar se ninguém estava ouvindo. Quando satisfeito, ele disse: – Nós interrogamos todos os reféns do seqüestro. Parece que todos eles são do exército de um jeito ou de outro e todos lidam com armamento.

- Nenhuma surpresa. Posso apostar que Voldie estava tentando fazê-los ensinar como se usa. Quando eles não concordaram, foram... ajeitados, eu suponho. Isso também explicaria porque um deles falou com os Comensais da Morte na Vicão do Draco. Essa pessoa deve ter concordado a ajudá-los.

- Exatamente. – Rony disse. – O porquê de agora nós precisarmos do Draco. Nós não podemos sabe qual dos trouxas teria se voltado para os Comensais da Morte, já que nós não deixamos a coisa chegar tao longe. Nós precisamos identifica o cara.

Harry assentiu devagar. – Ele está dormindo agora, mas nós vamos aí logo que ele acordar. Vamos pra lareira do seu escritório, ou deveríamos ir para algum outro lugar?

- Venham para cá, está tudo bem. Nós vamos a pé para a base onde os trouxas estão mantidos quando vocês chegarem aqui.

- Certo. Tudo bem se nós demorarmos uma hora e meia, por aí? Ele... ele precisa descansar.

Rony assentiu. – Claro. – Nós não queremos ele dormindo em pé enquanto está aqui então deixe ele dormir. Oh, e não se esqueçam de usar roupas trouxas, nós vamos andar pela Londres Trouxas, afinal de contas.

- Tudo bem. – Harry disse.

Eles se despediram e Rony despareceu de vistas. Harry se levantou, a xícara e o prato ambos havia muito vazios. Ele fez um feitiço de limpeza simples, primeiro onde tinha derramado chá e depois na própria porcelana e a colocou de volta nos armários da cozinha.

Ele atravessou o corredor e abriu cuidadosamente as portas do quarto. Draco estava na cama, adormecido. Parecia que ele só tivera que deitar para cair no sono; ele ainda estava usando sua capa.

Harry seguiu em frente e sentou-se na cama, suas costas apoiadas contra a parede. Ele foi cuidadoso enquanto se movia, não querendo acordar Draco. Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto do loiro, sabendo que mesmo que o Calor da Cura não fosse devolver a saúde de Draco, certamente iria ajudar.

Passaram-se só alguns minutos e Harry descobriu que posição era muito desconfortável.

Suspirando, ele se deitou ao lado de Draco, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Isso era bom, era correto, exatamente como acordara depois da última Visão. Ele não especulou em nada além disso. Uma vez em muito tempo, sua mente estava bastante calma. Havia a preocupação mordendo no fundo da sua cabeça sobre o veneno correndo nas veias de Draco e ele sabia que _tinham_ que achar o antídoto. Nem mesmo voltar para seu tempo era tao importante perto disso.

E ainda assim, ele se sentiu tranqüilo deitado ali, seus braços em volta do loiro, transmitindo tanto conforto quanto podia. Ele sentiu que devia aproveitar enquanto podia, porque a voz que cutucava sua cabeça lhe disse que ele podia não ser capaz de fazer isso por muito tempo. Se Snape estava correto em suas conclusões de que alucinações e paralisia seriam as próximas na evolução do veneno, então Draco teria que ser levado para Hogwarts. Cedo ou tarde, ele morreria.

Harry percebeu de que total e verdadeiramente não queria que isso acontecesse.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Gah. Eu não vou nem comentar – demora. Não posso fazer nada. Vou tentar colocar mais um chappie ainda essas férias. Não me matem. Não, a Maíra não pode ser a tradutora oficial. Não me odeiem... muito. Kissus. Vou correr pra muito, muito longe dos objetos pontiagudos que vocês vão atirar, agora. Bye!_

_Runaway cheers,_

_**Rafi n'ha Doria.**_


	16. Visgo

**Tradutora**: Rafi n'ha Doria.

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

Décimo Sexto Capítulo: **Visgo**

O quartel-general do Ministério da Magia estava cheio de gente andando e correndo em todas as direções. Harry reconhecia poucos deles – alguns eram antigos estudantes de Hogwarts, exatamente como Rony, Draco e ele mesmo, e outros de quem Harry vira fotografias no Profeta Diário. A maior parte dos magos e bruxas passando ao redor era desconhecida, entretanto, e Rony não sentiu a necessidade de apresentá-los.

- Eu mal falo com eles de qualquer jeito. – ele deu de ombros. – Você não precisa conhecê-los. – Aparentemente, o Harry e o Draco daquele tempo também não passavam muito tempo no Ministério.

Rony os estava acompanhando escada abaixo, além do portão principal e pela rua, seguindo para onde quer que os ex-reféns eram mantidos, falando o tempo inteiro. Harry escutava e assentia para o que Rony falava, enquanto ficava atento em Draco. O loiro ainda estava, sem surpresas, cansado, a despeito de seu cochilo e do Calor da Cura que Harry lhe oferecera. Harry fá fizera Rony ir bem mais devagar, para que Draco pudesse acompanhá-los sobre a neve alta no chão.

- Vocês não acreditariam em algumas das coisas que esses trouxas disseram sobre o uso de armas. – Rony ia dizendo – Há tantos tipos diferentes; eu não entendo como é que alguém consegue ver diferença nelas. Contudo, eles também parecem fascinados com as nossas varinhas e não conseguem ver a diferença entre elas também.

Harry assentiu; ele sabia da vasta variedade de armas, como Carl já os havia informado. Havia pistolas, rifles, revólveres, semi-automáticas... A lista seguia sempre em frente.

Rony olhou em volta e então entrou num beco. Ele bateu sua varinha de leve numa parede, sussurrando uma senha depois de olhar mais uma vez cuidadosamente à sua volta, e ela se moveu para revelar uma porta.

- Vamos. – ele disse, acenando para Harry e Draco entrarem.

Lá havia um pequeno hall de entrada onde Gui Weasley os cumprimentou.

- Draco, Harry. – ele disse, acenando para eles antes de guiá-los por um corredor. – Vocês vão conhecer os onze reféns trouxas que estavam no campo e com sorte serem capazes de identificar o que concordou em ajudar os Comensais da Morte. Você se lembra do trouxa da sua Visão, Draco?

O loiro assentiu. – Eu lembro.

Eles foram deixados numa sala com um grande painel de vidro, parecendo bastante com as delegacias trouxas que Harry vira de relance quando vivia com os Dursley e eles assistiam televisão. A sala em si era pequena, sem janelas. Estava iluminada apenas por velas. No meio estavam quatro cairas em volta de um a mesa. Do outro lado do vidro estavam os ex-reféns, todos sob algum tipo de feitiço pois olhavam de modo vazio para frente.

- Reconhece algum deles? – Gui perguntou.

Harry e Rony deram um passo atrás enquanto Draco andava de um lado para o outro na frente do painel. As figuras além do vidro eram todas familiares; afinal de contas, ele já vira todos antes, primeiro na Visão, depois no campo e finalmente em St. Mungus.

- O terceiro vindo da direita. – ele disse por fim.

- Tem certeza?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. – Sim, eu tenho certeza. O que vocês ão fazer com ele?

- Mantê-lo sob vigilância, assim como todos os outros. – Gui disse. – Voldemort pode aproximar-se deles novamente.

Draco assentiu e Gui saiu da sala. Roy puxou uma cadeira para o loiro e ele se sentou. O ruivo gesticulou para Harry fazer o mesmo. Eles se sentaram, Harry do lado de Draco e Rony do outro lado da mesa.

- Dois dos trouxas concordaram em nos ajudar. – Rony disse. – Eles foram informados sobre partes do mundo mágico e eles concordaram em nos ensinar como usar armas. Eu quero que vocês dois continuem treinando com o Sr. Hanawalt... enquanto for possível. – ele adicionou, jogando um olhar para Draco.

- Eu estou ótimo, Weasley. – Draco falou, suspirando. – Eu não vou morrer tão cedo. Só estou um pouco cansado, descupe te desapontar.

- Você sabe que eu não desejo a sua morte faz um bom tmepo, Draco. – Rony respondeu. – A Ordem vai fazer tudo o que pode para conseguir esse antídoto.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a única pessoa que possivelmente poderia encontrar esse antídoto é Severus. Ninguém mais está sequer perto de encontrar uma solução. Nem mesmo o Harry pode me ajudar. Ainda assim, eu vou fazer tudo o que puder para audar na guerra. Eu não vou me sentar e esperar esse venono me consumir.

Harry sorriu a despeito de si mesmo. Era ainda o Draco que ele conhecia, mesmo depois de como agira com Dumbledore e Snape. Ele não estava tão sem salvação quanto pareceram em Hogwarts. Por isso, Harry estava grato.

Rony sorriu também. – Muito bem dito, Malfoy. – ele disse. – Agora, vamos voltar para o Ministério. Nós temos que andar de volta também; eles não tem nenhuma lareira por lá, não queremos ninguém indo parar acidentalmente por lá com Pó de Flú.

- Draco, disposto a isso? – Harry perguntou.

O loiro assentiu. – Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana.

- Eu sei que não é.

Eles voltaram pelo corredor até o hall de entrada e porta afora. O ar estava frio e limpo, o céu azul com apenas algumas nuvens espalhadas aqui e ali. A caminhada de volta foi tranqüila. Rony e Harry conversaram sobre quadribol – Rony fazendo a maior parte da conversa – com Draco de vez em quando emitindo sua opinião.

- Querem almoçar? – Rony perguntou, indicando um café trouxa do outro lado da rua.

- Claro. – Harry disse. – Draco?

O loiro deu de ombros. – Tudo bem.

Eles se sentaram no café. Rony e Harry pediram grandes sanduíches, enquanto Draco pediu uma salada. Harry lhe atirou um olhar e ele o encarou de frente. – É inútil pedir uma coisa que eu sei que não vou terminar de jeito nenhum. – ele disse.

- Você precisa se alimentar. Está ficando magro demais.

- Eu não sou magro demais; eu sou esguio. E eu estou perfeitamente bem, então me deixa em paz.

Harry lhe atirou um olhar que dizia, "Você mais do que definitivamente não está bem". Draco deliberadamente o ignorou.

O almoço seguiu calmamente depois disso. Os três rapazes conversaram sobre quadribol, do trabalho de Rony no Ministério, e mais um pouco de quadribol. Parecia que o Rony daquele tempo amava tanto o esporte quanto o Rony que Harry e Draco conheciam.

Uma semana se passou na qual pouco aconteceu – Draco foi às compras por presentes de Natal, a despeito dos portestos de Harry que ele não deveria ir a lugar nenhum sozinho em seu estado. Draco lhe respondera atirando o Pó de Flú na lareira e desaparecendo. Três horas depois ele estava de volta, exausto mas feliz, com presentes para todo mundo. Harry berrara um pouco com ele, Draco berrara de volta, antes de Draco cair na cama e apagar, com Harry pairando perto dele.

Os dois também continuaram tomando aulas com o Sr. Hanawalt. Eles estavam melhorando, perceberam tanto com prazer quanto com tristeza. Era divertido ver como ambos ficavam mais habilidosos com cada sessão. Ainda assim, havia a tristeza de que eles precisassem dessa competência para começo de conversa – se não fosse por Voldemort, as habilidades jamais seriam necessárias.

Severus continuou trabalhando para achara um antídoto para Draco, porém até ali ele não tivera qualquer sucesso. Dumbledore os mantinha atualizados; enquanto o Mestre de Poções ia descobrindo mais do que o veneno consistia, ele podia dizer a Draco e Harry o que ele provavelmente faria ao loiro. Nenhuma das notícias jamais era boa.

Então era véspera de Natal e Harry e Draco estava prestes a ir para o Castelo Weasley, onde passariam alguns dias. Os dois reduziram seus presentes assim como sua bagagem, para que pudessem viajar com Pó de Flú sem problemas.

- Está pronto? – Draco perguntou a Harry impacientemente enquanto o último checava seus bolsos mais uma vez para ver se guardara tudo o que precisaria.

Finalmente, Harry se arrumou e assentiu. – Sim, estou pronto.

Eles usaram o Pó de Flú e chegaram ao Castelo Weasley sem um problema no instante seguinte.

- Harry! Draco! – Hermione exclamou alegremente quando os viu e veio oscilando até a lareira para abraçá-los. Eles não tinham se visto desde a reunião no apartamento, mais de uma semana atrás. Parecia que a barriga de Hermione crescera mais desde então. Ela parecia pronta para explodir.

Os castelo estava ainda mais decorado do que estivera na festa de Natal adiantada. Guirlandas estavam penduradas em volta das janelas e no jardim de trás, os arbustos e árvores decorados com luzes. A grande árvore de Natal estava ao lado da lareira, tão verde quanto estivera na festa.

- Olha o que eu encontrei. – Draco disse com um enorme sorriso, apontando para cima. Havia visgo pendurado bem sobre suas cabeças.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Oh! – disse Hermione. – Só um segundinho, eu vou buscar a câmera. Preciso da foto anual do beijo sob o visgo, afinal de contas.

O rapaz moreno grunhuiu e o sorriso de Draco aumentou. – Não há escapatória. – ele disse.

- Você está gostando demais disso. – Harry respondeu.

Draco curvou uma fina sobrancelha, mas não replicou, já que Hermione voltava, câmera em mãos.

- OK. – ela disse alegremente. – Hora do amasso!

Draco não precisava de mais convite – ele colocou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Harry e o puxou gentilmente para tocar seus lábios.

Os lábios de Draco eram macios e quentes. Harry ficou parado um momento antes que seu cérebro registrasse que aquele era Draco, o beijando, de todas as coisas. Uma parte dele gritou para que ele se afastasse, mas duas coisas – ele disse a si mesmo que eram duas coisas – o impediram de fazê-lo. Uma, Hermione ainda estava parada a alguns passos de distância, batendo fotos e os observando. Duas, - e essa era uma razão muito pequena, ele disse a si mesmo –

Aquilo era bom.

Era realmente bom beijar Draco.

Ele pegou a si mesmo respondendo o beijo, só um pouco que fosse, antes que percebesse exatamente o que estava fazendo e que idéias isso poderia colocar na cabeça de Draco. Ele se afastou, tentando não deixar seus sentimentos transparecerem em seu rosto. Hermione era esperta demais para perder qualquer pista a mais de que as coisas não estavam certas, para ele poder parecer enojado consigo mesmo.

Draco abriu os olhos devagar para encará-lo. Ele deu a Harry um sorriso pequeno, contente, antes de se apoiar no se abraço, sua cabeça descansando cansadamente no ombro do moreno. Harry podia fazer pouco mais que apertar seus braços em volta de Draco enquanto Hermione estava olhando.

- Aaw. – Hermione disse, tirando outra foto.

- Você está começando a me lembrar Colin Creevey. – Harry falou afiadamente.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, sorrindo e fingindo que ele acabara de lhe prestar um elogio. – Seu quarto está pronto, então se vocês quiserem descarregar suas coisas agora, o Rony deve estar em casa exatamente pro almoço.

- Onde o Rony está, de qualquer modo? – Harry perguntou, ainda com os braços em volta de um Draco semi-adormecido.

- Na casa dos pais. Eu não posso viajar com Pó de Flú agora, então ele foi sozinho... Na verdade, eu não sei o que ele ia fazer. – ela deu de ombros. – Eu acho que eles vao vir para cá amanhã à tarde com o resto da família dele. Meus pais estão vindo para passar alguns dias também; eles devem chegar hoje à tarde.

- Soa bem. – Harry disse. – Bom, eu acho que nós deveríamos ir nos acomodar.

- Cansado, Draco? – Hermione perguntou. Ela só recebem um murmúrio incoerente em resposta. – Tire um cochilo se precisar, eu tenho certeza que o Harry não se importa.

- Não, eu não ligo. Já estou me acostumando com isso. – Harry disse com um sorriso triste. – Vamos, Draco.

Ele guiou seu namorado de mentira até os cômodos que eram seus. Eles estavam exatamente como da última vez que estiveram ali, exceto pela vista da janela que agora estava encoberta de neve. O grosso tapete azul era quente e macio sob seus pés.

Draco não parecia estar prestando muita atenção no quarto, todavia. Ele foi até a cama, fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Eu não quero ficar assim. – ele disse, tão leve que era pouco mais que um murmúrio.

- Eu sei. Eu sinto muito que não possa fazer nada. – Harry respondeu baixinho.

Ele olhou para a cama só para encontrar Draco caindo no sono outra vez.

Harry aumentou sua bagagem e começou a colocar as poucas roupas que trouxeram nos armários. Como eles já tinha ali várias mudas de vestes e outras roupas no Castelo Weasley, parecera altamente desnecessário trazer muito, e ele acabou rapidamente. No fundo da mala de Draco, ele achou dois livros. – Onde você quer que eu ponha isso?

O loiro abriu um olho para ver do que Harry estava falando, então resmungou: – Em cima da mesa está ótimo.

Harry assentiu. Enquanto Draco fechava os olhos novamente, Harry deu uma espiada nos livros. Ambos era diários. Um era gasto e velho, e o outro parecia bastante novo.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu deixou os livros na mesa do canto, nem mesmo tentando bisbilhotar qualquer dos dois diários. Seria intromissão demais na vida de Draco para Harry jamais se perdoar – ou para Draco perdoá-lo, falando no assunto.

Ele parou ao lado da janela, observando a linda paisagem; o amplo campo, coberto de neve intocada e na distância, a escura floresta, com apenas seu topo coberto de branco. O resto dela era sombrio, negro como a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. O céu estava azul, uma cor gélida com alguns resquícios de nuvens aqui e ali. Ele viu um pássaro solitário levantar vôo, para longe sobre a floresta, e percebeu que ele mesmo não voara desde a última estada dele e de Draco no castelo.

Ele escutou a respiração mansa de Draco, regular e firme enquanto dormia. Ele não se atreveu a virar-se e olhar para o loiro; ele sabia que se olhasse, iria pensar sobre o beijo que compartiharam e que se pensasse sobre isso, imaginaria por que não parecera errado. Por que parecera perfeitamente bem quando seus lábios se encontraram com outros de rosa pálido. Por que ele, por mais que tentasse se dizer que estava, não estava enojado com aquilo.

Ele não se atreveu a virar-se, mesmo quando Draco começou a gemer em seu sono, murmurando frases incoerentes para afastar seus sonhos. Ao invés disso ele vasculhou sua mala e quando achou o que estava procurando, saiu do quarto.

Aumentando a vassoura quando se viu longe do quarto, ele agradeceu a si mesmo por lembrar-se de trazê-la; voar parecia exatamente o que precisava no momento e os campos Weasley estavam mais convidativos do que nunca.

- Eu vou voar um pouco. – ele avisou a sua amiga grandemente grávida.

- Eu recomendaria mais algumas roupas, Harry. – Hermione respondeu. – Está de congelar lá fora.

- Sim, senhora! – ele disse, lhe batendo uma falsa continência.

Ela lhe franziu o cenho. – É sério. Já é o bastante o Draco estar doente; não precisamos de você caído também. A Gina especialmente não ficaria muito satisfeita.

Harry atirou as mãos para o alto. – Eu sei, eu sei. Eu vou por mais uma capa e umas luvas. Isso vai te deixar contente, milady?

Hermione assentiu. – Eu vou te chamar quando o almoço estiver pronto. Se bem que você pode não comer nada se continuar se comportando assim comigo.

Harry só sorriu para ela.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry estava subindo alto pelos ares, o vento batendo contra seu cabelo e o nariz vermelho de frio. Hermione estivera certa quando dissera que estava gelado – a respiração de Harry cristalizava-se na sua frente enquanto ele ainda estava no ar. Rápido, todavia, o grifinório estava aquecido de dar loopings e de apostar corrida consigo mesmo. Ele desejou por um momento que houvessem pássaros com os quais ele pudesse competir, mas esqueceu da idéia em pouco tempo, percebendo que havia jeitos mais que suficientes para se divertir sozinho.

Quase uma hora depois Hermione o chamou do batente da porta, avisando que era a hora do almoço. Harry pousou, rosto e corpo suados e cansado, mas sua mente estava em puro êxtase depois de voar novamente.

O almoço foi agradável e sem grandes acontecimentos. Draco fora acordado para acompanhá-los e Rony chegara em casa enquanto Harry estava voando. Rony avisou que seus pais e irmãos definitivamente viriam no dia seguinte, com suas respectivas famílias. Sirius e Remus também viriam, provavelmente durante aquela tarde.

- Com alguma sorte eles não vão chegar no mesmo horário dos meus pais. – Hermione disse.

Harry sorriu. – Poderia ficar um pouquinho complicado se todos eles tentassem sair da lareira ao mesmo tempo. Presumindo, claro, que seus pais venham com Pó de Flú.

Hermione assentiu. – Não tem como deles encontrarem o castelo de outro jeito, mas você _sabe_ disso. – ela disse, um pouquinho áspera. Harry só deu de ombros e lhe sorriu, torcendo para que ela esquecesse quaisquer suspeitas que ela ainda sustentasse. Depois da última operação, ela parecera decidir que ou eles eram quem deveriam ser, ou algo bem perto disso – afinal de contas, eles provaram que estavam do lado de Dumbledore, e o próprio Diretor não tinha suspeitas.

A tarde transcorreu-se da mesma maneira calma que a manhã passara. Draco sentou-se na sala de estar depois de achar um livro que lhe parecera ser interessante. Harry juntou-se a ele depois de tomar um banho, escolhendo um livro que sabia que gostaria – "Quadribol do Mundo, Quinta Edição", por Avihlex Phineas. Hermione estava em seu escritório e Rony sabe-se-lá-onde. Harry duvidava que fossem encontrá-lo lendo ou trabalhando como os outros três – nenhum dos dois era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

Era daquele jeito, com Draco deitado de bruços, nariz enfiado em seu livro e Harry folheando preguiçosamente por "Quadribol", que Sirius e Remus os encontraram quando eles chegaram, por volta das quatro da tarde.

- Olá garotos. – Sirius os cumprimentou. Harry levantou-se para abraçar a ambos enquanto Draco permaneceu no sofá e deixou os dois homens mais velhos virem até ele.

- Como vocês estão? Não vimos vocês desde a última operação. – Sirius disse enquanto se sentava.

Harry e Draco trocarqam olhares por um momento, antes que o loiro perguntasse: - Vocês ficaram sabendo...?

Remus assentiu. – Nós sabemos. Severus nos informou da sua... situação. – ele disse. – Deixe-nos saber se tiver alguma coisa que nós possamos fazer.

- Não tem nada. – Draco respondeu. – Exceto talvez mudar de assunto, porque está me deprimindo falar de nada além disso.

- Claro. – Remus disse. – Então, onde estào nossos anfitriões?

- Mione está no escritório escrevendo não sei o quê do serviço, ou pelo menos era o que ela estava fazendo há uma hora. Rony está fazendo... algum coisa. – Harry replicou.

- Nada de bebês ainda, eu suponho. – Sirius disse. – Ou então eles estariam chorando o castelo abaixo.

- Não. – Draco disse, sacudindo a cabeça. – Nada de bebê ainda, graças a Merlin. Eu queria passar por outro fim de ano tranqüilo antes do segundo conjunto de gêmeos Weasley chegar. Um par já é mais que o bastante.

- Oh, eu não acho que vá ser um feriado tranqüilo. – Sirius falou. – Não com toda a família Weasley vindo para cá.

- Você está certo. – Draco disse dramaticamente. – Eu suponho que nós estamos mesmo fadados ao Caos Natalino.

- Bem, você pode sempre ir embora se isso não se adequa à suas necessidades, Malfoy. – veio a resposta detrás do loiro. Remus e Harry, os dois que viam Hermione entrando na sala, sorriram para ela enquanto Draco ficava um pouco vermelho.

- Desculpe, Hermione. Mais nada de reclamações, eu prometo. – ele disse com um largo sorriso.

- Eu vou acreditar quando vir isso. – Hermione resmungou enquanto seguia para abraçar Sirius e Remus.

- Nada de bebês ainda, huh. – Siriu comentou e recebeu um olhar pontudo da jovem grávida.

- Você está linda. – Remus disse cordialmente, encarando seu amante enquanto abraçava Hermione.

- É isso o que o Rony me diz. Eu só digo que pareço gorda. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Oh, mas vai valer a pena, não vai? – Remus perguntou.

O sorriso de Hermione se alargou. – Vai definitivamente valer a pena.

Rony desceu as escadas alguns minutos depois, juntando-se ao grupo. Ele apresentou Sirius e Remus aos seus aposentos – aparentemente eles não iriam dormir em seus habituais, já que todos os Weasley e os pais de Hermione teriam que se alojar no castelo também. Harry não achava que fosse tão difícil assim, afinal, o lugar era enorme.

- Mamãe e papai vão trazer o Bichento. – Rony disse quando voltou à sala de estar. – Eles não queriam deixá-lo sozinho durante as festas.

- Eu não o vejo há tanto tempo. – Hermione disse, sem graça. – Harry deu-se conta de que ele também não; o gato alaranjado não aparecera uma vez nos dois meses que passaram ali. Ele imaginava porque o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tomavam conta dele agora, mas não vocalizou a pergunta. Não havia necessidade alguma de aumentar as suspeitas que Hermione já nutria.

Sirius, entretanto, parecia não ter ressalvas em perguntar. – Por que o Bichento não vive com vocês, Hermione?

- Eu não contei pra vocês? – Hermione disse, ligeiramente surpresa. – Uma das garotas da Ordem é alérgica a gatos; sim, ela é nascida trouxa; então quando Dumbledore tornou o castelo o segundo quartel-general, nós não pudemos mais mantê-lo aqui. Eu ainda queria ser capaz de vê-lo, entretanto, enTòa pedimos a Molly e Arthur para cuidarem dele. Eles aceitaram, e vê cuidando dele desde então.

- Eu não vejo aquele gato faz tanto tempo. – Sirius disse. – Meu primeiro amigo depois de Azkaban... – ele se calou, perdido em memórias.

Naquele exato momento, a lareira soltou um pequeno som e no segundo seguinte, as chamas ficaram verdes. Uma mulher na casa dos cinqüenta saiu delas, seguida logo depois por um homem ligeiramente mais velho. Harry notou que Hermione era a imagem copiada de sua mãe; os cabelos embranquecidos e as linhas de expressão no rosto da Sra. Granger era as única diferenças.

O Sr. Granger era bastante baixo, ainda que mais alto que sua esposa. Ele tinha cabelo grisalho curto, ralo no topo da cabeça, e seus olhos eram do mesmo castanho gentil de sua filha.

- Mamãe! Papai! – Hermione exclamou e os abraçou alegremente.

- Olá, gracinha. – seu pai disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Você está linda.

Hermione corou um pouco e sua mãe tinha lágrimas empoçadas nos olhos. – Minha menininha. – ela disse. – Toda crescida.

- Oh mamãe, pare com isso. – disse a jovem grávida.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger viraram-se para o resto do grupo na sala. – Mamãe, papai, esses são Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. – Hermione os apresentou. – Remus, Siri', esses são minha mãe e meu pai.

Sirius e Remus apertaram as mãos de ambos seus pais.

- Você parece familiar. – a Sra. Granger disse enquanto apertava a mão de Sirius.

Ele sorriu para ela. – Eu tenho esse tipo de rosto, senhora.

- Oh, por favor me chame de Wendy. Eu pareço velha demais com essa história de "senhora". – ela sorriu.

Rony apresentou ao casal Granger seu quarto e eles voltaram em vinte minutos, depois de dar um jeito na bagagem. Juntos eles jantaram, então, todos rindo e fazendo piadas juntos. Harry viu-se achando os pais de Hermione bastante divertidos, especialmente porque ele conseguia entender suas referências a trouxas e suas invenções. Draco, por outro lado, tinha imensos problemas em compreender o que os Granger estava falando. Eles não se importavam de parar para explicar a Draco, entretanto – afinal de contas, ele era "um rapaz tão encantador".

Eles todos permaneceram conversando por horas. Quando o jantar deu-se por terminado, eles todos migraram da mesa de jantar para a sala e seus sofás confortáveis, onde Draco deitou-se nos braços de Harry e Hermione aninhou-se junto a Rony. Remus e Sirius transfiguraram um enfeite de Natal noutro sofá e aninharam-se também, com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger ao seu lado. Então eles continuaram a conversar até depois da meia-noite.

Quando o relógio de parede soou uma vez para avisá-los ser uma da manhã, Wendy fez toda a companhia ao redor, já bastante sonolenta, ir para a cama. Ela se comportou como apenas uma mãe poderia sobre a figura cansada de Draco enquanto Harry o levantava nos braços sem uma palavra, sabendo que não faria bem algum tentar acordar o loiro e fazê-lo andar até o quarto dos dois.

Harry viu os pais de Hermione a abraçarem em boa-noite enquanto caminhava com o loiro diminuto até o quarto. Uma vez lá, ele o pousou na cama, fez um rápido feitiço de troca para colocá-lo em seu pijama, e então trocou-se também.

Finalmente, ele se deitou. Ele olhou, cansado, para Draco, sentindo a necessidade de estar perto do loiro. Ele imaginou se era o Laço do Coração dos dois somado ao fato de que Draco precisava de cura, ou se isso possivelmente poderia ser algo a mais... Depois daquele beijo inexperado, ele não sabia mais o que pensar. Aquilo fora bom, por fim, e não qualquer tipo de "bom", mas _realmente_ bom.

Ele era gay? Podia ser que ele fosse gay? Podia ser que ele estivesse caindo pelo inimigo? Era sequer possível Harry Potter amar Draco Malfoy?

Seus pensamentos voltaram novamente para o fato de que aquele era o futuro. Ele assumira, entretanto, que aquele era _um_ futuro, não _o_ futuro. Poderia ser daquele jeito em sete anos – poderia também ser completamente diferente, se alguém em algum lugar fizesse uma escolha diferente durante um segundo daqueles sete anos.

Ainda assim, se aquele era o futuro... Então ele amava Draco. Se aquele era o futuro, ele iria, cedo ou tarde, se apaixonar pelo loiro.

Por que não agora?

Ele franziu o cenho para si mesmo. Ele não podia simplesmente decidir se apaixonar por alguém assim do nada.

Mas não era do nada. Ele estivera se apaixonando por Draco havia semanas, talvez mesmo meses. Como a relação deles fora forçada a passar por mudanças desde que chegaram naquela realidade, ambos aprenderam a entender e aceitar um ao outro. Eles podiam passar tempo juntos sem se insultarem; na verdade, Harry gostava de ficar com Draco. Como ele percebera antes, se ele tivesse que escolher entre o Draco que ele conhecia de então e a Hermione e o Rony de seu tempo original, ele não estava mais tão certo de que escolheria os últimos.

Por que não agora?

Fora bom beijá-lo, e não importava o quanto ele tentasse dizer a si mesmo que ele só se mantivera nos braço do loiro por causa de Hermione, ele não podia. Fora uma razão, mas não a única.

Fora só bom, Um pouco estranho de começo, mas ainda bom. De fato, quanto mais ele pensava naquilo, mais ele percebia que fora incrível.

Por que não agora?

Ele queria aquilo de novo. Sentir aqueles lábios macios contra os seus, experimentar seu calor e maravilha... Qual seria a sensação da língua de Draco? Fazia um bom tempo desde a últa vez que Harry beijara alguém – nunca fora uma experiência muito boa, nada como aquilo de andando-nas-nuvens e só querer mais, mais e mais que os outrs garotos no dormitório da Grifinória falavam.

Malfoy fora bom.

Por que não agora?

Ele perguntou para si mesmo outra vez, por que não agora? E de repente, ele não conseguia arranjar nenhuma razão para não. Podia ser que ele não tivesse escolha alguma na situação, claro, visto que era completamente possível que ele já tivesse se apaixonado por Draco, mas ele queria dizer a si mesmo que estava em total controle.

Fazendo sua cabeça, ele movou-se devagar para mais perto do sonserino que vinha ocupando seus pensamentos. Suas grandes esperanças e sonhos caíram por terra quando ele viu o rosto pálido de Draco, magro e doentio com os olhos ligeiramente encovados. Seu coração se apertou pelo outro rapaz e ele estendeu os braços ao seu redor, puxando seu corpo mais para perto. Draco pesava quase nada em seus braços, como Harry reparara quando o carregara mais cedo até o quarto deles.

Quarto deles.

Algo sobre aquelas pavaras soava certo nas orelhas de Harry, e ainda mais quando Draco suspirou de leve no seu abraço, aconchegando-se contra ele.

Harry o abraçou protetoramente, finalmente se decidindo.

Definitivamente agora.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Acho que tenho que aplicar aqui o mesmo discurso da N/A de Kill Me Shining: sim, eu sei que eu fedo, eu sei que eu não devia deixar vocês na mão, eu sei que minha falta de consideração com os leitores só não é maior que minha falta de vergonha na cara. Não vou discutir – só vou tentar fazer o meu melhor, e sinto muito se não for o suficiente. É ainda mais mancada minha simplesmente falar "lidem com a minha demora", mas em resumo, é isso. Eu faço o que dá, e que eu me lembre, comecei a fazer essa tradução por diversão. Vou mantê-la nesse status, independentemente do tempo que isso tome; então desculpa mesmo, mas não vou me dar ao trabalho de me stressar por causa de uma fanfiction – simplesmente não vale o esforço. Os capítulos saem no seu próprio ritmo, e acreditem, lutar contra isso não é MESMO o caminho da luz, estou falando por experiência. Repetitiva._

_Só... desculpa, mais uma vez._

_Faintly annoyed cheers, __**Rafi.**_


	17. Vozes do Passado

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

**Nota (Dollua): **A partir desse capítulo a tradução foi passada para mim por que a Rafi não quis mais continuar a tradução. Minha amiga Billie entrava com a tradução e eu betando, isso aconteceu durante alguns capítulos. Até que os finais eu trabalhei sozinha. Espero que gostem do meu trabalho conjunto com a Billie nos próximos capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete –** Vozes do Passado

Harry acordou lentamente enquanto sentia Draco espreguiçando ao seu lado. Ele lembrou da noite interior, de seus pensamentos e suas ações. Sentiu uma ponta de nervosismo ao pensar que um confronto ia acontecer quando o loiro descobrisse a proximidade em que haviam dormido, dessa vez sem uma visão como desculpa. Ele abraçou Draco, sem se levantar para sair de perto dele como havia feito na última ocasião. Se era pra ele dizer o que sentia para Draco, o faria propriamente.

Ele imaginava o que sentia exatamente. Não amava Draco, ainda não. Entretanto, tinha certeza que estava apaixonado pelo garoto.

Draco se sentou, parecendo desorientado. Seu olhar pousou em Harry e os olhos cinzas demonstraram confusão.

"Bom dia," disse Harry docemente. "Dormiu bem?"

Draco franziu a testa. "Sim," disse. "Muito. O que você está fazendo?"

Harry sorriu para ele. "Eu estava dormindo."

Houve um leve levantar de sobrancelhas; as orbes cinzas ainda pareciam confusas. "Harry..." ele disse como aviso.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," disse Harry se sentando também para ficar cara a cara com o loiro. "Eu estava pensando ontem."

"Oh? Essa deve ser a quin..."

"Shh," disse Harry tocando a boca de Draco. "Não diga isso, não agora."

Draco contemplou os dedos que apenas encostavam em seus lábios, e então olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry.

"Eu te trouxe pra cá ontem anoite. Não sei se você se lembra," Harry recomeçou. "Quando te coloquei na cama, comecei a pensar sobre...tudo. Eu provavelmente não deveria entrar em detalhes, porque isso seria uma viagem, e você não entenderia nada porque eu mesmo mal entendo..." Parou, tentando organizar seus pensamentos novamente. Ele não podia divagar agora.

"Eu pensei sobre você," disse finalmente. "Suas palavras, suas ações – você me beijando. E eu – eu percebi que – que foi bom. E que eu gostei. E que eu gosto de você."

Draco ainda o estava encarando, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia. Naquele momento, nenhum sinal do veneno poderia ser visto nele; apenas nervosismo, curiosidade, medo, esperança – Harry não conseguia dar nomes a todas as emoções que ele via transparecer naquela face pálida.

"Não vou dizer que te amo," disse Harry, sua voz quase tão suave quanto um sussuro. "Eu não sei se te amo, ainda não. É muito cedo. Mas...eu acho que estou apaixonado por você...Em algum momento, não sei exatamente quando ou onde, mas eu acho que..."

Ele parou novamente, dando um tempo para Draco processar as palavras que haviam saído de sua boca. Quando o loiro não disse nada, ele perguntou, "Draco?"

O Sonserino então balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente e encontrou os olhos de Harry novamente.

"É só que – quero dizer," ele disse, sua voz não muito mais alta que a de Harry. "Uau."

Harry sorriu pra ele, e Draco sorriu de volta. "Que tal tentarmos aquilo de novo?" Perguntou Harry.

"Aquilo o que?" o loiro perguntou, franzindo a testa mais uma vez.

"Beijar," Harry disse se inclinando para frente.

Seus braços envolveram a figura frágil de Draco, puxando-o para mais perto. Seus lábios se encontraram, um pouco desajeitados e inéptos a princípio, mas eles aprenderam rápido. Se Harry havia pensado que o primeiro beijo havia sido bom, esse era simplesmente maravilhoso. Sua cabeça girava enquanto ele puxava o loiro para os seus braços, Draco seguindo sem romper o contato.

Logo a língua de Draco pediu permissão para entrar na boca de Harry, e Harry deixou, seus pensamentos apenas no sonserino diante dele e no que o dito jovem estava provocando nele. Então era esse o sentimento – andando nas nuvens e apenas querendo mais, mais, mais...

Eles finalmente se separaram para respirar. As bochechas dos dois garotos estavam coradas, lábios inchados após terem beijado tão profundamente.

"Eu apóio aquele 'uau'," murmurou Harry para o loiro.

Draco não respondeu; ele apenas encaixou seu rosto no ombro de Harry, suspirando alegremente. Finalmente ele sussurrou, "Obrigada."

Quase quarenta e cinco minutos se passaram até que os dois jovens conseguissem sair da cama. O cabelo de Draco, geralmente bem arrumado, estava uma bagunça, quase rivalizando o de Harry. Harry deu de ombros quando Draco comentou sobre isso e amarrou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. O loiro, entretanto, penteou o cabelo – sendo interrompido constantemente por Harry, que parecia ter aceitado o fato de estar apaixonado, roubando beijos. Não que Draco se importasse, definitivamente não. Ele recebia beijos com risadas afeminadas.

"Merlin, eu pareço uma mulher," ele brincou quando Harry colocou seus braços em volta dele.

"É," respondeu Harry. "Mas você é minha mulher."

Draco riu, e outro beijo seguiu.

"Por que esperamos tanto pra fazer isso?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não me pergunte – se fosse eu decidindo, nós estaríamos aqui há um ano. Bom, não aqui, mas – ah você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Harry concordou. "Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Desculpe ter levado tanto tempo."

"Não tem um ditado trouxa sobre essas coisas – 'boas coisas vêm para aqueles que esperam' e não sei o que mais."

"Estou impressionado," disse Harry, "Não esperava que você soubesse um provérbio trouxa – especialmente depois do episódio de ontem com os Grangers. Você realmente não sabe o que é uma escova elétrica, sabe?"

Draco lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. "Não soa nem um pouco confortável – algo pulando na sua boca tentando limpar seus dentes. Existem feitiços para isso."

Harry revirou os olhos. "Você nunca admite a sua falta de conhecimento quando o assunto é trouxas."

"Eu sou um sangue-puro!" Draco exclamou. "Eu cresci com uma mãe completamente treinada como bruxa e um pai Comensal da Morte. Nós tinhamos elfos domésticos que faziam tudo para nós. Eu nunca fiz nada como um trouxa, nem mesmo escovei os dentes."

Harry foi para perto dele colocando seus braços ao redor do garoto menor. "Eu sei," disse ele. "Não faz diferença. Eu me divirto te provocando." Continuou com um sorriso.

"Ah, claro, provoque o loiro doente. É tão divertido," Draco disse sarcástico e com um bico.

"É," respondeu Harry, se inclinando para roubar outro beijo. "Feliz Natal."

Draco sorriu para ele. "Esse é o melhor presente de natal que eu já ganhei."

"Idem," disse Harry. "Vamos sair e dizer bom dia para os outros?"

"Não podemos apenas ficar aqui? Muito melhor..." resmungou ele deixando um trilha de beijos no pescoço de Harry.

"Tem presentes lá fora," disse Harry.

"Eu te disse – já ganhei o melhor." Diante do olhar de Harry, adicionou, "Tá. Nós vamos sair e ser sociaveis com Weasley e – oh Merlin, o resto deles estão vindo hoje, não estão?"

Harry acenou que sim. "Em torno de meio dia, eu acho, depois que abrirmos os presentes. Por que, você se importa?" provocou ele, ganhando um outro olhar fulminante.

Eventualmente eles saíram do quarto. Foram recebidos pelo aroma delicioso de café da manhã, que fez seus estômagos roncarem. Eles passaram pela sala de estar para a cozinha onde Rony, Hermione e os Grangers estavam preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia," disse Harry alegremente.

"Bom dia, garotos," respondeu a Sra. Granger, "e Feliz Natal!"

"Feliz Natal pra você também!" disse Draco sorrindo.

Hermione os observou. "Vocês dois estão um tanto felizes," disse.

"Bem, vamos dizer que nós tivemos uma ótima manhã." Draco piscou.

"Eu não quero saber," Hermione disse com um nojo falso. Ela sorriu e abraçou os dois. "Feliz Natal!"

"Pra você também," Harry respondeu.

Levou mais meia hora para que Sirius e Remo descessem para o café. Aparentemente, eles também haviam tido uma ótima manhã.

Os presentes estavam esperando por eles embaixo da árvore de natal. Entretando, Hermione não os deixava abrí-los antes que o café da manhã terminasse e mesa fosse retirada. Finalmente, quando estava satisfeita, deixou os garotos abrirem os presentes. Harry e Rony decidiram atuar como Papai Noel enquanto os outros se sentavam – Draco em um dos sofás, Sirius e Remo no outro, Hermione na cadeira de balanço e os Granges em ornamentos de natal que Rony transfigurou em cadeiras. Quando todos estavam sentados, Harry e Rony começaram.

"Feliz natal de Sirius para Remo," Harry leu, pegando o primeiro presente.

"Para mim?" perguntou Remo, soando muito surpreso. "Você comprou algo para mim?"

"Claro," respondeu Sirius, beijando o amante.

"Ahem." Harry limpou a garganta quando o beijo inevitavelmente se tornou mais profundo. Sirius rosnou para ele.

"Não ligue pra ele," Remo disse para Harry, aceitando o presente.

Aparentemente era de prache esperar até que todos os presentes fossem entregues para depois abrí-los, pois Remo guardou o presente ainda embrulhado e Rony pegou um novo.

"De Hermione para a mamãe," Rony leu, e entregou para a Sra. Granger.

Eles continuaram assim até que o último presente fosse entregue. Todos haviam recebido no mínimo três presentes; a pilha de Harry era impressionante.

"Ok, acho que estão todos livres pra abrir –"

O restante das palavras de Hermione foi tomado pelo som de Rony, Harry e Sirius rasgando o embrulho de seus presentes. Seus amantes e cara-metades os encaravam pasmos enquanto eles se comportavam como crianças de três anos de idade, abrindo presentes e mais presentes. Finalmente Hermione suspirou para si mesma, e começou a abrir os próprios presentes.

Harry observou Draco o tempo todo pelo canto do olho, notando quando ninguém mais notava como o loiro ficava mais e mais cansado a cada minuto. Ele estava abrindo seus presentes devagar, nunca rasgando o papel como Harry estava fazendo, mas tirando a fita adesiva cuidadosamente antes de remover o embrulho.

Harry se levantou, atravessou os poucos metros de distância até ele e estava quase colocando sua mão no ombro de Draco quando o loiro se virou de repente e gritou,

"Eu não fiz nada de errado pai, prometo!"

Seus olhos estavam largos, aterrorizados e apavorantemente fora de foco. A sala aquietou de repente.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou baixinho.

"Por favor não me machuque, pai," Draco disse, sua voz e postura revelando que ele estava perto de entrar em pânico.

Harry se abaixou em frente a ele e gentilmente tomou sua mão, se concentrando em transmitir o calor de suas habilidades de cura para Draco. O loiro encolheu-se e tentou se virar quando Harry tocou-o, suas mãos e corpo estavam tremendo.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Draco," ele disse brandamente. "Sou eu, Harry. Draco, você está me ouvindo?"

Lentamente, Draco voltou ao normal. Ele piscou rapidamente, tentando fazer seus olhos entrarem em foco novamente.

"H-Harry?" perguntou incerto.

O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou uma mão na bochecha de Draco. O sonserino ainda tremia. Harry deixou sua mão deslizar em volta de Draco, puxando-o perto de si. Tremores percorreram o corpo do loiro enquanto ele respirava, tentando se acalmar.

"O que foi aquilo?" ele sussurrou rouco, olhando para Harry.

"Eu não sei. Você – você pensou que eu era seu pai."

A sala estava assustadoramente silenciosa com todos os ocupantes observando Harry e Draco. Finalmente Hermione disse baixinho, "É o veneno, Draco. Sev disse que te faria ter alucinações."

Harry segurou Draco ainda mais perto, tentando desesperadamente ser confortado pela presença de Draco quando ao mesmo tempo sendo lembrado do veneno serpenteando no corpo do loiro. Draco, por sua vez, se segurava em Harry, precisando da proximidade tanto quanto ele.

"Não me faça ir pra Hogwarts," Draco murmurou. "Por favor, ainda não."

A severidade dos sentimentos de Draco foi revelada – se já não fosse óbvio – com aquelas pequenas palavras. 'Por favor,' duas palavras que o antigo Malfoy nunca usaria.

"Não posso prometer nada," Harry respondeu. "Ainda não, mas você vai ter que ir pra lá logo, para o seu próprio bem."

"Eu estou morrendo, Potter," disse Draco, "Não existe 'para o meu próprio bem'."

"Você não vai morrer, Draco," Hermione disse suavemente.

"Granger, por mais que a sua atitude positiva seja calorosa," Draco falou lentamente, soando como o seu antigo eu novamente, "Não há nada que possamos fazer. Severus está tentando fazer um antídoto, mas até agora, nenhum progresso. Me desculpe, mas – eu não sou estúpido o suficiente pra pensar que algum milagre vai acontecer de repente."

"Você está errado," Hermione desafiou. "E mesmo que você não esteja pronto para lutar por você mesmo, eu sei uma dúzia que estão. Olhe a sua volta, Malfoy – você não é a mesma pessoa que você era em Hogwarts. Você tem amigos que se importam com você agora, até alguém que daria a vida dele por você. Nós não vamos deixar você ir."

"Suas palavras são calorosas," Draco disse após largar Harry e se virar em direção à bruxa irritada. "Porém, não muda o fato de que Sev é o único que possivelmente poderia descobrir um antídoto, se é que existe um. Ele é o maior mestre de poções do mundo – mas não importa, porque nem mesmo ele consegue um antídoto.

Hermione e Draco se encararam e Hermione estava prestes a contra-argumentar quando o Sr. Granger interrompeu.

"Basta, vocês dois," ele disse como se estivesse falando com criancinhas.

Draco e Hermione não foram abalados; nenhum se moveu.

"Eu não vou deixar vocês dois arruinarem essa linda manhã de natal brigando," disse Sr. Granger, sua voz mais alta. Harry viu Hermione recuar levemente ao tom da voz dele, e Draco deu um pequeno passo para trás.

"Agora, sentem-se e continuem abrindo seus presentes. Depois discutiremos o que fazer com você, senhor Malfoy," ele adicionou com um tom mais suave.

Os dois obedeceram. Hermione voltou para o seu lugar perto de Rony. Harry queria receber Draco com um abraço, mas o loiro sentou o mais longe dele possível.

Lentamente, o humor mudou para o que era antes da interrupção de Draco. Sirius e Remo, que haviam ficado quietos o tempo todo, começaram a rasgar os embrulhos de seus presentes nervosamente. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger seguiram o exemplo, sabendo que os mais jovens precisavam de algo para distraí-los.

"Obrigada, Harry." As palavras de Hermione quebraram o silêncio enquanto segurava o livro que Harry havia lhe dado, e a sala voltou a relaxar novamente. Remo e Sirius começaram a conversar entre si; Rony falava com os pais de Hermione.

"De nada. O não-sei-o-nome da livraria disse que você gostaria desse livro," respondeu Harry.

"Gordon? Ele sempre sabe o que eu quero," disse Hermione. Aparentemente, não era incomum o Harry desse tempo esquecer nomes também.

"Eu não vi nenhum livro aqui sobre o assunto, então achei que seria bom."

Ela sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza que vai ser muito útil."

Draco ainda estava calado, seus dedos abrindo os presentes cuidadosamente. Harry estava preocupado que o loiro estivesse alucinando novamente, mas quando ele olhou nos olhos do outro garoto, viu que não estavam fora de foco como antes, e a preocupação diminuiu.

Harry continuou a abrir seus próprios presentes, mais compassado agora que antes. Havia recebido um livro sobre poções de Hermione, a maioria com qualidades medicinais.

"Pensei que gostaria de saber por que as poções que usa fazem o que fazem ao invés de apenas saber o que fazem," disse ela com um sorriso.

Rony lhe deu um vale-presente da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol com o comentário "Não adianta eu comprar nada pra você porque você já tem tudo. Dessa forma você pode ir e comprar você mesmo."

Sirius e Remo lhe deram uma linda capa azul marinho, que haviam comprado quando estavam na França. O tecido era macio e sedoso, e Remo lhe disse que haviam feitiços de proteção entrelaçados nele.

Entretanto, o um presente que lhe era mais valioso era o de Draco. Era a primeira vez que o loiro lhe dava algo. Era um pequeno anel dourado com um leão andando de um lado pro outro orgulhosamente. Por dentro uma inscrição em letras minúsculas.

"_Amor retira as máscaras que tememos não poder viver sem_

_e sabemos não poder viver com."_

Era exatamente o que havia feito para Draco, Harry sabia. Draco foi Draco Malfoy antes de se apaixonar por Harry, mas aí o amor havia levado isso embora, deixando o garoto apenas com Draco. De repente ele não era mais o filho de seu pai, ou o herdeiro do nome Malfoy; pelo contrário, ele era apenas Draco. Harry sabia que não havia sido apenas a paixão que mudara o loiro, todavia ele sabia que grande parte era apenas isso – porque amor realmente tira a máscara que usamos todos os dias.

Draco ainda era aquele Malfoy quando queria ser – de fato ele acabara de mostrar esse lado para Hermione. No entanto, Harry sabia disso: ele sabia que era apenas uma máscara, uma proteção. Harry sabia que era o que Draco precisava para sobreviver, especialmente agora, quando tudo parecia estar de cabeça pra baixo. Todavia, por dentro, quando Harry estava sozinho com Draco, o loiro podia ser apenas ele mesmo.

"Obrigada," ele disse. E ele sabia que Draco havia ouvido, apesar de não mostrar isso.

* * *

**N/T: **Bem, ta aí o capítulo... espero que gostem, não faço a mínima idéia de quando vou colocar o próximo, mas não se preocupem por que essa fic vai ser terminada ok? Axo q não vai demorar muuuuuuito tempo, mas minha querida Billie tem muitas coisas p fazer, e eu não vou ficar exigindo demais dela! Ok? Ntao... até o próximo capitulo.

**Dollua.**


	18. A Melhor Prova de Amor é Confiança

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito – A Melhor Prova de Amor é Confiança**

Após arrumarem a bagunça todos estavam livres para fazer o que quisessem. Os Weasleys chegariam antes do almoço, assim todos poderiam almoçar juntos.

Harry pegou seus presentes e seguiu Draco até o quarto. O loiro ainda estava quieto, sua expressão cansada e retraída. Draco colocou seus presentes recém-recebidos na mesa ao lado da cama e deitou-se, suspirando suavemente no travesseiro. Harry observou-o preocupado.

"Harry?" Draco chamou suavemente.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado pelo presente. É lindo." Ele tirou a cabeça do travesseiro para olhar para o garoto-que-sobreviveu, brincando com a corrente de prata que Harry havia lhe dado. O pingente era um pequeno dragão de prata, e Harry sabia logo que a viu na loja que seria o presente de Draco.

"Por nada," disse Harry. "Estou feliz que tenha gostado."

"Me desculpe por estar tão mal-humorado," ele disse. "Queria poder colocar a culpa em TPM ou algo assim, mas..."

"Não se preocupe com isso,' disse Harry, sentando-se do lado de Draco. Ele tocou a face do loiro gentilmente. "Você tem um motivo."

Draco suspirou com o toque de Harry. "Vou dormir logo."

"Faça isso, está tudo bem," disse Harry.

"Fica comigo?"

A voz tão pequena que, se Harry não tivesse certeza que estivessem sozinhos no quarto, pensaria que outra pessoa havia falado.

"Ficarei o tempo que quiser," Harry disse, e os dois sabiam que ele não queria dizer apenas agora.

Draco sorriu. "Boa noite," disse, sua voz um mero sussurro.

Harry se curvou e beijou a testa de Draco. "Boa noite, dragão," disse.

Quando os muitos Weasleys – Harry não sabia quantos tinham agora - seus parceiros, namoradas, namorados, crianças e gatos chegaram horas depois, a casa ficou completamente barulhenta. Draco fez o que pode para ficar acordado e alerta, mesmo assim estava ao lado de Harry quase o tempo todo.

A casa estava cheia. Harry e Draco estavam gratos por terem seu próprio quarto no castelo. O castelo Weasley era bem parecido com Hogwarts mas com alguns quartos secretos que apareciam aqui e ali quando Hermione tocava em certas pedras na parede, ou quando Rony assobiava a melodia correta.

Percy estava lá com Penelope e os filhos. Draco se prontificou a cuidar da pequena Pérola logo que a mãe deixou. Harry achou isso adorável, e disse isso para seu namorado. Draco apenas mostrou a língua para Harry antes de voltar a cuidar do bebê com total atenção. Pedro, o filho mais velho de Percy e Penelope, estava feliz em brincar com os brinquedos novos que havia ganhado naquela manhã.

Harry se envolveu numa conversa com os gêmeos sobre seus últimos produtos. Parecia que sua loja estava crescendo, seus itens estavam sendo muito procurados apesar da guerra – ou talvez por causa da guerra. As pessoas pareciam necessitar rir agora mais que nunca.

Os pais de Hermione conversavam com os pais de Rony. Eles aparentavam se dar muito bem, apesar do Sr. e Sra. Granger serem trouxas. Harry não havia ouvido sua conversa, mas ele estaria disposto a apostar que o Sr. Weasley estava perguntando sobre algum artefato trouxa.

Gui e Carlinhos conversavam com Sirius e Remo.

Gina estava com Neville no sofá, conversando entre si, num tom baixo. Harry viu Rony caminhar em direção a eles e, sabiamente, saiu de perto. Ele sabia que, se conhecesse Rony como achava que conhecia, uma interrogação seguida por ameaças aconteceria. Ninguém saía com a sua irmãzinha sem a permissão de Rony, ou ao menos era o que Rony acreditava acontecer.

Hermione estava no outro sofá, olhando todos interagirem, sorrindo com uma mão na barriga inchada. Ela viu Harry olhando-a, e sorriu para ele.

Draco havia desaparecido com a mais nova Weasley. Harry voltou para seu quarto e lá estavam eles, Draco deitado com a Pérola do seu lado, os dois pareciam estar dormindo. Harry sorriu diante da linda imagem.

"Ela precisa dormir tanto quanto eu," Draco disse dorminhoco.

"Não queria te acordar," disse Harry.

"Você não me acordou," o loiro respondeu. "Eu estava acordado. Só estava olhando-a dormir, e descansando. Não posso ficar em pé muito tempo."

Harry se deitou na cama, no outro lado de Pérola, de frente para Draco. O bebê parecia em paz.

"Ela é linda" disse ele tocando a face de Pérola com dedos leves como pena.

"Eu sei."

Depois ficaram deitados em silêncio, e Draco finalmente adormeceu. Harry olhou seu namorado e o bebê, seus pensamentos neles e em nada mais, naquele momento nada mais existia. Não havia veneno, "estamos-no-futuro", Voldemort – apenas Draco e Pérola.

O restante das festas passou rápido. Harry e Draco ficaram no castelo Weasley por mais dois dias, comendo refeições maravilhosas e brincando na neve. Todos menos Hermione, Penelope e seus dois filhos, participaram de uma guerra de bolas de neve. A luta durou quase uma hora antes que as duas mulheres os chamassem para o jantar. A esse ponto, todos estavam enregelados e cansados – mas de certa forma felizes.

Entretanto, apesar de Harry amar os Weasleys – eles eram, afinal, como uma segunda família para ele – ele apreciou a calmaria de seu apartamento quando chegou em casa. Essa era uma coisa da qual ele sentiria falta quando voltasse ao seu tempo real: seu próprio apartamento. Ele seria forçado a viver com outros garotos no dormitório – não que fosse ruim, era apenas mais confortável morar sozinho.

Isto é, se eles voltassem pra casa algum dia.

Já estavam nesse futuro há mais de dois meses e a possibilidade de voltarem para casa não havia aumentado. Obtiveram um grande total de nada todas as vezes que foram à biblioteca. Hermione, obviamente, também não havia conseguido nada, ou já teria falado que suspeitava de alguma coisa. Harry não ia contar para ela a situação em que se encontrava, ainda não. Na verdade nunca, se tivesse escolha.

Ano novo e o restante das férias veio e foi calmamente, com uma exceção. Draco começou a alucinar mais uma vez, assustando Harry demasiadamente. Era o começo de janeiro, e eles estavam conversando de forma tranqüila, sentados no sofá da sala. Os dois estavam contentes se abraçando quando, de repente, Draco inspirou profundamente, saltou para fora dos braços de Harry.

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" gritou, seus olhos arregalados, cheios de lágrimas. Sua varinha estava em sua mão, apontada para Harry. Os olhos cinzas tinham o mesmo semblante disperso e embaçado no castelo Weasley.

Harry se levantou devagar, sem saber se seria visto como uma ameaça ou se Draco conseguia, de fato, vê-lo.

"Você não vai fazer o que, Draco?" perguntou.

"Eu não vou me aliar a ele!" Draco estava em pânico, suas mãos tremiam.

"Draco, por favor, abaixe sua varinha," Harry disse calmamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Draco não respondeu, não reagiu de forma alguma às palavras de Harry, o que fez Harry ponderar se o loiro conseguia ouvi-lo. Lentamente começou a andar em direção a Draco, sua própria varinha em posição.

"Accio varinha," disse baixinho, e a varinha de Draco – que ele não estava segurando firme o suficiente – voou de sua mão.

O loiro choramingou quando sentiu sua varinha desaparecer de suas mãos e murmurou, "não, não, não me machuque, por favor." Ele se encolheu de medo e andou para trás até encostar-se na parede. Harry, com a varinha de Draco em sua mão, sentiu-se muito mais seguro para chegar mais perto. Quando alcançou Draco, puxou o garoto pra perto e o abraçou firmemente.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Draco," murmurou enquanto o loiro se debatia, tentando se livrar dele. "Sou eu, Harry. Está me ouvindo, Draco?"

Não recebeu resposta alguma, mas alguns minutos depois, Draco parou de lutar contra Harry. Ele só ficou ali em pé, tendo calafrios até que toda a sua energia acabou e ele desmoronou em cima do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Sua cabeça repousava no ombro de Harry, e Harry sabia que se se movesse, o loiro cairia no chão, suas pernas não conseguiriam lhe suportar.

Draco disse algo incoerente quando Harry o pegou, e segurou-o quando Harry quis colocá-lo na cama para dormir. Os dedos pálidos do loiro não queriam se soltar da camisa de Harry, e o moreno não se importou de ficar. Ele envolveu o garoto em seus braços e abraçou-o com força. Até agora não havia percebido a gravidade do que acabara de acontecer – e agora, por certo, teria que levar Draco para a enfermaria de Hogwarts.

O loiro que ocupava os pensamentos de Harry se mexeu e abriu os olhos, piscando rapidamente. Quando percebeu onde estava, pareceu também entender o porque e virou o rosto para longe de Harry. Harry sentiu a vergonha de Draco sair em ondas, e quando tentou confortá-lo, o loiro afastou-se.

"Draco..." começou Harry.

"Não, Harry. Não me diga que tudo está bem, ou que vai ficar bem," Draco disse, cortando-lhe. "Nada vai ficar bem."

Eles sentaram em silêncio, perto o bastante um do outro. Finalmente Harry disse, "Fale comigo sobre isso. Me diga como você se sente, por favor, Draco. Eu não sei como ajudar, eu não sei o que fazer se você não me contar..."

Uma outra seção de silêncio seguiu, onde Harry escutava o outro garoto respirar e tinha esperanças que Draco se abrisse com ele.

Quando Draco começou, sua voz era pequena, baixa e sem esperança. "É estranho," ele disse. "Há horas em que eu consigo sentir o veneno se mover dentro do meu corpo, se espalhando, me absorvendo. Ela me come por dentro, e não há nada, absolutamente nada, que eu possa fazer para detê-lo."

"E então há outras ocasiões quando eu esqueço que ele existe." Ele deu de ombros. "Geralmente, isso acontece quando estou com você. Não sei se é porque eu esqueço tudo quando estou com você, ou se é porque você é minha alma gêmea nesse nosso maravilhoso futuro, ou se é porque você é um medi-bruxo... Eu não sei, pode ser um desses motivos, pode ser os três, pode ser algo completamente diferente."

Ele ficou silencioso, pensando antes de continuar.

"Tanto essa quanto a primeira ilusão que eu tive foram sobre meu pai. Elas não são apenas alucinações... são memórias..." Sua voz tão baixa que Harry tinha que se esforçar para ouvi-lo. "A primeira foi... eu não deveria ter mais de cinco ou seis anos na época. Eu falei sem permissão, durante um jantar que ele havia organizado. Meu pai ficou... nervoso... e ele...".

"Ele te bateu," Harry terminou por ele, quando Draco não conseguiu.

Draco, que estava de costas para Harry todo esse tempo, se virou para olhá-lo. Sua face estava completamente limpa, nenhuma emoção a vista. Ainda, por trás da máscara, Harry sentia o turbilhão. Ele sabia que Draco não era tão indiferente assim, ao fato de que seu pai lhe espancava quando era criança, como queria que os outros pensassem.

Olhos cinza encontraram olhos verdes por um momento, antes de Draco olhar pra outro lugar novamente.

"Foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso," disse. "Ou ao menos eu não me lembro de nada antes disso".

"Essa... memória que acabei de ter... foi quando eu tinha dez anos. Rebelde e irritado com meu pai, essa foi a única vez que eu fui contra ele. Ele me ensinou a nunca fazer isso novamente..."

Sua voz morreu enquanto fitava o nada, sua mente em algum lugar completamente diferente de seu corpo. Harry tentou adivinhar se Draco estava alucinando novamente, até que o loiro começou a falar novamente.

"Ele colocou o Cruciatus em mim pela primeira vez aquela noite. Eu gritei até minha garganta sangrar, eu nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de dor antes. Aí ele forçou água pela minha garganta, e eu quase me sufoquei. Ele ficou apenas tempo o suficiente pra assegurar que eu não me sufocasse, então me deixou no chão. O caso é," ele disse com descaso "que a Mansão Malfoy tem um piso de pedras frias como gelo. Então como não podia me matar – eu assumo que isso iria fazê-lo uma má pessoa na frente do ministério –ele não tinha problemas em me deixar ali para ficar doente, que é exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu era uma criança pequena, sempre fui por razão que não cabem aqui e as quais te contarei em outra ocasião..."

"Eu peguei pneumonia e quase morri. Minha mãe fez o melhor que pode pra cuidar de mim, os elfos domésticos fizeram o resto. Entretanto, mesmo com a mágica deles, disseram que eu quase não sobrevivo. Meu pai não se importaria se eu morresse de pneumonia ou qualquer outra doença – se eu morresse de qualquer coisa assim, ele apenas ganharia as condolências do ministério pela sua perda."

Harry queria, desesperadamente, pegar Draco e segurá-lo até que todo o mal e pensamentos ruins fossem exterminados, porém sabia que não podia. Draco não o deixaria fazer isso, nem mesmo agora quando sua relação havia se tornado algo mais que simples amizade.

"Para a decepção dele, eu não morri," disse Draco, e sua voz era dura, mas mais forte agora que quando havia começado. "As punições ficaram piores depois disso. Tudo que eu fazia estava errado, não importava o que. Ele me fez temê-lo, seguir todas as suas ordens. Me fez acreditar que eu era mau assim como ele – talvez eu seja, apesar que... talvez não... Ele me fez odiar trouxas, odiar a todos exceto os ricos e sangue-puros como minha própria família. Mais que tudo, ele me fez te odiar. Ele ainda queria que eu me tornasse seu amigo sim, mas apenas porque você significaria poder – poder sobre você, poder para ele mesmo, poder para Voldemort... Ele ainda era bem claro que eu deveria te odiar.

"Acho que o coração de uma criança – o corpo de uma criança – não consegue agüentar tanto ódio, porque quebrou como você pode ver."

Ele olhou pra cima novamente, seus olhos e os sentimentos irradiando dele diziam muito mais que suas palavras.

"Eu era seu servo. Faça qualquer coisa errada, você será punido. Faça algo certo, você ainda será punido, porque você supostamente não consegue fazer nada certo".

"Eu não odeio meu pai, já te disse isso antes. Não consigo ficar feliz porque ele está morto, ele ainda era sangue do meu sangue, ele ainda é meu pai. Entretanto, posso dizer que não me importo. Não me importo que ele morreu, ou que você – ou o Harry desse tempo, ao menos – o matou. Eu simplesmente...não me importo."

Com essas palavras, ele terminou sua história e se levantou da cama nervosamente. Harry o seguiu, seus olhos nunca deixando o pequeno e pálido corpo do garoto que ele aprendera a gostar. Admirar. Querer. Seus braços envolveram Draco e puxaram-no para perto. Draco se deixou ser abraçado, e se entregou a Harry.

"Eu não posso fazer nada sobre a sua infância, não importa o quanto eu queira," Harry disse baixinho. "Mas estou feliz que tenha me dito. Você não tem que ser forte sempre."

"Seria bom ser forte algumas vezes," foi a resposta de Draco, abafada pelo pescoço de Harry.

Harry sorriu, se afastando do loiro. "Você é forte. Você era apenas uma criança quando tudo isso aconteceu, e seu pai era um adulto com treinamento bruxo completo. Você não poderia lutar contra ele."

"Eu nem tentei," Draco disse, sua voz cheia de ódio por si mesmo. "Eu apenas aceitei, aceitei, aceitei..."

Harry suspirou, sabendo que não seria fácil convencer Draco.

"O que você poderia ter feito, Draco?" perguntou. "Você apenas seria espancado mais uma vez, e provavelmente teria morrido por causa dos ferimentos. De que serviria isso? Não, eu não terminei ainda," disse, levantando a mão para calar o loiro quando o outro fez menção de reclamar. "Você fez a coisa certa. Você se aliou ao lado bom. Você se aliou a Dumbledore. Você se juntou a mim. Isso não é muito melhor que morrer quando pequeno, quando era novo demais para lutar ou entender qualquer coisa?

"Ainda poderia ter tentado!" Draco exclamou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Então Harry fez a única coisa que podia imaginar – puxou Draco e o beijou. O loiro ficou surpreso no começo, mas logo se pegou beijando Harry de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes.

"Essa é uma ótima forma de acabar com argumentos," Draco respirou. "Vamos fazer assim daqui pra frente."

Então uma onda de energia passou pelos dois, e eles se olharam. Seus pensamentos pareciam conectados, como se houvessem usado o feitiço Audiosis. Os dois sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido, mesmo que nunca houvesse acontecido com eles antes.

Um momento depois, o quarto estava vazio. Os dois medi-bruxos estavam a caminho do castelo Weasley, porque o alarme de dor auto-inflingida de Hermione tinha acabado de soar.

* * *

**Nota de alguém:** Pronto... agora, qualquer nova noticia, data prevista para novos capítulos, tudo será colocado no profile, então passem por lá, caso vocês queiram ter alguma noticia sobre a fic ok? E eu mudei o nick sim... a Rafi n'há Doria não usa mais esse nick, então eu não me acho no direito de usá-lo, por isso coloquei o meu mesmo... Dollua.

Respondendo a uma review, sim.. se um morrer o outro morre em algumas semanas, para lembrar e entender melhor isso, leia o capitulo 8 novamente – Pesadelos e Laços do Coração. E Muito obrigada pelas reviews P a gente agradece...

Enjoy.. e ate o próximo capitulo, que não faço a mínima idéia de quando será, mas olhem no profile. Vocês terão noticias minhas!

Palmas p Billie.. pq ela eh o cara

já sabem ne?? Reviews... XD

**Dollua**


	19. Eu Ainda Não Comecei a Lutar

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove: Eu ainda não comecei a lutar.**

Harry estava com muito medo – muito medo mesmo.

Hermione estava na cama de seu quarto, sua face se contorcendo em agonia quando outra contração veio. Draco estava do seu lado, uma mão segurando a dela, a outra em sua cabeça molhada.

Harry estava perto da lareira, tentando encontrar Ron, que naturalmente parecia ter desaparecido. Uma obstetra de St. Mungos também estaria chegando em alguns minutos, ela disse que apenas pegaria seu material antes de ir para o castelo Weasley via flu.

"Aaaaaah," Hermione gritou ao sentir outra contração ricocheteando pelo seu corpo. "Onde exatamente está a obstetra com a minha medicação anti-dor?" ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

"Ela está vindo," Harry respondeu.

"E onde está o garoto idiota que fez isso comigo?"

"Rony deve estar chegando," disse Harry, se voltando para a lareira onde podia ver o escritório vazio de Rony. "Rony!" ele gritou, com esperanças que o ruivo o ouvisse, onde quer que estivesse. Ele se perguntava como é que Rony conseguiu não ver os alarmes sendo acionados.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hum, Harry, o tempo entre essas contrações está cada vez menor," Draco disse com o rosto preocupado. "Talvez devêssemos – sei lá – fazer algo?"

Harry deu uma ultima olhada pela lareira e terminou a conexão antes de correr para o lado de Hermione novamente.

"Ok," ele disse. "Você sabe que eu não sei nada sobre partos, certo Mione?"

"Apenas tire esses bebês – ai! – de dentro de mim," Hermione gritou em seu ouvido.

"Hum, certo," Harry murmurou, ficando meio surdo depois do grito.

Naquele exato momento, um pequeno 'pop' foi ouvido e a obstetra do St. Mungos saiu da lareira. Harry e Draco suspiraram aliviados quando ela tomou conta da situação. Ela ajudou Hermione a se levantar, tirar a calcinha e andar pelo quarto antes que as contrações ficassem mais freqüentes. Ela também ofereceu uma poção que diminuiria a dor de Hermione. Quando a mesma não conseguiu mais andar, se deitou, todo o tempo falando sobre seu marido que não estava ali.

As contrações estavam cada vez mais fortes – e Hermione cada vez mais perto da histeria. Ela gritou com a obstetra, dizendo que não daria a luz a seus filhos se seu marido não estivesse ali.

"Rony!" Harry gritou pelo fogo, tendo reconectando com o escritório. Draco ainda estava ao lado de Hermione. Ele não dizia muito, apenas seguia as instruções da obstetra, sua face mais pálida que o normal.

"Harry? O que há?" Rony perguntou, sua voz radiante.

"Em que inferno você esteve?" Harry xingou. "Venha até aqui agora – Hermione está a ponto de dar luz aos seus gêmeos!"

Rony empalideceu e seus olhos ficaram impossivelmente largos. Em menos de cinco segundos saiu do fogo com o mesmo 'pop' que anunciara a chegada da obstetra. Ele correu para o lado de Hermione, e segurou sua mão.

"Como ela está indo?" perguntou à obstetra.

"Ela está nos estágios finais – vai ter que empurrar em menos de um minuto," respondeu.

O que seguiu deveria ter sido um dos mais estranhos, mais memoráveis, mas também mais assustadores momentos da vida de Harry. Hermione gritava com cada contração, e empurrava com tudo que tinha. Draco se sentou atrás dela, suas mãos em cada lado de sua face, e Harry e Rony se sentaram um de cada lado.

Uma criança estava realmente sendo trazida ao mundo, Harry pensou fascinado. Ele estava vendo uma vida começar.

"Você tem uma garota," a obstetra anunciou alegremente, Rony sorriu para Hermione.

"Você é ótima, Hermione," disse a ela, beijando sua testa com amor. "Ela é absolutamente linda."

O pequeno bebê inspirou várias vezes antes de começar a chorar alto. A obstetra fez sinal para Harry vir pegar o bebê e enrolá-lo em uma das toalhas que estavam estendidas perto da cama. Com mãos trêmulas, Harry pegou o recém-nascido.

A garota tinha o mesmo cabelo cor-de-fogo que o restante dos Weasley tinham. Sua face estava coberta de sangue e outros líquidos, e ela ainda gritava. Chorava baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão alto para um ser tão pequeno. Ela tinha dez dedinhos nas mãos e dez nos pés – Harry contou – e ela parecia perfeitamente saudável para ele. Ele a deitou numa toalha vermelha e a secou com os lenços que também haviam sido colocados na mesa pela obstetra.

Atrás dele ouviu, "E um menino!"

Ele se virou para ver o largo sorriso de Rony e concluiu que o ruivo ter orelhas era uma boa coisa, se não o sorriso não caberia no seu rosto.

A obstetra entregou o bebê ao pai, e Rony o envolveu com os braços. Sua face era uma mistura de extremo orgulho e nervosismo. Segurava o garoto como se fosse de porcelana, andando na direção onde Harry segurava sua menininha.

"Eles são lindos..." disse quase suspirando.

Harry aquiesceu, "Eles são mesmo".

Ele voltou para perto de Hermione com a garotinha. A obstetra ajudava-a a empurrar a placenta para fora. Assim que terminou, Harry colocou a menina em seu peito. A pequeninha achou o caminho até o seio de Hermione e começou a mamar avidamente. Hermione pareceu um pouco assustada quando o bebê começou, mas logo sorriu com carinho para a criança.

Rony trouxe o garoto e se sentou perto de Hermione.

Harry pegou na mão de Draco e saíram do quarto, sabiam que a família precisava do momento a sós. A obstetra saiu assim que examinou os dois bebês e a mãe.

"Aquilo foi... incrível..." disse Harry, sua mente ainda incoerente após o que havia visto e passado. Se sentou no sofá da sala do castelo, e puxou Draco com ele.

"Definitivamente uma das coisas mais fantásticas até agora," Draco respondeu.

Então ficaram em silêncio, se deleitando com o milagre que acabaram de presenciar.

Nos dias que seguiram, Draco e Harry passaram várias horas do dia no castelo Weasley brincando com os gêmeos recém-nascidos. Hermione e Rony ainda precisavam dar nomes a eles, então por agora eles eram apenas "bebezinha" e "bebezinho" Draco sugeriu que esses fossem os seus nomes. Hermione não achou graça.

A energia que Draco passou para Hermione durante o parto o deixou, infelizmente, ainda mais fraco. Teve outra alucinação quando chegaram em casa, e Harry começara a ficar preocupado com a freqüência em que vinham. Dessa vez quase uma hora se foi, antes que Draco voltasse ao normal. Harry não podia deixar de questionar se essas alucinações não estavam levando Draco com elas pouco a pouco para longe dele e para mais perto da insanidade.

Draco foi proibido de treinar com o Sr. Hanawalt. Harry se recusou a deixá-lo tocar num revólver, nenhum dos dois sabia quando a próxima alucinação chegaria. Era perigoso o suficiente ter sua varinha – uma arma de fogo poderia e seria fatal se subitamente Draco começasse a imaginar coisas. Draco ainda ia com Harry quando o último fosse treinar, pois não queria ficar sozinho. Draco estava com medo das alucinações e do que elas faziam com ele.

Quando estavam no castelo Weasley, Draco se deitava com os bebês num cobertor no chão e os olhava dormindo. Eles eram pequenos demais para realmente brincar, as únicas coisas que faziam era comer, dormir e bagunçar. Harry se recusava a limpar a bagunça. Ao invés disso, decidiu sentar no sofá e observar os gêmeos e Draco dormindo no chão, pois Draco sempre acabava dormindo também. Harry nunca deixaria Draco sozinho com os gêmeos, no caso de uma alucinação.

Uma tarde, quando os gêmeos estavam com pouco mais de uma semana, Harry estava fazendo exatamente isso – estava sentado no sofá, com Rony e Hermione no outro sofá conversando baixinho entre eles mesmo, olhando os bebês e Draco no chão. Hermione estava com o livro que Harry lhe dera no colo – _Feitiços e Poções Práticas para Quando Há Crianças na Casa_ por Linala LePuzzle. Draco estava dormindo profundamente por ao menos uma hora.

"Decidiram os nomes?" Harry perguntou.

Hermione desviou a atenção do livro. "Na verdade, sim," disse.

"Então?" Harry perguntou cheio de expectativas quando ela não continuou.

Ela olhou para Rony e ele disse, "Vão se chamar Ariel e Leo".

Harry olhou para os bebês pensativo. "Ela se parece com Ariel," disse. "E ele definitivamente se parece com Leo." Sorriu.

"Então, temos o seu aval?" perguntou Hermione.

"Definitivamente." Se espreguiçou e disse num bocejo, "Deveríamos ir pra casa, acho".

Hermione sorriu para ele e pegou sua filha do chão. Ariel fez um ruído antes de se aconchegar nos braços da mãe. Harry ainda não havia se acostumado com quão natural Hermione ficava com um bebê no colo.

"Eu preciso colocar esses dois na cama também," ela disse se abaixando pra dar um beijo na bochecha de Harry. "Então te vejo – quando? Amanhã?"

"Acho que viremos um pouco amanhã sim. Draco está se apegando muito às suas crianças," Harry sorriu.

"Eu percebi," Hermione disse com a voz calma. "Vocês estão livres para vir o quanto quiserem."

Harry sorriu para ela e se levantou. "Boa noite, Hermione."

Rony também se levantou e pegou o garoto do cobertor. Ele ainda parecia um tanto sem jeito com Leo nos braços, não tão natural como Hermione, mas ainda daria uma foto bonitinha com as duas 'cabeças-de-fogo.' Harry sorriu para ele.

"Boa noite Rony," disse.

"Até amanhã."

Harry assentiu e viu Rony sair da mesma maneira que Hermione. Foi deixado com Draco, que ainda estava no chão dormindo.

Harry tocou seu ombro, balançando-o levemente. "Draco?" disse gentil. "Draco, acorde."

De repente, o loiro no chão gemeu e Harry viu uma dor cortante passando por ele. Se ajoelhou, a dor ficando mais forte a cada segundo.

Uma visão, ele sabia. Draco estava tendo uma visão.

"Draco!" Harry disse por entre dentes cerrados. "Draco, acorde!"

O loiro contorcia-se de dor conforme a dor tomava conta dele. Ele se agarrou na camisa de Harry e puxou-o para baixo com uma força inesperada, o tempo todo chorando. Sua respiração ficou escassa, trêmula.

"Não o mate...por favor..." murmurou, ficando mais perto do garoto-que-sobreviveu.

"Não!" ele gritou subitamente, seu tom era de partir o coração e o que Harry mais queria era confortá-lo – só não sabia como. A dor irrompeu por ele e flashes de luz branca e quente passaram por sua mente.

...Hogwarts...

Draco escondeu seu rosto na camisa de Harry, seu corpo tremendo com espasmos. Ele chorava e gritava, puxava e empurrava Harry, parecendo querer que ele o deixasse e ficasse mais perto ao mesmo tempo.

...Alvo Dumbledore...

Outro flash na cabeça de Harry, e ele viu o corpo do diretor coberto em lama e sangue. Deixou escapar um grito ao visualizar seu mentor no chão, morto.

Ele sentiu um pano sendo pressionado em sua face, mas isso não aliviou a dor. Ele segurou Draco mais forte, sentindo o corpo do loiro se curvar quando a visão mandou outra dose de dor.

...Comensais da Morte...e muitos defuntos, jogados pelo chão...

Ele gritou mais uma vez e então sua mente fez a única coisa que poderia fazer – se apagou.

Sua cabeça estava pesada e seu corpo parecia estar em fogo, apesar do pano frio e úmido em sua testa. Harry deu um murmúrio de frustração quando tentou se mexer ao acordar. Uma mão o segurou quieto.

"Não se mexa, você precisa descansar," Hermione disse baixinho. "E você vai acordar Draco – ele precisa de mais repouso que você."

Harry abriu seus olhos para olhar para ela. Draco estava ao seu lado, segurando-o desesperadamente. Suas bochechas tinham traços de lágrimas secas.

"Você está apagado há horas," Hermione disse. "São duas da manhã."

"Me desculpe por mantê-la acordada," Harry disse e continuou sem esperar por uma resposta, "eu preciso falar com Dumbledore o mais rápido possível."

"Você não deveria esperar o Draco acordar?" Hermione perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça negando. "Traga-o aqui, por favor. Isso é importante demais. Se Draco não acordar sozinho, lhe darei uma poção para acordar."

Hermione acenou em concordância e chamou Rony. Ele apareceu na sala um momento depois, muito aliviado que Harry estava acordado novamente, e então saiu assim que sua esposa lhe deu as instruções para chamar o diretor.

"Foi tão ruim assim, hein?" Hermione disso com uma expressão de dor. "Achei que você nunca pararia de gritar"...

Ela parou, continuando com a compressa na testa de Draco com o pano frio. Ele nem se mexeu. Apenas ficou ali deitado, sua respiração profunda e irregular. Harry não sabia se estava dormindo ou inconsciente. Até onde sabiam, ele poderia estar alternando entre consciente e inconsciente. Tudo que Harry tinha certeza era que Draco não tinha mais nenhuma dor – ele a sentiria se tivesse.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Alvo Dumbledore entrou no quarto de Harry e Draco.

"Ouvi dizer que o Sr. Malfoy teve outra visão," disse gravemente, se sentando numa cadeira perto de Hermione. Rony optou por ficar em pé no fim da cama.

"Ele teve," disse Harry. "Foi uma das piores. Eu sei que você provavelmente quer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, mas eu vou lhe contar o pouco que vi antes de acordá-lo."

Dumbledore concordou, "Muito bem. As partes das visões que você recebe são geralmente as mais importantes. Continue".

"A primeira coisa que vi foi Hogwarts. Eu não sei o que tinha de errado com ela, mas havia algo. Então... a próxima coisa que eu vi – nós vimos..." Harry parou ao ver a imagem do corpo de Dumbledore no chão mais uma vez.

"Harry?"

"Era o senhor, os comensais haviam te matado," ele disse, sua voz trêmula.

Se o diretor sentiu qualquer coisa sobre a notícia, não deixou passar. Ele se sentou em silêncio, contemplando as palavras de Harry, sua expressão sem nenhuma mudança.

"Você viu mais alguma coisa?" perguntou após quase um minuto de silêncio.

"Muitos outros mortos, professor," Harry disse baixo. "Corpos no chão, com comensais andando em volta deles."

"Você sabe quem foi?" Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas uma baixa, levemente abafada voz saiu do corpo imóvel de Draco.

"Eram demais para nomear," Draco disse. "Mas entre eles haviam vários Weasleys, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape... todos mortos. Os comensais haviam tomado controle de Hogwarts, fazendo-a sua nova sede, e eles estavam matando qualquer um e qualquer coisa que não estava do seu lado. Então, para adicionar à lista, eu assumiria que o restante do corpo docente e qualquer aluno na escola estariam... mortos."

Ele parou de falar e a sala ficou em silêncio absoluto.

Draco deu uma gargalhada curta e forçada. "Me desculpe, eu só consigo trazer más notícias, professor."

Harry fechou seus olhos ao ouvir isso e segurou Draco mais perto. O loiro não tinha se movido desde que acordou, apenas virou a cabeça um pouco para que as pessoas na sala pudessem ouvir o que estava dizendo. Através do Laço do Coração ou talvez com seus poderes de cura, Harry sentiu como Draco estava cansado. Não tinha energia nem mesmo para se mexer e mudar de posição.

Dumbledore não respondeu ao comentário sarcástico de Draco, sentou-se silenciosamente em sua cadeira, parecendo muito pensativo. Finalmente, se virou para Rony.

"Sr. Weasley, se você puder, por favor, contatar a sua irmã," disse.

Rony concordou e deixou o aposento sem questionar. Hermione ainda estava sentava ao lado da cama, parecendo tão pensativa quanto o diretor.

"Há algo mais que você possa nos dizer, Sr. Malfoy?" perguntou Dumbleodore.

Draco olhou para ele, ainda sem se mexer. "Nada sobre a visão," disse. "Mas, não consigo mais sentir minhas pernas."

* * *

**N/T: **Pronto galerinha, ta ai o novo capitulo! Espero que gostem, bem tristinho ne/ aiaiai... quase choro com esse sofrimento do loirinho"! E como já sabem, não sei quando virá o proximo! Mas não deve demorar mais que algumas semanas, então ate lá!!

**Dollua**


	20. Quando Tudo Vem Abaixo

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ **Os personagens pertencem unicamente a J.K. Rowling e não tem nada a ver comigo ou qualquer outra pessoal participante deste projeto, assim como esse projeto não tem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**_Aviso 1:_ **Essa fanfic não foi escrita por mim, a autora eh a Comics, e a tradutora eh a Billie, mas inicialmente era traduzida pela Rafi nh'a Dora

**_Aviso 2:_ **Essa fic eh do tipo slash, ou seja, dois menininhos fazendo coisinhas feias mas muito boas... então quem gostar, divirta-se, quem não gostar meus pêsames, mas leia mesmo assim tenho certeza que vai começar a gostar. Experiências novas nunca fez mal a ninguém.

* * *

_**Capítulo Vinte: **Quando tudo vem abaixo_

"Como assim você não sente mais suas pernas?" Harry perguntou estupidamente. Seus orgãos internos viraram gelo com as palavras do namorado.

Draco pareceu dar de ombros, apesar de praticamente não mexer nada mais. "Eu não sinto mais as minhas pernas," ele disse. "Não consigo movê-las nem sentí-las."

Hermione o fitou, seus olhos largos e se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela não choraria, Harry sabia disso. Ela sabia, assim como ele, que tinham que ser fortes.

"Por Merlin," Dumbleodore murmurou, seus olhos azuis observando Draco com preocupação. "Claro, a visão teria sido um choque para o seu sistema e com o veneno tão infiltrado o resultado seria ainda pior."

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou, sua mente estava lenta, em choque.

"Ele quer dizer que o veneno tomou conta de Draco ainda mais enquanto estava fraco da visão. O paralisou," Hermione explicou. Ela se levantou, caminhou até o outro lado da cama e alcançou Draco. "Eu vou beliscar suas pernas, e você vai me dizer quando sentir algo, okay?"

Draco acenou que sim.

Hermione começou com os pés de Draco, beliscando cada um de seus dedos, depois seu pé, calcanhar, tornozelos, canelas, joelhos e a frente e as costas de sua coxa. Draco não disse uma palavra durante o processo, mas Harry pode ouvir sua respiração ficar irregular quando percebeu exatamente quanto de seu corpo ele não sentia de forma alguma.

Finalmente, quando ela tocou seus quadris, ele sentiu suas mãos em seu corpo novamente e a alertou a isso. Sua voz estava grossa quando disse, "Não precisa continuar, Granger."

Hermione não o fuzilou com os olhos por usar seu sobrenome, pelo contrário, seus olhos se encheram de algo parecido com dó. Ela se sentou de volta em sua cadeira.

Naquele momento Rony voltou ao aposento com Ariel chorando em seus braços. Logo atras vinha Gina com o outro bebê. Gina tinha a aparência cansada, como se tivesse acabado de acordar – o que provavelmente era verdade – porém havia uma aura de controle e segurança ao seu redor quando conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Ela entregou o bebê para Hermione e se virou para Draco e Harry na cama. Harry ainda segurava o loiro, temendo o que aconteceria se o deixasse. Ele nunca queria soltá-lo. Draco, por sua vez, apenas deitava ali, com os olhos fechados. Harry imaginou que ele havia cochilado novamente.

O diretor recontou a visão de Draco para Gina e os olhos da garota alargaram de susto.

"Eles são fortes o suficiente para pensar que conseguem invadir Hogwarts?" perguntou.

"Eles têm ficado muito fortes" Hermione disse. "Nas últimas semanas houveram vários desaparecimentos entre os trouxas que ninguém consegue explicar, e os jornais têm reportado um aumento no número de tiroteios. Estão havendo assassinatos na comunidade bruxa que se assimilam demais aos feitos de Voldemort para não serem. As vítimas foram torturadas, baleadas e colocadas onde sabiam que os corpos seriam descobertos."

"Por que não nos disse?" Harry perguntou ao ouvir as notícias pela primeira vez.

"Pensamos que seria melhor se se concentrassem em achar uma cura para o veneno, do que se preocuparem sobre coisas que não poderiam mudar." Gina respondeu com um leve tom de culpa.

"Que não poderiamos...Você esconde notícias sobre bruxos sendo assassinados porque acha que não conseguiriamos lidar com isso?" Harry perguntou levantando a voz. O que lhe restava dos nervos fora embora com as palavras de Gina. Sentiu seu mundo e sua vida despedaçar, porém foi tomado por um calor humano e uma voz que dizia:

'Se acalme, Harry. Não fique nervoso, não ajudará.'

A voz era fraca até dentro de sua mente, mas Harry manteve a conexão com Draco e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

'Não me dê sua energia, Draco,' disse ao loiro, 'Você precisa dela muito mais que eu.'

Sentiu Draco sorrir, mas não recebeu uma resposta.

Gina, Hermione e os outros – exceto os bebês – olhavam os garotos com interesse. Harry corou quando finalmente olhou-os.

"Não fizemos isso para te enganar, Harry," Gina completou. "Apenas pensamos que sua energia seria gasta de uma forma melhor procurando o antídoto."

Harry ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei. Me desculpe por me descontrolar com você."

Gina retribuiu o sorriso – cheio de uma leve tristeza e preocupação. Ela então se virou para o diretor e voltou a ser Gina-no-controle.

O diretor sorriu para ela e disse, "Mandarei uma coruja para todos os pais de alunos da escola. Em um dia todos os estudantes que quiserem partir, terão ido. Não deixarei ninguém abaixo do sexto ano ficar, é perigoso demais."

"Ótimo." Gina disse. "Entrarei em contato com a Ordem e organizarei tudo para que cheguem em Hogwarts amanhã. Se Voldemort pensa que é forte o suficiente para entrar na escola, teremos que surpreendê-lo com uma resistência ainda maior.

"Sirius Black e Remo Lupin estarão encarregados de organizar a Ordem e informar a todos o que está acontecendo. Vocês poderiam mandar algumas corujas para os gigantes pedindo ajuda?"

Dumbleodore aquiesceu. "Farei isso imediatamente."

"E nós?" Harry perguntou apontando para si mesmo e para Draco. "Eu não vou deixá-lo, não agora."

'Ah, muito obrigada Potter. Se sentindo responsável por mim?' foi a resposta mental sarcastica de Draco.

'Por acaso, sim,' respondeu Harry.

Ginny ficou pensativa. "Precisarei de você em Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry sabia que esse seria a resposta que receberia – não apenas porque ele era o único medibruxo agora que Draco não estava mais "ativo," mas também porque ele era o garoto-que-sobreviveu. Apesar dessa realidade ser sete anos no futuro, ele ainda era visto como o Salvador do mundo mágico. Ele tinha que ficar face a face com Voldemort em – todos sabiam sem ter que pensar sobre isso – o que seria a última batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas.

"Irei com você," Draco disse levantando a cabeça um pouco.

"Você não vai para um campo de batalha quando não pode nem mesmo andar," Harry disse. Ele estava irritado com Draco por sugerir isso.

"Eu posso beber uma das poções fortalecedoras. Tenho certeza que me farão mais forte. Aí poderei ajudar."

Harry olhou para Draco, os olhos cinzas imploravam que o deixasse ir também.

"Você será assassinado," Harry disse, sua voz cheia de emoção.

"Eu vou morrer de qualquer forma," Draco respondeu com a voz normal exceto por uma pontinha de raiva praticamente indetectável. "Isso apenas antecipará o evento – e talvez seja menos doloroso."

"Draco, porque não te levamos para o St. Mungos?" Gina sugeriu sem muita convicção.

"E o quê? Me deixar lá para morrer? St. Mungos não pode fazer nada por mim. E não acham que quando o Lorde das Trevas estiver acabado com Hogwarts iria imediatamente ao maior hospital bruxo da Inglaterra? De qualquer forma, não deixarei Potter enfrentar aquele Lorde sangrento sozinho."

Draco estava ficando nervoso, e com a raiva parecia um pouco mais forte pois levantou a cabeça para fuzilar Gina com o olhar. Ela encontrou seus olhos, nunca deixando os dele. Finalmente ela suspirou.

"Se você realmente quer vir, eu sei que ninguém será capaz de detê-lo".

"Não conseguirão mesmo," Draco disse com um sorrisinho maroto.

"Avisarei Madame. Pomfrey sobre sua chegada," continuou Gina. "Você ficará na ala hospitalar até que algo aconteça.

"Mas – "

"Não, isso não é discutível," disse Gina. "Se você acabar alucinando sozinho em algum lugar. E aí? Na enfermaria sempre haverá alguém de olho em você".

Draco lançou-lhe adagas com o olhar, odiando se sentir como um bebê. Mesmo assim não disse nada.

"Hermione," Gina disse se virando para a cunhada. "Você não vai em hipótese alguma."

Hermione aquiesceu. "Eu sei. Não posso, não agora, não importa o quanto eu queira ir."

A jovem ruiva se virou para o irmão. "Rony, você pode escolher vir ou não. Esses bebês – eles precisam do pai," disse carinhosamente.

Rony mostrou que entendeu, porém nada disse. Harry o viu apertar sua filha com mais força, segurando-a de forma protetora.

Alguns minutos depois, o plano geral já havia sido formado. Dumbledore e Gina foram embora, deixando Harry, Draco, Hermione, Rony e as crianças sozinhos.

"Vá para a cama, Mione," Harry disse suavemente da cama. "Não vai te fazer muito bem dormir sentada nessa cadeira."

Hermione sorriu para ele. "Realmente acho que vou dormir..."

Ele percebeu a expressão em sua face e disse, "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela tinha o semblante preocupado, seu sorriso ficara amargo. "Eu sei disso," disse, apesar das palavras não carregarem a convicção apropriada. Ela se levantou com seu garotinho ainda no colo. Beijou primeiro Harry e depois Draco na bochecha. O loiro que já estava dormindo novamente sorriu um pouco com o toque.

"Boa noite, Mione." Harry disse.

"Boa noite Harry."

A manhã chegou com Hermione acordando todos cedo demais. Gina havia dito que deveriam ir para Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. Aparentemente tanto ela quanto o diretor estavam convencidos que o ataque aconteceria a qualquer momento. Logo, a Ordem estava se juntando com grande urgência – a tensão ainda maior.

Harry foi para o apartamento fazer as malas. Arrumou uma mala para si mesmo e outra para Draco. Escolheu roupas e botas que pareciam confortáveis e úteis. Em seguida pegou sua capa de invisibilidade – que não havia notado antes de revirar o guarda roupa – e as varinhas. Também empacotou as novas pistolas que Mr. Hanawalt lhe havia dado. Uma para si mesmo, uma para Draco, apesar de duvidar que deixaria o loiro tocar na arma, assim como não tinha certeza que deveria deixar Draco ter sua varinha.

Também levaria várias garrafas de poção de cura. Tinha a poção Galena – usada para cortes, fraturas e pequenos machucados em geral. Era a poção mais comum que Harry possuia. A poção Kevahla, um pouco mais forte que a Galena, era usada para machucados mais severos como sangramentos internos e ferimentos na cabeça. A poção Kevahla deveria ser ingerida, enquanto a Galena deveria ser aplicada no ferimento. Por último, a poção Salusta para os ferimentos críticos. Funcionava como a poção Althidia – apenas medibruxos podiam administrá-la. Ela requeria uma combinação da poção com a energia do medibruxo.

Empacotou algumas outras poções, mas descobriu que não tinha muito delas em casa. Esperava muito que Severus pudesse produzir mais algumas.

Decidiu levar três livros de feitiços de cura. Tanto Harry quanto Draco haviam memorizado vários dos feitiços, mas ainda haviam muitos que não sabia. Portanto, os livros iriam com ele para Hogwarts.

Pegou o anel que havia ganho de Draco no natal e colocou no dedo. Sentiu um calor de felicidade momentâneo ao admirar o anel em seu dedo e sorriu para si mesmo.

Colocou as últimas coisinhas nas malas antes de lançar os feitiços de diminuição de peso e tamanho. As malas ficaram pequenas o suficiente para caber na palma da mão. Um pouco antes de pisar na lareira, olhou ao redor da sala e não conseguiu parar de sentir que essa seria a última vez por muito, muito tempo, em que veria esse apartamento.

O castelo Weasley borbulhava de atividade. Apenas Draco parecia ser preguiçoso, deitava sem se mexer no sofá da sala.

Vários dos outros irmãos Weasley haviam se juntado à Hermione, Rony e Draco no castelo. Gui já estava lá, assim como Fred, Jorge e suas respectivas namoradas. Gina obviamente não estava lá – estava em Hogwarts, tentado colocar essa operação em ordem.

"Oi Harry," Gui disse estendendo a mão. "Circunstâncias ruins, mas é bom te ver mesmo assim."

"É, o mesmo para você. Então, também está indo para Hogwarts?"

"Estou. Na verdade, todos irão," disse apontando para Rony também. Harry franziu a testa – ele definitivamente não gostou que Rony deixasse a família. Então olhou para Hermione e viu que havia sido uma decisão conjunta.

"Então, Rony vai também," disse suavemente.

"Sim. Parece que ninguém pode ficar de fora – nem mesmo seu namorado," Gui responde com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ele queria vir. Disse que vai morrer de qualquer jeito... não podia negar. Talvez se lutar com alguém, possa lutar um pouco por si mesmo."

Gui sorriu confiante. "Tenho certeza que tudo terminará bem."

"Carlinhos virá?" Harry perguntou decidindo mudar de assunto para evitar uma crise emocional. Não tinha tempo para isso agora tinha que ser forte.

Gui concordou. "Acredito que trará dragões consigo," disse.

Continuaram a falar até Hermione pedir sua atenção.

"Vocês precisam ir agora," disse. "Dumbledore agendou quando todos teriam acesso às lareiras de Hogwarts para que não chegassem todos de uma vez."

Ela estava em pé ao lado da lareira, e Harry a viu lutando contra as lágrimas. Rony ficou ao seu lado, com seus filhos no braço, todos dois dormiam. Colocou as crianças nos berços e abraçou Hermione. Se beijaram e as lágrimas de Mione finalmente correram soltas. Ela soluçava no ombro de seu marido, e ele também chorou. Entretanto, estava decidido – ele deveria ir.

Harry ficou de pé ao lado do sofá, onde Draco estava deitado. Acordou-o gentilmente quando o primeiro bruxo partiu. Com um 'pop,' Fred desapareceu. Angelina e outros foram logo em seguida.

"Acorde, Draco," disse Harry.

Os olhos do loiro se abriram. "É hora?" perguntou.

Harry concordou gravemente. "Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Mas eu preciso, Harry," respondeu Draco. "Eu tenho que fazer isso."

"Tudo bem," Harry disse baxinho. Então pegou Draco nos braços com firmeza. Sentiu o namorado ficar tenso por um momento, e sabia que o loiro se sentia desconfortável mostrando sinais de fraqueza tão claramente. Porém, não havia nada que podiam fazer sobre isso, logo Draco apenas relaxou.

Harry se curvou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Hermione antes de entrar no fogo, e ela chorou mais forte.

"Hogwarts, a enfermaria," Harry disse claramente após jogar o pó-de-flú no fogo. As chamas brilharam, verdes, e o mundo em volta deles se dissolveu. Harry segurou Draco pertinho de si, enquanto o mundo passava ligeiramente por eles. Então foram jogados para fora, exatamente na ala hospitalar.

* * *

**Nota:** Bem ta ai o capítulo 20, como faz muitos dias q eu e Billie Não dormimos direito, dêem um desconto sim? Por favor, eu li esse capitulo soh uma vez, recebi ele hj e to postando hj, pq estou com pressa de coloca-lo no ar, eu leria mais algumas vezes para consertar possíveis erros de concordância, ortografia e etc.. mas... creio q vcs não vão se importar com alguns errinhus ne? Afinal eh melhor alguns errinhus básicos do que ter q esperar mais alguns dias p ele ser postado. E eu odeio qnd demorarm p postar fic q eu gosto, desculpem mais uma vez pelos erros, mas temos motivos fisiológicos para tal problema...


	21. Que Você Viva Todos os Dias da Sua Vida

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

**Aviso (Dollua):** Os proximos 3 capitulos foram traduzidos por mim e betado por mim. Se tiver algum erro muito cabeludo, email-me please!! Arigato goisaimasu.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Que você viva todos os dias da sua vida**

Madame Pomfrey estava presente, assim como um grande grupo de bruxos. Entre os que Harry reconhecia estavam Minerva McGonagall, George Weasley e Katie Bell.

"Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter," disse Madame Pomfrey correndo até eles. "Nós temos uma cama preparada."

Ela os levou prontamente para o leito que havia sido preparado para Draco, Harry colocou o loiro na cama. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro quando Harry parou de tocá-lo.

Severo Snape chegou perto da cama, surpreendendo Harry. Ele não havia visto o professor de poções.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy," ele disse. Uma faísca de preocupação transpareceu em sua face ao ver o corpo magro e pálido de Draco. O loiro havia perdido peso nas últimas semanas, e as olheiras roxas o faziam parecer ainda pior. O rosto extremamente fino, sua pele translúcida. Era possível ver as veias em alguns lugares.

"Algum sucesso?" Harry perguntou Severo.

"Eu consegui descobrir quais ingredientes estavam no veneno, mas não, não tive sucesso algum achando um antídoto." A face do professor de poções era grave e os olhos possuíam traços de... decepção de si mesmo? Harry não havia percebido exatamente o tamanho do carinho de Severo por Draco, mas agora estava claramente escrito em sua face.

"É claro que continuarei tentando," Snape continuou.

Draco deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Sev," ele disse. "Eu vou ficar bem."

Severo levantou sua mão pálida e tocou a bochecha de Draco cautelosamente. "Você sempre foi o corajoso," ele disse, sua voz mais suave que nunca. Harry se perguntou se o Snape que ele conhecia havia sido trocado por um alien há algum tempo.

Ele se virou para Harry, seu rosto livre de emoções mais uma vez. "Eu fiz várias poções revigorantes" ele disse. "Entretanto, não é recomendável que você beba muito. Elas te farão mais forte por algumas horas, mas quando o efeito acabar, você vai estar ainda pior que antes. Elas são viciantes e mortais".

"Qual é a dosagem segura?" Harry perguntou.

"Apenas algumas gotas," respondeu Severo. "Mais que isso seria – "

Ele foi interrompido pelo grito de Draco. Seu grito era agudo, como se estivesse em pânico, e Harry sabia imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele está tendo uma alucinação," disse à Snape ao correr para o lado de Draco. O loiro se debatia de forma selvagem nos braços de Harry, seus olhos mais uma vez fora de foco e cheios de medo. Ele choramingou quando Harry o segurou. Harry percebeu, com tristeza, que foi mais fácil dessa vez porque Draco não conseguia mexer as pernas.

"Sai de perto de mim!" Draco gritou e Harry sentiu o corpo do loiro arquear-se numa tentativa de fuga.

"Draco!" Harry tentou, mas sem sucesso. O garoto apenas continuou a lutar contra ele, chorando e gritando.

Madame Pomfrey retirou todos do aposento, fechando a porta. Apenas Severo e Harry tiveram permissão de ficar. Severo deu-lhe uma poção tranqüilizante sem uma palavra e ela administrou o líquido em Draco, forçando-o a engolir. Ele tossiu novamente ao engasgar, e dessa vez sangue voltou com a poção. Os três pares de olhos se espantaram.

Um minuto depois a poção teve efeito e Draco passou a lutar menos. Continuou a choramingar deitado, ainda tentando se livrar de Harry. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos no travesseiro. Harry ficou do seu lado, ainda segurando-o, ainda oferecendo-lhe toda a sua força. Ele se abaixou e beijou gentilmente a testa suada do loiro, sussurrando desculpas.

"Ele já havia tossido sangue antes?" Perguntou Madame Pomfrey quando Harry se endireitou. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, não confiava em sua voz.

"Tenho certeza que não preciso te dizer que ele está ficando pior a cada segundo, preciso?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou e Harry negou mais uma vez.

"Ele está... morrendo," Harry disse, sua voz nada mais que um sussurro. "Eu posso sentir dentro de mim."

"Você sentiria, senhor Potter," disse Madame Pomfrey. "Mais pelo laço do coração, mas também porque você é um curador."

Harry quase não ouviu as palavras. Ele disse suavemente, "Eu sinto como se estivesse desaparecendo também, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para parar...".

Com isso, Severo Snape decidiu que já era o suficiente. Ele foi até Harry e o segurou brutalmente pelos ombros. "Eu não vou deixar você desistir, Potter, não agora," disse. "Especialmente não agora que precisamos de você mais que nunca."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com o tom de Snape, ele não havia ouvido Snape falar assim desde que chegou nesse futuro. No entanto, com a voz rosnante de Snape sua determinação voltou. Cresceu dentro dele, e ele viu que Severo estava certo. Ele não podia desistir agora. Os outros bruxos que iriam lutar na guerra precisavam dele quando se machucassem e – mais que ninguém – Draco precisava dele. Precisava que ele estivesse forte, quando Draco não pudesse mais ser forte. Anularia tudo para o qual Harry havia batalhado, seria como desonrar Draco se Harry simplesmente deitasse e morresse também, sem lutar.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos negros como carvão de Severo. Seus próprios olhos verdes estavam brilhando com uma intensidade nova.

Naquele momento a porta da enfermaria foi aberta bruscamente. Rony apareceu, sua face tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

"Eles estão aqui. Os comensais estão aqui."

Correndo escada abaixo com um Draco semi-consciente em seus braços, Harry tentava se orientar. Infelizmente, com uma frase passando pela sua mente incessantemente, estava difícil completar essa tarefa.

_Eles estavam sendo atacados_.

Rony estava na fronte. Ele havia se virado no exato momento em que terminou de dar a notícia aos ocupantes da enfermaria. Atrás dele, o grupo de pessoas que haviam sido forçados para fora da ala hospitalar estavam correndo. Harry não reconheceu nenhum deles, mas ele sabia que todos faziam parte da Ordem e que eles provavelmente eram antigos alunos de Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey ainda estava na enfermaria. Ela transportaria todas as provisões hospitalares que pudesse. Rony os havia informado que eles não podiam usar a rede de flu, aparentemente os comensais a haviam enfeitiçado de alguma forma, o que significava que ninguém poderia saber exatamente onde parariam se a usassem.

Os comensais também haviam selado o castelo com encantos tão fortes que nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguiu quebrá-los. Ninguém entrava e ninguém saia.

Eles estavam presos em uma armadilha.

Harry viu de relance os arredores de Hogwarts por uma janela que passou enquanto corria escada abaixo. Os campos gramados estavam ocupados por figuras altas e encapuzadas, mexendo como num formigueiro. Cada um deles pareciam ter um propósito, uma coisa específica que tinham que fazer. Varinhas prontas em uma mão, revólveres na outra.

E o primeiro tiro soou.

A dor era fraca, distante, mas ainda assim Harry a sentiu quando alguém foi atingido no ombro. Ele estremeceu ao ouvir Draco gritar fracamente. Fraco como estava, Draco sentiria qualquer dor. Harry, por sua vez, não estava nem fraco nem perto o suficiente da vítima para realmente ser afetado, mas a dor o fez um pouco mais lento. Apenas Snape, que estava logo atrás, percebeu.

"Continue andando, garoto," ele disse. Sua face resoluta, seus lábios finos pressionados um contra o outro firmemente. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry para mantê-lo andando.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao salão de entrada, o tempo pareceu parar por um segundo.

'Bang!'

Harry caiu de joelhos ao sentir a dor súbita, quase não conseguiu segurar Draco, que também chorava de dor. Haviam atirado em uma segunda pessoa.

Snape chamou alguém para pegar Draco. Ele pegou Harry pelos ombros e o puxou de pé. Rony veio correndo.

"Gina disse para irem para o salão da Lufa-Lufa," ele disse. "Eles já estão levando Draco para lá. Vamos!"

"E eles?" Harry perguntou, segurando seu estômago de tanta dor que sentia onde a bala havia penetrado a pessoa machucada. Quem quer que fosse, ele ou ela estava morrendo, ele podia sentir...

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente, "Você não pode ir. Será assassinado!"

"Eu preciso ajudar essas pessoas!" Harry gritou de volta, a dor aumentando. "Nós não podemos perdê-los, não tão cedo..."

Rony olhou de Harry para Snape e de volta para Harry, mordendo seu lábio inferior antes de aquiescer. "Se você usar a capa da invisibilidade," ele disse. "E só porque eu sei que não vou poder te deter."

"De acordo," Harry disse ao pegar a capa da invisibilidade que havia tirado de sua mochila antes de deixar a ala hospitalar. Ele envolveu-se com a capa firmemente, e deu um pequeno sorriso para Rony antes de desaparecer completamente. Rony forçou um sorriso fraco em resposta e correu corredor abaixo em direção ao grupo de pessoas que iam para o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Do lado de fora, Harry corria. Era um dia claro, o sol estava baixo no horizonte, pois estavam em meados de janeiro. O bom clima servia apenas para fazer o contraste da invasão ainda maior. Os comensais pareciam não estar completamente em ordem, pois o ataque havia apenas começado. Entretanto, eles estavam em maior número que os membros da Ordem que se escondiam no castelo.

Harry viu uma das vítimas ao se esconder atrás de um arbusto. Era um homem, e ele estava morrendo – Harry sentiu sua energia sendo sugada, a dor em seu estômago aumentou.

Ele correu até a vítima. Veloz, apesar das imperfeições no solo. Quanto mais perto chegava, mais forte era a dor, mas a determinação o manteve correndo. A um metro da vítima Harry parou. Toda sua energia o deixou ao olhar para o homem no chão.

Era Fred Weasley.

De repente, com uma sensação de afogamento, Harry concluiu que se Fred Weasley estava aqui fora, baleado, a outra pessoa que Harry havia sentido deveria ser Angelina ou George. Provavelmente Angelina, pois George estava no castelo.

"Não," ele disse quase sem volume ao cair ao lado de Fred. Ele colocou uma mão na cabeça e a outra no estômago do amigo, de onde o sangue derramava como em um filme de terror.

Quando sentiu o ruivo se mexer, cochichou, "Não se mexa, Fred. Só fique deitado sem se mexer, não se mexa de forma alguma...".

Comensais se moviam ao redor deles, nenhum parando para fazer nada com algo que eles assumiam ser o corpo de um morto. Harry tinha que ter muito cuidado em manter suas mãos cobertas pela capa ao colocá-las em Fred.

Ele retirou sua mão da cabeça de Fred, ainda dizendo baixinho que o ruivo deveria ficar completamente parado. Com sua mão livre, Harry procurou pela poção Salusta em seu cinto. Era a poção usada para os machucados mais severos, e ela precisava do calor do curador para funcionar. Harry esperava estar usando a poção correta, pois apesar de suas tentativas de curar Fred com seu toque, o ruivo parecia estar perdendo a batalha.

Ele retirou a tampa da garrafa com os dentes, e despejou 5 gotas preciosas do liquido no estômago de Fred, onde o ferimento estava aberto. Instantaneamente colocou as mãos em cima do ferimento e concentrou em dar o máximo de energia possível para Fred.

A poção funcionou em poucos instantes. Harry viu a bala sair do ferimento, empurrada para fora pelo corpo, e os tecidos se emendaram corretamente, deixando apenas uma fina linha vermelha no lugar.

"Quando eu disser, você tem que levantar e correr," Harry instruiu Fred. "Pegue a sua varinha e o seu revólver, você vai precisar deles. Vou colocar um feitiço silenciador e um feitiço de invisibilidade em você, mas eles não vão durar muito. Entre no castelo e vá para o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Entendido?"

Fred afirmou balançando a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente.

Harry mencionou duas palavras para ele se preparar, então olhou em volta para ter o melhor momento possível de Fred correr até Hogwarts. Os comensais da morte corriam de um lado a outro, de qualquer forma, tornando a visualização da entrada impossível. Eles estavam por perto, e se aproximando mais de onde Harry estava sentado próximo ao joelho de Fred. A capa da invisibilidade não os salvaria de esbarrar acidentalmente nos Comensais da Morte.

"Agora", Harry disse, e Fred correu para dentro em um segundo. Faltavam uns cem passos da entrada, mas parecia impossível chegar. Harry o assistiu ir com medo.

Os comensais da morte perceberam a fuga de Fred e começaram a atirar e lançar maldições. Fred conseguiu se defender das balas e maldições, e os portões da escola se abriram magicamente quando ele chegou. Quando a porta fechou atrás do ruivo, Harry pôde respirar com alívio. Vários Comensais da Morte amaldiçoaram – e outros voltaram para onde Harry estava sentado.

"Potter ou Malfoy estão por aqui" um Comensal da morte gritou para seu companheiro. "Aquele garoto Weasley foi curado!"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Se pôs de pé e começou a se mover para trás lentamente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em alguém em qualquer lugar. Quando ele já estava longe o bastante da área que os Comensais da Morte estavam olhando, ele voltou correndo em direção aos arbustos que ele estava antes.

No local, ele identificou outra vítima, agora muito mais bem guardada. Os Comensais da Morte viram que ele tentaria ir até ele ou ela depois, e eles esperavam sua chegada. Todos eles queriam entregar Harry Potter ao Lord, e assim eles espiavam de forma faminta os arredores da Floresta Proibida, procurando o jovem em questão.

Harry esgueirou-se para o lugar muito, muito lentamente. Desperdiçava preciosos minutos e ele viu a vitima gravemente ferida, assim como Fred estava.

Então, repentinamente, os membros da Ordem vieram correndo para fora do castelo, com varinhas e revólveres em suas mãos.

Os Comensais da Morte em volta da vítima se disseminaram conforme eles tentavam arrebatar o grande grupo de pessoas que vieram se juntar a eles – havia no mínimo quarenta pessoas no grupo.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e correu até a vítima gravemente ferida. Ele dificilmente escapava de um Comensal da Morte ao seu redor, eles estavam perigosamente perto.

Quando chegou perto, ele viu um corpo feminino no chão e ele percebeu que estava certo em supor que Angelina era a vítima gravemente ferida.

Ela estava deitada de costas, seu corpo completamente rígido. Os Comensais da Morte amarraram seu corpo quando ela estava bem e depois atiraram nela. Harry pôde sentir a dor em seu ombro e rapidamente levou a mão ao local. Ele optou por não tirar o corpo amarrado até que curasse a jovem mulher, assim teria que se revelar para os Comensais da Morte ao seu redor. Assim, ele pegou o frasco da poção Keyahla e depositou nos lábios de Angelina que bebeu obedientemente.

A poção curou o ferimento sem grandes problemas, quando Harry combinou a poção com seus poderes de Curador.

Ele então disse para Angelina o mesmo que disse para Fred: para ir para o Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Somente assim, Harry poderia correr com ela, protegidos pelos muros de Hogwarts.

Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que a batalha acontecia diante dele. Ele sentiu dor, pessoas estavam sendo feridas. Seus instintos de Curador estavam difusos, ele não sabia se era Comensais ou Membros da Ordem, não sabia quem estava sendo ferido.

Então repentinamente, três pessoas foram para perto de onde eles estavam, eram três membros da Ordem. Eles lançaram um contra feitiço no corpo amarrado e Angelina rapidamente se pôs de pé. Rodeou os três outros, e todos com varinhas e revólveres em posição, correram para a entrada da escola.

Harry foi logo atrás deles.

Vários tiros foram disparados a sua volta, ecoando na mente de Harry. Correu cegamente para dentro de Hogwarts, as portas estranhamente longe. Ele sentiu como se estivesse se movendo de forma lenta, e os portões não ficavam mais perto de qualquer forma.

Então sentiu a dor aguda sobre seu ombro piorar e ele se inclinou para olhar.

"Lá está Potter!" alguém gritou, e Harry entendeu apesar da dor que a Capa da Invisibilidade havia caído.

"Harry!" alguém berrou.

Então a única coisa que ele teve conhecimento foi da inconsciência.

* * *

**Nota: **Rá galerinha... eu realmente sinto muito por isso! A demora e td mais... Até demoraria mais, pq a Billie resolveu desaparecer no mundo e eu tive q terminar a tradução desse capitulo, mas foi soh o finalzinhu! Não ficou tão perfeita como a tradução dela, mas da p entender /- oq eles quiseram passar e etc! Então qualquer erro aí, perdoem-me, Eu não sei quando postarei o próximo capítulo. / sorry, mas será postado, só falta mais dois! D \o/ Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, já está acabando!!

Obrigada por todos os mails e reviews... vc são uns amores mesmo!

Eu queria que a Billie escrevesse alguma coisa aqui também, mas a guria sumiu! Acho q vou ligar pra interpol, ver se eles encontram um ser dos dentinhus macabros perdido por aí!

Eu não vou responder as reviews, porque são muitas, e ia ficar aqui escrevendo demais! Mas teve uma que perguntou do site da Cosmic em inglês... tem o site dela no primeiro cap da fic... eh soh colocar lá ok? Então eh isso, eu espero não demorar muito p postar o próximo, mas realmente não posso dar certeza de nada! Infelizmente.

Então só queria agradecer todos vcs... e pedir desculpas, mas antes tarde que nunca ne? XP E até o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Que demorou terrivelmente para ser postado! Hehehe... mas foi um semestre difícil gente! E como foi.. credo!

Então beijo meu e da Billie, quando ela aparecer nos arrumaremos o próximo cap e ela se explica p vcs!


	22. A Vida de Althidia

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem unicamente a J.K. Rowling e não tem nada a ver comigo ou qualquer outra pessoal participante deste projeto, assim como esse projeto não tem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Aviso 1: **Essa fanfic não foi escrita por mim, a autora eh a Comics, e a tradutora soy jô (com a ajuda da Billie até os capítulos anteriores, mas por motivo de falta de tempo ela teve q se afastar), mas inicialmente era traduzida pela Rafi nh'a Dora betada por mim também.

**Aviso 2: **Essa fic eh do tipo slash, ou seja, dois menininhos fazendo coisinhas feias mas muito boas... então quem gostar, divirta-se, quem não gostar meus pêsames, mas leia mesmo assim tenho certeza que vai começar a gostar. Experiências novas nunca fez mal a ninguém.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – A Vida de Althidia**

Ele acordou aquecido, uma sensação maravilhosa que ele sabia ser o Calor de um Curador. Sua cabeça estava descansada, ninguém era capaz de dar isso a ele, exceto Draco.

Draco?

Ele abriu seus olhos e percebeu que estava deitado no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. A decoração era amarela e preta, com sofás grandes, mesas baixas e um fogo alto na lareira. O salão estava cheio de pessoas com os rostos pálidos e sérios.

- Sobre o tempo que você esteve acordado – Falou Draco com sua voz arrastada, indo se sentar próximo de Harry.

- Você! Você se levantou? Como? – Harry perguntou.

- Poção de fortalecimento – Draco respondeu simplesmente, antes de se dobrar e beijar Harry levemente. Quando se endireitou, ele perguntou – Há outros que precisam da nossa ajuda.

Harry aquiesceu, e tudo que aconteceu nas ultimas vinte-e-quatro horas voltou sobre ele, as visões, fora de Hogwarts, o ataque dos Comensais, como ele correu para curar Fred e Angelina em meio a tantos Comensais da Morte.

Se pôs de pé, ainda que trêmulo. Percebendo isso, Draco enviou um pouco de força pelo laço que os dois possuíam, o que fez com que Harry ficasse mais firme. Então Harry e Draco se puseram a trabalhar, curando os bruxos e bruxas que estavam pelo Salão Comunal. Draco era levado ou levitado por Remus Lupin.

Harry reconheceu Susana Bones, Lilá Brown, Dean Thomas, Padma e Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey – como ele havia crescido! – e vários outros. O irmão menor de Colin Creevey, Denis, estava machucado. Harry correu para tratá-lo. Madame Pomfrey tentava o seu melhor para curar o jovem, mas não parecia estar dando resultado, pois Denis continuava pálido e sua respiração entrecortada.

Harry pôde sentir o aperto nos pulmões de Denis, mas não era uma ferida de bala, ele havia sido pego por uma maldição. Informou isso a Madame Pomfrey que começou novos contra-feitiços enquanto Harry colocava suas mãos sobre o tórax do garoto, concentrando-se ao máximo para aliviar a pressão, para Denis respirar melhor. E depois de alguns minutos, Madame Pomfrey encontrou o contra-feitiço específico. A maldição foi retirada e dentro de instantes Denis estava acordado.

Harry já estava pronto para cuidar de outra vítima quando Colin correu alegremente para abraçar seu irmão mais novo.

Tinha um lado deprimente, ver todos os membros feridos da Ordem da Fênix. Harry sentia a dor e a preocupação que irradiava de todos e s vezes, a única coisa que o mantinha são era a força que ele recebia de Draco.

-_ Não dê para mim, você precisa mais que eu – _Harry disse a ele, que estava trabalhando em pessoas diferentes pelo salão.

- _Eu estou bem_ – Draco replicou.

Harry não respondeu, ele não precisou fazer. Seus sentimentos podiam ser lidos facilmente por Draco.

Membros da Ordem continuavam entrando e saindo do Salão Comunal. Cerca de quarenta bruxos e bruxas saiam, reportando relatórios e tentando expulsar os Comensais da Morte. Eles estavam longe de ter sucesso em expulsá-los, mas pelo menos os Comensais ainda não haviam entrado na escola. Eles haviam cercado todo o castelo, ninguém podia sair e nem entrar.

No meio de tudo, Gina se sentou ali perto dele. Informando-o de quem continuava e de quem partia. Harry ouvia as informações da garota e de Dumbledore sobre os principais agentes - Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Severus, Ron e alguns outros – O diretor e a menina Weasley o informavam sobre o que já havia acontecido.

- Infelizmente ainda há muitos estudantes aqui, não conseguimos levar todos antes do ataque dos Comensais. – Dumbledore estava dizendo – Voldemort de alguma forma conseguiu quebrar minhas barreiras e fazer suas próprias ao redor do castelo, então, nós não podemos sair e nem ninguém pode entrar aqui. As crianças foram forçadas a ficar.

- A Rede-de-Flú também está bloqueada – Gina continuou – Então nós não podemos contatar ninguém. Nós tentamos enviar algumas corujas, mas elas são mortas assim que eles as avistam.

Dumbledore falou – No entanto, eu pedi para Remus e Minerva levarem os estudantes menores de dezesseis anos para as masmorras, e também qualquer maior de dezesseis que queira ir. Eles bloquearam as portas com as mais poderosas magias e eu coloquei minhas próprias barreiras do lado de fora. As ordens são que eles não abram a porta até que um membro da Ordem desça para falar que já está seguro.

- Sirius foi procurar qualquer estudante maior de dezesseis anos que queira nos ajudar na batalha. Ele deve estar de volta em breve.

- Hanna Abbott está cuidando dos trouxas que estavam aqui – disse Gina – Eles estão lá em cima, nos dormitórios e nós não queremos que eles saiam ainda. Os Comensais da Morte ainda vão fazer um ataque real, pois até agora eles só estão nos rodeando. Os trouxas que estão aqui são todos treinados, eles sabem usar armas, e eles estão usando coletes a prova de balas. Vou distribuir muitos outros coletes para os bruxos.

Havia duas garotas sentadas no canto, transfigurando pequenos objetos em colete a prova de balas. Depois de fazerem todas as magias de proteção possíveis, elas entregaram os coletes para os ocupantes do Salão.

Durante todo o tempo, Harry esteve de olho em Draco. O loiro continuava bebendo a poção de fortalecimento, algo que Harry sabia que ele pagaria muito caro para não ter que fazer. E isto tanto preocupava quanto assustava Harry, ele queria falar para todo mundo que Draco não podia fazer nada daquilo, ele não deveria fazer. Mas olhou a face de seu namorado e percebeu que seria impossível fazer o loiro parar.

Harry estava curando uma mulher jovem, de no máximo dezoito ou dezenove anos. Ele supôs que ela estava fora de Hogwarts. Fora de Hogwarts... Dentro da guerra. Não havia futuro e ele queria fervorosamente que toda aquela situação se finalizasse.

Ron veio se sentar ao seu lado. Ele prendia seu próprio colete em volta do corpo, e em seu braço havia um outro: o de Harry.

- Como ela está? – ele perguntou, enquanto Harry continuava a tratar da jovem.

- Eu acho que ela ficará bem em alguns minutos. Eu dei a ela a poção Keyahla – respondeu – Ela ficará bem – repetiu suavemente, mas seus olhos não estavam mais nela.

- Ele ficará bem – disse Ron, vendo onde Harry olhava – Ele é forte!

- Eu sei que ele é – disse Harry fechando os olhos, completando em sua mente, "Mas não está forte".

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Ron começou a colocar o colete em Harry, com cuidado pois Harry não podia tirar as mãos da jovem que estava cuidando. Sua face estava ficando corada novamente, mas ela inda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

- Eu perguntei se ele queria ser o padrinho do Leo – Ron disse.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco, - Mione me disse que você iria. O que ele disse?

- Primeiro ele me encarou, como se não conseguisse acreditar naquilo. E então ele disse naquela voz arrastada dele, "Você tem certeza que quer um Malfoy como padrinho dele?"

- E o que você disse depois? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu disse: "Sim, mas na verdade, a única coisa que eu quero é o seu dinheiro". – Ron sorriu, e Harry se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. – Ele apenas grunhiu. Então ele concordou com... -.

_**BOOM!**_

Os muros do castelo balançaram e algumas pessoas no Salão gritaram, o som era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido em algum lugar próximo. Ron terminou o mais rápido possível de arrumar o colete de Harry, e parou para ouvir quando Dumbledore falou com as pessoas do Salão.

- Começou... – O diretor disse tristemente. – Todos para a entrada do castelo, vamos dar as boas-vindas apropriadas para os nossos convidados.

O Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa estava praticamente vazio, apenas Madame Pomfrey, seis bruxos feridos, a jovem desacordada e Harry e Draco.

Harry tinha ficado para trás enquanto os outros Membros da Ordem iam com Dumbledore, ele precisou ficar para curar a jovem antes de ir se juntar batalha. Os outros feridos, Madame Pomfrey iria cuidar, não estavam correndo risco de morte.

Draco estava do outro lado do Salão, curando um dos seis bruxos. Ele parecia cansado, seus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais fora de foco. Quando o bruxo foi curado e despertado, Draco caiu em sua cama, suas energias estavam sendo drenadas do seu corpo.

Harry correu até ele.

A poção de fortalecimento que Snape havia feito para Draco estava em cima de uma mesa próxima a cama de Draco. Harry pegou a mais forte dela, a poção Imara, e retirou o lacre do frasco.

Draco respirava com dificuldade, ele estava pálido. Seus olhos estavam se fechando, como se estivesse caindo na inconsciência. Harry colocou o frasco nos lábios do loiro, e virou-o na boca de Draco. Era mais do que era recomendado, mais do que era possível para o corpo, mas Draco estava morrendo, Harry podia sentir isso. O outro suspirou automaticamente. Num momento suas pálpebras tremularam, e seus olhos se abriram, as orbes verdes estavam se focando novamente.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas ambos sabiam que Harry havia dado uma quantia mortal da poção Imara para Draco. Ainda, ambos sabiam o porquê e eles não tinham tempo para discutir isso.

Draco estava paralisado, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu o que aquilo significava. Suas pernas podiam se mover mais uma vez.

- Nós deveríamos ir – ele disse calmamente.

Harry assentiu. Eles percorreram o caminho do Salão Comunal para a porta.

Poucos antes de chegarem a porta, Harry parou Draco – Ponha isso.

Ele ofereceu a Capa da Invisibilidade. Draco esticou o braço – Harry viu o quanto ele estava tremendo – E pegou o tecido entre as mãos.

- Então foi assim que vi apenas a sua cabeça em Hogsmade – ele murmurou, acariciando o tecido.

- Ela não é grande o bastante para nós dois, então você precisa levá-la. Há uma chance maior de você usar do que eu. Eu sempre posso lutar contra os Comensais da Morte, mas você está muito fraco.

- Harry – disse Draco com voz macia, não muito característica do Malfoy que Harry conhecia há seis anos.

- Eu tenho a força para lutar com eles, mas não quero você tentando o mesmo. – Harry continuou, não ouvindo ou apenas ignorando Draco.

- Harry...

Quando o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu continuou falando, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente, Draco agarrou a capa de Harry e se aproximou dos seus lábios. Harry parou de falar e fechou os olhos, compartilhando do desespero de Draco. Colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de Draco, e as mãos do loiro acariciavam os cabelos negros de Harry.

Quando eles se separaram, Harry se assustou ao se perceber chorando. Harry Potter, chorando. – ele não chorava há anos.

- Shh – falou Draco, secando as bochechas de Harry com o polegar. Quando Harry viu os olhos de Draco, tão cheios de amor e devoção, suas defesas caíram e ele chorou convulsivamente nos ombros de Draco.

- Isso não é justo, não é justo, não é justo... – ele murmurava várias vezes.

Draco sabia que eles não teriam muito tempo para chegar ao campo de batalha, a poção Imara duraria por algumas poucas horas. Depois, ele estaria desamparado e – morto. Mesmo assim, nada poderia tirá-lo de perto de Harry naquele momento. Porém, depois que o choro se transformou em soluços compassados, Draco não teve outra escolha.

- Harry, vamos lá. – disse Draco, o empurrando carinhosamente. – Nos precisamos ir.

Harry concordou e tentou secar o rosto com o dorso da mão. Ele parecia encabulado com o que havia acabado de acontecer, então Draco o puxou e o beijou novamente.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você, Harry – ele disse suavemente, segurando as mãos de Harry, e acariciando o anel em seu dedo. – Eu não vou deixar você.

Harry tocou o colar de Draco, e aquiesceu. – E se você fizer, eu irei atrás de você.

Draco sorriu docemente para ele. – Eu consegui ficar por perto durante seis anos. Não será uns três meses no futuro ou um veneno qualquer que vai mudar isso.

Harry concordou e Draco estava tentando convencer si mesmo sobre essas palavras. Quando falou novamente, sua voz estava seca, colocou suas mão sobre a face de Draco, que se aconchegou com o toque. – Nós precisamos ir.

Draco assentiu e beijou Harry uma ultima vez.

Harry colocou algo em sua mão – Sua varinha, você pode precisar disso, e isto, - ele continuou – Você sabe como usar isto.

O loiro assentiu, pegando a arma. Ele fixou a arma e a varinha no cinto. Então colocou a Capa da Invisibilidade em volta de si e foi em direção as escadas para a entrada do castelo. Harry estava bem atrás dele, para ter certeza que o garoto não ia tropeçar ou cair. As escadas e corredores em que passavam estavam assustadoramente quietos, mas eles ainda podiam ouvir a gritaria do lado de fora. Armas estavam sendo disparadas, e Harry começou a sentir a dor das pessoas que estavam sendo atingidas. Ele sabia que Draco estava sentindo o mesmo e o manteve mais perto de si.

Eles estavam no ultimo corredor, antes da entrada do castelo e todo o inferno começou.

De repente, eles estavam rodeados de Comensais da Morte, e bruxos e bruxas da Ordem. Ele sentiu a presença de Draco se distanciar, indo em direção de uma pessoa que estava no chão. Ele sentia a dor e a angustia das pessoas ao seu redor. E não era apenas dos membros da Ordem, mas também dos Comensais da Morte, que estavam feridos ou até mortos pelo chão.

Ele se esquivou da maldição cruciatus que um Comensal da Morte lançou. Lançou um estupefaça de volta, e com outro balançar da varinha, o homem foi lançado como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

Ele se sentiu nu sem a Capa da Invisibilidade. Ainda que se sentisse melhor por Draco estar com ela ao invés dele.

- Potter.

Não havia erros quanto a quem pertencia aquela voz. Severo Snape estava no chão, sobre um corpo, protegendo-o de qualquer ataque.

Harry correu para aquele lado, tentando ao máximo não chamar atenção para si. O corpo no chão pertencia a uma estudante de Hogwarts, uma garota da Sonserina, julgando pelas cores do uniforme. E isto era tudo que Harry tinha tempo para registrar, antes de começar a curá-la. Um feitiço a deixou inconsciente, ao invés de feri-la, então a única coisa que ele precisava fazer era dar energia de Curador para ela acordar. E isto se provou extremamente complicado, já que tinha que observar o que acontecia ao seu redor, ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava.

Eles estavam perdendo, e ele sabia disso. Ele podia sentir dentro dele, sentir a esperança ser drenada para fora das pessoas ao redor. Eles sabiam que estavam em desvantagem numérica. Eles sabiam que estavam indo para a morte.

A menina se mexeu, e logo que ela fez isso, Harry saiu do seu lado e foi para a próxima vítima. Alguém estava sempre atento para ele, assim ele não precisava curar e se defender ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não se deu a luxo de chorar quando encontrou a primeira pessoa que não responderia a energia de Curador, a primeira pessoa que estava morta. Não havia tempo para lamentar pelo jovem homem, era um desconhecido para Harry, mas era alguém com amigos e família. Ao invés de lamentar a morte daquela vitima, ele estava pronto para uma outra, na esperança de que a próxima vitima estivesse melhor que aquele homem.

Havia centenas de pessoas lutando. A maioria delas pertencia ao lado inimigo, Harry sabia. Não mais que oitenta ou noventa Membros da Ordem haviam tido tempo de aparatar ou chegar via Flu em Hogwarts antes do ataque.

- Harry!

Ele se virou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Um segundo tarde demais, ele percebeu que quem o havia chamado não era um amigo e sim um Comensal da Morte. A maldição cruciatus o atingiu por trás, e ele caiu no chão sujo e lamacento, gritando em agonia. Cego pelo ardor que transcorria seu corpo, e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser se contorcer no chão.

E ele não podia mais fazer isso, já que o Comensal da Morte o havia enfeitiçado e o imobilizado. Seu corpo congelou, sua face se contorceu de dor.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

Uma figura negra apareceu acima de Harry e o moreno podia imaginar o sorriso do outro escondido por trás da máscara. E ao mesmo tempo ele sentiu a presença de Draco bem perto dali, através do laço.

- _Não Draco, saia do caminho._

_- Por quê?_

Harry não podia responder, a maldição cruciatus drenou toda a sua energia. Ele queria gritar, queria arranhar, queria deixar o seu próprio corpo. O feitiço imobilizante não o deixava fazer nada disso.

Ele não podia ver Draco, mas ele ainda podia sentir o outro se movendo. Então, Harry percebeu que eles haviam realizado o feitiço Audiosis sem dizer as palavras.

O Comensal da Morte cancelou a maldição cruciatus, mas manteve o feitiço de imobilizar.

- O grande prêmio! – ele assobiou para Harry, o circulando – Meu Lorde ficará tão satisfeito.

Harry não estava ouvindo o Comensal da Morte falar sobre como ele ser tornaria um homem intimo de Voldemort. No instante ele estava tentando descobrir onde Draco estava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pensar num modo de sair daquela situação. Sua mente estava em branco.

- _Eu posso estuporar ele_ – Draco disse em pensamento.

- _Não, eles são muitos e não será nada bom. Draco, me deixe. Vá curar quem precisa._

_- Eu não vou deixar você e sua bravura grifinória, seu desprezível! – _Draco gritou em sua cabeça e continuou com uma sentença de maldições, que Harry assumiu ser direcionada para o Comensal da Morte e seu Lorde, ao invés de ser para o próprio Harry.

De repente, Harry ouviu – Estupefaça – em algum lugar acima dele, e soube que Draco não havia ouvido o que Harry tinha pedido para ele fazer.

Um Comensal da Morte se abaixou. Então ele ouviu – Crucio – e o mundo se explodiu em dor novamente. Um grito passou por seus lábios, mesmo com o feitiço de imobilizar. A dor era intensa. Muito intensa.

- Alguém está aqui, com alguma espécie de feitiço da invisibilidade. – Um Comensal da Morte gritou.

- Encontre-o – O Comensal da Morte sobre Harry gritou de volta. – Eu estou quase certo que é o jovem senhor Malfoy. – ele adicionou, com os olhos estreitados para Harry. Finalizando ambos os feitiços, imobilizante e a maldição, com um movimento de varinha e uma simples palavra, ele puxou o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu do chão.

- Meu Lorde não quer que você se machuque. – sibilou no ouvido de Harry – Ele disse que quer te dar um tratamento especial.

O Comensal da Morte algemou Harry magicamente. Um alto "bang" foi ouvido e Harry soube que Draco havia usado sua arma contra um Comensal da Morte. Ele fechou seus olhos, seu corpo e sua cabeça cansados depois de dar tanta Energia de Curador para os outros e por causa da Maldição Cruciatus. Ele viu os Comensais da Morte apontar suas varinhas para onde tinham ouvido o tiro e lançar varias maldições a esmo.

- Pare... Draco... vá...para... o Salão Comunal – Harry conseguiu dizer para Draco, antes de tudo ficar escuro, por causa da maldição do Comensal da Morte.

Quando ele acordou algum tempo depois, sentiu algo queimando seus pulsos. Ele estava amarrado em alguma coisa, um tronco, talvez, não havia como saber e não podia falar. Ele estava impossibilitado de se virar, por causa da magia.

Ele estava sangrando com feridas profundas, podia sentir o liquido espesso secando, ferindo-o ainda mais. Ele forçou seus olhos a abrirem, sabendo que precisava fazer. Ele precisava ver o inferno que estava a sua volta.

Ele sentiu uma presença a sua volta – Draco? Seu coração lhe dizia que era o Laço do Coração, e Harry o amaldiçoou por não ouvir o que ele havia dito. "_Vá para o Salão Comunal". _Se indagou em quantos modos o Sonserino teria interpretado essas palavras. Ainda assim, ele estava demasiado fraco para manter uma ligação, sua cabeça estava nublada e desfocada, tal como seus olhos, ele percebeu.

O céu estava cheio de nuvens, o que fazia com que em volta ficasse escuro e cinzento. Estava em algum lugar onde ainda era no meio da tarde, o Sol ainda não havia se posto. Ao longe, Harry visualizou Hogwarts, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, as muitas torres pareciam escuras e sem atrativos.

- Harry Potter, nos encontramos de novo.

Harry desviou o olhar de Hogwarts – seu porto seguro – para o homem ofídico a sua frente. A capa negra sibilando a sua volta, como um mau presságio. Dedos finos e inumanos eram apertados uns contra os outros, a pele pálida e doente contrastava horrivelmente com a capa negra. Ele olhou para Harry da mesma forma que ele se lembrava de ter sido olhado no seu quarto ano, e todo aquele pesadelo que ele tinha visto, voltou. O nariz de fenda com as narinas alargadas, os olhos odiosos, brilhando num vermelho vivo, e estavam fixos em Harry,

- Voldemort – Harry disse nervoso, juntando todas as forças que ele ainda possuia.

- Oh... Ainda tão corajoso. Por que Harry? Você vai morrer. – Voldemort sibilou novamente.

Harry não respondeu, somente se fixou nele. De repente, ele sentiu uma dor lancinante transcorrer seu corpo.

- Veja você, isso é o que acontece se você vai contra mim. – Voldemort continuou. Ele gesticulou para os Comensais da Morte, todos que estavam com corpos em seus braços. Apesar de tudo, era um sentimento maravilhoso para Harry que estava machucado, isso significava que pelo menos algumas das muitas pessoas ainda estavam vivas.

- Não há nenhuma chance para você, jovem Potter.

Voldemort se moveu ligeiramente para o lado, dois Comensais da Morte vinham naquela direção com alguém entre eles. Antes o cabelo branco acinzentado, estava sujo de lama, suas roupas rasgadas e sujas. Harry viu sangue, muito sangue.

- Não! – ele gritou, sabendo exatamente quem era, e sabendo muito bem que ele estava morto. Ele o havia visto antes, na visão de Draco, e ver isso na realidade o fez ficar com vontade de vomitar.

Alvo Dumbledore finalmente havia caído, o único bruxo que Voldemort sempre temeu, estava morto. Harry sentia as esperanças desaparecerem, caindo, como a água em uma cachoeira.

Ele pôde ver o vermelho vivo dos cabelos dos Weasley, e ele viu que era um dos irmãos mais velhos, mas não sabia qual era. Gui ou Carlinhos, ele pensou, sua garganta seca e seu estômago pesado como chumbo.

Em algum lugar ao longe, alguém ainda sangrava, ainda machucado, e o coração de Harry deu um salto, quando percebeu que aquela pessoa continuava viva. A pessoa, uma garota, suspirou suavemente, e Harry esperava que o Comensal da Morte que a colocou no chão não percebesse que ela ainda estava viva.

- Veja você, jovem Potter, isso é o que acontece – continuou Voldemort – Você tenta e tenta, mas é o fim, e nada disso adiantou. Não existe o bom e o mal, Harry, apenas o poder.

- Você matou meus amigos – Harry gritou, lágrimas ameaçando cair sobre Dumbledore, que ainda estava no chão, virado de bruços.

- Matei – Voldemort disse, simplesmente – E agora eu vou fazer o mesmo com você, o que eu estive esperando por mais de vinte e cinco anos. Diga adeus, Potter. Avada -.

- Não!

A varinha foi arrancada inesperadamente das mãos de Voldemort, voando pelo ar. A capa deslizou, deixando Draco completamente visível. A sua varinha e a de Voldemort estavam em suas mãos, ambas apontadas para o Lorde das Trevas.

- Ah, jovem Malfoy – Voldemort sibilou para Draco – Eu estava querendo saber por que meus Comensais da Morte não capturaram você. Parece que você está em posse da Capa da Invisibilidade do Senhor Potter. Muito impressionante. Mas você não acha que eu realmente preciso de uma varinha, acha? Você deveria ter deixado o nosso veneno funcionar ao seu modo, e morrer mais cedo. Seria uma morte mais agradável.

Harry queria gritar para Voldemort levá-lo em troca, mas sabia que não havia troca. Havia somente a morte e viria para ambos.

- Crucio – ele disse, e uma luz negra saiu dos dedos dele para engolfarem Draco.

Harry sentiu o ódio se sobrepondo quando olhou para o seu amor, contorcendo-se de dor de um lado para o outro, gritando. Sentiu aquela sensação de ardência dentro dele, mas a sensação era empurrada, e o ódio aumentava mais e mais a cada segundo que passava. Uma força sobre-humana cresceu dentro dele. Sua mente estava focalizada em Draco, com os outros corpos e outros doentes apenas aumentando essa força. Em seu mundo, apenas Draco e Voldemort existiam - um ele amava, o outro ele odiava.

Ele lutou contra as cordas mágicas que o mantinham sentado no chão e de repente, elas o soltaram.

Voldemort se inclinou sobre Draco e pegou as duas varinhas.

Por um milissegundo, ele permaneceu em silêncio, quieto, processando o fato de que estava livre, antes da raiva tomar o controle novamente e ele correr até Voldemort. Empurrou o Lorde das Trevas no chão, pegando sua varinha e apontando para o seu coração.

Antes que o Lorde das Trevas tivesse tempo de reagir, Harry gritou as palavras para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco conseguiu puxar sua arma e disparar o gatilho.

- Avada Kedavra!

_Bang!_

Uma luz clara vindo da varinha se conectou com a bala e juntas atingiram o corpo de Voldemort, exatamente onde o seu coração deveria estar, se ele tivesse um. O Lorde das Trevas arqueou para cima, estremecendo, antes de finalmente cair. Então, uma luz negra começou a sair do corpo dele, primeiramente apenas em alguns lugares, depois começou a se alastrar cada vez mais até que ele estava totalmente engolfado naquela luz. Uma luz branca se seguiu, cegando Harry.

Quando a luz desapareceu, assim como Voldemort. Nada lembrava onde ele estava há pouco tempo, a grama estava queimada, negra.

O mundo pareceu parar completamente, olhando para onde ele havia ficado, e então olhar para Harry, ainda em pé, encarando a mancha no solo. Ele pôde sentir em seu coração, batendo rapidamente contra seu peito, e ouvir sua respiração que estava pesada por causa do choque. A sua volta, o mundo acordou novamente, os lutadores do Lorde das Trevas que estavam nos arredores de Hogwarts vieram lá debaixo para lutar. Bruxos e bruxas, que não tinham como atravessar as barreiras depois que Voldemort tomou a escola, agora vinham correndo pelo campo.

Dentro de alguns minutos, as bruxas e bruxos feridos já estavam sendo tratados, e havia pessoas chorando, se abraçando, gritando e rindo. Os Comensais da Morte restantes tentavam escapar, mas sem seu mestre por perto, eles não tinham chance. Toda a população nervosa do Mundo Bruxo logo os tinha sobre custódia

Harry permanecia parado sobre a mancha, congelado, seus membros tendo esquecido completamente de como se mover. Ele assistiu as pessoas ao seu redor se reunindo uns com os outros, e se sentiu distante. Até...

- Harry...

Uma voz fraca e baixa veio do chão. Uma tosse fraca se seguiu, soando áspero e horrível aos ouvidos de Harry. Ele rodou no próprio eixo e correu para o lado de Draco.

Ele estava atrás de Harry, seu rosto estava sujo e cansado, a arma que havia matado Voldemort estava próximo a ele. Havia um pouco de sangue no lado da boca e saia muito mais quando o loiro tossia, seu corpo fraco estremecia com qualquer movimento.

Harry sabia, sem dúvida, que Draco estava morrendo.

Uma única olhada em seus olhos dizia isso, os fatos só fortaleciam o conhecimento. A poção para dar energia tinha acabado o efeito com a maldição cruciatus e agora ele estava desmoronando, a cada segundo, como a luz em seus olhos. Seu corpo estava fraco, frágil, e seu rosto estava tão pálido que parecia translúcido.

- Draco – Harry murmurou, apanhando o garoto em seus braços, apoiou a cabeça de Draco em seu peito e Harry o segurou mais perto, tentando esquenta-lo e curá-lo mesmo sabendo que não havia chance.

- Sinto muito... que eu não tenha ouvido... – Draco disse, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

- Shh, não pense sobre isso, não agora – Harry sussurrou de volta, enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto de Draco carinhosamente. – Você vai ficar bem.

- Eu amo você, você sabe disso, certo? – ele perguntou, tocando o peito de Harry com as mãos tremulas. O tecido estava rasgado e Draco parecia ver algo de repente. Apertou o tecido de forma fraca, expondo a tatuagem em seu peito. O "D" circulado por uma cobra, uma tatuagem que Harry não tinha entendido até o momento. O "D" estava correto sobre o seu coração, para Draco – bem, Draco era o seu coração. Ele até podia ser uma cobra s vezes, mas sempre estava ali, para ele, apoiando-o, amando-o... Sempre estava ali.

- Você tem uma também – Draco murmurou. Correu a mão por cima da tatuagem e disse suavemente – Bonita...

Então ele guiou as mãos de Harry para o próprio peito trêmulo, e puxou o tecido sujo. Uma tatuagem estava lá, no peito de Draco, mas a dele era um grande "H", com um leão a guardando.

Harry sentiu a garganta apertar, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, percebeu que estava perdendo uma pessoa que ele amou verdadeiramente. Percebeu que nunca havia dito aquelas palavras ao outro, e naquele momento, quando Draco estava morrendo em seus braços, ele estava num momento difícil para dizer. Soube o que tinha que fazer, sabia que nunca se perdoaria se não dissesse.

- Eu – eu amo você – ele disse para Draco, tocando sua bochecha gentilmente.

Os olhos cinzentos se iluminaram quando ele ouviu aquelas palavras e sussurrou – Não seja uma mulherzinha, Potter... Não chore...

Harry sabia que seria inútil segurar, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele deixou as lagrimas caírem livremente pelo seu rosto. Draco segurou-o, mas Harry podia sentir os braços dele perderem as forças, cada vez mais. Com o que restava dos seus poderes, o jovem se inclinou para beijar os lábios de Harry.

Eles se beijaram, e era um beijo cheio de amor e promessas. Ambos tentaram ao máximo memorizarem aquele momento, a sensação dos lábios um do outro, macio e cálido, e ambos sabiam que não sentiriam aquilo de novo. Havia promessas no beijo, entretanto, não sabiam o que era prometido. Não queriam que fosse um beijo de adeus.

Ao redor dos dois, uma multidão havia se aglomerado, assistindo os dois homens se despedindo com o coração despedaçado. Ninguém tentava fazer nada, como todos sabiam o que havia acontecido com o veneno, e sabiam que Draco ia morrer, nem o maior Mestre de Poções do mundo havia achado um antídoto.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, os olhos de Draco se tornaram mais desfocados, parecia que ele estava cego, seus olhos viam apenas o escuro. Quando percebeu isso, Draco se aproximou mais de Harry e parou de se mover completamente. Ele parou de tentar lutar contra seu próprio corpo, parando de lutar, ele sabia que nunca venceria. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Draco Malfoy se rendeu.

- Eu te amo... Harry – ele sussurrou, finalmente se rendendo a inconsciência.

Harry o aproximou, a respiração se tornou irregular, sentiu os batimentos cardíacos diminuírem.

Então, quando se sentou e colocou suas mãos sobre o peito de Draco, ele se lembrou do frasco que estava guardado em seu cinto, a ultima, a única que não havia usado ainda. A Poção Althidia pesou ao seu lado. Com movimentos incertos, pegou a poção, sem deixar Draco – até neste momento ele se recusou a deixar o outro garoto ir.

Ele lutou para lembrar do texto que havia lido meses atrás, quando ele percebeu pela primeira vez da posição de Severus Snape como o melhor Mestre de Poções do mundo.

_A Vida de Althidia..._

Gentilmente, colocou Draco inconsciente no chão. Ele manteve sua mão sobre o peito de Draco, sentindo cada batimento cardíaco diminuir. Cada segundo era precioso, ele sabia que não demoraria para o coração de Draco bater pela ultima vez.

Ele se concentrou no Laço deles, e deixou Draco ir completamente, enquanto sentia a energia de Draco falhar. Ele podia saber quando a energia estava diminuindo e seria mais fácil saber quando ela se fosse completamente.

Ele molhou suas mãos com a Poção Althidia, tendo certeza que não derramou nenhuma gota.

Então, no último suspiro, Harry sentiu o coração de Draco bombear o sangue pela ultima vez. O tempo se lentificou, e a única coisa que existia no mundo era Draco. Com uma única coisa em mente, colocar as mãos no peito de Draco.

Uma força o puxava, de dentro de Draco. Uma luz brilhava de ambos os corpos, embora Harry dificilmente tenha notado, por estar tão concentrado no trabalho com as mãos. A luz apagou ao redor deles, os bruxos e bruxas que estavam por perto, desapareceram. Como se uma enorme boca comesse o cenário, o mundo foi substituído pela luz para a total escuridão.

O mundo ficou quieto, somente o som da respiração rompia o silencio. Harry não percebia nada disso, a única que coisa passava em sua mente era.

_Viva, Draco, Viva..._

* * *

**NT:** Essa autora tem algum problema com comparações, ela tem umas comparações bem estranhas, p ser bastante sincera XD! Mas ok ne? A fic é linda, então a gente perdoa. Assim como vocês vão me perdoar por ter demorado anos luz para posta-la. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas como já disse, tive que deixar a Billie quieta, já que ela anda extremamente atarefada e não achei justo colocar mais essa para ela fazer, por isso resolvi traduzir e betar a fic sozinha. Se tiver muitos erros, ignorem, XD meus horários vagos são míseros e traduzo e beto neles. ) Então, sem mais delongas, to muito feliz de ter conseguido traduzir esse capitulo, o próximo não deve demorar muito. Vou começar a traduzi-lo daqui a algum tempo ok? E ouxe, o próximo será o ultimo! \o/ urru... i know, incredible, unbelievable! Então até o próximo capitulo e muito obrigada por todas as reviews, elas realmente ajudam a dar um super animo. Portanto, não deixem de dar aquele recadinho heim?

Kissus

**Dollua...**


	23. Está Tudo Voltando Para Mim Agora

**Tradutora**: Dollua

**Título:** Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Título Original:** Time out of Place

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem unicamente a J.K. Rowling, Warner e afins. Não tem nada a ver comigo ou qualquer outra pessoal participante deste projeto, assim como esse projeto não tem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Aviso 1: **A fanfiction é de autoria da Cosmic, uma ótima escritora. O capítulo foi traduzido por mim, Dollua, com muito prazer.

**Aviso 2: **Essa fic é slash, ou seja, dois menininhos fazendo coisinhas feias mas muito boas... então quem gostar, divirta-se, quem não gostar meus pêsames, mas leia mesmo assim tenho certeza que vai começar a gostar. Experiências novas nunca fizeram mal a ninguém.

* * *

_**TEMPO FORA DE LUGAR**_

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três – Está Tudo Voltando Para Mim Agora**

Estava um breu ao redor deles. Por um momento, Harry se preocupou por talvez estar ficando cego, entretanto, ele podia ver suas próprias mãos assim como podia sentir seus movimentos pela escuridão e ele descartou essa idéia. Ainda estava completamente negro ao seu redor e ele estava sozinho.

Ou foi o que ele pensou.

"Harry"

Ele se voltou ao som da voz do seu amor, e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver Draco em pé, seu corpo curado e seus olhos vivos. Harry correu até ele, surpreso de como sentia o corpo leve e pegou-o nos braços, sua mente não tinha nada alem do loiro a sua frente. Se regojizaram com beijos ardentes, se abraçando, devorando um ao outro. As línguas lutando uma guerra de domínio, com Draco parecendo sair o vencedor. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ambos arfavam pesadamente.

"Pensei que tinha te perdido..." Harry murmurou nos cabelos de Draco.

"Eu te disse, não vou para lugar nenhum que seja longe de você." Draco replicou, segurando Harry mais perto.

"Nunca me deixe" Harry disse, enquanto segurava o loiro firmemente. Então olhou em volta e perguntou franzindo a testa. "Nós estamos mortos?"

"Não sei" Draco admitiu e acrescentou "Espero que não. Esse lugar é enfadonho demais para passar o resto da eternidade aqui".

Harry o encarou por um momento, antes de começar a rir, seu coração estava leve. Não havia como se sentir infeliz, contando que estivesse com Draco, se estavam mortos ou vivos – ou algo completamente diferente disso.

Draco pegou suas mãos e começou a andar. Eles andaram pelo que Harry acreditava ser vários minutos – ele não tinha certeza; poderiam estar andando há tempos ou podiam ter começando agora, pelo o que ele sabia. Nada mudou e o tempo parecia não existir. Não importava o quanto eles continuavam caminhado, eram agraciados com nada mais que escuridão.

"Oi!!" Draco gritou de repente, na escuridão.

O som não ecoou. Na realidade, o som apenas diminuiu assim que deixou a boca do loiro. E o loiro em questão não parecia muito feliz sobre o fato de não haver nenhuma resposta ao grito dele.

"Isso é tedioso!" ele concluiu um momento depois.

Harry sorriu ligeiramente para ele e se sentou no chão. Era um sentimento estranho, ele concluiu, ficar sentado com toda aquela escuridão. Ele sentiu como se não estivesse sentado em nada, a escuridão apenas continuava abaixo deles, como também sobre e ao redor.

"Então pare de fazer isso!" – ele replicou calmamente para Draco "Eu posso pensar em inúmeras coisas que eu poderia estar fazendo com você neste momento".

O loiro se sentou próximo a ele, e Harry envolveu seus braços em volta do corpo menor. "Oh, mesmo?" Draco perguntou, olhando-o de forma recatada.

"Sim," Harry disse e sorriu quando seus lábios se encontraram novamente. "Oh sim..."

Eles estavam quase se perdendo um no outro quando um som os interrompeu.

"Ahem"

Eles se separaram e se viraram para ver o que havia feito aquele barulho.

Há uns cinqüenta pés a frente – Harry não pôde ter certeza da distância, já que na escuridão não tinha como ter nenhuma referência – dois jovens estavam em pé, ambos bastante familiares. Um homem alto com cabelos abundantes, sujos, negros desarrumados, amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo, abraçando um loiro.

"Mas – vocês somos nós!" Disse Draco, franzindo o cenho.

Harry podia vê-los agora, que estavam mais perto. Era, de fato, sua imagem no espelho – mais velhos, não mais jovens. Harry já tinha se acostumado com sua imagem de trinta e três anos nos últimos três meses e estava tudo naquelas duas pessoas, do cabelo aos olhos, até o corpo e a cicatriz na testa do outro Harry.

"Bem, isso está quase certo" o outro Draco disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sou você, daqui a sete anos".

Foi então que Harry e Draco olharam para si. Ambos respiraram fundo quando perceberam que haviam voltado para os seus corpos de dezesseis anos. Estavam menores, mais magros, e ambos haviam perdido o cabelo longo e as tatuagens. Harry sabia que não demoraria para eles recuperarem as tatuagens, elas haviam os representado muito para não estarem lá agora.

"Eu sei que vocês têm muitas perguntas" o outro Harry disse, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Harry. "Mas, por favor, nos deixe explicar por que não temos muito tempo".

Draco estava a ponto de perguntar alguma coisa, mas Harry colocou suas mãos sobre a boca do namorado, calando-o. Draco olhou-o com raiva, mas o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu o ignorou. Acenou com a cabeça para os outros continuarem.

"Vocês foram levados para o futuro porque o relacionamento de vocês estava progredindo de forma lenta. Vocês precisavam estar juntos, como Curadores e Amantes, para a história correr como deveria. É complicado de explicar, mas isso já aconteceu muitas outras vezes; Draco e eu fomos levados quando tínhamos a sua idade de modo que nossa relação progrediu como deveria".

"Acontece de sete em sete anos, num ciclo sem fim", o outro Draco continuou. "Em sete anos, vocês podem estar no nosso lugar, dando o mesmo discurso aos mais jovens e eles terão passado pela mesma coisa que vocês passaram".

Harry e Draco encaravam de forma embasbacada os dois a sua frente. Isso definitivamente, soava como inglês, as palavras que o outro Draco havia dito, mas nenhum dos jovens havia entendido uma palavra sequer.

"O que acontece agora então?" Harry perguntou depois de um longo momento de silêncio, decidindo que talvez não importasse se ele não entendesse.

"Você retornará nesse exato momento", o outro Harry respondeu. "Você não se lembrará de nada que aconteceu; nós não sabemos o quanto você saberá do futuro. Você voltará para o seu próprio tempo, e pelo o que eu me lembro, você estará bastante desorientado. No entanto, vocês irão se lembrar do amor que sentem um pelo outro".

"Em sete anos, quando isso acontecer novamente, vocês terão suas memórias de volta com o que aconteceu nos últimos três meses", Draco disse. "Assim como nós tivemos".

"Onde vocês estiveram?" o Draco jovem perguntou. "Quero dizer, enquanto nós vivemos nos seus corpos, onde vocês estavam?"

O Draco mais velho deu-lhe um sorriso fraco. "Nós estivemos aqui. Tempo não existe neste lugar, por isso que para nós, estivemos aqui por apenas alguns momentos".

O Harry mais velho olhou para o seu companheiro mais jovem e disse, "Agora, nós precisamos deixá-los e vocês precisam voltar. Vocês voltarão para três dias depois que partiram e então vocês acordarão na Ala Hospitalar. Vocês estiveram inconscientes durantes esses três dias".

"Vocês não se lembrarão de nada dessa conversa que tivemos", o outro Draco disse. Aos olhares surpresos – e contrariados, o outro Draco acrescentou, "Vocês se lembrarão em sete anos, quando estiverem em nossos corpos. Nós retornaremos ao nosso próprio corpo agora".

O outro Harry sorriu para eles. "Oh, e parabéns Harry – Você pegou o informante".

"Hey! Espera," Harry disse, mas eles tinham ido embora, e não responderam. Mais por ele do que pelo outro, ele perguntou, "Draco sobreviveu? Ron e os outros?"

Draco sorriu de forma suave para ele, "Nós descobriremos em sete anos Harry", ele disse, pegando as mãos de Harry com as suas.

"Sete anos...", Harry murmurou. Sua voz desprovida de malícia, porém; ele se aproximou mais de Draco, seu coração batendo forte no peito. Colocaram seus braços em volta um do outro, se atraindo e dando apoio.

"Adeus, Harry, adeus, Draco..." foram as ultimas palavras sussurradas que ouviram dos dois mais velhos, antes de desaparecerem completamente. A escuridão os cercou novamente, os dois garotos se aproximaram mais ainda, se agarrando um no outro. Alguma parte de Harry reconhecia isso, apesar de não saber de onde. O sentimento ficou maior quando o vento soprou ao longe, rasgando suas roupas. Eles fecharam seus olhos fortemente e se concentraram somente em ficar perto um do outro, quando uma força maior que eles já tinham experimentado, os tiraram de perto um do outro, os separando.

De repente, Harry estava sozinho na escuridão. Harry não teve tempo de ponderar, pois algo tremeu na escuridão e uma luz o engolfou.

Ele não sentiu mais nada.

A cabeça de Harry latejou.

Ele flexionou suas mãos e tentou mover suas pernas, mas percebeu que seus músculos pulsavam de dor. Ele gemeu lamentavelmente, e logo depois, ouviu passos. Uma forte sensação de déjà vu o dominou e ficou mais forte quando alguém falou.

"Ele está acordando!"

Madame Pomfrey, ele sabia; já havia ouvido muitas vezes antes.

"Harry?"

Agora soava como o Ron – apesar que Harry não podia dar certeza, uma parte de seu cérebro avisou. Era Ron, mas não totalmente... Ele não podia confirmar isso.

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e ao seu redor estava tudo incerto sem a ajuda dos seus óculos. Óculos? Ele ainda precisava de óculos? É claro que ele precisava, ele sempre precisou de óculos. Certo?

"Boa tarde, Sr. Potter", disse Madame Pomfrey com um pequeno sorriso, pegando seus óculos.

Ele viu Ron e Hermione que estavam próximos a Madame Pomfrey, suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas, demonstrando toda a preocupação que sentiam. Harry estava perplexo; Hermione e Ron pareciam exatamente como deveriam – mas ao mesmo tempo, eles não pareciam. Era o mesmo estranho sentimento que ele teve quando ouviu a voz de Ron. Professor Dumbledore estava atrás dos dois melhores amigos de Harry, o olhando.

"Bem vindo de volta, Harry", ele disse. Seus olhos cintilaram de alegria e Harry desejou saber o que o Diretor estava pensando.

"Imagino que você esteja bastante dolorido", Madame Pomfrey disse, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Harry. "Foi uma queda horrível e eu estou tão feliz que nem você e nem o senhor Malfoy tenha sofrido qualquer dano permanente. Aquele esporte suplica por lesões".

Madame Pomfrey continuou murmurando sobre quão horrível o Quadribol era, mas Harry tinha parado de ouvir.

_Sr. Malfoy..._

_Draco..._

"Onde está Draco?" Harry perguntou, sua voz soando de forma estranha para seus próprios ouvidos. Ele tentou se sentar, mas Hermione colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e o colocou de volta.

"Ele está ali", ela respondeu, apontando para a cama próxima a da de Harry. "Ele ainda está inconsciente; faz três dias".

"Você esteve inconsciente por três dias".

Onde ele já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras? Elas pareceram distantes, como em um espécie de sonho. Seus sentimentos pelo garoto que estava na cama ao lado, porém, não parecia como um sonho. Forte e austero, Harry sabia sem sombra de dúvidas, que amava Draco. Ele esperou se revoltar com isso, mas não aconteceu nada, apenas um calor em seu coração. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele já tinha lutado muito para estar com Draco – embora ele não pudesse lembrar se foi um outro sonho – e ele não precisava fazer novamente.

Nesse momento quando tentou se levantar, não deixou Hermione o deter. Num instante ele estava de pé, de forma instável, e tropeçou para a cama que Malfoy – não, Draco – estava. Sua cabeça estava girando e ele se perguntou se iria desmaiar, ainda que conseguisse chegar até a cama.

O menino sobre a cama, estava da cor de uma folha: branco. Negros círculos estavam abaixo de seus olhos, um contraste grotesco com a sua pele pálida e suas bochechas magras. Sua respiração parecia difícil, pesada, ao mesmo tempo espaçada. Ele parecia pequeno e frágil. Uma imagem passou diante de seus olhos.

_Ele segurava Draco rigidamente, e o garoto – não, o homem, Draco não era mais um garoto – olhou para ele._

"_Eu amo você... Harry", ele disse, antes de suas pálpebras se fecharem sobre as orbes cinzentas, antes de Draco entrar na inconsciência._

"_Não!", disse Harry ruidosamente, balançando a cabeça diante daquela imagem_. Ele viu a realidade diante dele; o pequeno e pálido garoto, e ele sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

..._Energia de Curador..._

Harry não sabia o que era a voz na sua cabeça, ou como ele sabia o que fazer, mas ele não se importou. Seu corpo, não, tudo nele pedia para colocar as mãos sobre o peito e a testa de Draco para curá-lo. Ele não queria nada, mas ver aqueles olhos se abrirem e olhando-o novamente, mesmo que fosse somente para fulminá-lo. Ainda assim, ele sabia que Draco não o fulminaria.

De alguma forma ele simplesmente sabia.

Ele sentiu a energia passar de suas próprias mãos para dentro do corpo de Draco, e percebeu os efeitos imediatos da energia. A respiração do loiro agora parecia mais com alguém que dormia do que com alguém que estava inconsciente. Então, com um impulso maior de energia – Calor de Curandeiro, ele sabia - os olhos de Draco se abriram lentamente.

Primeiramente seus olhos estavam desfocados e ele tentou focá-los, olhando de forma abrasiva ao seu redor. Harry percebeu que ele parecia muito mais vulnerável que antes.

"Harry?", ele perguntou finalmente, quando seus olhos pararam no Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Atrás dele, Harry ouviu Ron murmurar sobre o porquê de Malfoy chamar Harry pelo primeiro nome. E Hermione responder que ela não sabia – e em seguida, sobre como Harry havia simplesmente curado Malfoy. Dumbledore continuava em silêncio, assistindo e Harry de alguma forma sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

O próprio Harry sabia, mesmo sem realmente saber a razão de Draco tê-lo chamado de 'Harry', ao invés de chamá-lo de 'Potter'.

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou suavemente, enquanto tirava uma mecha do cabelo do rosto do loiro. Perguntando-se como ficaria se o cabelo fosse longo.

"Dolorido", Draco respondeu, enquanto parecia perceber, assim como Harry, o que estava acontecendo, sem realmente entender tudo. "Você?"

"Cansado", Harry respondeu. "Eu só fiz algo em você... te curei, eu acho... foi um pouco cansativo. Provavelmente, eu deveria dormir um pouco mais..."

"Você é bem vindo para compartilhar minha cama a qualquer momento", Draco sorriu para ele.

Atrás deles, ouviram Ron sobressaltar-se ao ver o sorriso genuíno nos lábios de Draco. Nem Ron, nem Hermione se atreveram a interromper os dois garotos na cama, de qualquer forma.

Harry ruborizou ligeiramente às palavras de Draco. "Por agora, eu acho que estou feliz em apenas fazer isso", ele disse e se abaixou para beijar os lábios do loiro, um beijo macio e esperançoso. Recordações chamejaram quando eles se abraçaram e se lembraram da relação que construíram naqueles três meses que ficaram naquele lugar que não era o que estavam agora. Eles não se lembravam de nada dos acontecimentos que não os envolviam, tudo o que não tinha a ver com o relacionamento de ambos, havia se transformado numa névoa branca.

Mas quando eles se separam, Harry pegou algo que estava brilhando no pescoço de Draco. Ele moveu seus dedos e encontrou uma corrente prateada com um pingente de dragão, também prateado.

Draco enrugou a sobrancelha, "Eu me lembro... mas na realidade não me lembro ao mesmo tempo", ele disse. Pegou as mãos de Harry com as suas, tocando o anel dourado, que percebeu subitamente no dedo do outro. Harry olhou da mesma maneira confusa de Draco.

"Tem alguma coisa sobre isso", ele disse suavemente. "Mas não consigo me lembrar..."

Os olhos cinzas de Draco fitaram os olhos verdes de Harry. "Eu acho que amo você", ele disse.

"Eu acho que te amo também", Harry disse e se ajoelhou para beijar Draco novamente.

Um dia, os garotos iriam relembrar exatamente o que aconteceu nos três meses que eles haviam ficado fora da realidade. Mas por agora, eles estavam perfeitamente contentes de redescobrir um ao outro, sentindo e tocando qualquer coisa e tudo. Harry gemeu e Draco continuou, aprofundando o beijo, línguas combatendo pela dominância com nenhum dos dois saindo vencedores e nem se importando com isso.

Atrás deles, Hermione conjurou uma cadeira para Ron se sentar, pouco antes dele desmaiar.

_But when you touch me like this_

_(Mas quando você me toca assim)_

_  
__And you hold me like that_

_(E me segura daquela maneira)_

_  
I just have to admit_

_(Eu simplesmente tenho que admitir)_

_  
That it's all coming back to me_

_(Que está tudo voltando para mim)_

_  
When I touch you like this_

_(Quando eu te toco assim)_

_  
__And I hold you like that_

_(E te seguro daquela maneira)_

_  
It's so hard to believe but_

_(É tão difícil de acreditar, mas)_

_  
It's all coming back to me_

_(Está tudo voltando para mim)_

-- "It's all coming back to me now" -- Celine Dion --

Fim

© Cosmic, 2003  
Started: October 27th, 2002  
Finished: December 25th, 2002  
Edited until: June 5th, 2003

* * *

**N/T:** Eu vou traduzir um pouco da nota da Cosmic, eu nem ia fazer isso, mas acho que o mínimo que posso fazer é dizer o quanto ela agradece aos leitores. A nota dela não está toda aqui, quem quiser ler inteira, basta entrar no site da Cosmic. Se não souber inglês, me avise que eu traduzo para você, em especial.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** _E este é o final do épico! Fico feliz de vocês estarem comigo até o final... com lágrimas, risadas e outras adoráveis emoções (e muitas exclamações de "Você é o demônio")_

_Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de como eu terminei isto. Como diz acima, eu terminei essa história em dezembro de 2002; Ela já estava finalizada antes de começar a postar. Foi extremamente divertido ler todas as teorias de como e por que Harry e Draco terem ido para o futuro – ou talvez fosse um feitiço de memória? Eu me diverti bastante escrevendo essa história, e fico feliz que vocês tenham se divertido lendo-a. _

_Eu espero que tudo tenha sido finalizado, com exceção do que eu quis deixar em aberto. Sintam-se livres para demonstrar qualquer coisa que não tenham entendido, que eu farei o melhor para explicar minhas idéias e o porquê de ter escrito o que eu escrevi. _

_Do fundo do meu coração, um grande, enorme, gigantesco OBRIGADA a todos os meus leitores._

_Cam._

* * *

**N/T:** Ela coloca todas as citações que ela utilizou na fic, com os autores e de onde ela tirou cada nome. Bem, se vocês tiverem alguma curiosidade, bastam visitar o profile dela aqui mesmo no ok? Não vou coloca-las aqui, apesar de ser bastante interessante. Se alguém quiser, me avisem que estou disposta a traduzir e mandar para você, em especial! D

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **E esse é o fim ("ohhhh"). Bem, obrigada a todos que leram, fico muito imensamente feliz de ter podido terminar esse projeto, que havia sido abandonado. É gratificante ver que vocês gostaram de ver essa fic maravilhosa finalizada. Um agradecimento especial a Billie Jean, a minha amada e querida amiga/irmã, que começou isso comigo e infelizmente não pôde terminar, mas mesmo assim ela foi o meu anjo (nosso anjo) por ter se disposto a perder horas de sono para traduzir todos os capítulos que ela traduziu. Um outro agradecimento especial vai para Lice, que me ajudou com os dois últimos capítulos me mandando um arquivo q me animou e me puxou muito a orelha para terminar logo essa fic, mesmo quando eu estava desanimada com tudo. E principalmente, obrigada a todos que leram, se divertiram e choraram com essa fic e q deixaram reviews e ate os que não deixaram. Vocês são incríveis! XD Muitíssimo obrigada mesmo. Foi lindo! Beijinhus e até o próximo.


	24. Fontes Usadas em Tempo Fora de Lugar

**Tradutora: **Dollua

* * *

**Fontes para Tempo Fora de Lugar**

Eu precisei de muita informação sobre todo o tipo de coisa para escrever TFL. Estes são os sites que eu usei e as pessoas citadas. Eu também amo tudo que tenha significados simbólicos – nomes que podem representar alguma coisa, especialmente no universo HP. Algumas flores. Enfim, aqui está a lista completa de todas essas coisas.

* * *

**Fontes tiradas ****da**** Internet**

(http www hp - lexicon org /) – Um site para quem quer escrever uma fanfiction sobre Harry Potter.

Informações sobre compra de armas (http doingfreedom com / gen / 0202 / ht buyingguns html)

Como usar uma arma (http www geocities com / xsxs2000 / Guns / Handguns / II html)

Citações para qualquer coisa e tudo (http www quoteland . com)

Flores e seus significados (http www 800florals com)

Nomes de bebês e o que eles significam (http www babynames com)

Nomes de bebês (http www parenthood com / babynames / baby-names . php)

Para achar alguns nomes (http www namenerds com)

Para qualquer um que não sabiba como converter alguma coisa para qualquer outra coisa (http www onlineconversion com)

Basta tirar os espaços, colocar as duas barras e os dois pontos depois de http e colocar os pontos onde tem os espaços

* * *

**Citações**

Capítulo Quatro:  
"Cinzas de Ângela" (livro que o Harry estava lendo)

-- Frank McCourt

Capítulo Sete:  
"A melhor maneira de se animar é tentar animar outra pessoa." (é o titulo do capítulo "Cheer somebody else up" – que foi traduzido para "Animar Alguém").  
-- Mark Twain

Capítulo Onze:  
"Quem te irrita, te conquista." (também o título do capítulo)  
-- Elizabeth Kenny

Capítulo Doze:  
"Construindo Pontes de Amor." (título do capítulo – na verdade seria: Construindo pontes de amor onde não há nenhuma)  
-- R. H. Delaney

Capítulo Quinze:  
" Guerras Nunca Feriram Alguém, Exceto Quem Morreu." (título do capítulo que seria: Guerras nunca feriram ninguém, exceto as pessoas que morreram)  
-- Salvador Dali

Capítulo Dezessete:  
"O Lorde é maravilhosamente bom para aqueles que esperam por ele e procuram por ele."  
N.B.: Essa citação foi tirada do provérbio, " boas coisas vêm para aqueles que esperam." (O Draco fala para o Harry)  
-- Lamentations 3:25

"Amor retira as máscaras que tememos não poder viver sem e sabemos não poder viver com." (Está escrito no anel que o Draco entrega para o Harry)  
-- James Baldwin

Capítulo Dezoito:  
" A Melhor Prova de Amor é Confiança." (Título do Capítulo)  
-- Joyce Brothers

Capítulo Dezenove_:_

"Eu ainda não comecei a lutar!" (Título do Capítulo)  
-- John Paul Jones

Capítulo Vinte e Um_:_

"Que você viva todos os dias da sua vida." (Título do Capítulo)  
-- Jonathan Swift

Capítulo Trinta e três:  
" Está Tudo Voltando Para Mim Agora." (Título do Capítulo)  
-- Celine Dion

**Nomes**

_Os Hanawalts  
_Carl: Alguém forte (Alemão)  
Anna: Graciosa (Hebreu)  
Riley: Um pequeno fluxo (Celtico/Gaélico) ou valente (Irlandês)  
Brian: Alguém forte (Celtico/Gaélico)

_Sugestões de nome para os gêmeos  
_Sarah: Princesa (Hebreu) – tradicional, nome popular... Eu imaginei que Sirius poderia ser tradicional  
Rachel: Cordeiro inocente (Hebreu) – referência a Remus ser um lobisome  
Amber: Jóia preciosa (Americano) – Harry quer uma família; eles tinham que ser preciosos  
Jade: Pedra preciosa que tem a cor verde (Espanhol) – por causa dos olhos de Harry

_O novo par para os gêmeos Weasley  
_Ariel: Leão de Deus (Hebreu)  
Leo: Um leão (Italiano)  
- Escolhido com o leão da Grifinória em mente

_Os filhos de Percy e Penelope_

Pearle: Preciosa (Latim)  
Peter: Uma rocha (Grego)  
-- Escolhido com as duas primeiras letras do nome em mente

**_Poções_**

Althidia: de Althia: Curador (Inglês)  
Galena: de Galen: Curador, tranquilo (Grego)  
Keyahla: de Keyah: Em boa saúde (Africano)  
Salusta: de Salus: Deusa da Saúde (Grego)  
Imara: de Imaran: Força (Hindu)  
-- Escolhido por causa de tudo que as poções fazem, para o que elas são usadas

_Outros Nomes  
_Orenda: Poder mágico (Nativo Americano)  
Avongara: Amarrar (Africano)  
Lev: Coração (Hebreu)

Flowers

Capítulo Sete:  
Gardenia: Você é lindo; amor secreto  
Crisântemo, ou margarida: Você é um amigo maravilhoso; alegria; descanso

Capítulo Nove:  
Iris: Sua amizade significa muito para mim; fé; esperança; sabedoria e valores; Meus cumprimentos.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Bem, eu acabei colocando aqui porque como uma pessoa pediu, talvez outras pessoas pedissem, então resolvi colocar tudo logo para vocês lerem... Espero que vocês gostem. Eu traduzi bem ao pé da letra para vocês saberem exatamente o que ela quis dizer com cada coisa. Agora sim o projeto **Tempo Fora de Lugar** está completamente finalizado! Obrigada a todos vocês, sem qualquer exceção. Espero que vocês gostem das próximas fics que eu (e agora a Deepysa) estamos trabalhando. XD

Foi realmente lindo enquanto durou. Obrigada mesmo._ Dollua_

* * *

_**The End**_

_Finalizado no dia 26 de abril de 2008_


End file.
